Anarkia
by Meeria
Summary: Abandonné par ses gardiens, Harry Potter disparait. Des années plus tard, un jeune homme sort diplômé de l'une des écoles magiques les plus élitistes et secrètes et fait son chemin dans la société magique. Destin ou fatalité? Les anciens grecs l'appelaient Anarkia.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, je commence une nouvelle traduction de fict, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu quand je l'ai lu ... un gros bisous à ma bêta Lullyanne pour sa correction. Elle n'a plus le temps de se concacrer à relire mes trad, je la remercie donc pour son excellent travail et j'espère qu'elle continuera à me donner de ses nouvelles. Je recherche un ou une bêta pour prendre sa relève.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontrer le garçon

"Maintenant, gamin, donne moi ce sac."

Severus leva les yeux, ses lèvres se plissant de dégoût à ce spectacle.

Un garçon d'à peine dix ans d'après ce qu'il voyait, avait été coincé contre un mur par un groupe d'adolescents moldus et visiblement, il n'allait pas s'échapper sans blessures.

Le garçon serra le sac contre sa poitrine.

Le Maître des Potions grogna. Les moldus ... C'était des déchets comme cela qui rendaient réalistes les idéaux de Voldemort.

Il vit l'un des petits délinquants se préparer à donner un coup de poing au garçon. Alors que le poing allait atteindre le visage, l'adolescent faiblit et recula d'un pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!"

Ses amis avaient des expressions similaires où l'étonnement et la peur se mélangeaient.

"Eloignons nous d'ici, Wally."

Celui qui avait été sur le point de frapper l'enfant secoua la tête.

"Je ne laisserai pas ce montre me faire peur, maintenant, donne-moi le sac, le débile!"

L'enfant secoua la tête, s'accrochant au sac.

"J'ai dis DONNE-MOI LE SAC!"

L'adolescent fit deux pas en avant et lança son poing.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se connecter avec l'enfant.

Soudainement les cinq jeunes s'envolèrent violemment en arrière, heurtant les murs avant de tomber au sol comme des poupées.

Les yeux de Sévérus s'écarquillèrent à cet impressionnant déploiement de magie sans baguette et il prit rapidement sa décision alors qu'il remarquait que le garçon était sur le point de s'en aller.

En quelques mouvements, il fut assez proche pour attraper l'enfant, puis il surmura un léger sort de sommeil. Tenant l'enfant maintenant inconscient, il l'examina, essayant de trouver des indices sur la parentée du garçon. Il était petit et assez frèle. Des traits bien définis, qui bien qu'encore enfantins promettaient de bonnes choses pour le futur, un amas de cheveux noirs, des lunettes. Les cheveux et les lunettes rappelèrent un ancien camarade de classe à Sévérus, mais un rapide coup d'oeil montra un front sans cicatrice. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment trouver d'indices sur l'identité du garçon ... peut-être un né-de-moldus?

Les lèvres de Sévérus se plissèrent de dégoût. Même s'il l'était, le garçon avait du pouvoir. Tout sorcier non entraîné qui pouvait repousser cinq personnes à cinq mètres ne devait pas être négligé ... L'homme n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps et n'avait pas été un Serpentard pour la bonté de son coeur.

Assurant sa prise sur la charge, il disparut dans un craquement quasiment silencieux.

Une fois de retour dans son manoir familial, il convoqua un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de préparer une chambre pour le garçon. Plaçant l'enfant sur un fauteuil dans son bureau, il l'observa comme il aurait observé une nouvelle potion. Sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse si le garçon était endormi, il agita sa baguette et murmura le contre-sort.

S'étirant, le jeune se releva immédiatement du fauteil, les yeux grand ouverts, sachant instinctivement qu'il n'était pas dans un environnement habituel, un fait que Rogue ne manqua pas.

"N'essaye même pas de fuir, la porte et les fenêtres son fermées, et je peux t'assurer que rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ne les ouvriraient."

Le garçon le regarda avec méfiance mais resta silencieux. Cela étonna Sévérus. D'après son expérience, un garçon de dix ans aurait été effrayé à l'idée d'avoir été emmené par un étranger et pleurerait maintenant, appelant ses parents.

"Quel est ton nom?"

Le garçon continua à regarder chacun de ses mouvements, sses perçants yeux verts le disséquant virtuellement.

"Julian Richards," dit-il finalement.

"Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom."

Le garçon haussa négligemment des épaules.

"C'est comme ça que j'ai été nommé à l'orphelinat..."

Les sourcils de Sévérus se haussèrent à cela, un orphelin?

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là-bas?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"J'y ai été laissé quand j'avais cinq ans ..."

Sévérus serra les dents, calmant son aggacement à devoir soutirer chaque infirmation au garçon.

"Qui t'as laissé?"

"Ils n'ont trouvé qu'une lettre dans le sac que m'avait donné l'homme dans la famille de laquelle je vivais. Elle disait que mon nom était Julian Richards et que j'étais né en juillet, le 31." Le garçon dit cea d'une voix ennuyée, comme si on lui avait demandé cela un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Sévérus réfléchit deux fois à la date, puis bannit la pensée ... de nombreux bébée devait être nés à cette date-là.

"Es-tu heureux à l'orphelinat?"

Le garçon haussa les épaules, ses yeux rergardant partout dans la pièce, un étonnement visible occasionnellement comme il remarquait des photos qui bougeaient, la chouette de Sévérus reposant sur sa perche ou l'un des chaudrons fuant tranquillement au dessus de flammes magiques bleues.

"Mr Richards!"

Julian reporta son regard sur lui.

"Il y a des endroits pires."

Sévérus regarda le garçon, prenant finalement une décision.

"Kala!"

Un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce, alarmant l'enfant qui fixa la petite créature avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Maître?"

"Je veux qu'un déjeuner pour deux personnes soit apporté ici."

"Oui, maître. Qu'est ce que Kaka devrait apporter?"

"Peu importe, apporte juste de quoi se restaurer."

L'elfe de maison inclina la tête avant de disparaitre.

"Très bien Julian. J'ai une offre à te faire."

Le garçon le regarda simplement, quelque chose qui énervait grandement le sorcier.

"Je suis un sorcier, tout comme tu peux l'être si tu reçois l'entraînement approprié ... Quel âge as-tu, au fait."

"Onze ans, monsieur."

"Le fait que tu n'ais pas reçu une invitation pour Poudlard est curieux, mais il n'y a aucun doute que tu puisses faire de la magie. Je t'offre de t'envoyer dans une école que dirige l'un de mes amis. Je veux t'avertir que ce n'est pas une école typique. Ça sera difficile, ça fera mal, tu maudiras probablement mon nom pour t'y avoir fait rentrer, mais une fois que tu en sortiras, tu auras une chance de survivre à cette guerre."

Julian le regardait encore.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites cela pour moi?"

Les sourcils de Sévérus se levèrent à la question.

"Tu ne ne poses pas de question sur la véracité de mes paroles? A propos de la Magie et de cette guerre?"

Le garçon secoua la tête.

"Je savais déjà pour la magie et la guerre, les serpents me l'ont dit."

"Les serpents ..."

Pour la première fois, le jeune aux cheveux noirs montra de la surprise.

"Ne pouvez-vous pas le faire?"

Sévérus secoua faiblement la tête.

Un fourchelangue! Par Merlin! Comment ce garçon avait-il échappé à la vigilence de Dumbledore et n'avait pas reçu une invitation pour Poudlard!

"Dommage, c'est intéressant de discuter avec eux, même s'ils adorent rendre les gens confus et parler par énigme ..."

Sévérus se reprit rapidement, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à laisser le gosse savoir qu'il avait été surpris.

"Alors, quelle est ta réponse?"

L'enfant le regarda, ses yeux attentifs.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Monsieur. Pourquoi?

Sévérus était amusé que le garçon n'ait pas été distrait de ses questions.

"Je suis un Maître des Potions. L'un des meilleurs qu'il y ait, mais je ne peux pas atteindre le titre d'Adepte sans avoir formé un apprenti. Tu en as le potentiel, et cette école me permettra de voir si tu vaux mes efforts."

Il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité, mais suffisamment pour apaiser l'enfant, qui hocha la tête.

"Alors, tu acceptes?"

L'enfant aux cheveux noir roula des yeux.

"Oui, monsieur." répondit-il avec le même ton ennuyé qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Sévérus décida que l'école où il allait envoyer l'enfant le guérirait de ce trait particulier, aucune raison de s'aliéner maintenant l'enfant.

"As-tu des possessions à ta résidence actuelle que tu aimerais garder?"

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné.

"Vous voulez dire ... à l'orphelinat, monsieur?"

"Oui."

"Hé bien ... peut-être, et je dois y retourner ou ils vont chercher après moi ..."

Sévérus sembla peser le pour et le contre d'autoriser l'enfant à retourner à l'orphelinat. Au final, il semblait plus profitable de régler la situation de l'enfant avec les autorités moldues ... aucune nécessité de leur faire penser que le gosse avait été kidnappé ou quelque chose d'autre.

"Très bien, tiens-toi à mon bras et quoiqu'il arrive, ne lâche pas, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?"

Le garçon hocha la tête, ses yeux se baladant encore dans la pièce ...

Sévérus Rogue soupira, les enfants et leur trois fois maudite curiosité! ... Il s'assura que l'enfant avait attrapé son bras et les fit transplaner dans une allée près du Chaudron Baveur.

"Quel est le nom de ton orphelinat!"

"L"orphelinat St John, monsieur."

Le Maître des Potions ricana au nom avant d'appeler un taxi, râlant intérieurement d'avoir à utiliser l'engin moldu.

Aboyant leur destination au conducteur, l'homme s'assit dans un coin, regardant avec un dégoût à peine caché les moldus courant autour d'eux.

Après trente minutes qui semblèrent bien plus longues au sorcier, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieux bâtiment d'où des cris d'enfants pouvaient être entendus.

Donnant son argent au chauffeur sans lui accorder de pourboire, pourquoi le ferait-il, après tout l'homme faisait son travail. Il n'était pas récompensé pour avoir fait son travail, alors pourquoi ce moldu devrait-il l'être?

"Richards, viens ... je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, malgré ce que tu peux penser."

Le garçon obéit rapidement et le dirigea vers le secrétariat. Une femme d'âge moyen était occupée à parler au téléphone.

"Oui, un petit garçon, de onze ans, avec des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs, des lunettes, portant un t-shirt bleu et un panlaton gris. Son nom est Julian ..."

Elle fit une pause alors qu'elle s'aperçut de l'ombre que l'homme en face d'elle projetait.

"Excusez-moi un instant, monsieur."

Plaçant une main devant le combiné, elle regarda Rogue.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur?"

Rogue hocha la tête, essayant d'être aussi agréable que possible.

"Oui, j'ai trouvé ce garçon et il m'a dit qu'il vivait ici." Il désigna Julian qui essayait de paraître aussi innocent qu'il le pouvait.

Les épaules de la femme se détendirent de soulagement. Elle reprit le téléphone.

"Oui, monsieur, oui ... Il vient juste d'être ramené par un homme ... Apparemment il s'était perdu dans Londres. Oui, monsieur. Bon après-midi à vous aussi, monsieur, et mes excuses pour vous avoir dérangé ..."

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se leva.

"Julian Richards! Sais-tu à quel point les Soeurs et moi étions inquiètes pour toi?"

Rogue dut se retenir de sourire alors que le gosse levait de grands yeux innocents, apparaissant plusieurs années plus jeunes que ses onze ans.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss Browns ... je voulais juste retourner au parc ..."

La femme ne se laissa cependant pas tromper.

"Ça ne marche pas avec moi, Julian. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans chaperons!"

"Je suis désolé Miss Browns."

La femme lui fit signe de partir.

"Va dans ta chambre, nous discuterons de la punition pour cette infraction plus tard. Cependant, considère-toi comme grondé."

Julian n'essaya pas de protester et partit sans se plaindre alors que Miss Browns se tournait vers Rogue.

"Merci d'avoir ramenr ce trublion ici, Mr?"

"Rogue. Professeur Sévérus Rogue, professeur de chimie à Poudlard."

"Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur. J'epsère que Julian n'a pas été trop embêtant.

Rogue dut s'empêcher de vomir aux plaisanteries qu'il était forcé d'endurer.

"Pas du tout, il a été tout à fait convenable. Il es orphelin?"

La femme haussa les épaules.

"Nous ne le savons pas, il a été abandonné ici il y a six ans. Pourquoi posez-vous la question?"

Rogue essaya de prendre son air le plus aimable alors qu'il essayait de sourire.

"Je voulais adopter un enfant depuis longtemps et n'avais pas encore trouver le bon jusqu'à maintenant ... Julian semble être un gamin intéressant ..."

Miss Browns se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

"Intéressant! Ça c'est certain! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose à celui-là ... et nous avions peu d'espoir de le voir adopté étant donné son âge ... Avez-vous tous les papiers et autorisations pour une adoption?"

Rogue hocha la tête.

"Très bien, alors revenez demain avec tout cela et nous nous occuperons des papiers ..."

La distrayant, Rogue sortit sa baguette. Il n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ; et même s'il le devait, ce n'était pas une moldue qui allait le lui dire.

"Obliviate!"

La femme le regarda, un air vague sur le visage.

"Julian Richards a été adopté aujourd'hui par Mr et Mme Smith. Ils partent bientôt pour l'Amérique. Tous les papiers sont remplis et tout est parfaitement légal. Vous avez décidé de n'avertir personne de l'adoption pour ne pas écraser les espoirs de Julians au cas où l'adoption serait refusée. L'avions décolle tôt et donc Julian n'a pas le temps de dire au revoir. Vous n'avez jamais rencontré un homme appelé Sévérus Rogue. Julian a été ramené à l'orphelinat par un homme appelé John Torn."

Miss Browns hocha la tête puis cligna des yeux de confusion. Elle le regarda.

Il lui serra la main, plaquant un sourire sur son visage.

"Mme Smith et moi-même ne vous remercieront jamais assez Miss Browms. Je suis terriblement désolé que nous ne puissions reter plus longtemps, mais Mme Smith attend Julian avec impatience ..."

La femme hocha la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

"Bien sûr, j'expliquerais tout aux Soeurs. Elles seront enchantées de savoir que Julian a trouver une maison et une famille."

Rogue entendit de légers bruits de pas venant dans leur direction et regarda à sa droite pour voir Julian. Le jeune garçon portait un sac de sport sur son épaule et portait une verse noire.

"Prêt à partir Julian?" Miss Browns lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. "Assure-toi de nous envoyer une carte d'Amérique pour nous dire comment vont les choses avec ta nouvelle famille." Elle se tourna vers Rogue. "Je présume que vous avez tout réglé avec les services sociaux?"

Rogue hocha la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces services sociaux. Il retint une remarque sarcastique et prit le garçon par le bras, essayant de créer la parfaite image d'une nouvelle famille. L'enfant sembla le comprendre et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

"Au revoir Miss Browns!" fit-il, en agitant la main alors qu'il sortaient du batiment.

"Au revoir Julian! Prends soin de toi! Et ne monte plus sur les toits!"

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Julian laissa son bras retomber.

"Je dois te féliciter pour tes talents d'acteur, Mr Richards ... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette demande de ne plus monter sur les toits?"

L'enfant haussa les épaules, le ton ennuyé de sa voix de nouveau de retour.

"Je ne sais pas. Une seconde je courrais pour échapper à des brutes, la seconde suivante je me tenais sur le toit."

Rogue réussit à ne pas montrer sa surprise ... C'était de la puissante magie accidentelle ...

"Maintenant, écoute-moi. Tu vas passer la nuit à ma maison et je t'enverrai à ton école demain matin. Je t'apporterai tes affaires scolaires et des vêtements. Quelques soient les autres extras que tu puisses souhaiter acheter, tu devras le faire par toi-même."

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur lui.

"Puis-je emmener Salya et Sostris avec moi?"

Rogue fronça les sourcils et en voyant sa confusion le garçon ouvrit son sac et fouilla dedans. Deux bandes s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de son poignet, des têtes serpentines regardaient autour d'elles, des langues fourchues goutaient l'air. Ils sifflèrent et même si Rogue avait su que le garçon était un fourchelangue, le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses différentes.

Le garçon rit soudainement et Rogue se retrouva avec deux seprents dont les crocs étaient à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Ils sortirent leurs langues et sifflèrent légèrement.

"Ils disent que vous sentez les herbes, les choses mortes et les endroits humides ..."

"Je travaille dans des cachots." répondit le sorcier, essayant de se reprendre rapidement.

Après celà, il prit le bras de Julian et l'avertit brusquement de bien le tenir, il transplana jusqu'à son manoir. Après avoir envoyé le garçon dans sa chambre sous la direction d'un de ses elfes de maison, il alla se changer avec de véritables vêtements de sorciers. Le dîner fut silencieux, il présuma que le garçon devait avoir assommé l'elfe de maison de questions puisqu'il ne posa pas de questions sur quoique ce soit relié à la magie.

"Monsieur?"

Rogue aurait du la savoir, c'était trop beau pour durer.

"Oui." fit-il.

"Quel est le nom de l'école que je vais rejoindre?"

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Rogue.

"C'est une école russe, connue seulement de quelques uns. Son nom est Nightshades (Ombres de la nuit NDLT)

Les sourcils du garçons se fronçèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose avant qu'il semble en venir à une décision.

"Combien de temps est-ce que je vais y rester?"

Le sourire moqueur de Rogue s'aggrandit légèrement.

"Quelques années au moins ... je dirai entre quatre et dix ans ... ça dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle tu apprendras ce qu'ils ont à t'apprendre."

Apparemment satisfait de cette réponse, le garçon retourna à sa consommation de glace que les elfes avaient choisis de servir en dessert.

Rogue réprima un sourire. Nightshades corrigerait les défauts du garçon ou il ne survivrait pas à sa scolarité. Il nota mentalement d'écrire une lettre au directeur pour l'informer de la situation de la prendre en compte quand il assignerait son mentor au garçon. Karal gérerait ceci avec son génie habituel et il faisait confiance à son vieil ami pour transformer cet oursin en un jeune sorcier que n'importe quelle famille de sorciers respectables mourraient d'envie de réclamer ; ou il s'assurerait que personne ne trouverait le corps.

Il passa la nuit à écrire sa lettre et quelques autres pour s'occuper des affaires et des vêtements du garçon. Il reçut une réponse au matin alors qu'il était réveillé par du bruit à sa fenêtre. Un aigle était perché à la fenêtre, un parchemin attaché à sa patte.

Il le prit, nourrissant l'oiseau d'une souris morte qu'il gardait pour sa chouette. Examinant le contenu de la lettre, il réprima un sourire en voyant la bague de l'école avec le parchemin. La bague-portoloin s'activerait à midi. Cela lui donnait amplement le temps de préparer le gosse et ses sacs.

Il appela son elfe de maison personnel, Kala, et lui demanda que le petit déjeuner soit prêt dans une demi-heure ainsi que d'envoyer un autre elfe de maison réveiller le gosse et de le faire descendre dans la salle à manger à ce moment-là. La créature hocha la tête et disparut, laissant Rogue se préparer pour la journée. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle à manger, vingt minutes plus tard, il trouva une pile de sacs et de boites qui l'attendaient. C'était toujours un plaisr de faire du business avec ces boutiques ... ils comprenaient la signification de la prompitude et les produits répondaient toujours à ses attentes. Il supposait qu'avoir les Rogue comme clients réguliers était quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre.

Le garçon entra silencieusement, son arrivée seulement indiquée par le son de la porte se refermant derrière lui.

"Bonjour, monsieur."

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, le petit déjeuner apparut et Sévérus commença à se servir dans le pot de café.

"Bonjour, Mr Richards. Une fois que nous aurons rempli ce trou que semble être l'estomac des garçons, nous péparerons tes sacs pour ton année à venir."

Le jeune hocha la tête avant de commencer à manger ses toasts beurrés. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils quiitèrent tous les deux la table et retournèrent à la chambre qui avait été donnée à Julian pour la nuit, les paquets que Rogue avaient reçus le matin flottant à côté d'eux.

A midi, le garçon était habillé comme n'importe quel jene sorcier le serait, ses trois malles remplies de ce que Rogue pensait nécessaire à son année.

"Ceci devrait te durer une année ou au moins jusqu'à Pâques. Si tu te retrouves à manquer de quelque chose, demande au Directeur de me contacter et je verrai si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

"Oui monsieur. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites."

Rogue ricana.

"Tu ne me remercieras pas dans les semaines à venir. Je peux te l'assurer, gamin. Maintenant, place la bague à ton doigt et tient des malles."

Obéissant, Julian fit comme il le disait et une minute plus tard, il disparaissait d'Angleterre, laissant une Rogue songeur regardant l'endroit où il s'était tendu quelques secondes auparavant.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

_Sévérus,_

_Je dois dire que je me trouve en train de douter de ta santé mentale. Comment peux-tu nous avoir envoyé ce garçon? Il ne savait même pas que les vampires et les loups garous existaient ... je te laisse imaginer comment s'est passé sa première confrontation avec certains de nos plus anciens étudiants._

_Qu'attends-tu de moi? Un miracle? Parce que c'est ce qu'il faudra pour que cet oursin né de moldus survive._

_Etant donné ce que tu veux que j'accomplisse avec ce garçon, je lui ai assigné Evan, un jeune mais prometteur lord vampire, un des fils du Princeps._

_Karak, Directeur de Nightshades._

_Sévérus,_

_Un fourchelangue ... mon opinion de ton oursin est monté d'un cran ... bien que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'ancienne. Ses deux amis à écailles se sont trouvés être assez venimeux ... à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé un moyen d'améliorer leur poison ... ça ne me surprendrait pas puisqu'il semble avoir développé une obsession avec ses serpents ... Evan m'a rapporté de petits progrès de sa part. Le jeune homme est assez énervé avec ton protégé parce que le manque de talents qu'il montre devient la plaisanterie de l'école ... Ne dit pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu si nous retrouvons ton garçon vidé de son sang un matin. Je dois dire qu'il peut être silencieux. C'est l'une des seules bonnes choses que je puisse dire sur lui, ajouté au fait qu'il se fait des amis avec chaque serpent, fantome et peinture qu'il rencontre, c'est probablement la seule chose qui l'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Karal._

_Sévérus,_

_J'ai pensé que je devais t'écrire à propos du récent développement concernant ton garçon. Apparemment Evan s'est fait humilié une fois de trop, mais cette fois, Julian était présent. Avant que le jeune vampire ait pu faire mordre la poussière aux offenseurs, ils ont été projetés contre les murs et semblaient coincés là, à trois mètres en l'air. L'aura de ton garçon était apparemment visible, mais personne ne semblait se rappeler ce que c'était. Revenons à ma petite histoire, les trois victimes son maintenant dans l'aile médicale, inconscients et ont été diagnostiqués comme ayant eu une surcharge magique, couplée avec de multiples fractures qui étaient surement dues à leur chute de trois mètres de haut ..._

_Karal._

_Sévérus,_

_Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé ce garçon, mais lui et Evan sont maintenant comme scotchés par la hanche ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il a maintenant toute la population vampire de l'école tremblant devant lui ou enroulé autour de son doigt. Il ne montre toujours que peu d'améliorations dans ses classes, mais personne ne semble se moquer de lui à cause de cela. Il a réussi à passer sa deuxième année, à la surprise de ses enseignants. Je dois dire qu'il me laisse perplexe ..._

_Karal._

_Sévérus,_

_Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire à propos de Julian. Après l'avoir vu pulvériser tous les records de l'école pendant ses évaluations de troisème année, je ne peux plus douter de ton jugement._

_Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, vieux chien rusé ... j'admets que tu m'as trompé comme un débutant. Tu as toujours été cepui qui trouvé les gemmes cachées, n'est-ce pas mon vieil ami. Ce Julian est une gemme brute, mais je peux maintenant voir ce qui avait retenu ton attention quand tu l'as envoyé ici. Il sera un vrai joyau une fois que son entrainement terminé et étant donné son sens de la loyauté, je dois dire que quiconque l'aura aura gagné un vrai cadeau._

_Il a réussi à avoir aussi les loups garous sous son bras. Evan ne le quiite pas._

_Karal._

_Sévérus,_

_Nous avons décidé de faire sauter une année à Julian et nous pourrions le refaire s'il continue à progresser à cette vitesse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour dévérouiller ses capacités, mais quoique ce soit ça a fonctionné._

_Ton protégé monte rapidement dans la hiérarchie de l'école, mais il reste simplement lui-même et garde Evan à ses côtés, heureux de rester dans l'ombre, de regarder et de protéger les arrières du jeune vampire._

_Il a récemment développé un fort intéret pour l'escrime et commence à apprendre les bases. Notre adepte d'escrime semble être satisfait de son nouvel étudiant._

_Je dois t'avertir qu'il a acquit quelques nouveaux amis à écaille, principalement un Runespoor et quelques serpents magiques._

_Karal._

_Sévérus_

_Nous avons fais sauter une autre année à ton garçon ... je ne sais pas comment il le fait et franchement ça commence à me faire peur. Si ce n'était son manque complet d'ambition, je dirais que ton Lord pourrait avoir des problèmes. Mais étant donné le fait que le seul but de Julian dans la vie semble être de lire chaque livre sur lequel il peut poser les mains, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je te conseillerai la prudence, cependant. Même s'il montre peu d'intéret pour le monde extérieur, il n'est pas certainement pas quelqu'un à se laisser bousculer, de nombreux étudiants l'ont appris de manière très douloureuse. Il a quelques morales et leur restera fidèle. Sa loyauté est toujours forte et je commence à penser que j'ai fait une faveur à Evan en lui assignant Julian._

_Karal._

_Sévérus,_

_Cette année est en train de s'achever et ton protégé sera diplômé avec les meilleurs scores que l'école ait vu depuis sa fondation. Nous avons suivi tes demandes et ta gemme est maintenant un étonnant joyau. Je laisse le raffinage et le polissage à tes soins. Joint à cette lettre, tu trouveras les scores de Julian a ses examens finaux et je pense que tu les trouveras aussi impressionnants que nous ... Il arrivera par portoloin à midi, le 1er août._

_Ça a été un plaisir de lui enseigner, malgré les doutes que j'avais concernant ses capacités pendant ses deux premières années. Si tu trouves de nouveau d'autres enfants comme lui, ils seront accueillis dans cette école._

_Karal._

_P.S. Tu me dois un dîner, il retournera en Angleterre avec son Runespoor, trois serpents et un jeune Basilic. Je l'ai convaincu de laisser le Dragon dans une réserve, l'aspic à l'école ainsi que la dizaine environ d'autres serpents qui semblaient s'être installés dans sa chambre._

Sévérus roula des yeux alors qu'il plaçait la dernière lettre dans la boite où il avait gardé chaque lettre que Karal lui avait envoyé à propos du garçon, pour le tenir au courant de ses progrès. Il avait eu peur d'avoir fait une erreur ce jour-là, mais il avait décidé que soit le garçon survivrait et en sortirait plus fort ou le monde serait débarrassé d'un sorcier faible. Mais il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il regarda la grande horloge qui tinta bruyamment dans un coin de la pièce.

Encore une minute. Il se repassa ce qu'il allait faire avec le garçon. Il allait le laisser s'installer, puis il expliquerait la situation du monde au gosse. Il prit une gorgée de brandy du verre qu'il s'était servi quelques instants auparavant. Puis il le prendrait comme apprenti et l'emmènerait dans une des places fortes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait accordé une journée quand Sévérus lui avait dit qu'il devait aller chercher son nouvel apprenti.

L'homme avait été rappelé de sa position d'enseignant car Voldemort avait besoin de son meilleur Maître des Potions à ses côtés et pas sous le nez de Dumbledore.

Voldemort connaissait le jeu que Sévérus jouait. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça ne soit pas le cas, et sinon alors il méritait de perdre la guerre. La vie n'était pas tendre pour ceux manquant d'esprit et d'intelligence.

Les espions ne vivaient pas longtemps à moins qu'ils ne jouent des deux côtés à la fois. Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient conscients de ce fait mais tous les deux avaient trop besoin d'informations pour se débarrasser du maitre des Potions.

Voldemort avait été réssucité il y a cinq ans après avoir volé avec succès la pierre philosophale, malgré l'intervention de ces trois griffondors ... Sévérus ricana à la pensée de ces gosses. Dumbledore était un idiot s'il pensait que Londubat serait la figure de proue qu'il voulait faire de l'enfant Potter. D'après ce qu'il se rappelait, l'enfant était effrayé de sa propre ombre ; à moins qu'il n'ait acquis du courage et qu'il ait fait de gros progrès avec ses pouvoirs, il serait tué au moment où il serait envoyé au combat.

Il était un serpentard et les serpents veillaient sur eux-mêmes. Il n'allait pas se faire martyre en supportant un côté ou un autre.

Midi sonna et un son discret fit se retourner Rogue, sa baguette apparaissant dans sa main. Voyant qui c'était, il la rangea et hocha légèrement la tête pour l'accueillir, appréciant les changements qui s'étaient oppérés chez sa charge.

"Bonjour, monsieur."

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, voilà le deuxième chapitre de Anarkia, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est toujours apprécié quand on commence à traduire une nouvelle fict. Un gros bisous à Valkyrie, ma bêta qui fait un travail de correction des chapitres fantastiques pour qu'ils soient plus agréables à lire et sans fautes. Je suis en vacances pendant un mois donc, je pourrais avancer mes trad, même si je continuerai ne poster que toutes les deux semaines en alternant mes deux trad. Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont

Chapitre 2

Sévérus Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil satisfait à son laboratoire.

Une grande salle, environ quatre fois la taille de sa salle de cours de Potions à Poudlard, avec une deuxième pièce d'environ la même taille à côté, plus une bibliothèque et une salle de bain. La température ambiante était fraiche et l'air était sec. Les murs et le sol étaient faits de pierres grises et froides, lissées par le temps.

Plusieurs étagères s'étendaient sur la longeur des murs, supportant des fioles, des jarres, des chaudrons classés métal et par taille, une sélection de livres et divers autres équipements de potion. Quatre tables de travail et une cinquiète plus grande, toutes faites en pierre, dominaient l'espace central tandis que deux armoires massives, contenant la plupart des ingrédients communément utilisés, s'alignaient contre un mur. Tous les meubles avaient été enchantés pour être protégés contre les accidents qui pouvaient se produire.

Rogue sourit presque quand il pensa à ses réserves privées dans la salle adjacente. Les choses stockées là rendraient envieux n'importe quel maître des Potions respectable.

Mais par dessus tout, cela est à _lui_.

_Tout_ cela.

La plupart des gens savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre quand il jouait avec ses ingrédients. Les potions étaient son amour, sa passion. Très peu de gens pouvaient comprendre cela.

Rogue était encore plus heureux des circonstances qui l'avaient fait quitter sa position d'enseignant à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais aimé enseigner à ces gosses dont les seuls préoccupations étaient de jouer au Quidditch et de faire des blagues ...

C'était pourquoi il avait éloigné le garçon après l'avoir emmené avec lui. Il n'avait pas de partience pour les enfants ou les imbéciles. C'était seulement quand les gens pouvaient lui être utiles que Rogue s'embêtait à interagir avec eux.

Cepednant, il n'avait jamais regrété d'avoir pris le garçon comme apprenti. Il n'était pas du matériel d'Adepte, manquant de la passion nécessaire pour cela, mais il était brillant. _Oh, oui, il l'était._ Nightshades avait affuté son esprit, l'avait poussé à ses limites, forçant le jeune garçon ignorant à développer ses capacités et devenir le meilleur. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Karal avait imposé des standards à son école ; ceux qui ne les atteignaient pas, on ne les revoyaient jamais. La puissance brute qu'il avait senti quand le gosse avait eu environ dix ans avait été rafinée sous la direction du personnel de Karal.

Le maître des Potions avait été en effet bien inspiré de l'emmener. D'après les lettres de Karal, il avait supposé que le garçon serait au moins utile, sinon un grand allié.

Des coups insistants à la porte lui firent froncer les sourcils.

"Entrez!" aboya-t-il, exaspéré, ne jetant même pas un coup d'oeil à l'imprudent intrus qui avait envahi son sanctuaire. Il continua à mélanger sa potion, faisant particulièrement attention à la délicate ébulition en surface, adaptant prudemment sa vitesse aux changements de couleur à peine perceptibles de sa nouvelle décoction. Changeant de main, il tandis sa main vers une jarre contenant du venin d'acromentula finement distillé.

"Sévérus, si tu pouvais m'accorder un moment." La voix du nouvel arrivant contenait une légère irritation d'avoir eu à attendre le préparateur de potion.

Le Maître des Potions eut presque une attaque cardiaque en entendant la voix soyeuse inimitable de son Maitre. Il jeta prudemment un sort de stase sur son chaudron, sachant qu'une telle magie n'intérfererait pas avec la potion à ce stade du processus de préparation. Se lavant les mains de tout résidu, il se retourna alors vers son Maître.

"Mon Seigneur." Les yeux baissés, il s'inclina.

"Relève-toi, Sévérus."

L'homme obéit et jeta un coup d'oeil à son maître. Voldemort avait été réssucité cinq ans auparavant, après avoir mis en oeuvre le vol de la Pierre Philosophale avec l'aide de Quirell employé comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à ce moment là et qui enseignait encore à Poudlard là dernière fois qu'il en avait entendu parler.

_L'Elixir de Vie_ avait fait des _miracles_, restorant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa gloire passée. Devant Sévérus se tenait un homme impressionnant de cinquante-cinq ans, qui, bien que pas beau selon les canons classiques, personne ne pouvait le définir comme quelqu'un de commun. L'homme était grand et mince, avec une peau pâle qui lui donnait un air inhumain. Bien que l'Elixir lui ait donné un nouveau corps, aucune des fonctions humaines n'étaient totalement guéries.

Son visage était anguleur, encadré par des cheveux noirs mêlés de gris qui atteignaient ses omoplates, et retenus en arrière par une barrette en forme de serpent. Un nez aquilin, des paumettes hautes et des yeux rouges complétaient l'image. Habillé de coûteuses robes vert foncée montrant son statut d'Héritier de Sepentard, la bague de Serpentard qu'il portait à son annulaire droit ne servait qu'à renforcer ce fait.

"Tu as été absent de mes cercles depuis un long moment maintenant, Sévérus. Qu'est-ce qui t'a tellement tenu occupé que tu ne pouvais répondre à mes convocations?"

Sévérus se redressa. Il y avait une intonation distincte dans la voix de son maître qui exigeait des réponses honnêtes.

Bien qu'il savait avoir plus de marge que le mangemort habituel et même plus encore que la plupart des Membres du Cercle Intérieur, il y avait une limite à ce que tolérerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même Rogue pouvait voir que ne pas répondre à ses convocations depuis deux mois pouvait sembler trop par Voldemort.

"Les commandes de potions augmentent chaque jour qui passe, mon Seigneur. Bien que vous ayez réussi à gagner le soutien de nombreux Maîtres, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de quitter nos laboratoires."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontent de ces nouvelles, qualque chose qui mit mal à l'aise Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peut-être recouvert la plupart de sa santé mentale, mais il restait un homme avec un tempéramment très vif, s'attendant à des résultats rapides de ses servants. "N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen de résoudre ce problème?" demanda Voldemort.

Le Maître des Potions secoua la tête. "Non, mon Seigneur. Même avec les apprentis que nous avons tous pris pour accroitre le nombre des maîtres sous votre commandement, leur formation prendra du temps."

"Tu as pris un apprenti, Sévérus? Je pensais que tu ne voulais perdre ton temps à faire entrer des connaissances dans le trou noir qu'est l'esprit d'un enfant." ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres, amusé par le tempéramment de l'homme. Sévérus Rogue s'était toujours placé sur un piédestale et ne daignait remarquer que ceux qu'il jugeait égaux à lui-même.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête. "J'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec assez de potentiel et qui s'est prouvé digne de mes enseignements ..."

Avant que Rogue ait pu en dire plus, une porte se referma doucement dans le fond de la pièce et les deux sorciers se retournèrent pour voir un jeune habillé en noir, portant des gants en cuir de dragon et un tablier. Lord Voldemort le regarda curieusement.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir environ quinze ans, par particulièrement grand, avec une peau pâle comme son maître, Voldemort présuma que l'adolescent était l'apprenti du Maître des Potions. De longs cheveux noirs et souples (rendus graisseurx par les fumées des potions et une lotion utilisé par de nombreux préparateurs pour protéger leurs cheveux des ématations venant de leurs préparations) encadraient des traits fins surmontés de deux grands yeux verts.

Le Seigneur de sTénèbres ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce que son servant avait vu dans le gosse, mais il savait que Sévérus n'admettait rien d'autre que le meilleur.

"J'ai le sang de dragon purifié que vous avez demandé, Maître Rogue, et j'ai terminé avec les ingrédients qui viennent juste d'arriver."

Rogue hocha brièvement la tête. "Bien. Nous avons reçu des commandes pour des potions de soin et quelques poisons de Whitehall. Occupe-toi en. Les instructions sont les mêmes que d'habitude, ne les rate pas encore. Une fois que tu auras terminé, étudie les chapitre deux à vingt-quatre de Potions les plus Puissantes."

Le jeune s'inclina, marcha avec fluidité vers une table proche et plaça les grandes fioles qu'il tenait avant de partir, complètement silencieux. Pas même ses bruits de pas ne pouvaient être entendus sur le sol de pierre.

Voldemort lui lança un regard curieux et vaguement intéressé. "Ton apprenti, je présume."

Rogue hocha la tête, tendu tandis qu'il examinait les jarres que sa charge avait apporté. "Oui, Mon Seigneur."

"Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu ... Quel est son nom?" Le ton du Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait l'attention et Rogue décida que se concentrer sur son maître était la meilleure chose à faire.

"Julian Richards, mon Seigneur." répondit Rogue.

"Richards ... je ne me rappelle aucune famille avec ce nom. Un né-de-moldu?" Il y avait un dégoût marqué dans le ton du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue haussa les épaules. "Puis-je parler sincèrement, mon Seigneur?"

Voldemort sourit, de nouveau amusé. _Très peu de personne osaient lui demander cela. _"Tu as reçu ce droit il y a plusieurs années, Sévérus."

"Alors, je dois dire que je ne connais pas la parentée du garçon. Je l'ai trouvé pendant une de mes errances. Il a été abandonné à un jeune âge eton lui a donné un nom quand il a été placé dans un orphelinat. Je l'ai envoyé à Nightshades. Il vient de terminer sa scolarité et je rafine maintenant ses compétences et ses connaissances."

"_Nightshades_, Sévérus? Quel âge a ce garçon?" Maintenant l'intéret de Voldemort était piqué alors qu'il se rappelait le visage de l'adolescent. Un diplômé de cette école n'était pas à négliger.

"Seize ans, je crois."

"Si jeune, et c'est déjà un diplômé de Nightshades?" s'enquit Voldemort, surpris. Peut-être devrait-il essayaer d'en savoir plus sur ce ... Richards.

Rogue hocha la tête. Il pouvait voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intrigé par le garçon, mais il était certain qu'il l'aurait bientôt oublié. Il n'avait pas été en contact avec le garçon assez longtemps pour vraiment ressentir sa puissance et son potentiel.

"Le garçon s'est prouvé adéquate et donc je l'ai trouvé digne de recevoir son instruction."

Voldemort ricana. "Un grand compliment venant de toi." fit-il simplement. "Hé bien, je te souhaite une bonne journée, Sévérus, mais essaye de venir à moi au moins une fois par mois. Ta présence à mes côtés me manque." La dernière partie était prononcé avec tu ton d'avertissement, déclarant clairement à Sévérus que bien qu'il avait plus de latitude, il n'en était pas moins le servant de cet homme.

Sévérus s'inclina. "Je ferais de mon mieux, mon Seigneur."

Voldemort ricana de nouveau et sortit du laboratoire.

Immédiatement, Sévérus retourna à son chaudron et enleva le sort de stase. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau absorbé par ses potions.

Quelques heures plus tard, son estomac lui rappela qu'il avait besoin de manger. Finissant le poison qu'on lui avait commandé, il l'embouteilla, l'étiqueta clairement pour que même le plus stupide des mangemorts puisse le lire. Il nettoya la salle et remit attentivement les ingrédients sur leurs étagères et armoires respectives , puis il sortit par la pièce arrière.

En entrant, il vit Julian lire les chapitres qui lui avaintt été assignés tout en prenant des notes dans son journal de Potions. La pièce était propre et des rangées de fioles étiquetées avec netteté se tenaient sur la table à côté de l'adolescent. Il s'en approcha et vérifia les préparations à la recherche de fautes dans leurs couleurs, leurs consistances.

"Bon travail, Julian."

L'adolescent avait monitoré chacun de ses mouvements depuis le moment omù il était entré dans la pièce. C'était un réflex martelé dans chacun des diplômés de Nightshades. Au moment de leur diplôme, la plupart des anciens élèves étaient assez paranoïaques.

"Merci, Maître Rogue."

Le Mâitre des potions regarda attentivement sa charge, décidant d'aborder un sujet qu'il avait voulu rêgler depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

"Julian, est-ce qu'on t'a appris l'Occlumencie? Tu vas devoir aller dans les Cercles tôt ou tard, que ce soit avec moi ou tout seul. Ton esprit doit être immunisé aux attaques."

L'adolescent s'arrêta d'écrire et le regarda. "Je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à apprendre l'Occlumencie, Maître. Au début, quand je sentais quelqu'un tester mon esprit, je le surchargeais de pensées inutiles. Mon mantor a essayé de me montrer comment me protéger, mais ça n'a pas sembler fonctionner. Au final, il a placé sur moi des boucliers, en utilisant des méthodes vampiriques."

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Ça ne suffira pas. Tu dois être capable de te protéger toi-même. Il y a aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps ces boucliers tiendront ... Pour maintenant, toutes tes soirées se passeront à pratiquer l'occlumencie puis la Légilimencie sous ma direction."

Julian hocha la tête.

"Retourne à ta lecture ; j'attends ton rapport habituel pour demain matin."

Le jeune sorcier inclina la tête et se reconcentra sur son livre. Rogue le regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de sortir de la pièce, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il commença à nettoyer sa table, regardant les différentes commandes pour diverses potions qui étaient arrivées pendant la journée, décidant lesquelles il laisserait à son protégé et lesquelles il prendait lui-même en charge. Il soupira alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à la pile de parchemins qui augmentait.

Cela fait, il devait encore vérifier ses approvisionnements et envoyer des requêts pour les ingrédients dont il commençait à manquer ou pour d'autres qui étaient relativement rares mais dont il aurait besoin pour les préparations demandées.

A une 1h00, il entendit la porte de Julian se fermer et décida de suivre l'exemple de son apprenti en allant se coucher.

Une semaine se passa sans trop de problèmes, à part sa frustration grandissante pour les leçons d'Occlumencie de Julian.

L'adolescent avait eu raison. Il ne semblait pas comprendre les subtilités de cette technique. Cela inquiétait Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas permettre au garçon d'entrer dans les cercles des mangemorts sans un minimum de techniques de défense basique.

"Encore une fois, Julian. Prêt? Legilimens!"

Il entra facilement dans l'esprit de l'adolescent pour se retrouver arrêté par le bouclier vampirique. Cependant, ils s'étaient entraînés tous les jours donc, les protections commençaient à faiblir.

Il testa le bouclier, essayant de chercher une ouverture, appuyant contre les défenses. Soudainement, il sentit une petite félure. Il s'y introduisit et commença à regarder les souvenirs du garçon, se concentrnant sur ses premiers souvenirs d'enfance.

Il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de la parentée du garçon. Quelle sorte de parents étaient assez puissants pour produire un enfant aussi fort seulement pour l'abandonner plus tard?

Il eut juste le temps de voire une brillante lumière verte, accompagnée par un rire aigu avant de se retrouver rejeté de l'esprit du garçon. Il se sentit heurter le mur du laboratoire et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se remettre sur pieds, essoufflé.

Julian était sur ses genoux, son corps parcouru de frissons.

"Julian?" Sévérus s'appuya contre le mur, se recomposant. Que s'était-il passé? Ça avait été l'un des premiers souvenirs du garçon. Mais cette lumière verte ... C'était l'Avada Kedavra ... Il y avait là peu de doute ; il l'avait vu suffisamment de fois pour le reconnaitre immédiatement.

_Mais alors ... Comment?_

"Julian?" Sa voix était un peu plus pressante.

"M-Maître Rogue ..." L'adolescent se remit sur ses pieds en tremblant. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre le contrôle et même alors, Sévérus pouvait voir l'agitation chez le jeune sorcier.

"Julian," Sa voix était douce, enfin, aussi douce qu'elle pouvait l'être. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Julian haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ... j'avais l'habitude d'avoir des cauchemards à propos de cette lumière verte quand j'était petit ; c'est passé avec les années ..."

Sévérus fronça les sourcils. "De quoi te souviens-tu de tes années avant l'orphelinat?"

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. "Pas beaucoup ... juste des cris ... Quelques mots : garçon, monstre, un endroit sombre ... des docteurs ... Ils – je veux dire les gens chez qui je vivais – m'ont emmené chez des docteurs. Je présume que c'était des docteurs puisqu'ils avaient tous des blouses blanches. Je me rappelle qu'ils ont regardé à mon front et qu'après j'ai eu un grand bandage pendant quelques semaines. C'est tout."

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent dramatiquement à la mention des doscteurs et de son front. Ça ne pouvait pas être _lui _! Dumbledore avait cherché partout!

"Viens ici, Julian!"

Le garçon obéit sans hésitation.

Le Maître des Potions prit le menton de l'adolescent et lui fit lever la tête, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son front. En effet, il y avait une fine cicatrice circulaire où quelque chose d'autre s'était trouvé. Relâchant la tête de sa charge, il prit un petit détecteur et le pressa contre le front de Julian.

Il se sentit devenir froid quand le scan montra de faibles traces de puissante Magie Noire.

"Julian, vient avec moi. Nous devons immédiatement préparer une potion."

Il se dirigea vers ses armoires et commença à sortir plusieurs boites, jarres et fioles, les tendant à son apprenti.

Julian jeta quelques fois des regards aux étiquettes, les plaçant précautionneusement sur la table de travail.

"La potion de Lignage?"

"Oui. Si ce que je suspecte est vrai, alors, il y a plusieurs choses que tu auras besoin de savoir. Prépare ces ingrédients et commence le processus de préparation pendant que je vais chercher le reste des ingrédients requis pour cette potion et le rituel ..."

Sévérus quitta précipitamment la pièce et alla directement dans ses réserves privées. Prenant trois fioles, il prit ensuite une dague de cérémonie, un calice et du charbon. La potion était assez rapide à préparer, mais extrêmement complexe au niveau du timing. Il revint pour voir Julian commencer les premières étapes.

"Je vais continuer la préparation, mais j'aurai besoin d'une fiole de ton sang. Les bandages et les baumes de soin sont sur leur étagère habituelle. Puis dessine les runes et les symboles pour la Cérémonie du Lignage."

Hochant brièvement la tête, l'adolescent échangea rapidement de place avec son maître, pour que le mélange de la potion soit aussi peu perturbé que possible.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que son mentor n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il alla chercher les bandages et les baumes, avant de placer tout ce dont il aurait besoin à côté. Prenant la dague, il se coupa le poignet gauche juste suffisamment profond pour que le sang coule. Il regarda le liquide carmin remplir la fiole, puis utilisa un bandage qu'il avait précédemment plongé dans une solution cicatrisante pour refermer la blessure.

Attendant trente secondes, il retira les bandages pour voir que la coupure avait bien cicatrisé. Refermant la fiole, il nettoya la table de travail et prit le charbon et les parchemins nécessaires au rituel. Attentivement, il dessina un pentacle sur le sol, faisant particulièrement attention à sa symétrie. Puis il commença les runes, les revérifia. Les rituels autorisaient, après tout, peu de marge pour les erreurs.

Plaçant le calice au centre du pentacle, il surveilla son travail, avant d'aller dans un tiroire prendre quelques bougies noires et blanches. Les plaçant à chacune des pointes du pintacle, Julian se recula de quelques pas et revérifia encore une fois l'ensemble. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'erreur.

"Julian, si tu as terminé, mets tes robes de rituel. Prends les blanches."

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête et sortit par une petite porte qui menait à ses quartiers et à ceux de son maître. Traversant sa chambre, il ouvrit sa garde-robe et prit les robes blanches faites à la main. Quand on performait des rituels, il était interdit de porter des vêtements ou des objets imprégnés de magie autre que la sienne, à moins de vouloir s'attirer des mauvais effets secondaires.

Quand il retourna dans la pièce principale, son maître mettait la touche finale à la potion.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sévérus avait terminé. Il nettoya la table de travail et mit un peu de la potion fumante dans un verre. Attendant que ça refroidisse, il alla chercher ses propres robes, qui étaient d'une coueur safran avec une ligne rouge sang, les couleurs de la famille Rogue.

"Bois le verre, enlève tes chaussires, ouvre tes robes et entre dans le pentacle." fit le sorcier plus âgé. Mettant le reste de la potion dans le calice, il prit alors sa baguette et mélangea le liquide. Après avoir allumé les bougies dans le sens des aiguilles sd'une montre, il commença à peindre trois runes sur le corps de son apprenti.

"Moi, Sévérus Ignatus Alexander Rogue, j'en appelle au ce de la mère de cet enfant, répendu à sa naissance," il dessina la rune pour le sang sur son estomac, "à l'esprit hérité de ses pères, rafinés par leurs soins," il écrivit le symbole sur son front, "à la Magie de ta lignée, transmise à travers le temps pour s'incarner en toi."

Il traça la dernière marque au niveau du coeur de Julian.

"Par la triade du sang, de l'esprit et de l'âme, je demande l'héritage de cet enfant. Laissez la fierté de sa lignée éclater et se montrer en plein jour pour que tous la voit." Rogue lia les trois marques et sortit du pentacle et regarda alors que la potion commençait à faire effet.

Les maques commencèrent à luire et le liquide dans le calice était agité par un vent invisible. Le Maître des Potions regarda dans le calice, attendant l'apparition d'un blazon dans le liquide. Pendant un moment, le liquide tourbillonna simplement dans le calice, puis une image commença à apparaitre. Rogue réussit à peine à contenir son choc, car ses peurs étaient confirmées. Ce maudit blazon ... Il l'avait vu suffisamment de fois pendant ses années à Poudalrd ; ce bouclier supportant un lion à l'air arrogant, surmontant deux épées croisées.

Gardant ses pensées, il souffla les bougies et leva sa main. "Finite Incantatum!" Le liquide se calma et la lueur disparut.

Avec un profond soupir, il s'assit, se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Je suis condamné à être poursuivi par ta famille ..."

L'adolescent le regarda avec des yeux confus, en reboutonnant ses robes.

Rogue sortit sa baguetteet aida son apprenti à nettoyer la pièce, avant de faire signe à sa charge de le suivre dans ce qu'ils appelaient leur salon.

"Assied-toi," fit Rogue, sentant les débuts d'un mal de tête se développer dans son crâne. Il regarda son étudiant lui obéir, tout en jetant des regards étonné.

Tout ce temps il avait pris soin du fils de Potter. Parlez d'une ironie! Ça aurait été mieux qu'il ne sache pas la parentée du garçon. Sévérus se connaissait assez pour admettre qu'il était un homme avec des préjugés, particulièrement en ce qui concernait les imbéciles, les griffondors et Potter.

Il n'aurait jamais laissé une chance au garçon.

En regardant Pott – non, Julian, il réalisa ce qu'il aurait manqué ... Harry Potter n'était qu'un nom, le nom du fils de son rival d'école. L'adolescent en face de lui pouvait avoir hérité ses traits de son père, mais son caractère, son esprit et son attitude étaient le produit de sa propre influance. Le gosse avait été élevé comme un Serpentard, à l'opposé des Griffondors modèles que ses parents avaient été. Rogue réprima un sourire à cette pensée. Potter sénior devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

"Que sais-tu de l'histoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Est-ce que le nom d'Harry Potter t'est familier?" fit le sorcier plus âgé, sentant son mal de tête empirer.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant aux questions. "Lord Voldemort est en réalité Tom Elvis Jédusor. C'est un ancien étudiant de Poudlard, un ancien Préfet en chef. Il proclame être l'héritier de Serpentard et est monté au pouvoir une première fois il y a vingt ans. Il a rassemblé des partisans qu'il a marqué de ce qu'il appelle la Marque des Ténèbres, qui est aussi utilisée pour qu'il convoque ses hommes. Il a été battu pendant une attaque dirigée contre une famille de sorciers de la Lumière, les Potter. Leur fils unique, un garçon d'un an appelé Harry, passe pour avoir été la cause de sa chute, redirigeant le sort mortel vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Julian fit une pause pendant quelques secondes, regardant son maître pour gauger sa réaction. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas été vu pendant onze ans. Grâce à l'utilisation de la Pierre Philosophale qu'il a réussi à voler à Poudlard, il a été ramené et après plusieurs années à rassembler ses armées à leur ancienne gloire, il a repris ses attaques. Harry Potter n'a jamais été trouvé quand le moment est venu pour lui d'aller à Poudlard.

Rogue hocha la tête. "Bien. Cela peut être un choc pour toi, Julian, mais de quoi te rappelles-tu de ta petite enfance, de tes parents? Quel est ton plus ancien souvenir?"

Le visage de Julian montra sa confusion alors qu'ile ssayait de deviner la raison de toutes ces questions. "Je – je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs de mon temps avant l'orphelinat ... Mais je me rappelle un rire et une limière verte et de la douleur ... Similaire à ce que vous avez vu quand je n'ai pas pu combattre votre Legilimencie. J'avais mal ..." Son visage d'adolescent se plissa sous l'effort de se rappeler ces souvenirs.

"Quel sort connais-tu qui se manifeste par cette lumière verte?"

L'adolescent le regarda, intrigué. "L'Avada Kedavra, mais ..."

"Oui, mais comment expliquerais-tu ton souvenir ... Je t'assure que ce n'est pas la coutume d'exposer les bébés au Sort Mortel ..."

L'adolescent le regarda de ses perçant yeux verts, la compréhension les illuminant. "C'est pour cela que vous avez effectué ce rituel, vous deviez en être certain ..."

Rogue hocha la tête, regardant attentivement sa charge. Le garçon montrait peu d'émotions, mais il n'avait pas réussi à monter dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en étant peu attentif.

L'adolescent était choqué, c'était assez naturel ; après tout on venait juste de lui dire qu'il était le fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, que l'homme qui l'avait pris comme apprenti servait le meurtrier de ses parents.

"Oui, tu as la plupart de tes traits de ton père, mais tes yeux sont ceux de ta mère."

L'adolescent regarda son mentor, un air légèrement troublé apparut sur son visage. "Connaissiez-vous mes parents, Maître Rogue?" Il n'avait pas réussi à complètement suprimer la note d'espoir dans sa voix.

Rogue grinça des dents. "Je suis allé à l'école avec eux et j'étais dans la même année. Ils étaient à Griffondor et j'étais un Serpentard donc nous avions peu de contacts."

Son apprenti hocha la tête, cachant assez bien sa déception, mais pas suffisamment bien.

"Je pense que tu devrais aller au lit, Julian. Ça doit avoir été un grand choc pour toi ..."

Je jeune homme le regarda attentivement avant de hocher lentement la tête. "Merci, Maître." Il marcha jusqu'à la porte.

"Julian!" l'appela Rogue.

Sa charge s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

"Mes relations avec ton père n'étaient rien de moins qu'amères et hostiles, il y avait trop de confrontations et de préjudices entre nous pour que nous nous entendions. J'avais peu de contacts avec ta mère, comme elle était une Griffondor et une née-de-moldue. Mais tous les deux étaient des personnes puissantes qui sont restées fidèles à leurs croyances."

Les yeux verts de son apprenti le regardèrent comme s'ils regardaient directement son âme.

"Merci, Maître Rogue."

Il se retourna et s'en alla dans ses quartiers, conscient des yeux de son mentor lui suivant.

Julian et Rogue ne reparlèrent jamais de cette soirée. Ils reprirent leur travail journalier comme si de rien n'était. Rogue avait apparemment décidé que peu importait qui étaient les parents de son apprenti, il était Julian Richards. C'était une bonne façon pour lui d'ignorer complètement le fait qu'il ait pris un Potter comme apprenti. En ce qui le concernait, Harry Potter n'avait jamais existé et la lignée des Potter était _éteinte_, ce pour quoi il n'allait pas verser une larme. De plus, le fait qu'il s'était appelé Harry Potter avait peu d'importance pour tous les deux. Ce secret était profondément caché derrière leurs barrières d'Occlumencie.

Après avois appris la parentée de son étudiant, Sévérus avait trouvé encore plus important qu'il apprenne à protéger son esprit aussi bien que possible. Après des mois de travail, l'adolescent avait réussi à comprendre cette technique mentale et il avait érigé des défenses épaisses et serrées autour de son esprit que même son maître ne pouvait pénétrer.

"Julian?" Sévérus regardait autour de lui en essayant de repérer son apprenti. Entrant dans le laboratoire, il le trouva penché au dessis d'un petit chaudront en platine.

Le garçon avait maintenant presque dix sept ans. Le Passage de sa Majorité aurait lieu dans quelques jours et il avait prévu de l'envoyer loin de son manoir. Etant donné la puissance que le garçon déployait maintenant, il pouvait sans problème présumer que le Passage de sa Majorité serait impressionnante ...

Le garçon ne serait jamais très grand, car il avait maintenant la taille de quelqu'un de quatorze ou quinze ans. Son corps cependant était en pleine forme. Julian, comme Rogue, croyait qu'être un soricer n'était pas seulement le fait de pouvoir jeter des sorts. Tous les deux avaient entraîné leurs corps à leurs limites et les avaient maintenus à leur forme physique maximum.

Mais Julian avait aussi un charisme qui attirait les personnes vers lui. Sévérus avait vu comment le garçon pouvazit manipuler les gens à son avantage, comment il pouvait avoir l'information qu'il voulait, ou faire que les autres fassent ce qu'il voulait.

"Maître Rogue?"

Le Maître des Potions fut tiré de ses pensées. "Oui, oui ... As-tu terminé la dernière commande?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, le visage figé dans un masque blanc. Rogue remarqua que la Ption sur laquelle il travaillait refroidissait maintenant.

"Je les ai étiquetées et je les ai emballées comme nous le faisons toujours."

Rogue hocha la tête. "Bien, je veux que tu ailles les porter cette fois. Comme tu le sais, la plupart d'entre elles sont hautement volatiles et dangereuses. Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient endommagées par des idiots peu soigneux et être blâmé pour la gâchi. Tu es attendu à Lazarin ce soir. Tu y passeras la nuit avant de revenir directement à mon manoir. Les elfes de maison ont été avertis de ton arrivée. Tu auras accès à mes labos au cas où tu voudrais t'entraîner ou expérimenter pour ta thèse. Les salles de duel te seront aussi ouvertes.

Julian hocha la tête, les yeux brillants à la perspective d'expérimenter.

Sévérus roula des yeux. "Je te donnerai un Portoloin. Prends soin des potions pendant le trajet, je te tiendrai responsable de tout dommage qui pourrait se produire."

L'apprenti hocha la tête. "Je ne vais pas vous décevoir, Maître Rogue."

"Je l'espère bien."

Avec ces derniers mots, Rogue quiita la salle pour contacter par cheminette Lazarin, la place forte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les deux se retirèrent dans le salon où un feu brûlait gaiement dans la cheminée, bien qu'aucune châleur ne puisse être sentie.

Julian avait un sac avec tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour le Passage de sa Majorité empaqueté nettement à l'intérieur, et toutes les Potions qu'il devait livrer placées en toute sécurité dans un autre, protégées par de puissants sorts. C'est lui qui avait lancé les sorts et rétréci les fioles comme on le lui avait montré à Nightshades pour que la magie des sorts n'interfère pas avec les potions.

Rogue regarda le blazon d'apprenti de Rogue que le garçon avait cousu sur son coeur sur des robes verts foncées, une couleur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux encore plus, leur donnant un éclat irréel. Cela appaisa son esprit, il savait aucun Mangemort sain d'esprit n'oserait blesser ou attaquer quelqu'un sous sa protection. Il s'était assuré de cela quand il avait tenu le poste de bras droit de son Seigneur.

"Fais attention aux membres du Cercle Intérieur, Julian. Les Malfoy et les Lestrange en particulier, ne snt pas à sousestimer." Rogue fronça les sourcils pour renforcer sa déclaration.

"Je le ferais."

"Si tu tiens à ta vie, tu le feras. Garde toujours tes barrières levées ... Comme toi et moi le savons, il y a des secrêts qu'il vaut mieux laisser dans le noir.."

Julian hocha la tête, regardant directement dans les yeux du Maître des Potions.

Une pendule sonna, arrêtant le jeu de regards.

"Voilà ta poudre de cheminette," fit Sévérus, en tendant un sachet au garçon. "Le nom de la place forte est Lazarin, comme tu le sais déjà. Assure-toi de bien le prononcer, parce que je ne passerai pas mon temps à essayer de te chercher ... Le mot de passe est Hellion."

Julian resta silencieux et attacha le sachet à sa ceinture. Prenant une pincée de poudre, il la jeta dans le feu, regardant les flammes s'intensifier et devenir vertes avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et d'annoncer calmement sa destination.

"Lazarin!"

Il fit attention à garder ses bras contre son corps alors qu'il était entraîné dans le système de cheminette et il se prépara pour l'atterrissage.

Il réussit à ne pas trébucher en sortant de la cheminée dans ce qu'il espérait être Lazarin. Immédiatement, il se retrouva pointé par des baguettes, et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, il avait déjà sorti sa propre baguette, un sort sur les lèvres.

Trois hommes, habillés de robes noires avec des motifs verts, le regardaient, leurs yeux se posant sur le blazon des Rogue affiché sur ses vêtements.

"Apprenti Richards?

Julian hocha la tête.

L'homme, cependant, avait besoin d'autre chose pour l'autoriser à avancer plus loin.

"Le mot de passe."

Le jeune homme roula des yeux. Il ne voyait pas comment ceci était une bonne mesure de protection. Tout Légilimens compétent pouvait s'introduire dans la tête d'un mangemort et apprendre le mot de passe sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive.

"Hellion."

Les trois hommes baissèrent leurs baguette et l'un d'entre eux alla jusqu'à un mur où il tappa sur quelques briques, que Julian mémorisa. Après avoir étudié à Nightshades pendant des années, se rappeler une simple séquence n'était rien pour lui. Les briques brillèrent alors que le sorcier semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Il regarda la pièce. Elle était nue et assez petite : un simple carré de six mètres de long avec une sortie et pas de fenêtre, le seul moyen de sortir étant la cheminée d'où était sortit Julian. Alors que l'adolescent concentrait de nouveau son attention sur les hommes dans la pièce, il sentit un léger changement autour de lui, et une conscience qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il manquait revint.

Maintenant c'était mieux, du confinement et des sorts atténuateurs aunsi que des enchantements pour vérifier les identités, bien plus intéressantes comme mesures de sécurité.

"Suis-moi," fit l'un d'eux, les deux autres restant derrière.

Obéissant, Julian fut amené dans plusieurs couloirs avant que son guide ne lui montre une porte. "Va à l'intérieur, demande après Devlin. Il est en charge des Potions ici."

Julian hocha la tête en remerciements et s'en alla, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il ricana quand il entendit des murmures dégoutés de "Rogue" derrière lui. C'était vrai, son maître aimait faire "tourbillonner" ses robes mais il n'avait pas l'unique monopole.

Frappant à la porte, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autorisé à entrer. Un aboiement "Entrez!" lui indiqua qu'il avait été entendu. Ouvrant la porte, il entra prudemment, inspectant immédiatement la pièce.

L'air était saturé d'humidité, de l'odeur d'herbes et d'autres ingrédients. Bien que la pièce était assez similaire au laboratoire de son maître, elle était légèrement plus petite et plus désordonnée. Il lança un regard de dédain aux ingrédients abandonnés sur des tables de travail sales et aux éclaboussures de potions sur le sol. La pièce était remplie d'environ dix chaudrons, bien plus qu'il n'était prudent. Trois jeunes hommes, des apprentis si les bandes blanches sur leus robes avaient quelque signification, s'occupaient des différents chaudrons passant de l'un à l'autre.

Julian dut se retenir de ricaner. Son propre maître était vicéralement opposé à une telle pratique et il s'était assuré que son apprenti partage son point de vue. Bien que ça puisse faire gagner du temps, ça laissait aussi plus de place pour les erreurs et les potions moins efficaces puisque les préparateurs n'assistaient pas à tous les stades de la potion. Ces apprentis devaient avoir reçus de grandes commandes et au lieu de perdre du sommeil et d'organiser attentivement leurs préparations, ils avaient décidé de se précipiter ... D'où il était, il pouvait voir que le Baume anti-brûlure ne serait pas assez épais à cause du remuage trop lent, et que la lotion Ampheatone, destinée à revigorer et à accroitre l'endurance serait trop fine et n'aurait pas tout à fait la bonne couleur.

Jetant un regard à l'autre côté de la pièce, il remarqua que la potion qui bouillonnait gentiùent dans ce coin était parfaite pour l'instant ... En regardant nles ingrédients à côté du chadron, Julien put voir que ce devait être une potion Tue-Loup, à l'un de ses stades terminaux, rien de moins ... Une assez grande quantité en plus ... Une honte que cette préparation d'une semaine serait gâchée dans environ une minute si le bouillonnement et le léger changement de couleur était une indication.

Avec un regard dégoûté aux trois apprentis qui avaient été trop préoccupés pour le remarquer, il s'activa autour du chaudron.

Maintenant, étant donner ce qu'il restait sur la table, les éclats de bois d'hiver devaient être trempés dans du sang de lézard de glace, qui permettrait au bois de se lémanger aux autres composants. Mettant ses gants en cuir de dragon, il effectua le procédé avec la facilité et la précision d'un préparateur expérimenté. Plaçant le bois dans un mortier, il versa le tout après avoir vérifié que la quantité était bonne. Prenant une louche, il ajita le mélange, s'assurant que le bois absorbait tout le sang. Jetant un regard à la potion bouillonnante dans le chaudron, il regarda les indications pour ce stade de préparation. Au moment où le liquide commença à devenir noir, il prit la louche et commença à mélanger dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ajoutant avec précaution le contenu du mortier. Une fois qu'il eut remis le mortier sur la table, il commença à mélanger patiemment. Un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre, un tour dans le sens inverse, deux tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trois tours dans le sens inverse, cinq tours dans le sens des augilles d'une montre, huit tours dans le sens inverse et finalement treize tours dans le sens des aguilles d'une montre.

Prudemment, il sortit la louche du chaudron et la plaça dans un lavabo à côté. Vérifiant la potion, il fut satisfait de voir qu'elle était d'un beau bleu et que la consistance semblait bonne. La potion devait maintenant reposer pendant sept heures avant que le prochain ingrédient ne soit ajouté. Installant une minuterie, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que le préparateur n'avait pas fait, il alla laver la louche et la replaça sur le côté de la table.

"Très bien, mon garçon. Tu es l'apprenti de Sévérus, n'est-ce pas?"

Julian se retourna et vit l"home qui venit juste de parler, s'en voulant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il détestait être surpris.

L'homme était plus âgé que Sévérus mais plus grand. Il portait des robes gris foncées, il se mélangeait dans les ombres projetées par les toches sur les murs. Un puissante mâchoire, de petits yeux marons, une gorge pleine de cicatrices, une peau pâle et de courts cheveux qui montraient des signes de calvitie complétaient l'image.

"Maître des Potions Devlin?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu es le garçon de Sévérus, aucun doute ...," sourit-il. Il marcha jusqu'au chaudron. "J'allais m'occuper de ceci, car aucun de ces idiots ineptes ne semble être capable de se rappeler mes instructions."

Julian sentit un regard méprisant mal dissimulé envoyé aux trois apprentis qui couraient toujours d'un chaudron à l'autre.

"Ils n'atteidnront jamais le niveau de maître. Au mieux ils seront des préparateurs un peu meilleurs que la moyenne, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres requiert de plus en plus de potions, bien que notre nombre n'augmente pas ... Mais assez de cela, j'ai entendu dire que Sévérus en avait terminé avec ses commandes?"

Julian hocha la tête et sortit une boite rétrécie contenant les fioles demandées. Retirant prudemment les sorts, il posa doucement la boite sur la table.

Devlin s'en approcha et inspecta les préparations. "Excellent ... Sévérus continue à mériter sa réputation de grande qualité ... bien que tu ais fait une bonne partie de ces potions. Ton étiquetage est bien plus lisible que l'écriture de cette vieille chauve-souris."

Julian resta silencieux, n'approuvant pas le commentaire fait sur son maître.

"Tu seras une grande addition à nos rangs, jeune homme, mais je n'attendais rien de moins de quelqu'un à qui cette canaille a accepté d'enseigner."

A ce moment-là les autres occupants de la pièce avaient apparemment terminé leurs travaux et avaient remarqué la présence du nouvel arrivant alors qu'ils commencaient à nettoyer les divers postes de travail.

"Maître Devlin?" commença à demander l'un d'entre eux, tout en nettoyant les différentes louches qu'ils avaient utilisé pour les différentes potions. "Qui est ...?" finit-il, en désignant Julian.

Le Maître des Potions envoya des regards glacés à ses étudiants. "Quelqu'un qui vous a épargné une punition plus sévère que celle que vous allez recevoir pour votre négligence. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous occuper attentivement de la potion Tue-Loup?"

Les trois jeunes hommes blanchirent, envoyant des regards paniqués au dit chaudron.

"Heureusement pour vous, la potion n'a pas souffert de votre ineptie. J'aimerai vous présenter ..." Il regarda Julian avec un sourcil levé.

"Julian Richards," déclara le jeune sorcier.

"Julian Richards," répéta le Maître des Potions, 'Apprenti au Maître des Potions rang Or Sévérus Rogue."

Les trois apprentis jetèrent des regards prudents, si ce n'est peureux à Julian, quelque chose qui l'amusa grandement. Apparemment, la réputation de son maître allait plus loin qu'il le pensait.

"Le dîner va être servi, nous parlerons de votre punition plus tard. Allez vous changer," fit Devlin, renvoyant clairement ses apprentis.

Se tournant vers Julian, il indiqua la porte. "Accepterais-tu de dîner à ma table, pour que je puisse jouir d'une conversation intelligente pour une fois?"

Sachant que le mieux était de ne pas refuser une telle offre, le jeune sorcier hocha la tête.

"Très bien, suis-moi alors."

Une fois de plus, Julian fut conduit à travers le labyrinthe qu'était Lazarin. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, sans peintures ou marques visibles sur les murs pour s'orienter.

"C'est désorientant, n'est-ce pas?" commenta son guide. "Tu t'y habitueras après un moment ... Maintenant, est-ce que tu as ententu parler de l'article concernant l'ajout de sang de dragon à ce poison ..."

Les deux hommes furent bientôt profondément engagés dans leur discussion quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, une mesure mise en place par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour accroitre l'unité de ses hommes.

Ils étaient parmi les dernier à entrer, discutant encore avec animation d'un point particulier développé dans une récente publication. La pièce était grande, plus grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, si ce que Julian avait lu pouvait en donner une idée. Plusieurs tables longues, chacune entourée de chaises à grands dossiers. Les murs de pierre étaient couverts de tapisseries à l'air anciennes avec des dessins liés à la guerre, des scènes historiques ou différents blazons. Plusieurs grandes fenêtres permettaient à la lumière d'entrer.

Julian suivit l'homme plus âgé alors que Devlin avançait vers une table à la droite de la table principale, située sur une estrade, où quelques hommes habillés de robes noires avec des bandes argentées discutaient calmement. Devlin fit signe au jeune homme de prendre un siège et il s'installa à côté de lui, défendant encore son point de vue.

Les massives portes gravées s'ouvrirent et trois personnes entrèrent. Comme un ensemble, chaque homme et femme dans la pièce se leva et s'agenouilla sur un genoux. Suivant leur exemple, Julian étendit ses perceptions magiques vers ceux qui venaient de franchir la porte.

Deux vampires qui semblaient familier et un puissant sorcier. Un sorcier _attrocement_ puissant.

"Levez-vous."

Ils obéirent tous et Julian sut réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Ce maudit sol en pierre était inconfortable. Toujours debout, comme tous les autres dans la pièce, il évalua les trois nouveaux arrivants.

Le sorcier était Lord Voldemort. Il se rappelait l'homme de la fois où il était venu voir son maître. Il portait des robes vertes manifestement riches et bien taillées, brodées d'argent et de dessins noirs. Un grand serpent se trouvait à ses pieds. Julian regarda le reptile avec intérêt. Il avait du laisser ses propres serpents au manoir de son Maître où les elfes avaient reçus des ordres stricts concernant leur alimentation. Les deux compagnons de Voldemort portaient tous les deux un pantalon noir et une tunique avec des robes rouges sombres ouvertes, la capuche levée dissimulait leurs traits.

Julian, cependant, reconnut facilement le blazon ornant leurs robes alors qu'ils passaient à côté de lui. Leurs auras étaient aussi une confirmation définitive. Un petit rire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il cachait son aura, sachant que sinon il serait reconnu.

Voldemort et ses invités s'assirent finalement suivis par tous les autres occupants de la pièce alors que de la nourriture apparaissait sur les tables.

Pendant tout le dîner, Julian continua à échanger des arguments avec Devlin. Il n'était pas étranger au débat. C'était un jeu que lui et son maître s'accordaient souvent. Pourtant, en même temps, il faisait apparaitre quelques secondes son aura de temps en temps, amusé de voir les têtes des deux vampires se tourner à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Finalement, alirs qu'ils finissaient les desserts, il fit apparaitre son aura mais ne la cacha pas après. Avec un petit sourire, il regarda les vampires le chercher, semblant définitivement ennuyés. Ils le repérèrent et il haussa un sourcil.

Tous les deux levèrent leurs mains et baissèrent leurs capuches. L'un d'eux était clairement plus jeune que l'autre. Tous les deux avaient les cheveux bruns clairs qui atteignaient leurs omoplates. Le plus jeune avait les yeux verts foncés tandis que son compagnon plus âgé les avaient bleus-gris. Tous les deux partageaient les mêmes traits aristocratiques et la peau pâle. Le plus jeune parla calmement à son compagnon qui regarda Julian avec des yeux perçants.

Lentement, les mangemorts commencèrent à quitter la pièce, parlant à voix basse. Quand Devlin demanda à Julian s'il venait avec lui, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs corbeau secoua la tête, disant qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Bientôt, les seuls restant étaient les membres du Cercle Intérieur, les campires, Voldemort et lui.

Jugeant qu'aucune personne indésirable n'était aux alentours et attirant l'attention de ceux assis à la table principale, le jeune vampire avança vers Julian qui était en train de lire certaines de ses notes sur une expérience particulière. Il s'arrêta devant le jeune sorcier.

"J'aurai dû deviner que c'était toi ..."

Julian lui sourit, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. "Tu dois t'être relâché avec les années si tu ne m'as pas ressenti plus tôt ..."

Le vampire roula des yeux. "Comme si j'aurai pu te ressentir à moins que tu ne le veuilles ... Personne ne peut cacher son aura mieux que toi, " répondit-il en soufflant.

"Tu es toujours contrarié à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas? Comment vas-tu, au fait?"

Le vampire s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui. "Tu le saurais si tu avais pris la peine de répondre aux lettres que je t'ai envoyé."

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard exaspéré. "Je l'aurais fait si j'avais su où tu vivais et si Hedwig n'avait pas refusé de porter des lettres pour toi."

"Cette maudite chouette en a encore les plumes ébouriffées?"

Julian rit. "Hé bien, quasiment finir comme encas a tendance à faire cela à une chouette."

Le vampire le rejoignit rapidement.

"Donc, Evan, comme te traite la vie? Ou devrais-je dire comment la mort te traite-t-elle?" répéta Julian.

Le jeune vampire lui envoya un sourire sarcastique

"Bien, bien ..." la suffisance se répendait sur son visage alors qu'il souriait à Julian. "J'ai été désigné comme l'héritier de mon père au dernier Samain. Je dois dire, l'exprission sur le visage de mon frère valait à elle seule le coup ... Cela me rappelle, est-ce que tu te tiendras avec moi pour mon Intronisation?"

Julian hocha la tête, souriant. "Bien sur, espèce d'idiot, as-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question? De toute façon, j'ai ton chargement de prêt. Envoie quelques uns de tes hommes les récupérer la semaine prochaine, d'accord?"

"Je le dirais à mon père, à la même heure?"

Julian hocha la tête, refermant son journal auquel Evan jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, en secouant la tête.

"Toujours un fan de livres, je suppose que certaines choses ne changent pas tellement. As-tu des nouvelles d'Oreale?"

Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules. "J'ai reçu une lettre il y a une semaine, sa meute s'en va vers le Nord pour les prochains mois, ça a quelque chose à voir avec la lutte rituelle pour le commandement?"

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. "Elle sera à notre rassemblement annuel à Shades?"

Le sourire sur le visage de son ami humain fut une réponse suffisante. "Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne t'entende pas dire cela. Comme si un des anciens élèves allait manquer ce jour ..."

"C'est vrai," répondit Evan, "Au fait, veux-tu venir avec nous ce soir? Nous allons au Sins avec Moreen, Reana et Auguste."

Julian soupira. "J'aurai aimé, mais je dois être au manoir de mon maître demain matin pour mon isolement ..."

"Ton Passage?"

Julian roula des yeux. "Non, j'adore m'enfermer pendant des jours. Tu sais ... juste pour le fun."

Evan le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, ignorant le sarcasme de son ami. "As-tu besoinque certains d'entre nous soient là?"

Julian soupira. "Je ne préfère pas. Ça ne sera sûr pour personne d'être dans les parages ... Tu te rappelle ce qu'a dit le vieux Zoar."

Le vampire hocha la tête. "Très bien, mais appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide."

"Cela implique que je serais capable d'appeler à l'aide ..." rétorqua Julian.

"Tu n'aides pas, Julian ..."

Le jeune mortel sourit sincèrement. "Je te promets que je t'appelerais aussitôt que ça sera terminé et ensuite nous pourrons aller ensemble au Sins ..."

Evan retourna le sourire de son ami avec hésitation.

Julian se leva finalement. "J'ai besoin de mon repos, donc je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Tout le monde n'a pas le don de tes habitudes de sommeil ..."

Evan roula des yeux. "Non pas que je puisse y faire quelque chose ..."

Julian se leva, arrangeant ses robes. "C'était bon de te revoir Evan, prends soin de toi et appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide."

"Toujours modeste, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'aurais besoin d'aide? N'oublie pas pour la cérémonie, je compte sur toi pour être là ..."

"Quand est-ce que ça aura lieu?"

"Dans un mois, je t'enverrai une escorte. Je présume que tu t'habilleras de manière appropriée."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Je serais là, assure toi juste d'avertir tes gens que je ne fais pas partie des encas ... Nous ne voudrions pas une répétition de ma dernière visite." fit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Evan rit gaiement. "Par la Déesse, je ne dirais pas non à un autre show, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas des autres ... Tu réalises que certains d'entre eux en parlent encore ..."

Julian sourit avec fierté. "Je l'espère ..." Il bailla. "Bon, j'y vais. Prends soin de toi, Evan."

"Toi aussi, Julian, puisse la Déesse veiller sur tes pas."

"Puiss-t-elle te guider parmi les Ombres."

Tous les deux placèrent leurs mains sur leur coeurs et s'inclinèrent.

Cela fait, Julian se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et fouilla dans sa poche, en sortant une fiole avec un liquide rouge sombre épais. Tournant légèrement les talons, il la lança à Evan.

"Attrape!"

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, ses pas silencieux, alors qu'il se fondait parmis les ombres.

Souriant légèrement en regardant la fiole, Evan retourna à la table principale auprès de son père.

"Viendra-t-il?"

Evan hocha la tête alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de la fiole de Julian. Il ressentit immédiatement de l'énergie courir dans ses veines, le laissant positivement étourdi et aussi vivant qu'il pouvait se sentir. Du sang de sorcier donné volontairement ... Rien n'avait meilleur goût pour un vampire.

Refermant la fiole, il la plaça précautionneusement dans l'une de ses poches. "Il y sera, nous devrons juste lui envoyerdes hommes et avertir les clans de son arrivée. En fait, le prochain chargement est prêt."

Le vampire plus âgé sourit, un air fier et satisfait dans ses yeux alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'énergie circuler à l'intérieur de son fils.

"Très bien, j'enverrai Markus et ses hommes le prendre."

Une légère toux les interrompit.

"Excusez-moi Princeps, mais je n'étais pas au courant que vous connaissiez l'un de mes servants." fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la curiosité irradiant de ses yeux rouges. Il avait suivit l'interaction entre l'héritier du Princeps et l'adolescent qui avait discuté avec Devlin pendant tout le repas.

Devlin jugaeient rarement les gens dignes de dicuter avec lui, particulièrement en ce qui concernait les Potions. Cela seul en disait long sur le jeune homme. Mais le fait qu'il connaissait l'héritier du Princeps aussi bien qu'il le semblait, était intriguant en lui-même si ce n'est inquiétant. Les vampires étaient très sélectifs sur ceux avec qui ils se mêlaient.

Evan haussa un sourcil. "Et je n'étais pas au courant que Julian Richards vous avait prété serment."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait se rappeler aucun nouveau mangemort de ce nom. Cependant, il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant. Cela ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une rébellion parmi ses servants. Ce garçon allait devoir être observé de près et il faudrait s'en débarrasser s'il devenait une menace à son autorité.

"Il ne m'a pas encore prêté serment, c'est vrai. Pouvez-vous, cependant, me dire comment vous avez connu ce jeune homme?" Voldemort fit attention de maintenir le ton de sa voix à un niveau de conversation. Les vampires étaient facilement offensés et il voulait leur support dans la guerre. Cela valait le sacrifice d'une partie de sa fierté quand il avait affaire à eux ...

Evan jeta un regard à son père qui hocha la tête. "Il est allé à Noghtshades avec moi et je lui ai été assigné comme mentor." Il omit de mentionner que Julian avait été diplômé avec lui, ayant sauté deux ans.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils ... Richards, Nightshades ... Potions ...

"C'est l'apprenti de Sévérus."

De petits murmurs se firent entendre de plusieurs membres du Cercle Intérieur.

Evan ricana. "Si vous voulez dire le Maître des Potions Sévérus Rogue, alors oui, Julian suit un apprentissage sous sa direction."

Le Princeps se leva, ses robes rouges sang ondulant alors qu'il bougeait. "Mon fils et moi avons des affaires qui nous appellent. Vous aurez notre réponse dans les prochaines semaines."

Voldemort hocha la tête, remerciant les deux vampires d'être venus à sa demande.

Aussitôt que tous les deux eurent disparus dans les ombres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers son Cercle Intérieur, le ton de sa voix glacial tout comme ses yeux.

"Je veux tout savoir concernant Julian Richards et je le veux rapidement. Lucius, passe un appel par cheminette à Sévérus s'il le faut, mais j'aimerai garder cette enquète aussi discrète que possible."

Cela dit, Voldemort se leva et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers ses propres quartiers, essayant de se rappeler ce que Sévérus lui avait dit à propos du garçon pendant sa visite à l'homme qui avait été son bras droit. _Le garçon était intrigant et familier en même temps._

Hé bien, le temps dirait qui était ce Julian Richards, mais jusque là, il garderait un oeil attentif sur lui.

Après tout, tout sorcier qui pouvait être aussi proche des vampires était une menace potentielle et Voldemort n'était pas devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres en ne prenant pas au sérieux la possibilité d'un possible Seigneur des Ténèbre montant.

Merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir lu ma trad, et de gros bisous à ceux qui ont laissés une review : Guest (une petite faute de frappe que j'ai corrigée, merci de me l'avoir signalée), Maximilien (merci beaucoup de tes encourragements Maximilien, c'est très gentil, merci de t'être proposé comme bêta, désolée mais j'ai accepté Valkyrie), Guest (j'ai pris une bêta pour éviter les fautes de frappe et d'inattention, j'ai horreur de me relire, je déteste ça, on va avoir des aperçus de ses apprentissages, pas de soucis), zaika (ravie que tu ais aimé), Tsuh (contente que tu aimes mon travail, ça fait toujours plaisir), Servin (la suite t'a plus, j'espère), Guest (la suite tiendra ses promesses, j'espère), Sephra (tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler des serpents, crois-moi ;-))), Luxile (le chap suivant des aventures de Julian Richards dans un mois), gaeldrech (i chap, mais ils sont tràs longs : le chap trois fait 24 pages words!), addadriya (merci de ses compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur), Guest (tu as eu la réponse à ta question de ce chap : Julian est bien Harry Potter, quant aux manipulations de Dumbledore, ça reste à voir ...) le chap suivant de Anarkia sera posté dans 1 mois, Jay-Werdraght (LOL, oui la tête qu'il a fait quand il l'a découvert! Julian va se joindre à Voldy ou lutter contre lui? Je ne peux pas te gacher la surprise ;-))), Isatis (merci de ta review, très gentil de ta part), Merlin Potter (i gros chapitres pas de soucis, ce n'est pas un one shot, je ne l'aurai pas traduit sunon! On doit avoir les mêmes goûts en matière de fict), Guest (ravie que ça te plaise, la suite aussi j'espère), pasca1 (il y a encore plusieurs gros chapitre, je ne traduis pas de petites ficts, sinon c'est plutôt frustrant!), luffynette (merci beaucoup), Over Lime (oui on va avoir des aperçus et il a gardé contact avec des anciens amis de son école), hiey (j'espère que tu trouveras la suite à la hauteur), asmodya (chouette, un fan, ça fait super plaisir, surtout en un seul chap), shika-titude (la suite sera là dans un mois et dans deux semaines de poste Changements en Temps de Guerre), Guest (merci beaucoup), Enaira (j'espère que tu n'as pas étré dévoré d'impatience ;-)), charlesdoudou (ravie que tu ais aimé, ça me fait plaisir) et sheltan (un air de ressemblance avec Stchorlei, c'est vrai mais la suite est très différente ne t'en fait pas).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Enquètes

Julian réussit à trouver rapidement sa chambre, ayant convoqué un elfe de maison comme son mentor lui avait dit de le faire. Il se dévêtit rapidement, ne gardant que ses boxers, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain puis au lit. Son sommeil ne fut pas reposant, comme cela avait été le cas depuis la semaine dernière. Avec sa Majorité approchant, sa magie devenait plus sauvage et de moins en moins gérable.

L'aurore arriva et il fut réveillé par un autre elfe de maison qui lui apporta un léger petit déjeuner comme il le lui avait demandé. S'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il décida d'aller voir Maître Devlin avant de partir. Après tout, rester en bon terme avec un célèbre Maître des Potions ne pouvait être qu'un avantage pour lui.

Après s'être habillé de robes grises brodées de blanc et avoir attaché ses cheveux en arrière, il suivit les instrucions de l'elfe de maison jusqu'au laboratoire de potions, ignorant les quelques personnes qu'il rencontra.

Cognant à la porte, il attendit la permission avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Devlin était penché au dessus d'un chaudon fumant, concentré sur son expérimentation.

"Maître Devlin?" Sa voix était douce mais elle traversa facilement la pièce.

"Oui?" fit le vieil homme, en levant les yeux. "Oh! Viens ici, mon garçon ; tu ferais mieux de te rendre utile pendant que tu es là. J'ai besoin que tu me prépares rapidement une solution de tempérance."

Mettant un tablier, des gants et des lunettes, Julian s'approcha de la table de travail.

"La solution de St Armand ou celle de Derinal?"

"St Armand, mais n'utilises pas d'yeux de triton."

"Le soluté d'Orien."

"Oui, très bien. Maintenant dépêche-toi."

Julian prit un couteau, un mortier, des écailles, et quelques tubes à essais et cylindres. Pesant et mesurant attentivement les ingrédients, il prépara rapidement la solution désirée.

"Bien." Devlin prit sa préparation et l'ajouta précautionneusement à sa propre expérience fumante. "Excellent, nous verrons le résultat après quelques heures de réduction et de décantation."

Lançant quelques sorts et déclanchant une minuterie, il enleva sa protection et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure? Dieu sait qu'aucun de mes apprentis ne sera levé aussi tôt."

"Je souhaitais vous dire au revoir avant de partir." fit Julian.

Devlin roula des yeux.

"Tu es définitivement le garçon de Sévérus. Mais je dois te demander de passer ici si tu reviens. Ce sera définitivement un changement d'avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui discuter." Cela était dit avec une telle arrogance que Julian cligna des yeux. Son propre Maître agissait de la même manière.

"Je dois prendre congé, Maître Devlin ; c'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance."

"Il s'est avéré que tu n'es pas un idiot complet, même si tes manières sont aussi glissantes que cette vieille chauve-souris de Sévérus."

Julian inclina la tête.

"Bonne journée à vous, Maître Devlin."

"Ouais, ouais. Bonne journée à toi, apprenti. Maintenant laisses-moi ; j'ai du travail à faire avant que les idiots que j'ai pris comme apprentis arrivent."

Julian hocha la tête et partit rapidement. Convoquant de nouveau un elfe de maison, il demanda la direction des points de cheminette et réussit à ne pas se perdre en chemin. Avec une petite inclinaison de tête, il passa les mangemorts les gardant et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette, la lançant dans les flammes.

Le feu devint vert et rugit. . Marchant à l'intérieur, il énonça calmement sa destination.

"Manoir Rogue."

Tournoyant dans le système de cheminette, il garda ses bras près de son corps alors qu'il attendait que cela s'arrête. Il sortit gracieusement den la grande cheminée du Manoir Rogue. En quelques mouvements de main, il se débarrassa de la cendre sur ses habits et retira sa cape.

Tirant une corde cachée à côté de la cheminée, il attendit un elfe de maison, essayant de décider ce qu'il allait faire.

Un petit bruit l'alerta de l'arrivée de la créature. Julian haussa un sourcil alors qu'il regardait le serviteur à l'évidence en bonne santé, vêtu d'un stricte costume vert et gris. Son Maître ne croyait pas au fait de brutaliser ces créature et de les habiller de loques pour les humilier. Ces petits êtres pouvaient être de vrais poisons s'ils le voulaient ; il n'y avait pas besoin de les rabaisser plus que nécessaire.

"Maître Julian, comment Sary peut servir Maître Julian?"

"Emmène mes sacs et ma cape dans mes quartiers? J'y prendrai mon dîner. Puis va préparer les labos pour moi."

La petite créature hocha la tête et fit léviter les sac de Julian jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'en aller. Le jeune homme regarda les alentours. La pièce n'avait pas changée. Comme de nombreuses familles proéminantes, Rogue avait une pièce spéciale faite pour arrivée et partir par cheminette. La pièce était loudement protégée et piégée. Toute personne y entrant sans avoir été enregistrée en premier serait assommée et enfermée dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le libérer. Julian connaissait assez bien les sorts de protection et il était conscient de la puissance que cela prendrait pour les briser et s'échapper. Il connaissait très peu de sorcier qui le pourraient. De ce qu'il avait pu observer à Lazarin, Voldemort et quelques autres semblaient en avoir la capacité. Probablement Dumbledore aussi. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de l'homme, il serait suffisamment puissant.

La pièce était vide à l'exception de la corde pour appeler les elfes de maison. Il sortit de la pièce et traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été donné pendant ses séjours précédent quand son Maître l'avait voulu hors de son chemin pour travailler sur des potions volatiles et dangereuses. La construction du manoir remontait aux temps médiévaux et il avait été rénové les années passants. Il était construit en pierre, gardant l'atmosphère fraîche pendant les étés mais froide en hiver, nécessitant de grandes cheminées. De nombreux portaits d'anciens Lords Rogue étaient suspendus aux murs, adressant des remarques à ceux qui passaient, les questionnant ou les déstabilisant par la langue acérée qui semblait être caractéristique de la lignée. Des tapisseries, des blasons, des drapaux, et des épées exposées, d'autres armes, et des trophés gagnés par des Rogues aussi bien que des artéfacts que la famille avait acquis et s'était passé à travers les siècles, ornaient les halls. C'était un endroit impressionnant mais un endroit solitaire.

La famille Rogue avait été réduite à Sévérus Rogue, deux soeurs qui étaient déjà mariées et vivaient à l'étranger et un frère qui travaillait en Allemagne. Leurs parents étaient décédés pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort et Sévérus Rogue avait hérité du titre de Lord Rogue et du Manoir.

Finalement, il atteignit sa suite. Une lourde porte en bois avec une poignée en argent en forme de tête de serpent, les crocs dévoilés comme pour frapper. Sortant sa baguette, il la plaça entre les mâchoires. Un clic se fit entendre alors que la porte luisit d'une discrète lumière verte. Julian poussa la porte et entra. Sa suite incluait seulement deux pièces : une chambre et une salle de travail. La salle de bain était située deux portes à droite. Quelques tapisseries et torches décoraient les murs, adoucissant et éclairant l'atmosphère de la pièce. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le maron, le vert et le beige, ce dont Julian était satisfait. Le vert et l'argent dans ses quartiers à Lazarin avaient été un peu trop, tout comme les dessins de serpents.

Il _adorait_ les serpents, après tout, il était un fourchelangue et il était toujours intéressant de parler avec les serpents ; ils avaient toujours des choses à dire et la plupart d'entre eux aimaient échanger des informations.

En allant dans sa chambre, il vit que l'elfe de de maison avait déjà déballé son sac, mais il avait laissé les potions et les ingrédients avec les armes et les livres où ils étaient. Tous avaient reçus l'ordre de ne toucher à aucun d'eux.

Enlevant ses robes externes, il prit le coffret avec ses dague et son épée dans sa gaine avant de se diriger vers les chambres de duel. Ça faisait un long moment depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était entraîné.

Les chambres de duel se composaient d'un large cercle de duel et de quatre autres plus petit pour l'entraînement. Plusieurs cibles qui pouvaient être animées étaient placées contre un mur. Il y avait aussi un jeu de mannequins qui pouvaient être utilisés pour l'entraînement, chacun variait en terme de force et de capacités.

Quelques tables étaient placés contre un mur, avec une série d'étagères contenant de nombreuses tomes utiles sur les duels. Julian plaça son coffret sur une surface plate et l'ouvrit, révélant deux dagues. Il en prit une, l'examinant attentivement. L'arme était aussi longue que son avant-bras, avec un manche qui était simple mais élégant, embelli uniquement avec le blason du clan d'Evan. Les deux lâmes étaient parfaitement équilibrées, et infusées avec de nombreux enchantements de magie humaine et vampirique. Avec l'épée, elles étaient les armes favorites de Julian.

Prenant les deux dagues en main, il les fit tourner expertement lentement au début puis plus rapidement. Après s'être échauffé pendant vingt minutes, il s'avança vers un mannequin spécialisé dans les lâmes et l'activa à un niveau moyen.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Julian s'épuisa. Ça avait été une recommandation de l'un des Maîtres de Nightshades. Zoar était un ancien vampire qui avait vu et apprit beaucoup pendant des siècles, le rendant extrêmement cynique et sarcastique. Il adorait surprendre ses étudiants en sortant sans bruit des ombres en plein dans la lumière des torches, faisant ressortir la blancheur non-naturelle de sa peau contre ses longues tresses d'ébène et ses vêtements noirs. La plupart du temps, il sortait les crocs et ses traits anguleux mais aristocratiques montraient une expression orageuse. Très peu d'étudiants osaient l'approcher, et les quelques uns suffisamment courageux ou foux pour le faire étaient très souvent mal reçus. L'ancien Zoar prenait toujours une poignée de jeunes comme protégés et Julian avait été parmis ceux choisis par l'Immortel. C'était vraiment une horrible personne quand il s'agissait de socialisation, et il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement exigent, mais Julian ne pouvait nier le fait que l'homme avait forcé ses leçons dans son esprit et s'était assuré qu'il se les rappellerait.

Le vieux vampire avait été _clair_, si Julian voulait faire baisser l'aspect douloureux de sa Majorité, il allait devoir s'épuiser autant que possible. Cela ferait baisser ses réserves magiques et sa résistance innée, la rendant plus facile pour lui.

Après avoir méticuleusement nettoyé ses dagues et les avoir remis dans leur coffret, il prit son épée, l'échauffa pendant quelques minutes puis il remit le mannequin en route, cette fois pour un combat à l'épée. Après deux autres heures et une pause de dix minutes, il s'étira et changea de vêtements avant de commencer un duel magique. Pendant plus de la moitié de la nuit, il lança sort après sort, enchantement après enchantement, combattant les trois mannequins en même temps, cherchant l'oubli complet et total dans l'épuisement. A peine capable de tenir debout, il retourna dans sa chambre à environ quatre heure du matin, mettant son réveil à sonner à sept heures. Sa Majorité aurait lieu le lendemain soir et Julian avait prévu un bon petit emploi du temps qui lui assurerait d'être parfaitement vide de toute énergie.

Le jour suivant se passa en succession d'entraînements pour le jeune apprenti. Il ne s'autorisa que quelques moments de repos pour s'empêcher de s'évanouir. Finalement, après avoir bu une potion que son vieux professeur avait fait pour cette occasion, Julian se dirigea vers la pièce protégée que lui et son Maître avait préparé pour cette nuit.

Cette pièce était située au sous-sol au centre exact de tous les sorts de protection du Manoir. Rogue avait passé deux jours à renforcer les protections déjà existantes, et il avait ajouté plusieurs couches de plus pour contenir la magie de Julian pendant sa Majorité et l'étouffer suffisamment pour que cela ne soit pas ressenti par Voldemort ou Dumbledore, tous les deux étaient assez puissants pour ressentir les perturbations que cela créerait. Cette pièce était circulaire, avec seulement un lit, une table, une horloge, ainsi qu'une cloche pour appeler un elfe de maison.

Julian s'assura que tout était prêt, vérifia les boucliers et les protections plusieurs fois pour se rassurer. Soupirant, et espérant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il retira ses vêtements, se glissant complètement nu sous les couvertures ; son corps cria à chaque mouvement. Il était courbaturé et complêtement vidé par tout l'entraînement qu'il avait fait. Le sommeil, cependant le fuyait alors qu'il attendait que minuit sonne. Il devait admettre qu'il était assez inquiet, même en sachant ce qui allait se passer, le processus allait être assez douloureux.

Bougeant d'énervement, il regarda encore une fois l'horloge, devenant de plus en plus nerveux alors que les minutes passaient.

Plus qu'une minute, trente secondes, vingt, dix, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un ... Se préparant, il attendit que la douleur vienne, fermant les yeux.

Rien ne se passa. Bougeant légèrement, il attendit encore quelques minites. Mais toujours ... rien.

Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de s'asseoir, seulement pour retomber allongé, les dents serré sous la douleur qui se répendait à travers tout son corps. Il se tordait sur son lit, essayant vainement d'échapper à la douleur que le parcourait. C'était comme si de l'acide le rongeait de l'intérieur. Rationnellement, il savait que sa magie créait de nouveaux canaux pour son usage et pour l'acommoder à l'augmentation de sa puissance, _mais ça faisait mal, ça faisait tellement mal_.

Il n'avait pas émit un son depuis que sa Majorité avait débuté, mais il ne put retenir un cri alors qu'il lui semblait que sa peau été pelée pouce par pouce. Il s'agita d'un côté à l'autre, essayant de trouver du répit mais échouant. Son sang semblait être en feu alors que la magie créait son chemin à travers lui. L'air semblait pulser alors que la magie autour de lui réagissait à la sienne. La sensation d'acide coulant dans ses veines s'apaisa et Julian essaya de reprendre son souffle ; seulement pour le reperdre alors que plus de magie s'infiltrait en lui, courant pour remplir l'espace vide créé.

Julian cria, se cambrant sur son lit, la bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux alors que le pouvoir le remplissait. Cela sembla durer une éternité bien qu'en réalité ce n'était que quelques minutes. L'air craqua autour de lui, ses yeux brillant presque avec toute magie quei parcourait son corps. Julian était au delà de toute pensée, la seule chose traversant son esprit était qu'il _voulait_ que cela s'arrête, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soudainement tout s'arrêta, mais la douleur ne se calma pas. La magie du jeune sorcier essayait maintenant de changer la puissance additionnelle pour la faire sienne. Il était dit : le plus de puissance on avait, le plus douloueux et violent était le changement.

Le jeune homme n'eut aucun avertissement alors qu'il se sentait exploser. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ou ressentir alors qu'il s'évanouissait, une explosion magique silencieuse, avec lui au centre, eut lieu dans la pièce, à peine contenue par les lourdes protections entourant le Manoir et celles qui avaient été ajoutées. La barrière magique souffrit sous la pression, ne resistant que par pur miracle.

Dans son laboratoire d'Ython, le Maître des Potions sentit quelque choise tirer en lui alors que ses sorts de protection étaient assaillis parce qu'il présumait être la magie de son apprenti.

Il frissonna. Il pouvait seulement imaginer la puissance que le garçon pouvait contenir si ce qu'il ressentait était l'écho de son attaque contre les protections du Manoir. Après quelques minutes, la sensation reflua et il se fit une note de vérifier comment allait le garçon en premier au matin. Les protections l'auraient avertis si le gamin était dans un cas de danger mortel. Il finirait cette potion avant de passer voir sa charge. Le garçon pouvait prendre soin de lui-même.

De retour au Manoir, Julian était allongé sur le lit, inconscient, ma magie pulsant doucement autour de lui.

O

Julian fut sortit de sa torpeur noire par un toucher insistant. Il ne réfléchit pas, et balança quiconque le touchait à travers la pièce. Un cri haut perché fit écho dans la chambre alors que Julian s'asseyait précipitamment, les yeux scannant la pièce et se posant sur un elfe de maison tremblant.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Les yeux de Julian s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sentait sa magie craquer autour de lui.

"Sary est désolée Maître Julian! Sari est désolée! Mauvaise Sary!" La créature se tordait furieusement les oreilles. "Mais Maître Julian a dit à Sary de réveiller Maître Julian à l'aube."

Roulant des yeux, le jeune homme s'étira, grimaçant alors que son corps protestait. Avec une grimace, il essaya de trouver une partie de son corps qui n'était pas douloureux. Aucune chance.

S'énervant des bruits de la tête de l'elfe de maison frappant le mur, il tourna ses yeux vers le serviteur.

"Arrête cette imbécilité à l'instant!" claqua-t-il. "Je me rappelle t'avoir donner des ordres spécifiques pour ce matin, donc au lieu de t'assommer la tête comme la créature idiote que tu es, j'attends que tu accomplisses ces ordres et que tu te fénéantes pas." fit-il avec un ton tranchant. Son Maître et lui-même détestaient la servilité montrée par la plupart des elfes de maison et préféraient une efficacité silencieuse et calme de leurs serviteurs. La plupart des elfes de maison des Rogue adoptaient cette attitude après quelques mois de service. Julian supposa que Sary était un nouvel ajout au personnel.

Sary le regarda, ses yeux dorés en forme de balle de tennis s'écarquillèrent et elle sortit de la chambre.

Julian retomba contre les oreillers, en soupirant. Fermant les yeux, il sentit sa magie interne, stupéfait par la puissance à l'intérieur de lui. Donc c'était ce dont parlait Zoar? Le jeune homme leva sa baguette qu'il avait placé sous son matelas et il put presque voir la magie craquer autour de lui. Balayant la chambre de son regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaise.

Levant sa baguette, il pensa à attirer le meuble et allait prononcer les mots quand la chaise vit à pleine vitesse vers lui. Esquivant la chaise volante, il la regarda avec des yeux incrédules s'écraser contre le mur, des morceaux de bois s'envolant partout.

Stupéfait, le jeune sorcier pensa à réparer le meuble complètement détruit et ne put en croire ses yeux quand les éclats de bois commencèrent à se rassembler.

Décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur ce problème pour l'instant, il attendit que l'elfe de maison revienne.

Un léger bruit l'avertit de son arrivée.

"Sary a amené toute ce que Maître Julian a demandé." L'elfe poussa le plateau à côté de Julian et regarda nerveusement alors que Julian débouchait les fioles.

Il but les deux premières qui supprimeraient la douleur, ses courbatures et stabiliserait sa magie, et ses nouveaux canaux magiques. Il réfléchit s'il devait prendre la troisième et décida que non pour l'instant ; il n'avait pas réellement besoin de celle de régénéressance sanguine, par contre, il but la légère potion de soin. Il prit les habits pliés et mit la chemise et le pantalon larges avant d'attaquer le léger petit déjeuner qu'il avait commandé à l'elfe de maison aux cuisines de préparer pour lui : quelques fruits, des légumes, de l'eau et des céréales.

Ayant fait cela, il se leva et s'étira un peu. Puis il vérifia ses murs d'Occlumencie, et les renforça ainsi que ses boucliers de Dissimulation. La Dissimulation était un dérivée de l'Occlumencie appliquée à la magie. C'était utilisé pour masquer la véritable puissance de quelqu'un, en atténuant la perception par les autres. Une fois qu'il fut certain que ses boucliers étaient sécurisés, il dissipa toutes les protections de la pièce et la quitta, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain à côté de ses quartiers. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla, s'arrêtant en face d'un miroir, les sourcils levés aux légers changements dans son apparence.

Il n'avait pas tellement grandi, de deux ou trois centimètres au mieux. Ses muscles étaient un peu plus apparents mais pas suffisamment pour le gêner ou le ralentir. . Les cicatrices recouvrant son corps dissparaissaient encore plus. Etudiant son visage, il remarqua que son visage était plus fin, les paumettes un peu plus hautes, les oreilles un peu plus pointues. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur verte, et si c'était possible, encore plus remaquables qu'avant. Ses cheveux avaient poussés pendant la nuit ce qui était étrange puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir jamais eu besoin de les couper. Ils atteignaient maintenant ses omoplates et étaient d'une profondes couleur noir corbeau avec quelques discrets reflets auburn qui étaient à peine visibles à la lumière.

Il avait pris le temps de regarder dans ses ancêtres la veille pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Apparemment les Potter étaient une ancienne famille qui s'était mélangée avec quelques créatures magiques. Il y avait eu plusieurs elfes, quelques siècles auparavant, et un Veela. L'ascendance elfe était la plus proéminante dans la lignée Potter. Sa mère avait été une née-de-moldue, donc sa recherche avait été courte de ce côté. Apparemment, il avait une tante du côté de sa mère qui vivait dans le Surrey et il avait trouvé des relations distantes du côté de son père, vivant en Amérique ou au Canada.

Se déshabillant rapidement, il entra dans la douche et se lava, profitant de l'eau chaude relaxant son corps et aidant à soulager les derniers muscles sur lesquels la potion n'avait pas encore agi.

Il prit son temps, pour une fois peu pressé de suivre les ordres de son Maître. Finalement, il sortit et prit une serviette, se sêchant, cherchant les habits qu'il avait placé là la veille.

Les repérant, il les mit, il vérifia son apparence une fois de plus et sortit sa baguette, réajustant légèrement ses habits.

"Tu es séduistant, jeune homme. Ah, si j'étais plus jeune de quelques siècles ..." fit le miroir d'une voix rêveuse.

Roulant des yeux à la flatterie évidente, Julian sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Le seul signe de sa surprise à voir son Maître assis à la table principal, dégustant son thé et lisant le journal fut un léger écarquillement des yeux.

"Bonjour, apprenti, je présume que ta nuit à été profitable," fit-il, ne levant jamais les yeux du journal.

"Maître," salua le jeune homme.

"Baisse ton boulier, j'ai sécurisé la pièce," ordonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas refuser, Julian baissa son bouclier de Dissimulation, autorisant sa pleine puissance à se dévoiler.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, intérieurement impressionné et se réjouissant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sous son commandement.

"Impressionnant ... Des changements dans tes lancer de sort?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Levant sa baguette, il pensa à un simple sort Lumos.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit du bout de sa baguette, comme un petit soleil.

Il arrêta rapidement le sort, clignant des yeux.

Le Maître des Potions attendit quelques instants avant de parler, intérieurement secoué par cette démonstration et essayant de son mieux de ne pas le montrer.

"Nous allons immédiatement travailler sur ton contrôle ; tu ne peux pas montrer des signes trop puissants de ta Majorité, à moins que tu veuilles attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Julian fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Cependant Rogue savait qu'être sous les projecteurs était la dernière chose dans son esprit.

"Que devrais-je faire, Maître?"

"Premièrement, tu dois recommencer par les bases ; je présume que tu les as traversé à Nightshades." L'homme fit une pause, méditant que une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait vu la démonstration de puissance de son apprenti.

"Peux-tu faire de la magie sans baguette?" demanda Rogue, curieux. La magie sans baguette était un mythe parmis les sorciers, quelque chose que même Dumbledore ou Voldemort ne pouvait pas faire.

Haussant les épaules, Julian leva simplement sa main et murmura un léger _'Wingardium Leviosa'_, en pointant une assiette.

Rien ne se passa ; l'assiette trembla légèrement mais ne bougea pas.

"Elle a bougé?"

Rogue fronça les sourcils, regardant intensément l'assiette.

"Je ne pense pas ; ça doit être la puissance venant de toi et pas le sort en lui-même."

"Comment cela?"

"Curieux, apprenti?"

Julian hocha la tête.

"Simplement parce qu'il est plus probablement que ce soit de la magie accidentelle plutôt qu'un sort intentionnellement contrôlé." Il désigna les verres tombés, et les couverts qui étaient autour.

"Maintenant, cependant, tu ne dois pas commencer à penser à un mythe. Ce que tu dois faire, c'est t'entraîner et avoir ta puissance sous contrôle."

Rogue se leva d'un mouvement fluide.

"Je crois que tu seras capable de faire cela tout seul sans supervision. Je serai au terrain si tu as besoin de mon assistance."

Julian haussa un sourcil, son Maître offrant de l'aide?

Rogue lui lança un sourire sardonique.

"Cependant, j'apprécierais si tu ne faisais cela qu'en dernier ressort. Je ne veux pas être déranger avec tes petits problèmes."

Il franchit la porte, prit sa cape et la referma sur ses épaules.

"Reviens au domaine une fois que tu auras tes pouvoirs sous contrôle. Je travaillerais sur des expériences et tu travailleras sur ta thèse dans le labo secondaire. Je te rappelle que tu devras la rendre à la fin de l'année."

Le jeune homme s'inclina profondément alors que son Maître tournait les talons et sortait de la salle à manger, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui. Il prit le journal que le Maître des Potions avait laissé et lut la première page : "Hausse des Prix.", "Capture de Dangereux Terroristes dans les Ruines de Londres.", "Invasion de la France et de l'Allemagne qui Progresse.", "Disparition Mystérieuse de Mangemorts de Haut Rang" avec une récompense pour toute information. L'un dans l'autre, rien de neuf. Le repliant soigneusement, il le replaça sur la table et quitta la pièce pour les chambres de duel et d'entraînement. Une fois là, il marcha jusqu'aux cibles et commença à se concentrer. Cela signifiait contrôler la puissance circulant à travers lui et dans sa baguette.

C'était un procédé long et fastidieux, mais cela payerait surement à la fin. Au lieu de se jeter tête la première dans la pratique, il acquerrerait en premier une bonne concentration qui simplifierait grandement le lancer de sort.

Il força sa magie dans son bras et dans sa baguette sans penser à un sort en particulier, tout comme le faisait les vendeurs de baguette quand il vendaient des baguettes à leurs clients, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Tous les étudiants de Nightshades devaient faire eux-mêmes leurs baguettes. L'école offrait une large sélection de bois et de noyaux et on leur indiquait le procédé ; mais la construction leur revenait. Il caressa nonchalamment les fines gravures de sa propre baguette. Il avait eu des difficultés à trouver les bons composants mais ses serpents l'avaient aidés. Ils semblaient avoir un sixième sens quand il était question de magie et Julian s'était souvent reposé sur leurs conseils quand il était confronté à un problème.

Finalement, après six heures de travail sur sa concentration, il se sentit suffisamment confiant pour commencer à lancer des sorts simples et faibles. Les trois heures suivantes furent passés à léviter divers poids, à allumer et à éteindre de bout de sa baguette, à ouvrir et à fermer des verroux avant qu'il ne s'attaque à des sorts plus complexes, puis des boucliers et des enchantements.

Il faisait quansiment nuit quand il sentit qu'il avait regagné assez de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Suant, il alla prendre une douche, avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger où il commanda un dîner léger pour deux. Alors que l'elfe de maison sortait de la pièce, il prit une petite chaine de sous sa cheminse et pressa son indexe au centre du pendantif en forme de blason, ne grimaçant même pas à la petite pique cachée qui perça sa peau.

Il attendit tranquillement, sachant que les sorts autour de la maison ne repousseraient pas un vampire invité. Après trois minutes, une silhouette sortit des ombres à sa droite. Julian leva un verre et le remplit d'un liquide ambré.

"Bonsoir Evan. Assieds-toi, le dîner devrait être prêt rapidement."

Le jeune vampire, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une cheminse blanche, roula des yeux en s'asseyant devant son ami.

"Tu étais supposé m'appeler ce matin, Julian," fit-il, en se servant un verre.

"Pourquoi? Tu étais inquiet?"

"Je l'étais. Tu dois admettre que tu as tendance à attirer les problèmes et les complications."

Julian ricana.

"Je ne répondrais même pas ..."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'Evan ne parle de nouveau.

"Tu n'as pas autant changé ... Etant donné les avertissements que tu avais reçus, je pensais que ça serait plus ramarquable." Il fit une pause pendant quelques seconde, regardant le jeune mortel de haut en bas. "Tu as du sang d'elfe en toi ; ça expliquerait la saveur épicée de ton sang, aussi faible soit-elle."

Julian hocha la tête.

"Oui."

"Cela se voit un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour être vraiment évident. Les cheveux te vont bien, je dois dire. Qu'en est-il de ta magie?"

Le jeune sorcier sourit et baissa tous ses boucliers et ses murs de Dissimulation, laissant son ami ressentir sa magie sans interférance.

Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent à la puissance qui exsudait du jeune humain en face de lui, atteignant la sienne et s'enroulant délicatement autour de lui. Fasciné, il regarda alors que des lignes argentées apparaissaient sur les avant-bras de Julian, se croisant et se mélangeant les unes avec les autres. Après quelques secondes, Julian rappela sa magie et remonta ses boucliers.

"C'est impressionnant Julian."

"C'est ce que je pensais," répondit calmement le jeune homme et prit une gorgée de son verre. Avant que quiconque puisse rajouter quelque chose, le dîner apparut sur la table et ils commencèrent tous les deux à manger.

Il terminèrent rapidement puisque Julian avait demandé un remas léger. Le jeune apprenti reposa ses couverts et claqua des doigts. Une bouteille de vin et une autre remplie d'un liquide rubis apparurent sur la table.

Evan haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"C'est du sang humain, si tu te poses la question ... un cadeau de Manik."

Le vampire sourit, et se servit un verre, le sirotant lentement.

"C'était aimable de sa part ...," fit-il, en souriant, ignorant le reniflement de son ami. Tous les deux étaient conscients que le jeune Enthraller travaillait dans un club de sang et qu'il avait peu de problème pour avoir accès à du sang humain.

"De toute façon Markus et ses hommes vont venir pour le chargement vendredi soir."

Julian hocha la tête.

"Je l'aurait prêt pour eux. Rappelle-leur d'être prudent."

"Ils le savent, ne t'inquiète pas."

Evant prit une gorgée de son verre, regardant son ami.

"Julian, Voldemort demande de support des vampires pour la guerre. Il a fait une offre que mon Père trouve difficile de refuser."

Julian haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi votre décision m'implique moi."

Evan sourit.

"Julian, ne joue pas la carte de l'oubli. Tu suis un apprentissage sous l'autorité d'un mangemort qui se trouve être l'une des hommes de confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il se trouve aussi que tu as une forte histoire avec le côté de la Lumière."

Le visage de Julian devient un masque de pierre.

"Vraiment?"

"Ton sang nous dit beaucoup de choses, Julian, ou devrais-je dire Harry Potter?" Evan lui lança un sourire satisfait.

Julian reposa son verre.

"Donc tu sais." Il tourna ses étonnants yeux verts vers le vampire. "Que vas-tu faire de cette information." Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la menace cachée dans sa voix.

Evan reprit une gorgée de son verre.

"Rien. Personne à part mon Père, un mage de Sang et moi savons à propos de ton ancienne identité. Mais pour nous tu es Julian Richards. Ton nom de naissance importe peu. Nous voulons seulement savoir ta position dans cette guerre."

Julian fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne comprends pas. Cette information vous donnerait les faveurs de n'importe quel camp auquel vous choisirez de vous allier."

Evan sourit, dévoilant ses crocs.

"Mon Père et moi te considérons comme un allié, sinon un ami, Julian. Les noms ne veux pas dire grand chose pour nous, mais la puissance si. Tu _es_ puissant, encore plus maintenant que tu as atteint ton plein potentiel. Nous savons que quel que soit le camp auquel tu choisiras de te joindre, il gagnera probablement."

Julian ricana.

"La flatterie ne te va pas, Evan. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis mon propre homme. Je ne rejoindrais aucun camp à moins qu'on ne m'en donne une sacrée bonne raison."

Evan ricana.

"Bonne idée, mais cela me semble un peu utopique. On te pressera de rejoindre un camp. Une fois que Voldemort aura la pleine mesure de ton potentiel, il n'aura pas de repos avant d'avoir eu ton allégence ou ton cadavre décédé."

Les yeux de Julian se rétrécirent.

"Tu es mon ami, Evzn, et tu as mon soutien. Mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour ne _pas_ à avoir à choisir de camp."

"Pas même pour une vengance?" fit le jeune vampire.

Le jeune sorcier le regarda attentivement.

"La vengance sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le meurtre de tes parents." Evan ne détourna pas ses yeux de ceux de son ami.

Julian sourit légèrement.

"Ça serait stupide et tu me connais mieux de cela, Evan. Mes parents sont morts comme beaucoup de monde pendant la précédente guerre ; qu'ils soient morts dans leur maison au lieu de sur le champ de bataille ne change rien. C'était la guerre et des gens sont morts. Je ne vais pas hypothéquer ma vie pour une vengance." sourit-il. "Est-ce que cela répond à ta question?"

"Assez. Je n'espérais rien de moins de toi. Mais pour clore le sujet, je vais te donner un avertissement. Soit prudent avec Voldemort. Il n'a pas manqué notre interaction hier. Il s'est sûrement renseigné sur toi, et il va aussi garder un oeil sur toi."

Julian haussa les épaules.

"Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour son enquête, entre mon Maître et le Directeur Karal, il n'apprendra pas grand chose." fit-il avec un sourire fleurissant sur son visage à l'idée de mangemorts interrogeant son ancien Directeur.

Son sourire fut retourné par le vampire.

"En effet. En parlant de Nightshades, le Rassemblement aura lieu à la prochaine équinoxe. J'ai reçu l'invitation, donc tu devrais bientôt recevoir la tienne."

"Ça sera bien de revoir tout le monde."

Evan hocha la tête.

"Oui ; tu es aussi invité à l'engagement de Moreen."

Julian le regarda, surpris.

"Vraiment."

Evan hocha la tête, souriant.

"Oui, elle est promise à un membre du clan Kerarnek, un lieutenant de leur garde d'élite appelé Arthen. Ils ont prononcer leurs voeux après qu'Arthen soit revenu de Nightshades et Moreen était dans sa première année."

"C'est pourquoi elle a pratiquement castré Ovou quand il l'a approché d'un peu trop prêt."

Evan ricana.

"Tu dois admettre que c'était amusant."

Julian roula des yeux.

"Je dois l'admettre, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la voix d'un gars pouvait être aussi haut-perchée."

"Hé bien, la cérémonie aura lieu Samedi. Elle veut que toi, Kal, Auguste, Oreale, Thynan, Xavier, Violaine et Selene soyez là."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, ceux-ci ne trahissant rien.

"Tout le monde viendra?"

Evan hocha la tête.

"Donc, viendras-tu?"

Le jeune sorcier regarda son verre.

"Bien sûr que je viendrais. J'imagine que tu as déjà pris des dispositions?"

"Markus et ses hommes viendront vendredi pour le chargement. Si c'est d'accord avec toi, tu les accompagneras à notre Manoir où tu passeras la nuit."

"C'est okay pour moi."

"Bien, de cette manière, nous pourrons faire quelque chose d'autre que ce qui sera attendu de toi pendant la cérémonie d'Intronisation."

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'ils finissaient tous les deux leurs verres. Evan reposa le sien sur la table, soupirant.

"C'était bon ; maintenant, puis-je te tempter avec une nuit au Sins?" Le jeune vampire le regardait avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Sins était un nightclub principalement fréquenté par des vampires, bien que les sorciers et les sorcières qui avaient déjà l'habitude de traiter avec des immortels étaient aussi souvent aperçus là-bas. Sins n'avait qu'uns seule rêgle : aussitôt que vous entriez à l'intérieur du bâtiment, aucun combat n'était autorisé. Personne ne voulait que les autorités viennent et regardent de plus prêt les affaires qui se traitaient dans le club.

"Qui d'autre sera là?"

Evan haussa les épaules.

"Reana et Kal y seront probablement. Et j'ai entendu dire que Xavier et Violaine viendraient aussi."

Kulian jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était presque minuit.

"Laisse-moi juste un moment pour m'habiller."

Evan hocha la tête et regarda son ami quitter la pièce.

Ça s'était bien passé. Son père serait ravi. Il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant envers le Directeur Karal de l'avoir assigné à Julian comme mentor, bien qu'il ait voulu étrangler le Directeur pendant les deux premières années.

Il entendit de très léger bruits de pas alors que son ami revenait. Il leva les yeux et vit Julian entrer, habillé d'un pantalons noir et d'une belle chemise couleur émeraude. Evan se leva, boucla sa cape et regarda son ami faire de même .

"On se revoit au Sins," fit julian avat de disparaître, utilisant le Déplacement d'Ombre plutôt que le Transplanage.

Le Déplacement d'Ombre étaitn différent du Transplanage. Quand on transplanait, vous forciez le passage directement d'un endroti à l'autre. Le Déplacement prenait plus de temps mais permettait de franchir la plupart des protections, à moins que la protection ait été spécifiquement dirigée contre les Déplaceurs. Quand on se Déplaçait, on utilisait les ombres pour atteindre sa destination. Un autre moyen d'empêcher les Déplaceurs d'Ombre était de bloquer toutes les ombres dans une pièce, pas une chose facile à faire ... Ce qui rendait le Déplacement un moyen de transport utile. Il réapparut devant le club, entendant les faibles battement de la musique venant des portes. Il sentit son ami arriver et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

La montagne de muscle à l'entrée hocha la tête, reconnaissant leur appartenanceà Nightshades et les autorisa à entrer.

Avançant au milieu des corps dansant, et hochant la tête à des connaissances, ils se dirigèrent vers le box réservés aux diplômés de Nightshades.

"Julian!"

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement.

"Reana, c'est bon de te voir."

La jeune vampire roula des yeux.

"Toujours aussi coincé, Julian ; est-ce que ça te blesserait de te détendre un moment?"

Julian s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'un Evan amusé.

"Reana, juste parce que tu aimes ... ce genre de divertissement, cela ne signifie pas que c'est notre cas ..."

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux et à la peau noir, habillé d'une cheminse blanche et d'un pantalon noir, lui lança un olive.

"Arrête ton jeu, Julian. Nous t'avons tous vu à la cérémonie des diplômes ... et comment tu as dansé avec Orena." fit-il d'une voix trainante.

"Pas besoin d'être jaloux, mon cher Xavier. Tu sais que je t'aime chéri." ronronna le jeune sorcier, en battant des cils, "Mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon type, je suis désolé."

La fille chinoise au côté de Xavier plaça sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme.

"Racule Jul. Il est à moi!"

Julian leva les mains.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Violaine, il est tout à toi!"

Un vampire d'apparence jeune avec de courts cheveux platines et des yeux noisettes entra dans la pièce, portant plusieurs boissons.

"Deux Rèves de Lamia, deux Bloody Mary, une Mort Noire, un Psychédélic et je t'ai pris un Rêve de Nuit, Jul."

"Merci Kal."

Tous prirent un verre et commençèrent à boire en parlant doucement.

"Alors tu viens Samedi?" demanda Xavier.

Julian leva les yeux au plafond.

"Comme si Moreen ne pardonnerait si je ne venais pas ... Evan m'a dit que tout le monde viendrait."

"Oui, elle veut présenter Arthen au groupe."

Julian regarda son verre, faisant tournoyer sa boisson.

"Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance?"

Reana haussa les épaules.

"Je ne le connais pas autant ; je dis que nous devons réserver notre jugement. Moreen a dit qu'elle accepterait notre décision."

La femme vampire but le reste de son verre, lêchant une goutte sanglante sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de sourire à Julian.

"Maintenant est-ce que je peux avoir une danse, Jul?" demanda-t-elle, ronronnante, ses lèvres rouge sang contrastant avec sa peau pâle et ses mèches noires qu'elle avait rassemblé en chignon désordonné.

Le jeune homme se leva et lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit. Ils se joignirent rapidement à la masse de corps qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Quinze minutes plus tard, Kal et Evan les rejoignirent, pas réellement intéressé à regarder Xavier et Violaine tester la gorge l'un de l'autre.

Ils dansèrent pendant quelques heures avant que Julian s'en aille au bar, commandant une boisson et regardant la masse de corps se presser les uns contre les autres.

Il roula des yeux quand il vit Kal se presser contre une femme avec une maque de donneuse de sang sur le cou. Kal lui embrassait le cou, ses mains se baladant sur son corps tandis qu'elle avait la tête rejetée en arrière, haletante.

Julian secoua la tête, l'allure des vampires était quelque chose de puissant et il pouvait voir pourquoi les mortels pouvaient désirer renouveler l'expérience. Alors que le barman lui tendait son verre, il regarda alors que Kal entraînait gentiment la femme en haut des escaliers où les propriétaires avaient de nombreuses chambres de libre.

Evan s'assit à côté de lui, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

"La libio de Kal a encore frappée ; je ne pense pas que nous le reverrons pour le reste de la nuit."

Julian haussa les épaules.

"C'est mieux qu'il profite de sa liberté autant qu'il le peut. J'ai entendu dire que son Père le pressait de plus en plus pour des fiancailles."

Evan hocha la tête."

"C'est vrai, mais Kal a réussi à l'éviter pour le moment ..."

Le reste de la nuit se passa à boire et à danser. Julian se Déplaça jusqu'au Manoir Rogue aux premières lueurs de l'aube, et alla se coucher, dormant jusqu'à midi.

Une fois levé, il emballa ses affaires et transplana à Ythron où son Maître travaillait actuellement, mettant un tablier protecteur, des gants, des bottes et des lunettes, il alla aux laboratoires secondaire et continua ses expérimentations pour sa thèse. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il évita prudemment Rogue, connaissant le tempéramment volatile de l'homme quand il s'occupait de potions complexes ou d'expériences dangereuses. Cependant, vendredi matin, il se retrouva devant les portes du laboratoire principal, tappant doucement et attendant la permission d'entrer.

Un aboiment "Entrez" lui répondit.

Il avança, attentif à ne rien bousculer.

"Oh, c'est toi! Qu'y a-t-il?" fit le Maîtres des potions, en coupant une racine de couleur pâle.

"Je souhaiterait vous demander la permission de quitter le domaine pour le week-end, Maître."

D'où il était, il pouvait voir le froncement de sourcil sur le visage de l'homme. Il sentit une forte tentative d'intrusion contre le bouclier de son esprit et les enforcer avant de repousser gentiment Rogue.

"Bien, ton Occlumencie s'est grandement améliorée ; maintenant, dis-moi la raison derrière cette demande."

"Je suis invitée à l'union de l'une de mes anciennes camarades de classe."

Les sourcils de Severus montèrent jusqu'à la limite de ses cheveux.

"C'est donc cela ... Permission accordée, apprenti, mais je te veux de retour Lundi matin, est-ce que c'est clair?"

Julian s'inclina.

"Merci Maître."

"Oui, maintenant, va-t-en, je suis occupé et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles." Le Maître des Potions ne le regarda pas et il s'inclina de nouveau et partit silencieusement, déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

Julian passa le reste de la journée et à organiser ses notes et à écrire un premier jet de sa thèse. Il nettoya aussi son labo, sachant qu'aucun elfe de maison n'avait la permission s'entrer.

Markus et quatre autres Vampires arrivèrent vers onze heures. Julian se leva, s'habilla de robes vert foncées, ses sacs déjà en sécurité dans ses poches.

Tous les cinq étaient habillés en noir, argent et rouge : pantalons noirs, une chemise rouge sang. Le blazon du Princeps était brodé au niveau de la poitrine et dans le dos.

"Sorcier."

"Lieutenant," répondit Julian, en inclinant la tête en guise de salutations.

"Nous pouvons partir quand vous êtes prêts." annonça le soldat.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et marcha vers cinq grands boîtes qu'il avait stocké dans un coin de la pièce.

"Les boîtes sont là, je dois vous rappeler de les traiter avec précaution. Elles doivent être secouées le moins possible."

Markus avança vers les boîtes en bois et en leva une.

"Prenez-en une chacun ; amenez-les au Grand Intendant Varek."

Les quatre autres vampires s'inclinèrent et prirent silencieusement une boîte chacun avant de disparaître.

"Je vais revenir pour vous emmener au Manoir du Princeps, Sorcier."

Julian hocha la tête, réajustant ses vêtements alors que les cinq vampires disparaissaient. Aucun en dehors de la communauté vampire ne pouvait être enregistré dans les sorts de protection du Manoir. C'était la loi.

Markus revint et prit Julian dans ses bras, se concentra et soudainement tous les deux disparurent du labo. Ils réapparurent sur les marches devant la maison du Princeps. Julian y avait déjà été invité pendant ses années Nightshades et il avait rencontré la Famille d'Evan. Le souvenir de sa visite était encore frais dans l'esprit de la plupart des vampires et cela ne manquait jamais d'amuser Markus. Il réprima un petit sourire en se rappelant cette nuit particulière, ça avait été le premier Solstice où il ne s'était pas ennuyé aux larmes lors des célébrations ...

Puisque les mortels étaient rarement autorisés à l'intérieur à moins qu'ils ne fassent partis du repas ou qu'ils soient des donneurs de sang, Julian avait été confondu à son arrivée avec un simple humain et avait été dirigé vers les chambres de sang. Il s'était habillé dans son uniforme de Nightshades, mais l'avait dissimulé sous une épaisse cape, étant donné que c'était l'hiver à l'époque. Evan l'avait invité pour les célébrations du Solstice. Il avait été dirigé vers la salle de bal et il regardait les autres humains déambuler dans la pièce, affalés sur des canapés, s'étirant langoureusement, discutant calmement, rejustant leurs vêtements et leurs bijoux.

Julian avait resséré sa cape autour de lui, la rapprochant de son corps comme un bouclier. Silencieusmeent, il avait marché jusqu'à un coin d'ombres, près d'une fenêtre, à moitié caché par d'épais rideaux.

Il avait regardé alors que les vampires commençaient à remplir la salle, parlant entre eux et jetant des regards de temps en temps vers les humains. Un orchestre invisible avait joué doucement du Mozart – s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Soudainement, une agitation se répandit dans la salle (alors remplie) et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les escaliers. Le Princeps, sa femme, ses trois fils et sa fille unique descendaient les escaliers, les yeux de l'ancien vampire balayant la salle. Le jeune sorcier avait caché son Aura au moment où il était entré dans le Manoir. Les vampires avaient tendance à être assez nerveux auprès de sorciers.

Le vampire avait fait un petit discours, remerciant tous les chefs de clan pour leur présence avant d'ouvrir le bal avec sa femme. Julian avait regardé, semblant curieux alors que d'autres couples rejoignaient le Princeps tandis que d'autres se dirigeaient vers les mortels et buvaient de leurs sangs, quelques fois seuls, quelques fois deux ou plus en même temps. Les humains ressentaient un plaisir orgasmique alors que les vampires leur suçaient le sang. Tous les humains avaient bus plusieurs potions pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mourraient à cause de la perte de sang, peu importe combien de vampires se nourriraient.

Le jeune homme avait été si concentré sur la scène qu'il n'avait pas remarqué deux vampires qui s'approchaient de lui. Deux mains encerclèrent sa taille tandis que deux autres carressèrent sa poitrine et le pressèrent contre un corps dur et froid. Etonné, le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas réagi pendant les premières secondes, mais quand il sentit des lèvres froides sur son cou, il _agit_.

Agita la main, sa baguette apparut et d'un mouvement et de quelques mots murmurés, les deux vampires avaient été repoussés de quelques mètres, attirant l'attention de tous ceux présents, parmis lesquels certains furent surpris et commencèrent à crier. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait vu Evan réprimé un sourire tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le Mortel ; le Princeps avait été immédiatement entouré par six gardes habillés de noir et de rouge.

Les deux vampires qui avait été repoussés s'étaient remis sur pieds et avaient lancés des regards venimeux, les crocs dévoilés et les mains sur leurs épées.

"Qui es-tu, sorcier, pour oser nous attaquer dans cette maison!"

Julian croisa les bras , un air fermé et légèrement amusé sur le visage.

"Quelqu'un que vous ne voulez pas énervé, Immortel. Je ne suis pas un snack, donc j'apprécierai si vous pouviez trouver un autre cou à mordre."

Avec un ricanement, les deux vampires se jetèrent sur lui. Seulement pour être arrêté par un ordre de l'un de leurs Princes.

Evan avait traversé la foule qui s'était rassemblé en demi-cercle autour des protagonistes. Il s'était avancé vers Julian, avait placé sa main sur son coeur et s'était légèrement incliné, souriant alors que Julian performait le même salut rituel commun aux étudiants de Nightshades et aux anciens étudiants. Plusieurs murmurèrent autour d'eux.

"Heureux de te voir Julian, je pensais que tu n'étais pas venu. Retire ta cape, tu dois mourrir de chaud dessous!"

Le sorcier avait roulé des yeux et l'avait dénoué. Il était habillé dans son uniforme de Nightshades ; un pantalon noir, une chemise noir avec un haut col doré. Le blason de l'école était brodé au niveau du coeur. Une ceinture retenant son épées fermée par une boucle argentée et en formpe de tête d'aigle complétait sa tenue.

Prenant le bras du jeune homme, Evan s'était approché de son père.

"Père, puis-je te présenter Julian Richards, un de mes camarades de Nightshades." fit-il calmement.

"Princeps." Julian s'inclina profondément en signe de respect.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, jeune apprenti sorcier ; mon fils a une haute opinon de toi, bien que ça n'ait pas toujours été le cas."

Julian avait été sur le point de parler quand une lâme avait touché son cou.

"Je veux une réparation pour cette insulte, mortel. Aucun simple humain ne devrait être autorisé dans ce hall, à moins qu'il ne soit un donneur!"

Julian avait glissé un doigt sous la lâme et la repoussa de son cou, avant de se retourner face à l'un des deux vampires qu'il avait repoussé. Il avait été petit avec de longs cheveux bruns et plusieurs cicatrices marquaient sa gorge.

Il se tourna vers le non-mort.

"Je suis un invité dans cette maison, vampire ; je ne vais pas répandre du sang sous son toit sans permission."

Le vampire avait ricané, définitivement enragé.

"Igor!" Le Princeps avait levé la voix. "Si tu veux, je peux t'accorder ton combat ... Veux-tu défier l'apprenti dorcier Julian Richards de Nightshades?"

Le vampire avait jeté à Julian un regard rempli de fierté blessée et d'arrogance.

Il avait évalué le jeune mortel, d'après sa frêle apparance.

"Je requiert un combat pour laver cette insulte dans son sang. Je défie ce mortel dans un combat à mort."

Le Princeps s'était tourné vers l'ami de son fils.

"Acceptes-tu?"

Julian avait regardé Evan qui avait hoché la tête.

"Je le ferais, si aucune rétribution n'est demandé au gagnant."

Le Princeps et le vampire appelé Igor avaient tous les deux acceptés ces conditions et Igor avait choisi un duel à l'épée.

Evan avait intensément regardé, amusé par le vampire qui continuait à attaquer sa charge, qui semblait seulement jouer avec son adversaire, un léger sourire sur son visage qui avait encore plus enragé son opposant. Après une cruelle remarque de l'Immortel, Julian avait commencé à attaquer et la fin du duel avait été brutale. En une minute, le corps du vampire érait tomber à terre, le coeur percé par un coup propre à la poitrine et décapité. Sa tête avait frappé le sol poli, une expression de surprise affichée sur ses traits.

Une agitation s'était emparée de la foule et tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers le mortel. Le visage figé, il s'était agenouillé à côté du corps et avait nettoyé son épée sur la chemise du vampire avant de la ranger silencieusement. Il avait ensuite balayé la salle avec ses étonnant yeux verts. Plusieurs vampires avaient difficilement réprimé un frisson en croisant son regard. Un lent applaudissement s'était fait entendre alors qu'Evan s'était avancé vers lui.

"Tu t'améliore, Julian. Mais tu devrais quand même surveiller ton côté droit, tu laisses trop d'ouverture. L'Adepte Joël travaille là-dessus j'espère."

Julian avait hoché la tête. Il avait regardé le Princeps, ses yeux verts regardant directement l'Ancien Vampire. Ledit vampire l'avait regardé pendant quelques instants avant de sourire et de regarder autour.

"Mes amis, Igor a provoqué ce défi et a perdu. De par nos lois et toutes les autres lois, Julian Richards était dans son droit. Rien ne peut être rapproché à l'Apprenti. Ne laissons pas cet évènement infortuné assombrir la célébration du Solstice et de notre nuit."

Le jeune sorcier avait passé le reste de la nuit aux côtés d'Evan, parlant avec lui et quelques uns de ses amis de Nightshades qui avaient aussi été invités, dansant quelques fois, apparamment amusé des regarde lancés dans sa direction, qu'ils aient été remplis d'inquiétude ou de peur ou d'envie alors qu'il dansait parmi eux, l'odeur de son sang les attirant ... La tête des gardes du Princeps avait beaucoup apprécié la spectacle, ainsi que la compétence que le sorcier montrait à échapper à leurs attentions ...

Markus interrompit ses pensées alors qu'il fit signe au Mortel de le suivre.

Ils dépassèrent très peu de personnes alors que Markus le guidait à travers le Manoir. Il s'arrêtèrent devant des double-portes en chêne.

"Le Princeps et son héritier vous attendent. Un servant vous conduira plus tard à vos quartiers."

Julien hocha la tête.

"Mes remerciements pour votre aide, Markus."

Le vampire hocha la tête et s'éloigna tandis que Julian frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

La salle ressemblait à un grand bureau, les murs étaient recouverts de panneaux d'acajou. Plusieurs peintures des plus fameux Maîtres de l'histoire étaient suspendus au mur et deux caisses étaient remplies de trophées et d'armes. Plusieurs étagères étaient dispercées sur les murs, remplies de manuscrits, de livres, de dossiers. Mais il y avait un énorme bureau an bois sculpté avec des papiers sur lesquels travaillaient deux personnes qui attirèrent son attention. "Julian, tu es ici, c'est bien. Prends une chaise."

Evan indiqua une chaise vide à sa droite.

Le Princeps le regarda, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

"Impressionnant ... Même avec ces boucliers, je peux voir que tes pouvoirs ont spectaculairement augmentés." Il fit une pause, regardant le jeune mortel de haut en bas.

"Mon fils m'a rapporté sa conversation avec toi."

Julian hocha la tête, plaçant ses main sur ses jambes.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose."

Le Princeps sourit, ses yeux bleurs transperçant la tête de Julian.

"Les clans vont se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous allons nous allier à lui mais il ferait mieux de ne pas nous traiter comme des servants sans esprit."

Julian haussa un sourcil.

"Je m'y attendais. Je ne pensais pas que le côté de la "Lumière" réussirait à vous voir autrement que comme des suceurs de sang et vous offrirait un accord rivalisant avec celui de Voldemort."

Un léger sourire fit remonter les coins de la bouche du Princeps.

"En effet. Dumbledore nous a contacté, mais il avait peu à nous offrir sans le soutien du Ministère." Il regarda le jeune homme.

"Cependant ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé ta présence." Il sembla peser ses mots. "Tu as exprimé ton intention de rester neutre dans cette guerre. Mes excuses, Ensorceleur novice, mais cela semble ridicule, étant donner qui tu es."

Julian sourit.

"Comme je l'ai dit à Evan, Princeps, je n'ai aucun désir de m'impliquer dans ces jeux de pouvoir. Les vampires ont mon amitié et mon soutien et continueront à l'avoir. Je ne recherche pas le pouvoir, mais la connaissance."

Le Princeps rit.

"Un vrai Ensorceleur, en effet. Très bien, je vais laisser mon fils et héritier expliquer ce qu'il te sera demandé pendant sa cérémonie d'Intronisation." Il se leva, inclina la tête en signe de respect. "Bienvenu dans ma maison, Julian Richards."

Cela dit, il quitta le bureau, , laissant les deux jeunes ensembles.

Evan et Julian passèrent la nuit à passer en revue les différents rituels qui seraient pratiqués, apprenant la place qu'il tiendrait et ce qui serait attendu de lui. A deux heures du matin, Evan montra les environs à Julian et l'emmena chasser avec lui. Julian était l'un des rares mortels autorisés pendant la Chasse. Il savait que sa présence était désapprouvée par quelques vampires, principalement certains qui pensaient que les mortels étaient de la nourriture et devaient être traités en conséquence, mais il avait la faveur de l'héritier du Princeps et ils devaient se retenir de montrer clairement leur hostilité aussi longtemps qu'Evan était là pour le protéger.

Alors qu'il suivait son ami, tous les deux se fondirent parmi les ombres, il regarda autour et repéra les sept autres vampires les accompagnant lors de cette sortie. Il sauta silencieusement d'arbres en arbres, revenant de temps en temps à terre et courant sans bruit dans la forêt. Evan leva ses mains alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orée de la forêt. En se concentrant, Julian put apercevoir les lumières d'un village. Il ricana. Comme si un vampire pouvait être vu à moins qu'il le veuille ou qu'il soit particulièrement idiot et maladroit. Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour du jeune prince vampire.

"C'est le village de Préaulard, un village sorcier donc je vous avertis d'être prudent. Buvez autant que vous voulez, mais essayez de ne pas tuer ... Nous ne voulons pas que les sorciers ne deviennent trop vite suspicieux à notre égard.

Des sourires se répandirent sur les visages des vampires. Le sang d'un sorcier pris par la force n'était pas aussi bon que du sang donné volontairement, mais c'était néanmoins un délice. Puisque Julian avait apporté diverses potions pour les vampires, Evan et Père avaient eu l'idée de renforcer leurs sujets en les autorisant à boir du sang de sorcier.

Les sorciers avaient auparavant été résistants à la séduction des vampires, et leurs magies avaient rendu difficiles aux vampires de les attraper dans en mourrir. C'est là que Julian était intervenu. Il avait développé un intérêt pour les potions assez tôt pendant son temps à Nightshades et les restrictions des vampires avec la magie sorcière avait été un véritable défi pour ses capacités. Lors de sa cinquième année, il avait conçu plusieurs brevages, parmi eux, un qui protégeait les vampires contre les sorts sorciers les plus faibles, un autre qui diminuait leur sensibilité au soleil.

Un jeune vampire ne pouvait pas sortir au soleil. Mais au fure et à mesure qu'il vieillissait, il devenait de moins en moins sensible aux rayons du soleil. Pour les anciens, qui avaient dépassés l'âge d'un millénaire, les rayons du soleil étaient une simple nuisance et ne causaient rien de plus qu'une simple sensation de démangeaison. Evan n'avait été qu'un vampire d'une centaine d'année et donc était restraint aux ombres. Pendant qu'il était à l'école, ce n'était pas réellement une gêne ; les bâtiments de Nightshades ayant été conçus selon les besoins des différentes espèces, mais Julian avait voulu trouver quelque chose d'autre. Après des heures d'expérimentation, il en était finalement venu à une potion qui permettait aux jeunes vampires de se balader à la lumière de midi avec seulement une sensation de démangeaison.

Il avait aussi créé une alternative au sang. Bien que pas aussi puissant, elle stabiliserait un vampire et l'empêcherait de s'affaiblir, et cela atténuerait sa soif.

Regardant autour de lui, il roula des yeux alors qu'il vit des ombres se répendre dans le village. Il se tourna vers Evan.

"Tu leur as offert un sacré divertissement ce soir, Evan."

Le vampire ricana.

"Cela les empêchera de parler trop fort contre toi. Ils seront trop heureux de cette nuit de beuverie pour trop protester. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai choisi ces vampires en particulier?"

Julian roula des yeux.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu demander de venir, alors?"

Evan le regarda avec des yeux perçants.

"Deux raisons ; premièrement, j'apprécierais si tu pouvais me laisser boire de son sang, et deuxièmement, je veux te montrer quelque chose. D'après ce que mes espions ont rassemblé, Dumbledore tient une réunion de ses oiseaux ce soir."

Julian fronça les sourcils.

"Je présume que tu a besoin de remplir un passe pour franchir les sorts de protection. Mais pas même mon sang ne te permettrait de passer ces protections sans être détecté ... moi non plus je ne le peux pas ... même se Déplacer ne fonctionnerait pas," ajouta-t-il, en étudiant le château depuis l'endroit où il était. Poudlard et Préaulard étaient parmis les rares endroits aux Royaumes-Unis qui opposaient encore de la résistance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il connaissait plusieurs autres poches de résistance, mais la plupart des combattants de la Lumière se cachaient. La France et l'Allemagne combattaient encore, mais Voldemort gagnait du terrain chaque jour. Il s'assurait, cependant, qu'aucun moldu n'avait vent de la guerre qui se déroulait sous leurs nez. Cela avait surpris Julian.

Evan sourit chaudement.

"C'est la beauté de la chose. Ils ne tiennent pas leur réunion dans l'école mais dans une vieille maison à Londres, protégée par un sort de Fidélitas. Cette maison a longtemps appartenu à des sorciers noirs et n'a pas de protections contre le Déplacement ..."

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi alors se rencontrer là quand l'école est tellement mieux protégée?"

Evan haussa les épaules.

"Je présume qu'ils ne veulent pas attirer l'attention des étudiants avec des gens qui entrent et sortent à toute heure du jour ..."

"Et comment se fait qu'ils que les vampires soient autorisés dans cette maison? Ne devrait-elle pas avoir des sorts de protection?"

Evan roula des yeux.

"Bien sûr qu'ils ont des protections contre les miens, mais la magie de la maison elle-même travaille contre elles et mine leurs sorts, à part le Fidélitas. J'ai envoyé plusieurs espions s'asseoir à certaines de leurs réunions pour avoir une impression de ce qu'ils plannifient et pour connaitre complètement avec qui nous devrions nous allier."

Julian ricana et tendit sa main à Evan en roulant des yeux à la lueur de soif de sang qui passa dans les yeux du Prince quand il la prit.

Le jeune homme grimaça à peine alors que les crocs du vampire s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et qu'il commença à sucer lentement le sang. Il attendit patiemment qu'Evan termine, ne ressentant pas l'extase qu'expérimentaient habituellement les mortels.

Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ni les veela, ni les vampires ni aucune autre créature ne pouvaient l'envouter par leurs charmes. Quand il était arrivé à l'école, il n'avait quasiment aucune barrière mentale, mais il n'était jamais tombé sous leurs influence. C'était juste une autre partie du mystère qu'était Julian Richards pour beaucoup de ses camarades.

Evan arrêta finalement et lêcha les petits points de la blessure, les agents soignants dans sa salive refermèrent immédiatement la blessure.

"Merci, Julian. Je vais nous emmener tous les deux au Quartier-Général. Une fois là, nous ne devrons pas être vus ; je ne pense pas que notre présence serait appréciée ..."

Ricanant, le jeune sorcier autorisa son ami à lui prendre le bras et lui donna un surplus de puissance pour l'aider à les Déplacer.

Ils réapparurent dans un coin poussiéreux et dans l'ombre dans une grande pièce. Julian cacha rapidement son Aura, incendiant mentallement Evan. Heureusement personne ne semblait rien avoir remarqué. Utilisant une technique que Karal, son Maître, lui avait appris, Julian envoya des fils de magie vers les sorts de protection de la maison pour les enrouler autour d'Evan et de lui comme une couverture. Il sentit Evan faire appel à sa magie vampirique pour les cacher aussi. Réprimant un ricanement, il jeta un regard à la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un puisse les repérer.

Environ trente personne étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table. Une énorme carte de l'Europe était suspendue au mur. Il regarda ceux qui étaient assis, mémorisant leurs visages. Dumbledore était assis à l'un des bouts de la table, regarda une pile de papiers alors qu'un homme couvert de cicatrices faisait son rapport.

Les yeux de Julian s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant quelques jeunes personnes présentes. Un jeune homme était assis discrètement entre une femme aux cheveux roses et un homme aux cheveux bruns, tous les deux portant des robes d'Auror. Deux autres adolescents étaient aussi présents.

Il dirigea son attention sur la discussion en cours. Apparemment, il avaient plusieurs missions en cours en ce moment.

"Qu'en est-il de la protection de Poudlard, Albus?" demanda un homme blond quand l'homme qui avait parlé s'était rassis.

Le vieil homme soupira.

"Cornelius a établis son Ministère en Irlande et refuse de nous prêter une équipe d'Aurors, disant qu'il ne peut se passer d'aucun homme. Apparemment les sorts de protection devraient suffir selon lui. Les Langues de Plomb ont acceptés d'en établir de nouveau contre les Créatures des Ténèbres."

"Je suppose que les vampires et les loups garous n'ont pas été d'accord pour rejoindre notre camp."

Albus envoya un regard fatigué à l'homme aux cheveux roux.

"Nous avions peu de choses à leur offrir, Arthur. Voldemort," Julian roula des yeux en voyant toutes ces personnes frémir en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, "avait de nombreuses choses pour les tenter. Je n'ai jamais vraiment penser qu'ils nous rejoindraient."

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants parla.

"Les loups garous débattent encore, mais je peux déjà vous dire que Voldemort a fait une offre que le conseil aura du mal à ne pas accepter. Il a plusieurs clans qui sont actuellement en train de choisir leurs chefs et ne peuvent pas voter ; donc la réponse des loups garous devra attendre leurs retours. Mais n'espérez rien de positif pour nous. Le Ministère a opprimé les loups garous trop longtemps, pour qu'ils leur offrent leur soutien."

Julian haussa un sourcil. Cet homme semblait bien informé. Il se tourna vers Evan qui formula le mot "Loup garou", répondant à la question de Julian.

"C'est bon, Rémus. Les nouveaux sorts de protections s'en occuperont. Ils seront installés autour de cette maison, de Pourdlard et de Préaulard. Ils ne pourront pas poser le pied dans Poudlard sans être tués," fit Dumbledore. "Les classes de Défense des élèves seront doublées ainsi que les heures de duel, et l'entraînement des forces junior devra être intensifié. Mr Londubat, comment s'en sortent vos camarades?"

"M-Mieux, Directeur. Le groupe Patronus est presque opérationnel. Les escadrons qui sont allés avec les Aurors sont revenus et leurs entraîneurs semblent satisfaits. Le groupe Intelligence va effectuer un séjour chez les Langues de Plomb." Le jeune jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme à côté de lui qui hocha la tête. "La plupart des membres ont passes les tests des Aurors que Maîtres Maugrey et Shackelbolt nous ont fait passés hier." Il fit de nouveau une pause, déglutissant, visiblement mal à l'aise face à l'attention qui lui était portée.

"C'est bien, mon garçon, très bien. Miss Granger?"

Immédiatement une fille avec ses cheveux ramassés en un strict chignon au dessus de la nuque hocha la tête et commença à faire son rapport. Elle parlait d'un ton assuré et précis, allant directement au coeur du sujet. Julian était intérieurement impressionné. Cette fille aurait été chez elle à Nightshades ; Maîtresse Orana l'aurait adorée.

Dix minutes plus tard , un garçon aux cheveux roux prit sa suite concernant l'entraînement des juniors et les possibilités.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et les congédia après quelques minutes, leur demandant de retourner dans leurs dortoires pour la nuit et d'être prêts pour l'entraînement le lendemain matin.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient partis, il se tourna vers l'homme aux cicatrices.

"Alastor, comment se passe l'entraînement de mr Londubat?"

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez faire un leader de ce garçon, Albus. Il serait bien mieux comme soigneur."

Le vieil homme fronça profondément les sourcils.

"Es-tu certain qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire?"

Maugrey grogna.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns qui avait été assis à côté du garçon qu'ils appelaient Londubat répondit. "Dumbledore, ce garçon fait de son mieux, mais il n'est _pas_ un leader. Il essaye, et je dois souligner sa persévérance, mais vous n'en ferez pas une figure de tête dans cette guerre. Il est heureux d'obéir à mes ordres et aussitôt qu'il est placé en position d'autorité, il s'effondre. Weasley fait un meilleur travail. Londubat ne peut pas supporter l'idée de faire des sacrifices ou de risquer des vies pour en sauver d'autres. Cependant comme soigneur, je dois saluer ses compétences."

L'homme aux cicatrices hocha la tête.

"Je suis d'accord. ¨Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement enclins à lui donner le commandement des Juniors? Je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire pourquoi. Londubat est un sorcier bon est assez puissant mais il n'a absolument aucun cran!"

Dumbledore sourit gentiment, ses yeux pétillants.

"Alastor, tu pourrais être surpris, je suis certain que Mr Londubat sera le parfait leader pour les Juniors. Je vais l'entraîner personnellement cette année."

Le vieil Auror secoua les épaules.

"Alors vous êtes fou, vieil homme! Vos sucreries ont dus vous pourrir le cerveau au lieu de vos dents!"

Personnellement, Julian était d'accord. Il n'avait absolument aucun désir de s'impliquer dans ce conflit mais si ce Londubat était en charge, il ne durerait pas une minute en combattant les mangemorts junior. Le jeune apprenti les avait vu quelques fois pendant les vacances scolaires pendant la dernière année. Ils étaient entraînés à combattre et à faire des duels chaque jours et on leur apprenait différents domaines en relation à la guerre. Si c'était tout ce que le Lumière avait à opposer aux Ténèbres, alors la guerre serait courte.

Dumbledore soupira.

"Il y a eu une prophétie de faite, comme vous le savez tous. Je vous en ai parlé il y a plusieurs années. Et il n'y avait que deux possibles candidats auxquels pouvaient s'appliquer cette prophétie."

Julian et Evan se regardèrent l'un l'autre. C'était plus intéressant. Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne croyait vraiment à la Divination, les deux jeunes avaient rencontrés quelques vrais voyants et connaissaient les prophéties. Elles étaient généralement cryptiques et sujetes à de nombreuses interprétations ... Les gens devaient être prudents en les manipulant.

Une femme aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête, apparemment assez énervée.

"Vous nous avez déjà dit cela, Albus ... Mais pourquoi Neville. C'est un garçon tellement doux ; mais réellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un leader ..."

"Neville est la seule autre possibilité. L'autre a disparu avant qu'il ait pu venir à Poudlard ... Il est probablement mort maintenant ... Nous avons envoyé des lettres pendant cinq ans et ne l'avons jamais trouvé, pas même Fumseck a réussi ..."

"Qui était-il?" La question fut posée par un homme aux cheveux noirs avec un mauvais présentiment.

"Sirius ..."

"Qui était-il, Albus? Nous méritons de savoir, peut-être l'un d'entre nous a entendu parlé de lui."

Le vieil homme soupira.

"Ça aurait été Harry Potter, Sirius."

L'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête, tristement.

Lhomme aux cicatrice sembla songeur.

"Le garçon Potter, vous dites?"

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête.

"Oui, il a été marqué par Voldemort tandis que Neville ne l'a pas été, ou pas de manière aussi évidente. Mais puisqu'il a disparu, Neville doit être l'Elu."

Julian durcit son expression alors qu'il faisait signe à Evan qu'il voulait partir. Le jeune vampire ne protesta pas et les Déplaça une fois que Julian les eut désengagé des sorts de protection de la maison.

Evan le regarda.

"Cela pourrait changer les choses ..."

Julian retourna sonr egard.

"Cela ne change rien. Le garçon qu'ils appellent Harry Potter est mort il y a des années. Je _suis_ Julian Richards et quoique ce soit qui concerne Harry Potter ne me concerne pas."

Evan haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas mon problème, Julian. Mais je serai prudent à ta place, je pense que tu vas te retrouvé amené à choisir un camp peu importe ce que tu peux penser ; tu es trop puissant pour être laissé tranquille." Il fit une pause pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

"Quoi?" demanda Julian s'énervant un peu après le vampire alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au Manoir du Princeps.

"Rien ... Hé bien, pourquoi ces lettres ne t'ont jamais trouvées?"

Julian ricana.

"Ils doivent avoir envoyé la première lettre en tant que ma lettre pour Poudlard, après mon onzième anniversaire. Mon Maître m'a envoyé avant à Nightshades." Il lança un sourire satisfait à Evan comme si cela devait tout expliquer.

"Et Nightshades est complètement incartable, les voiles bloquent toutes les perceptions extérieures ..."

"En effet ..."

"Donc s'ils devaient t'envoyer une lettre maintenant, ils te trouveraient ..."

Julian secoua la tête.

"Non ... je ne pense pas, ma signature magique a trop changée depuis lors et ma Majorité a renforcé ce fait."

"Donc tu n'existes plus?"

Julian lui fit un sourire.

"Pour le monde sorcier, je n'ai jamais existé."

O

Lucius Malfoy ne passait pas une bonne journée. Il avait été chargé par son Maître d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos de ce satané garçon, mais tout ce qu'il avait rassemblé, c'était des rumeurs ou des choses qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il ne sav ait même pas l'âge du gamin! Bien sûr il semblait avoir quinze ou seize ans au mieux, mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Il était l'apprenti de Severus et il ne l'avait même pas su! Devlin n'avait pas du tout été utile. La vieille chauve souris ne pouvait parler que de Potions et seulement à ceux qu'il jugeait digne. Il avait eu plus de chance avec les apprentis du vieux renard. Ils n'avaient été que trop heureux de lui dire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, pensant que cela leur vaudrait une faveur. Les imbéciles!

Apparemment le garçon était doué ; capable de préparer une potion Tue-loup de mémoire, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas aimer ça ... Mais il devait en apprendre plus. Il était allé aux registres du Ministère, mais il n'avait rien trouvé à propos d'un sorcier appelé Julian Richards. D'après ce que le vampire avait dit, il venait apparemment de Nightshades, cette école mystérieuse qui n'acceptaient les étudiants que sur invitation et que personne ne savait comment la contacter ...

Lucius réfléchit encore un peu au problème avant de décider du moyen le plus rapide pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Ce n'était pas le moins du monde subtile, mais il avait besoin de résultats ... Après tout ça faisait un long moment depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait rendu visite à son vieil ami d'école ...

Avec un soupir, il prit de la Poudre à côté de la cheminée la plus proche, hocha la tête aux gardes et la lança dans le feu.

"Ython!"

Tourbillonnant dans le système de cheminette, il attendit l'arrêt et sortit de la cheminée, hochant la tête vers les gardes.

Après leur avoir donné le mot de passe et avoir autorisé le sort d'identification à fonctionner, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire principal.

Il réussit à les trouver après avoir cherché pendant trente minutes ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. Haussant les épaules au nombre de signaux "Ne Pas Déranger", il frappa quand même à la porte.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il frappa de nouveau, devenant insistant quand il ne reçut de nouveau aucune réponse. Finalement, il entendit des malédictions prononcées alors que quelqu'un avançait vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment.

"Je m'excuse si je te dérange, Sévérus, mais j'ai besoin de te voir concernant quelque chose d'une grande importance ..."

Severus fronça les sourcils, ne s'embêtant pas à l'autoriser à entrer dans son laboratoire.

"Lucius, je travaille actuellement sur certaines des potions les plus difficiles au monde, des potions qui ont été personnellement demandées par notre Seigneur. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardage et donc je te serais extrêmement reconnaissant si tu pouvais te faire rare pendant les prochaines semaines."

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Lucius Malfoy se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela.

"Je sais Severus, mais cela concerne ton garçon ..."

"Quoi que ce gamain ait fait, je te remercierais de ne pas m'embêter avec cela et de voir directement avec lui. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'enseigner pour être déranger par les problèmes qu'il a créé."

"Severus ..."

Le Maître des Potions l'interrompit.

"Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Lucius, va au coeur du sujet."

"Ton garçon n'a rien fait ..."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais perdre un temps précieux avec cette conversation inutile. Est-ce que la stupidité de ceux qui t'entourent t'a finalement affecté?"

"Severus, j'ai juste besoin d'en savoir plus sur ton gamin. Le fait qu'il ait semblé extrêmement amical avec l'héritier du Princeps a piqué l'intérêt de notre Seigneur et il veut en savoir plus ..."

Le regard de Severus aurait effrayé à mort beaucoup d'hommes, mais Lucius refusa de partir. L'idée de revenir auprès de son Seigneur sans nouvelle information surpassait toute les précaution que les humeurs de Severus pouvaient déclancher.

"Tu interrompts un travail extrêmement important et hautement précis pour poser des questions sur un simple garçon!" Le Maître des Potions semblait prêt à tuer. "Tu me fait perdre mon temps pour un simple gamin! Est-ce que je pose des questions inutiles sur le tien?"

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

"Tu n'as pas vu Drago depuis au moins deux ans, en dépit du fait que tu es le parrain du garçon."

"Mon apprenti s'appelle Julian Richards et a récemment eu dix-sept ans. Il a été diplômé de Nightshades peu après avoir eu seize ans et a commencé son apprentissage sous ma directeur après cela."

Severus commença à fermer la porte, pensant que la discution était terminée mais Lucius le battit.

"Où l'as-tu trouvé?"

L'homme aux cheveux noirs durcit encore son expression.

"Dans un orphelinat. Je l'ai vu performer de la puissante magie accidentelle, et je n'allais pas laisser un sorcier à de simples moldus. Je ne pouvais pas m'encombrer de prendre soin d'un enfant alors je l'ai envoyé à Nightshades en faisant appel à une faveur que me devait le Directeur."

"Le nom de l'orphelinat?"

Cette fois, l'homme aux cheveux noirs sembla prêt à lui arracher la tête, mais il sembla se retenir.

"Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu penses que je vais me soucier de me rappeler le nom d'un orphelinat moldu. C'était St. Quelque chose. Avant que tu le demandes, il a été assigné à l'héritier du Princeps pour qu'il soit son mentor et il a gardé contact avec lui depuis qu'il a été diplômé. Maintenant ça suffit, je dois travailler sur des problèmes bien plus urgents et importants."

"Est-il ici?"

L'homme blond regarda, fasciné, une veine battre sur la tempe de son camarade mangemort.

"Est-ce que cet endroit ressemble à un service d'aide à l'enfance? Le gamin est ailleurs pour le week-end et ne reviendra pas avant Lundi matin."

Sachant qu'il ne découvrirait rien de plus par l'irrascible Maître des Potions quand il était dans cet état d'esprit, Lucius opta pour une retraite rapide avant que l'homme pense à expérimenter ses nouvelles découvertes sur lui.

Severus claqua la porte et retourna à son travail. Une heure plus tard, il posa son couteau et soupira. Sachant que sa préparation allait mantenant devoir reposer pendant au moins une heure, il nettoya la table de travail avec la facilité née de l'habitude.

Cela fait, il s'assit à son bureau et se servit un petit vers de scotch. Le tenant en main, il réfléchit à la visite de Lucius.

Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait déjà un intérêt pour son apprenti. Il allait devoir discuter de discretion avec le gamin. Quelle partie de _'N'attire pas l'attention'_ n'avait-il pas compris ...? Il ouvrit un tiroire, fouillant dans un tas de lettres avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il était heureux de garder pour lui-même pour l'instant et le contenu de ces lettres était l'une d'entre elles ...

Il l'avait reçu un mois après le début de la troisième année de Julian.

_Severus,_

_Cela viendra comme une surprenante requête, particulièrement après les précédentes lettres. Après tout, je n'ai fait que critiquer le manque de compétences de ce garçon que tu m'as mis sur les bras._

_Cependant, je dois prendre en compte de nouveaux éléments. Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon précédent message, ton garçon a battu les records pendant les examens de deuxième année. Tu es conscient de la politique de l'école et de la façon dont elle est gérée. Les troisièmes années se voient assignés un Maître particulier pour apprendre une branche particulière de magie. Cela est décidé en fonction des compétences qu'ils ont montrés pendant leurs deux années précédentes. Julian a déjà exprimé un intérêt pour les Epées et il apprend actuellement auprès de notre Adepte à l'Epée actuel._

_Tu dois voir où ceci mène, mon ami. Ton garçon a démontré un niveau de contrôle de sa magie qui est surprenant étant donné son âge. Sa soif de connaissance et ses compétences en supercherie est sans égal parmis ses paires. Cependant, la chose la plus importante est la puissance qu'il semble détenir. Tu sais ce que je suis et je demande donc maintenant ton accord pour apprendre à ta change la voix des Ensorceleurs._

_J'attedns ta réponse dans les prochains jours._

_Karal_

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus ma trad et je fais de gros bisous à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, j'apprécie toujours autant de lire vos impressions et vos commentaires alors merci du fond du coeur : annadriya (merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite), Luxile (si tu as aimé jusque là, à mon avis, tu vas aimer la direction que va prendre la fict!), Tsuh (je fais de mon mieux pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu moi-même ce chap, ma bêta a un pbm d'accès internet pour l'instant), Black Jo (C'est Sev qui l'a découvert et l'a envoyé dans cette école particulière, il attend maintenant le retour sur investissement de ses efforts!), Amistosamente-vuestro (ravie que tu aimes, la suite aussi j'espère), luffynette (Youpi, je suis contente de voir que tu continues à me suivre), adenoide (il veut rester neutre dans cette guerre, y arrivera-t-il jusqu'à la fin, pour cela il faudra continuer à lire la suite. Quand à Sev, il se la joue plutôt perso et s'est ménagé une petite place dans les deux camps), klaude (et oui, à la cérémonie d'Evan, si Voldemort et Dumbledore viennent tous les deux, ça va être serré pour Julian!), Over Lime (merci de tes encouragements, ils me vont droits au coeur, c'est très gentil), Maximilien (merci de tes compliments c'est vraiment motivant et tu peux être certain que je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter), boadice (la voilà la suite j'espère que tu as aimé), Soit X L'inconnue (je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour l'orthographe, là c'est moi qui ait relu ce chap, ma bêta n'est pas dispo, j'ai vraiment horreur de me relire!), dylan42hp (il a dissimulé sa vraie puissance le temps de pouvoir se défendre à l'école, il est maintenant sortie de l'école et fait son chemin dans le monde!), Calypso78 (il n'y a pas de slash dans les chaps postés pour cette fict, je ne peux pas dire si l'auteur continuera ainsi s'il poursuit la fict).


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà un nouveau chap, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chap, il y a pas mal de rebondissements ... Un énorme merci de de gros bisous à ma bêta pour son gros travail de correction, heureusement qu'elle est là!

Chapitre 4 : Cérémonies

Après une nuit de chasse, Julian et Evan retournèrent tous les deux à la place forte du Princeps et se retirèrent pour la journée. Alors qu'ils se péraraient à aller au lit, Evan examina pensivement son ami.

"Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose d'accroché au visage?"

"Rien, Jul. Je me demandais juste su tu comprenais l'improbabilité de _ta_ neutralité dans cette guerre ... Tu les as entendu ; tu es prophétisé pour ..."

Julian ricana.

"Harry Potter a été prophétisé pour tenir tête à un Mage Noir. J'ai cessé _d'être_ lui au moment où je suis entré à Nightshades."

Evan fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Peu importe combien toi ou ta magie avez changé, tu corresponds quand même à la prophétie ..."

Julian lança un regard dur au vampire.

"Les prophéties sont des choses vagues qui doivent être interprétées avec prudence. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ; et je sais que tu crois autant que moi à ces choses-là. De plus, je refuse de laisser ma vie être dirigée par les mots d'une femme que la plupart des gens prennent pour une escroc."

Evan haussa un sourcil.

"Je voulais juste attirer ton attention là-dessus. Même si tu ne lui donnes aucun crédit, d'autres le feront."

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard noir.

"Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il?" demanda-t-il. "En plus, même ces mots peuvent être interprétés différemment. Le septième mois peut être d'un autre calendrier, vivre et survivre peuvent avoir plusieurs sens ..."

Evan décida de laisser passer. Il ne ferait que contrarier son ami.

"Je veux juste que tu sois prêt pour ce qui va arriver, Jul."

Le jeune mortel lui lança un sourire ironique.

"Ne t'en fait pas, je le suis."

Julian prit une potion de sommeil, la diluant pour se réveiller à la nuit tombée. Ils voyageraient jusqu'au domaine d'Horraeng peu après le coucher du soleil.

Julian se réveilla et se prépara immédiatement, s'habillant avec le costume qu'Evan avait fait faire pour lui par les tailleurs de son père. Une fois habillé, il regarda dans le miroir et ricana. Il ressemblait en tout point au vampire caricatural : un pantalon ajusté recouvrant de grandes bottes en cuir noir, une chemise rouge sang dépassant des manches de ses robes pour recouvrir ses poignets et la moitié de ses mains. Ses robes étaient noir d'encre avec des broderies argentées, un dragon carmin enroulé autour d'une dague brodée juste au dessus de son pectoral gauche, ces trois couleurs étant celles du Princeps ainsi que sa marque.

Laissant ses cheveux lâchés avec seulement quelques mèches tirées en arrière pour dégager son visage, il ne portait que le pendantif que Karal lui avait donné quand il avait passé ses tests d'apprenti Sorcier, atteignant le status de novice. C'était une fine chaîne avec une simple boule de verre contenant un peu de son sang, celui de Karal, et deux gouttes de sang de phénix ajouté à trois gouttes de sang de dragon. Le liquide était actuellement d'une douce pulsation couleur carmine qui tournerait à l'argentée quand il atteidnrait la maîtrise. Les quelques uns qui parvenaient à être adeptes portaient un pendantif couleur doré, mais il était à peine une poignée dans le monde.

Il inspecta son reflet une fois de plus, avant de vérifier que toutes ses armes étaient parfaitement attachées sur son corps. Mettant sa cape et s'enroulant dedans, il leva la capuche ett se rendit dans le hall. Evan était déjà là, l'attendant. Le vampire était habillé dans son uniforme officiel d'héritier : un pantalon noir, une chemise noire brodée comme celle de Julian et des robes rouge-sang avec deslignes argentées, le blason du Princeps dans son dos et un pendantif le marquanf comme l'héritier de son père reposant sur sa poitrine, un dragon et une dague argentée miroitant à la lumière des torches.

"Prêt Jul?"

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire.

"Quand tu es prêt, Evan."

Hochant la tête aux gardes, Evan s'approcha de Julian et passa un bras autour de lui, les Déplaçant jusqu'au territoire d'Horraeng.

Les yeux de Julian s'écarquillèrent quand ils y apparurent.

Des torches étaient placées tout autour, donnant aux jardins un air féérique, des ombres dansant avec les flammes. De nombreuses personnes déambulaient autour mais Julian ne manqua pas les regards lancés dans leur direction alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers les bâtiments. Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall, où des tapisseries bleu roi et bourgogne pendaient du plafond le long des murs.

Ils atteignirent finalement un groupe de vampires, qui souhaitaient le bonheur au futur couple. Au milieu, Moreen se tenait à côté d'un grand vampire que Julian présuma être Arthen. Tous les deux étaient habillés en robes blanches et bourgogne des futurs mariés. Les lignes bourgognes, au col et aux manches semblaient donner l'impression que leurs robes avaient été trempées dans du sang. La femme immortelle sourit quand elle les aperçut. Tous les vampires qui étaient là s'inclinèrent alors que le Princeps s'approchait d'elle et de son promis.

"Puis-je vous offrir mes meilleurs voeux en cette nuit, Moreen."

Elle fit une révérance parfaite.

"Vous nous honorez de votre présence, mon Seigneur."

Le père lui sourit avant de marché vers son Créateur. (Sire en anglais NDT)

Moreen se tourna vers Evan et Julian et refit une révérance, puis sourit alors qu'ils lui baisaient tous les deux la main.

"Attention, Jul. Arthen pourrait être offensé."

Julian roula des yeux.

"Et si tu nous présentais, Moreen?"

Elle hocha la tête et plaça une main sur le bras du vampire mâle qui restait silencieux à côté d'elle, regardant suspicieusement Evan et Julian.

"Arthen, ce sont deux de les proches amis : Evan, l'Héritier de notre Seigneur et Julian, novice Ensorceleur. Tous les deux sont des diplômés de Nightshades. Les gars, voici Arthen, mon futur époux."

Arthen les regarda froidement alors qu'il inclinait la tête, imité par les autres.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces dernières années."

Evan le regarda.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment retourner le compliment ; Moreen a toujours été discrète sur sa vie privée. Mais vos compétences me sont connues ..."

Alors que l'héritier vampire discutait avec le plus âgé, Julian l'examina, Moreen le regardant anxieusement. Après quelques minutes, il la regarda et hocha lentement la tête. Une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage, disparaissant rapidement, mais une petite lueur de joie resta dans ses yeux.

Après quelques autres minutes de conversation, Evan et Julian quittèrent tous les deux le couple pour accueillir de nouveaux invités et se procurer des boissons. De nombreux mortels donneurs de sang se mélangeaient aux vampires, loups garoux et autres présents dans la pièce, et Julian regarda, amusé par leurs tentatives d'entraîner les vampires à boire leur sang.

"Jul!"

Il tourna les talons et vit certains de leurs amis se rassembler déjà à l'extérieur sous un arbre, dans les ombres jeté par les torches. Kal, Reana, Selene, Xavier et Violaine se tenaient ensemble chacun habillé dans le costume formel qui reflétait leur clan et leur statut. Il les rejoignit rapidement, saluant chacun d'entre eux. Ils discutèrent pendant qu'ils attendaient qu'arrive le reste de leur cercle. Oreale et Thynan furent les suivants à arriver, puis Auguste qui semblait un peu agité.

Oreale, la jeune femme loup garou, semblait excitée, ce qui intrigua Julian.

"Oreale, crache le morceau avant de t'étouffer."

Elle lui lança un sourire féroce, ses cheveux rouge-sang brillant sous la lumière, ses yeux d'ambre illuminés.

"Kaev a perdu le combat. Devan est le nouveau Prime et Ela a gagné le combat de la Reine."

Selene et Thynan eurent de larges sourires à ces informations.

"As-tu des nouvelles des deux autres meutes?" demanda l'homme loup garou, ravi à l'évidence du dénoument du combat pour la direction de la meute de son amie.

Oreale secoua la tête.

"Non. Nous resteront dans le Nord pendant encore quelques mois, probablement jusqu'au Solstice ..."

Evan pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Est-ce que tu pourras être présente pour l'Equinoxe? Je compte sur votre présence à tous ..."

Oreale roula des yeux.

"Bien sur. Tu as choisi Julian comme représentant, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle, regardant Julian qui arborait un grand sourire.

"Oui, le visage de mes frères à eux-seuls valaient le coup, non pas que je leur aurait fait confiance pour me protéger ..."

Reana, Auguste et Kal rirent, leurs crocs luisant à la lumière. Xavier se tourna vers Julian.

"Violaine et moi allons partir pour la Chine et le Japon pour suivre un apprentissage."

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

"En avez-vous parlé au Directeur? Je sais qu'il a beaucoup de contacts là-bas."

Violaine sourit et parla.

"Nous avons prévu de le faire au Rassemblement. Nous essaierons atteindre notre maîtrise aussi vite que possible."

Auguste lança un regard à Moreen et Arthen.

"Revenons-en au sujet principal, que pensez-vous d'Arthen?"

Un silence suivit ces paroles, finalement brisé par Thynan.

"Je n'ai rien pu trouver de mauvais en lui du peu que j'ai vu."

Oreale hocha la tête. Xavier et Violaine semblèrent hésitants.

"Il parait un peu figé dans ses croyances. Ça pourrait nous nuire."

Julian hocha la tête."

"Auguste, Kal?"

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

"Nous avons demandé autour et avons essayé de rassembler des informations sur lui. Il y a peu de chose à dire ; il est un peu fermé d'esprit, mais un combattant exemplaire, loyal envers son clan, assez puissant. Il atteidra dans un an ou deux sa maîtrise en combat à l'Epée."

"Reana?"

"J'ai peu de chose à ajouter. Nous devons être prudents. Ses loyautés vont d'abord à son clan et il pourrait se trouver en conflit si nous l'impliquons trop. Mais je ne le vois pas interdire à Moreen de suivre notre plan."

Finalement, Julian se tourna vers Selene, demandant son opinion. Il savait déjà celle d'Evan, mais Selene ferait pencher la balance. La femme loup garou était toujours en apprentissage avec le liseur d'âme de Nightshades, mais elle avait atteint un niveau suffisamment élevé pour lui donner quelques indications sur le compagnon de Moreen.

"Je ne distingue rien de vraiment inquiétant, mais je vous conseillerais de procéder avec prudence. Il est plus vieux que nous ..."

Julian jeta un regard à Moreen qui accueillaient un autre vampire. Elle semblait heureuse.

"Nous autoriserons Moreen à lui dire les bases et nous verrons comment il réagit. Je le placerais sous un enchantement pour nous assurer de son silence. Sommes-nous tous d'accord?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Kal fit claquer ses mains.

"Maintenant que ceci est réglé, avez-vous entendu parlé de ce qui est arrivé à Diz?"

Ils rirent tous, l'infortunée aventure de ce vampire s'étant vite répendue dans leur communauté. Un serveur leur apporta quelques boissons et les conversations devinrent plus légères alors qu'ils attendaient que la cérémonie ait lieu.

Finalement, aux alentours de minuit, tous les invités étaient arrivés et ils furent dirigés vers une grande clairière, un autel se tenant au milieu, une dague et deux coupes placées dessus. Un ancien s'avança vers lui, habillé des robes grises argentées et vertes des prêtres.

"Mes amis, nous sommes rassemblés ce soir pour célébrer l'union de deux enfants de la nuit."

Il se retourna vers ses deux assistants et hocha la tête.

Ils prirent chacun une coupe et attendirent de chaque côté de l'autel. Moreen et Arthen s'avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le prêtre.

"Mes enfants, vous vous présentez ici librement pour demander l'union de vos deux existences."

"Oui," répondirent-ils solennellement en choeur.

"Alors commençons."

Il tendit la dague à Arthen qui s'entailla le poignet. Du sang épais et noir commença à remplir la coupe que l'assistant tenait en dessous de la blessure. Moreen l'imita aussitôt qu'on lui tendit la dague. Alors que les deux coupes se remplissaient, le prêtre commença un chant dans une vieille langue, un fin voile noire dans la main. Au moment où les coupes furent remplies les assistants les éloignèrent. L'ancien prit leur deux poignets blessés et plaça les deux blessures l'une contre l'autre, attachant le voile autour des deux poignets. Les assistants lui tendirent les deux coupes.

"Puissent ceux rassemblés ce soir être témoins et attester de l'union de ces deux êtres."

"Du sang pour du sang." fit-il alors qu'ils buvaient le contenu de l'autre coupe. "Votre sang est le sang de l'autre." fit-il, en recouvrant de ses mains leurs poignets liés. "Votre douleur est la douleur de l'autre ; vos ennemis sont les siens et les siens les votres. Vos amis sont les amis de l'autre. Votre existence est maintenant une. Dans les Ténèbres, à travers la nuit, puis la Déesse bénir votre union."

Le voile scintilla autour de leurs poignets et disparut. Arthen et Moreen s'agenouillèrent tous les deux devant le prêtre et restèrent ainsi alors qu'il plaçait une main sur leurs têtes, les bénissant. Se relevant, ils se retournèrent face à l'assemblée. Le silence s'étira alors qu'ils se soumettaient au jugement de leurs paires?

Pressant ses lèvres en une fine ligne, Julian commença à applaudir lentement au début, suivi par ses amis et le reste de l'assemblée. Une fois que les applaudissement se turent, ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir où la fête avait été préparée.

Le bal fut ouvert par Moreen et Arthen. Après quelques danses, Julian s'approcha de son amie. Prenant la main de son amie, ils commença à les diriger vers la piste de danse, valsant lentement.

"Es-tu heureuse, Moreen?"

La vampire eux yeux bleus sourit.

"Je le suis, Jul ; je n'y ai pas été forcée." Elle le regarda, un peu nerveuse. "Qu'avez-vous décidé, Jul?" demanda-t-elle finalement, anxieuse. Souriant, Julian resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de lui répondre.

"Dis-lui, mais laisse-moi lui jeter un enchantement pour l'empêcher de trop parler. Pour l'instant, nous ne le ferons pas rejoindre, du moins pas en tant que cercle interne."

L'immortelle aux cheveux châtains accepta, soulagée.

"Il me semble que j'ai un cadeau de noce pour toi, Moreen ..." Il s'arrêta de danser alors que l'orchestre terminait le morceau qu'ils jouaient. Baissant la tête, il sortit une petit fiole d'une poche intérieure de ses robes, rempli d'un liquide rouge sombre."

"Fais-y attention. Je n'aime pas l'idée que mon sang se balade n'importe où."

Les yeux de Moreen s'écarquillèrent. A sa connaissance, seul Evan avait déjà bu le sang de Julian. Un grand nombre de vampires avait essayé pendant leurs années à Nightshades, seulement pour se retrouver avec un aller simple pour l'aile médicale quand ils parvenaient à le coincer.

Hésitant, elle déboucha la fiole et la sentit. Intoxiquée par la simple odeur, elle la vida en quelques gorgées et frissonna à l'afflux de pouvoir. Elle se sentait pleine d'énergie, comme si elle avait drainé plusieurs sorciers. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle et leva les yeux vers Julian qui la regardait en souriant.

"Profites-en tant que ça dure, Moreen."

Avec une nouvelle inclination de tête, il lui embrassa le poing et alla à la table où ses amis étaient rassemblés. Reana regardait Moreen avec envie, quelque chose qui amusa ses amis, bien que les autres vampires pouvaient comprendre pourquoi. Julian passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui parla à l'oreille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ; tu auras le même lors de ta soirée de noce."

Souriant, elle lui lança un regard d'envie. Il roula des yeux et surveilla la salle. Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand il repéra plusieurs sorciers qu'il avait rencontré durant son séjour à Lazarin. Sa surprise fut rapidement remplacée par de l'énervement. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais sa simple présence et sa compagnie serait surement rapportée bien qu'il sache que personne ici ne répondrait à des questions sur lui ou sur ses capacités.

Violaine le regarda pensivement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sombre, Jul?"

Il soupira.

"Juste ces mangemorts. Grâce à Evan." il grogna au vampire. Je suis déjà sur sa liste de personnes à surveiller et cela ne va que le rendre plus curieux ..."

Violaine haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait te forcer à rejoindre son camp. Il n'a rien de valeur avec lequel te tenter et tu n'adhères pas à sa propagande élitiste sang pur ..."

Julian se détendit sur la chaise avec un sourire satisfait, réalisant que son amie avait raison. Voldemort avait peu de chose à lui offrir qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir lui-même.

"C'est vrai ..."

La nuit se passa à danser, parler, planifier et à se rappeler des souvenirs. Ce ne fut que quand le soleil fut sur le point de se lever qu'ils se séparèrent pour leurs maisons respectives, Julian étant Déplacé par Evan jusqu'à le Demeure du Princeps. Allant à sa chambre après avoir dit au revoir à son ami, Julian changea de vêtements et prit une potion énergisante, suffisamment pour tenir la journée.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré d'avoir toutes ses affaires, il alla à la salle des gardes. Evan lui avait expliqué que bien que la plupart des vampires dormaient la journée, une unité de gardes était toujours en alerte au cas où il y aurait une attaque. Les trouvant, il demanda rapidement à quelqu'un de le Déplacer jusqu'à Ython. Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre à dos l'ami proche de l'Héritier, un garde s'exécuta immédiatement.

Le remerciant, Julian se rendit dans ses quartiers pour se changer dans des habits plus appropriés pour préparer des potions que ses vêtements actuels. Cela fait, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire, restant dans les ombres, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'il rencontre quelqu'un à cette heure-là. Les habitants n'étaient pas des lèves-tôt, à par les gardes de service et quelques exceptions.

Il espérait juste que son maître était de bonne humeur ...

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Rogue leva les yeux des papiers de sa dernière expérimentation quand il entendit la porte se refermer.

Le garçon semblait aller bien même s'il semblait fatigué, il portait un pantalon marron avec son tablier et ses autres protections, ses lunettes sur la tête pour le moment.

"J'ai besoin de te parler. Je te verrai au déjeuner." claqua-t-il, étant déjà de mauvaise humeur. Ses ingrédients n'avaient pas été livrés à temps et cela l'avait mis en retard par rapport à son planning.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le laboratoire secondaire par la porte derrière Severus. Cela étant réglé, le Maître des Potions se reconcentra sur ses propres expérimentations. Pour atteindre le status d'Adepte, il devait avoir un apprenti passant avec succès sa maîtrise et présentant une nouvelle thèse. Etant l'un des plus jeunes Maîtres au monde, il savait que son travail serait étudié en profondeur et il refusait d'être ridiculisé. Son apprenti serait le meilleur depuis qu'il avait passé l'Examen, et leurs deux thèses marqueraient l'année. Il ne se satisferait de rien de moins.

Il avait jeté un oeil au travail du garçon pour savoir ce qu'il avait choisi comme sujet d'étude. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'il avait sélectionner les Potions atteignant l'Esprit, mais il n'avait rien dit. Sa thèse était bien construite jusqu'à présent et il semblait faire des progrès donc Rogue ne voyait aucune raison d'intervenir.

La matinée passa rapidement et une série de petits carillons signalèrent le déjeuner. Énervé de devoir interrompre son travail pour aller manger dans la salle au lieu de rester dans son bureau, Rogue referma son dossier et sortit, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il entra dans la salle à manger et prit sa chaise en tant que Lord Rogue à l'une des extrêmités de la table, son apprenti déjà dans la pièce, se tenant à côté de la chaise à sa gauche, l'attendant pour s'assoir. "Assieds-toi.' fit-il, puis il frappa trois fois dans les mains, le repas apparut immédiatement sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, alors que le dessert était débarrassé et le café apporté à table, Rogue leva les yeux et observa son apprenti.

"Je t'ai appelé ici pour discuter d'un sujet en particulier."

Julian hocha la tête.

Rogue le regarda sévèrement.

"J'avais eu l'impression que je t'avais demandé de garder profil bas et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi, apprenti."

Il vit une lueur de rébellion dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais il resta silencieux. Le regardant toujours de près, il continua de parler.

"Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai reçu une visite de Lucius Malfoy, à l'évidence sur ordre de Voldemort? Il m'a posé des questions sur toi, interrompant la préparation d'une importante potion ... Je n'appelle _pas_ cela garder un profil bas!" Il haussa la voix, les yeux furieux.

D'une voix froide, il continua.

"Je ne veux pas que toi ou moi devenions le centre d'attention de notre Seigneur. Nous n'avons pas encore assez d'informations sur les deux camps pour attirer leur attention. Je suis certain que tu es au courant de ce fait. Alors explique-toi!"

Julian grinça des dents.

"Evan, mon mentor, m'a vu pendant le dîner à Lazarin et il est venu discuter de camarades d'école et du rassemblement annuel à Nightshades, ainsi que sa propre cérémonie d'Intronisation en tant qu'Héritier du Princeps," fit-il, sur la défensive. "Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix de le rencontrer ou pas."

Severus serra les lèvres, à l'évidence irrité par cela, bien qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La curiosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été éveillée et il savait d'expérience qu'il se serait pas satisfait avant d'avoir perçé bon nombre des secrets de son apprenti. Cela poserait un problème et un possible conflit d'intérêt.

Il réfléchit au problème, essayant de deviner ce que Voldemort allait faire. Peu après avoir rejoint les mangemorts, il avait étérepéré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ses talents en potion et ses capacités en duel. Il s'était rapidement élevé, rejoignant le Cercle Interne comme l'un de ses plus jeunes membres. Ensuite, il avait affirmé sa réputation et inspiré la peur dans les rangs.

La plupart des hommes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'insulter ; ils pouvaient tous se rappeler un duel qui avait assis sa réputation. Une jeune recrue s'était pensée au dessus de Rogue, étant donné l'âge du Maître des Potions. L'erreur n'avait pas été répétée. On lui avait donné de l'espace après qu'il ait exécuté, plutôt que combattu, la jeune recrue sans même un clignement d'oeil.

Secouant la tête, il réfléchit de nouveau. Voldemort allaot appeler Julian à lui pour l'étudier, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Maintenant comment limiter les dommages ...

"Ecoutes-moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fera surveiller de près, s'il ne t'appelle pas à lui. Je te conjure de rester discret pour le moment, particulièrement en ce qui concerne ta scolarité."

Severus lança un regard à son apprenti.

"Je t'apprécie, Julian, mais même moi, je ne pourrais rien faire pour te protéger de Voldemort. Je sais que les diplômés de Nightshades forment une communauté soudée, mais crois-moi, tu ne veux pas éveiller l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il fit une pause, laissant son apprenti imaginer les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner.

Le jeune homme regarda son maître, se demandant une fois de plus qu'elles étaient les véritables pensées de l'homme sur l'actuel conflit et à quel côté appartenait-il vraiment.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

"Je suis un véritable serpentard, Julian. Je ne sers personne d'autre que moi-même."

L'Ensorceleur novice sourit et leva son verre, suivi par son maître. Serpentard, en effet ...

Quelques jours plus tard, tous les deux se réinstallèrent dans leurs routine habituelle. Un grande commande de potions les coincèrent tous les deux dans leurs laboratoires la plupart du temps, quelque chose pour laquelle les habitants d'Ython étaient reconnaissants. Cependant, ils étaient de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude et donc les gens essayaient de les éviter autant que possible.

Quelques nouveaux gardes avaient appris à la dure à ne pas les énerver. Les nouvelles recrues avaient trouvé Julian quittant les bâtiments la nuit pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients et dans un excès de zèle, ils avaient essayés de l'arrêter et de l'interroger.

Ils furent retrouvés fortement contusionnés et ensanglantés le lendemain matin, nus et attachés au plafond du hall d'entrée. Deux autres essayèrent d'inspecter le laboratoire principal, suivant les ordres à la lettre et ignorèrent les avertissements de leurs paires plus expérimentés. Ils furent retrouvés inconscients dans le couloir menant au laboratoire, de profondes brûlures sur la peau. Après cela, tout le monde donna de l'espace aux deux préparateurs de potions quand ils sortaient de leur antre, la plupart du temps une expression orageuse sur le visage alors que des commandes pour d'autres potions continuaient à arriver.

Severus Rogue ne passait pas une bonne journée. Ils venaient à peine de terminer les dernières commandes quand deux nouvelles étaient arrivées avant qu'ils puissent se reposer : une de Voldemort lui-même. En plus de cela, il avait reçu un message de Dumbledore. D'accord, le message était parfaitement codé et signé par Hew Garland, un Maître des Potions supposé vivre en Roumanie, mais il n'appréciait pas le risque encouru.

Lisant la lettre attentivement, son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. Prenant du parchemin blanc et une plume, il écrivit rapidement une réponse et l'envoya avec sa chouette Charon. Puis il commença à passer en revue les nouvelles commandes qu'il avait reçu ce matin. Soupirant de fatigue, il choisit rapidement celles qu'il allait faire lui même et lesquelles il laisserait à son apprenti. Etant donné la complexité de trois des préparations que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demandé, Julian allait devoir s'occuper de la plupart du reste ... même des plus difficiles.

"JULIAN!"

Pendant ce temps, Charon volait vers Poudlard. Il arriva au château après une heure de vol et entra facilement dans le bureau du Directeur par la porte ouverte, ayant été ajouté dans les protections. Sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux étranges objets qui tournoyaient, bougeaient et s'animaient, il atterrit sur le bureau du vieil homme et tendit sa patte.

Le Directeur leva les yeux des différents rapports qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui et vit la chouette noir d'encre de son espion. Prenant le rouleau de parchemin, il le déroula et commença à lire, fronçant ça et là les sourcils et souriant à d'autres moments. Regardant la chouette, il roula des yeux. L'oiseau était aussi pompeuse et sauvage que son maître.

Revenant à la lettre, il réfléchit à son contenu.

_Albus,_

_Qu'est-ce qui vous possède, par Merlin, de m'écrire! Est-ce que vos sucreries vous ont finalement tournés la tête lou est-ce que vous devenez sénile! J'ai peu de choses à vous dire. Grâce à vous, je suis inondé de demandes de potions en ce moment et je n'ai pas quitté le laboratoire depuis maintenant des semaines. Au moins, pouvez-vous, vous et votre bandes de Griffondors idiots vous assurer de capturer ceux que vous blessez ou de vous assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas demander des soins et des potions?_

_Pour vous répondre, je ne peux vous dire que les rumeurs disent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a recruté les vampires et les loups garous. Les géants hésitent encore._

_Je sais qu'Il a recruté parmi la lie de la société, mais cet ivrogne que vous insistez pour garder dans l'Ordre doit en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet._

_Il a requis plusieurs potions de renforcement et des poisons récemment, son filtre revitalisant habituel pour contrer les derniers effets du rituel qu'il a utilisé pour retrouver son corps. Il planifie quelque chose. Plusieurs potions ont à voir avec le contrôle de l'esprit et beaucoup d'entre elles, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant. Je ne sais pas où il les a trouvé._

_Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas m'écrire à part en dernier ressort. Je continuerais à vous envoyer un rapport mensuel et à vous dire si quelque chose d'important me parvient. Quand à votre proposition de revenir enseigner, je croule peut-être sous le travail, mais je choisis facilement cela par rapport à enseigner à ces imbéciles et ces cornichons._

_Au revoir,_

_Severus._

L'homme n'avait pas changé et semblait être encore plus sur les nerfs. C'était une pitié qu'il détestait autant enseigner. Bien que son successeur ait de bons résultats, cela ne pouvait se comparer au taux d'Optimal aux ASPIC de Severus ... Mais les étudiants n'étaient pas aussi terrifiés qu'avant ...

Reposant la lettre, il se reconcentra sur les rapports qu'il avait été en train d'étudier. Aujourd'hui était le début du trimestre et il s'était assuré que la sécurité était renforcée. De petits coups à sa porte le firent lever les yeux de surprise puisqu'il n'attendait personne. Un rapide regard à la pierre lui permettant de voir son visiteur lui montra le jeune Londubat qui attendait à l'extérieur.

Il sourit légèrement. Un si gentil garçon, quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas la confiance et la stature de ses parents ... Mais bon, il s'assurerait que le garçon soit prêt à se battre d'ici la fin de l'année. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de lui donner le temps d'atteindre par lui-même son potentiel.

"Entre Neville!" fit-il joyeusement.

Le jeune homme entra avec hésitation dans son bureau.

"Directeur, je voulais vous parler ..."

"Bien sur, mon garçon, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. Quel est le problème? Y a-t-il un problème avec les Juniors?"

Neville secoua la tête.

"Non. Je-er ..." Il prit une profonde respiration. "Je ne veux pas devenir un Auror, Directeur. Je veux entrer à l'Académie Médicale Ambroise. Mme Pomfresh et le Professeur Chourave sont prêtes à me recommander."

Albus soupira, regarda gravement le jeune sorcier. Il n'avait pas passé une décennie à entraîner le garçon pour qu'il devienne un soigneur.

"Neville, tu es nécessaire dans le combat contre Voldemort."

"Ron et Hermione peuvent s'occuper des Juniors mieux que moi."

"Tu es leur leader Neville!"

"Ron l'est. Directeur, pourquoi voulez-vous que je combatte? Je n'ai pas les compétences ou la puissance pour la Magie Offensive et Défensive."

Albus mit ses deux mains devant lui.

"Mon garçon, tu ne connais pas l'étendu de ton potentiel. Il est temps que je te dise quelque chose que j'ai gardé ces dernières années, en attendant le bon moment." Il fit une pause, regardant le jeune homme assis en face de lui. "Une prophétie a été faite il y a des années. Elle disait que celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivait. Il serait né alors que mourrait le septième mois, de parents qui avaient défiés trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il serait marqué comme son égal par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Possédant un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas ..." expliqua gravement Dumbledore, ses yeux ne pétillant plus.

Neville le regarda, le visage pâle.

"Mais, Directeur! Il doit y en avoir d'autres nés au même moment! Comment pouvez-vous être certain que c'est moi!"

Albus secoua la tête.

"Il n'y avait qu'un autre garçon que remplissait toutes ces conditions. Tu dois avoir entendu parlé de lui ... Harry Potter."

Neville fronça les sourcils.

"Alors pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est moi? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Harry Potter a arrêté le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a toutes ces années, quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé et il a reçu une cicatrice! Il est celui qui a été marqué, pas moi!" Neville s'énervait après son mentor.

"Je le pensais, mais il est mort avant son onzième anniversaire, te laissant le seul à remplir les conditions de la Prophétie!"

"Comment savez-vous qu'il est mort! Il a pu disparaître, être kidnappé pour ce que vous en savez!" Le désespoir était évident dans la voix de Neville.

Albus pencha la tête de côté.

"Penses-tu que je n'ai pas vérifié toutes les possibilités, Neville? Sa lettre de Poudlard nous est revenue non ouverte. Nous sommes allé vous sa famille, seulement pour apprendre qu'ils l'ont abandonnés après l'avoir débarrassé de sa cicatrice avec de la chirurgie moldue. Il ont changé son nom et ont oubliés son nouveau ... Après avoir parcourus tous les fichiers de l'orphelinat où ils l'ont laissés, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur un enfant correspondant à sa description." Il dit une pause.

C'était difficile pour lui de parler de cela ; c'était un de ses plus gros échecs. Il avait bien connu Lily et James et la disparition de leur fils avait été un coup dur pour lui ; particulièrement quand il était certain que tout avait été fait pour assurer la sécurité du petit Harry.

"J'ai eu une équipe qui a cherché après lui ; nous avons utilisé tous les sorts de traque possibles, pas même Fumseck n'a pu le trouver. Après cinq ans de recherche j'ai rappelé tout le monde. Voldemort représentait de plus en plus une menace et j'avais besoin de toutes la baguettes disponibles."

Neville sembla pensif.

"Cela ne prouve pas sa mort."

Albus soupira, semblant grave, un contraste par rapport à ses manière habituellement enjouées.

"Neville, ne te berce pas d'illusions en pensant qu'il va arriver et prendre ta place. C'est ton fardeau. Tu es l'Elu."

"Mais ..."

Dumbledore leva la main.

"Neville, mon garçon. Je ne souhaiterai rien de plus que tu puisses faire ce que tu désires. Mais c'est une guerre et des sacrifices doivent être fait. Tu es destiné à combattre Voldemort, mon garçon ; et je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Une fois que ce sera terminé, tu seras libre de poursuivre tes rêves ... Mais pour l'instant tu dois combattre. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Les épaules de l'héritier Londubat s'effondrèrent.

"Oui, Directeur ..."

"Bien, bien. Je pense que les carrioles vont arriver dans quelques minutes, tu devrais aller te préparer."

Neville se leva, semblant dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Dumbledore le regarda sortir de son bureau avec des yeux pensifs. Avec un redressement d'épaule, il se leva et sortit un livre de sa bibliothèque privée. Il avait espété de pas devoir en arriver là, mais il devenait de plus en plus clair que Neville ne serait jamais l'égal de Voldemort. Le garçon Potter l'aurait peut-être été, s'il avait vécu ; mais ils n'en n'auraient jamais la certitude. Donc c'était à lui de s'assurer que le garçon vaincrait. La fin justifiait les moyens.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et Julian réalisa qu'il allait devoir partir dans deux jours pour être présent à la cérémonie d'Intronisation d'Evan en tant qu'héritier de son père. Il allait devoir rester au côté de son ami pendant toute la cérémonie. Aucun garde n'était autorisé à cette occasion, et il était conscient que beaucoup en voulaient au jeune fils du Princeps pour avoir atteint ce status. Ses frères aînés en particulier, n'avaient pas apprécier de voir leur plus jeune frère avoir la place qu'ils pensaient devoir leur revenir. Julian n'aimait aucun d'entre eux, donc voir Evan leur piquer la place était assez satisfaisant.

Il regarda son emploi du temps pour la journée : entraînement, perfectionnement, potions, potions, déjeuner s'il en avait le temps, potions, encore potions, avait-il mentionné les potions, de nouveau entraînement, dîner et de nouveau entraînement, dormir. Quelle joyeuse journée en perspective ...

S'habillant pour son entraînement physique, il alla dans un grand hall qu'il avait réservé à cette occasion. Il avait y venir tôt pour éviter la foule et garder secrète ses capacités. Dans les quelques occasions où il n'avait pas été seul, il était allé dans la forêt pour s'entraîner. Heureusement, personne n'était là et Julian commença sa routine habituelle. Pendant les deux heures suivantes, il fit quelques enchaînements d'art martiaux et d'entraînement à l'épée. Il savait que l'Adepte Jeensa aurait sa tête s'il négligeait de s'entraîner ... et avec le Rassemblement dans environ un mois, il avait mieux qu'il soit prêt pour elle.

Cela fait, il alla se doucher et se changer, s'arrêtant rapidement aux cuisines pour manger un morceaux, décidant de sauter le petit déjeuner. Cela aidait qu'il n'ait jamais été mauvais envers les elfes de maison ou qu'il n'ait pas abusé d'eux comme les mangemorts communs le faisaient habituellement. Ils l'aimaient, et la plupart du temps ils acceptaient de lui rendre de petites faveurs. En mangeant une viennoiserie, il regarda son programme de potions à préparer et soupira. D'autres potions et baumes de soin ... Il commençait vraiment à se lasser de ceux-là. Il semblait n'avoir préparé que cela ces dernières semaines. Avec un soupir, il se lava attentivement les mains et alla à son placard. Prenant les ingrédients nécessaires, il commença à les préparer. Une fois cela fait, il commença la préparation proprement dite. Les deux jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon.

Julian était dans sa douche se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux pour enlever toute la graisse que les fumées de potion y avaient déposé, quand il sentit quelqu'un dans ses quartiers. Se concentrant sur l'intrus, il se détendit quand il sentit la sensation qu'il avait toujours en présence d'immortels. Il termina rapidement sa douche et se prépara. Il entra dans sa chambre et vit Markus habillé de son meilleur costume qui regardait autour.

"Déjà là, Markus? Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain ..."

Le vampire lui jeta un regard calculateur.

"Le Prince Evan requiert votre présence ce soir ... Apparemment la situation devient de plus en plus difficile. Il y a eu cinq tentative d'atteinte à sa vie aujourd'hui, la plupart commise en interne. Je suis certain que vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Julian hocha brièvement la tête et sortit sa baguette, faisant le tour de la pièce. Alors que ses sacs se remplissaient eux-mêmes, il fouilla parmi ses coffres. Finalement il mit la main sur un coffre noir marqué d'un sceau doré représentant l'Ouroboros. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, il alla à sa garde robe et sortit son costume de cérémonie. A cause de la lourde magie mixée dedans, il ne répondait pas à la plupart des sorts. Il le plia attentivement et le plaça dans le coffre noir, ne laissant pas assez de temps à Markus pour voir ce qui était stocké à l'intérieur.

Prenant une cape vert foncée bordée de fourrure noire, il l'attacha à ses épaules. Mettant ses gants noirs, ils vérifia les gaines et sangles diverses qui contenaient quelques épées et fléchettes ainsi que quelques fioles de poison et sédatifs. Julian regarda sa chambre, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"Je dois informer mon maître de mon départ. Je serais bref."

Markus hocha la tête.

Julian se rendit rapidement au laboratoire principal, ignorant les regards surpris ou étonnés que ses habits attiraient. Il attendit la permission d'entrer. Il fit silencieusement quelques pas à l'intérieur, attendant que le Maître des Potions fasse une pause. Il ne manqua pas la lueur étonnée dans ses yeux quand il vit son apparence.

"Tu pars, Apprenti?"

Julian inclina la tête.

"Le Prince requiert ma présence plus tôt que prévu."

L'homme haussa les épaules.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment t'interdire de partir ..."

Il plaça un sort de stase sur son chaudron.

"Je dois t'avertir. Il y a des rumeurs à propos de l'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le week-end. Si les vampires ont choisis de s'allier avec Voldemort, il est possible qu'il ait été invité à la cérémonie d'Intronisation de l'héritier du Princeps. Je n'ai pas besoin de te redire combien il est important que tu n'attires pas plus l'attention sur toi que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Donc par Merlin, agis en serpentard et reste dans l'ombre!"

Julian hocha la tête.

"Tu emportes cette ménagerie que tu as avec toi, n'est-ce pas? Aucun elfe de maison ne les approche depuis que Gary s'est fait pétrifié."

"Oui, je les emmène ; ils serviront de mesures de sécurité supplémentaires ..."

Rogue ricana.

"En effet, mais par Salazar, ne siffle pas devant des témoins. Tu as déjà attiré suffisamment l'attention sur toi!"

Julian roula des yeux.

"J'aime à pensé que je ne suis pas un parfait imbécile, Maître." Le ricanement de Rogue ne fit rien pour son estime de lui-même.

"Et bien alors, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Maintenant sors, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire."

Prenant congé, Julian quitta la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu et retourna dans ses quartiers. Markus tournait les pages d'un de ses livres sur les poisons et leva les yeux en sentant sa présence.

"Vous êtes prêt?"

"Je le suis, et pour mes sacs?"

"J'enverrai quelques uns de mes hommes pour les emmener au château." répondit Markus, impassible.

"Très bien." accepta le jeune homme. "Dis-leur de faire attention avec le coffre. Je les tiendrais pour personnellement responsable des dégâts."

"Ils feront attention."

Julian le regarda sans cligner des yeux, avant de franchir une petite porte sur sa droite, Markus derrière lui. L'atmosphère de la pièce était chaude et lourde d'humidité. Julian se baissa et à la surprise du vampire, commença à siffler doucement.

Plusieurs formes noires glissèrent vers lui. Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant diverses espèces de reptile glissant vers le jeune mortel à côté de lui. Deux fin serpents ébènes s'étaient installés sur ses bras, ce qui ressemblait à un jeune basilic enroulé autour de sa taille, un runespoor autour de sa poitrine, sa tête sur son épaule et finalement un syszt était enroulé autour de son épaule. Le Prince Evan avait été chanceux d'avoir ce mortel a ces côtés.

Julian se tourna vers le vampire.

"Y allons-nous? Ils ne te feront pas de mal." Il siffla aux reptiles qui répondirent ; puis il resserra sa cape autour de lui pour cacher les serpents. Hochant la tête, Karkus pris délicatement le sorcier dans ses bras et le Déplaça jusqu'au domaine du Princeps. Ils arrivèrent et Julian fut surpris du nombre de vampires qu'il y avait autour.

Markus parla.

"Cette Cérémonie est importante pour notre race. La position de Haut Prince des Vampires s'accompagne de nombreux pouvoirs et responsabilités. Plus forts sont le Haut Prince et le Princeps, plus fort nous sommes."

Julian pencha la tête de côté.

"C'est pourquoi Evan a été choisi malgré qu'il soit le plus jeune fils ..."

Markus hocha la tête, en souriant.

"En effet, le séjour du Prince Evan à Shades s'est montré plus bénéfique qu'il l'a été pour le Prince Thanin."

Alors qu'ils parlaient, le vampire guida Julian dans un labyrinthe de couloirs.

"Vous resterez avec le Prince pendant les jours qui viennent. Vous ne devez pas le quitter et sa sécurité reposera sur vous. Une fois qu'il sera Intronisé, il sera intouchable. Les méthodes ne regardent que vous, mais essayez de ne pas tuer ses attaquants potentiels. Ils devront être interrogés avant qu'on dispose d'eux."

Le jeune homme acquiesça rapidement.

"J'essayerai, mais je ne compromettrais pas la sécurité d'Evan pour cela."

Markus sourit.

"Bien sûr que non." Il s'arrêta en face de grandes doubles portes. "C'est l'entrée des nouveaux quartiers du Prince Evan." Vos sacs devraient y être." Il désigna la poignée et plus particulièrement une petite pique dissimulée par un dessin. "Très peu de personnes sont enregistré dans les sorts et peuvent entrer ; tous ceux qui entrent sont vérifiés." Il prit la poignée dans la main et attendit quelques secondes. Les portes brillèrent d'une lueur verte avant de s'ouvrir.

Il entrèrent et Julian dût se retenir de siffler. Ces quartiers seulement valaient le coup de la position. Immenses, ils semblaient être utilisés comme une sorte de salle de séjour ; une large table en hêtre et en ébène se tenait au centre. Elle semblait positivement ancienne et les fabricants devaient avoir utilisés deux espèces d'essences différentes pour les gravures. La surface était parfaitement polie et brillait à la lumière des torches accrochées aux murs. Des chaises confortables étaient disposées autour de la table et un canapé était placé devant le feu qui brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Une petite table supportait différentes carafes remplies avec ce qui semblait être des alcools. A côté se trouvait un cabinet avec des verres et quelques bouteilles.

Plusieurs peintures de peintres connus de la Renaissance comme Boticelli et De Vinci décoraient les pièces. Des tapisseries rouges sombres adoucissaient les murs de pierre. Un immense miroir se trouvait à gauche et une grande bibliothèque pouvait être vue dans un coin. De la musique jouait doucement. Bach si Julian ne se trompait pas. De lourds rideaux furent ouverts et Julian eut un aperçut des terres détenues par le Princeps. De la moquettes douces étouffaient ses bruits de pas et ceux de Markus.

L'une des cinq portes de la pièce s'ouvrit et Evan entra. Il était habillé tout en noir.

"Julian, Markus," fit-il en hochant la tête vers tous les deux.

Markus s'inclina profondément alors que Julian roula des yeux et pencha la tête de côté.

"Je vais vous laisser, mon Prince."

"Merci Markus, je te verrais demain."

Markus s'inclina de nouveau et sortit de la pièce, les portes se refermant doucement. Julian se baissa et permis à ses amis à écaille de glisser sur le sol. Se relevant, il croisa les bras, les yeux luisants.

"Donc je suis coincé avec toi pour le week-end ..."

Evan ricana.

"Je t'ai supporté pendant tes deux premières années et demi à Nightshades ; c'était un juste retour des choses." Il jeta un oeil aux reptiles et ricana. "Je vois que tu as amené le zoo avec toi ..."

Julian roula des yeux et prit une chaise, la reculant avant de s'asseoir.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris : Nous sommes coincés jusqu'à ce soir et je dois m'assurer que tu restes en vie jusqu'à la fin ... Ça semble amusant."

"Tu as tout compris." répondit le vampire.

"Markus m'a dit qu'il y avait déjà eu plusieurs tentatives."

Evan hocha la tête.

"Oui. Du poison, au feu, en incluant quelques sacrément mauvais sorts vampires que tu ne veux pas connaitre et des épées."

Julian soupira.

"D'accord. Alors jusqu'à ce que tu sois intronisé tu ne boiras que de moi."

Evan regarda son ami mortel, l'incrédulité s'affichant sur son visage.

"Tu es sérieux?"

Julian se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"J'ai apporté des réserves que j'avais faite. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, j'ai pris quelques potions pour garder ma quantité de sang stable peu importe quoi."

Cela commença ce qui s'avéra être une longue discussion de quatre heures sur les différentes méthodes pour assurer la sécurité d'Evan. Le reste de la journée fut passée à passer en revue les différentes étapes de la Cérémonie et les menaces potentielles pour Evan. Ce ne fut que quand ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Evan et s'installèrent pour la nuit que Julian se rappela qu'il avait une question pour le vampire.

"Au fait, Evan, je dois savoir. Est-ce que Voldemort sera à la Cérémonie?"

L'immortel sembla hésitant.

"Hé bien ... tu sais que nous sommes en train de nous aligner avec lui, Jul ..."

"Réponds simplement à la question, Evan. Je devrais penser à un moyen de limiter mon exposition s'il vient."

Evan hocha la tête.

"Il a été invité. Après cela, qu'il vienne ou pas ne regarde que lui." Faisant une pose de quelques secondes, il ajouta rapidement. "Cependant, puisque nous avons aussi invité Dumbledore, aucun combat n'est autorisé entre les invités. Un accord a été trouvé et tous s'y sont soumis. Le domaine sera terre neutre pour le prochain week-end."

Julian hocha la tête.

"Cela a du sens ..." En même temps, il erigeait de puissantes protections autour de la pièce, ainsi que plusieurs charmes pour s'assurer que les rideaux protégeant Evan du soleil ne s'ouvriraient pas accidentellement ou ne tomberaient pas. Juste pour assurer le coup, il fit boire à son ami une pleine fiole de son sang.

Un lit de camp avait été placé à côté du grand lit à baldaquin d'Evan. Julian rappela ses serpents à lui.

_"Avez-vous ssenti quelque chose?"_

Les langues des deux serpents noirs goûtèrent l'air.

_"Du poison dans l'eau et ssur les lâmes."_ siffla le plus petit.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, l'autre continua.

_"De la magie ssur les rideaux. De l'étrange magie. Ssur le lit ausssi ..."_

Julian haussa les sourcils, signalant à Evan d'attendre.

_"Zosstra, est-cce que toi, Zanya et Zianie avez trouvé quelque chose?"_

Le Runespoor s'enroula autour du fauteuil.

_"Rien de pluss que cce que cces deux-là ont déjà dit," _siffla la tête de droite, _"Cependant tu pourrais vouloir faire quelque chose pour cces passsages ssecrets dans le ssalon et ccertaines autres piècces."_

_"La nourriture craquante dans les draps pouvait peut-être avoir été dangereuse pour les humains ou les non-morts. Elle était délicieuse." _ajouta la tête du milieu.

_"Manger – c'est tout cce à quoi tu penses!"_ répliqua la tête de gauche. Cela entama une dispute entre les trois dont Julian se désintéressa rapidement.

Le Syszt, appelé Layn, glissa jusqu'au corps de Julian et s'installa autour de son cou. Il était un serpent marron foncé de cinquante centimètres de long avec de discrètes marques noires sur la tête. Cette espèce particulière vivait principalement dans les désert et principalement dans le Sahara. Extrêmement venimeux, il pouvait mesurer jusqu'à trois mètre à taille adulte. Layne avait été un cadeau d'Evan et était encore assez jeune, mais ses pouvoirs étaient pleinement développés. Julian attendit alors que des images étaient envoyées dans son esprit : des poisons dans la salle de bain, sur le peigne.

_"Il y a de nombreuses mauvaises penssée autour de toi et de ccette chambre, je peux le ssentir dans l'air."_

_"Je ssais, Layne. Je veux que toi et Khan veillez ce soir."_

_"Cce ssera fait, jeune parleur."_

Julian baissa les yeux vers le basilic de deux mètres de long.

_"Je veux que toi et Layne veillez ssur nous cce ssoir et les jours ssuivants."_

_"Est-ce que je vais tuer?"_ De l'impatiencee transparaissant dans son sifflement.

_"Non. Pétrifie, mais tu es autorisé à tuer ssi nos vies ssont en danger."_

_"Très bien, Maitre."_

Julian se tourna vers Evan.

"Apparemment tes fans ont laissés quelques cadeaux pour toi.

Evan roula des yeux.

"Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait. Qu'ont-ils trouvé?"

"Hé bien, tu devrais nettoyer toutes tes lames et te débarrasser de tout ce qui n'est pas indispensable dans tes quartiers. Il y avait des choses empoisonnées mais Zenya, Zostra et Zianie les ont mangé."

"Très bien. Autre chose?"

"Hé bien, je m'occuperait des différents sorts ici et là. Tu devras m'aider pour les vampiriques; puis nous bloquerons ensemble les différents passages secrets ..."

L'heure suivante fut passée à vérifier la suite et à l'aube, ils retournèrent dans la chambre, avec Julian vérifiant l'endroit une dernière fois. Ne sentant rien de mauvais dans les flots magiques autour de lui, il hocha la tête vers son ami et s'installa dans son lit. Le sommeil le fuit pendant quelques instant, mais alors que le jour commençait à l'extérieur, il fut emporté par le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par Sostris, l'un de ses serpents. S'habillant d'un pantalon large et d'une chemise, il attacha prudemment toutes ses armes sur lui avant de vérifier les protections. Il y avait eu quelques tentatives pour les franchir mais elles avaient tenues. Evan le suivit dans le salon vingt minutes plus tard. Julian prit de la nourriture dans un de ses sac, ne faisant pas confiance à ce qu'on leur avait apporté de n'être pas empoisonné. De nouveau, il tendit à Evan une fiole de son sang.

"Alors, quel est le programme de ce soir?"

Evan grimaça.

"De la méditation, de l'ancrage magique et mental ; puis nous irons camper, avec rien de plus qu'une paire de pantalon."

Julian ricana.

"Camper, ok d'accord ... Juste par curiosité, combien de monde est sortit vivant de ce truc d'Intronisation?"

Evan lui lança un sourire.

"La plupart du temps, tous les héritiers potentiels sont tués, n'en laissant qu'un."

"Génial ... Juste pour que tu le saches, j'emmène ma ménagerie avec nous, comme tu l'appelle."

Evan haussa les épaules.

"Il n'y a rien dans les règles qui nous empêche d'emmener des animaux avec nous ... Nous partirons à minuit."

"Alors commençons."

Ils s'installèrent sur la moquette et ralentirent leur respiration, vidant leurs esprits, renforçant leurs boucliers mentaux et s'ancrant profondément dans leur noyau magique, resserant leur magie autant que possible. Quinze minutes avant minuit, ils émergèrent de leur transe se sentant plus forts et plus calmes que jamais. Ils mirent un pantalon épais et des bottes.

"Puis-je prendre ma baguette?" demanda soudainement Julian.

Evan pencha la tête de côté, réfléchissant.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr ; c'est la première fois qu'un sorcier est choisi comme représentant. Mais tu devras probablement suivre les mêmes règles que moi, donc tu n'auras le droit à aucun outil."

Julian réfléchit au problème. Il n'allait pas s'en aller sans avoir un moyen de se protéger.

"Penses-tu que je pourrais mettre la main sur un focus dans la forêt?"

Evan y réfléchit.

"Probablement."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

"Cela fera l'affaire, alors."

Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas questionner le jugement de son ami, Evan acquiesça.

"Bien, es-tu prêt?"

"Quand toi tu l'es. Prends Sostris et Salya avec toi."

Le jeune vampire s'accroupit à côté des deux serpents noirs et les autorisa à s'enrouler autour de ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Julian avait trois autres reptiles s'enroulant autour de son corps. Le Runespoor sur son bras gauche, Layne sur son bras droit, Khan autour de sa poitrine et de son cou. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent au hall principal. Julian ricana en pensant à ce qui attendait ceux qui essayeraient de rentrer dans la suite en leur absence ... Ça leur ferait les pieds.

Ils furent menés à l'intérieur de la forêt et laissés dans une clairière au centre. Des sorts avaient été jetés à l'orée de la forêt pour les empêcher de sortir avant que le temps soit écoulé. Cette partie de l'Intronisation était destinée à prouver les capacités de l'Héritier à survivre et ses compétences. La plupart de ceux présents pensaient que le jeune Immortel avait peu de chance de passer ce test vivant. Oui, le mortel était puissant, mais sans outil pour canaliser sa magie, il était pratiquement sans défense.

Cependant, plusieurs heures plus tard, un escadron de gardes envoyés sous la direction de Markus alla les chercher ou ce qu'il restait d'eux et ils assistèrent à un étonnant spectacle. Le mortel portait plusieurs coupures et hématomes mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner alors que les deux amis étaient occupés à récolter des ingrédients des différentes carcasses gisant au sol. Quelques acromentulas, une chimère ou deux ainsi que d'autres restes éparpillés un peu partout. Markus haussa un sourcil alors qu'il remarquait quatre vampires, un mortel et un loup garou qui étaient entassés dans un coin, attachés et gardés par des serpents qui sifflaient dangereusement.

Evan leva les yeux de la carcasse d'acromentula qu'il disséquait. Ils avaient métamorphosés deux branches en épées et quelques feuilles en fioles. Il était en train de terminer de récolter le venin de l'araignée géante, en ayant déjà pris suffisamment de poils. Julian était occupé à récolter du sang et des poils de chimère. Il avait déjà pris de la salive et coupé les ongles.

"C'est bon de te voir, Markus. Si tu pouvais t'occuper de ceux-là." il désigna les vampires, le loup garou et le mortel. "Et fait apporter ces fioles et sacs dans notre labos, nous te suivons."

Markus se tourna vers ses hommes et aboya quelques ordres. Cinq minutes plus tard, seuls quelques cercles brûlés dans l'herbe prouvaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à cet endroit.

Evan et Julian s'étirèrent tous les deux en entrant dans la suite. Julian la fit vérifier par ses serpents, juste pour être certain. Ils allèrent rapidement se coucher alors que le soleil commençait à monter dans le furent réveillés par un tintement des sorts qui les fit se mettre immédiatement sur leurs pieds. Se jetant l'un l'autre un regard, ils hochèrent la tête. Julian, sa baguette en main, s'approcha de la porte tandis qu'Evan alla à la bibliothèque dans la chambre et en sortit un livre. Silencieusement, la bibliothèque pivota de côté, révélant une petite pièce, avec un grand espace avec une vue sur le salon à travers un miroir. Le miroir ressemblait à n'importe quel miroir de l'extérieur, mais il permettait aux gens de voir à travers pour ceux de l'autre côté. Evan remit le livre en place en souriant, remettant ainsi la bibliothèque en place.

"C'est mon père."

Julian haussa un sourcil.

Evan roula des yeux.

"Tu es paranoïaque. Il est enregistré dans les protections. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre déguisé comme lui, la porte ne se serait pas ouverte.

"Très bien." concéda le jeune homme, remettant sa baguette dans son étuis sur son avant-bras droit. Prenant une chemise, il la mit et suivit son ami dans le salon.

Le Princeps regardait autour de lui.

"Fils, Ensorceleur." fit-il en souriant.

"Père, c'est bon de te voir."

"Tout comme il est bon de te voir passer la première partie, Evan. J'ai bien choisi." Il jeta un sombre sourire à Julian. "Je suis fier de toi. Des gens viendront te chercher dans une heure pour ta purification. Ton ami devra aussi subir le même procédé."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent.

"Très bien. Je te souhaite le meilleur, mon fils. Les oracles de ta naissance avaient raison. Pendant ta purification, aucune atteinte à ta vie n'est autorisé contre toi, mais après et jusqu'à ce que tu recoive la marque, tu seras une cible. Tes frères n'ont pas été silencieux sur ce qu'ils pensaient."

Evan roula des yeux.

"Quand ne l'ont-ils pas été?"

Le vieux vampire ricana et se tourna vers Julian.

"Il est juste que je t'avertisse, mortel, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Directeur de Poudlard seront tous les deux présent ce soir."

Les lèvres de Julian se pincèrent en une fine ligne.

"Merci pour l'avertissement, Princeps."

L'Immortel sourit, amusé, avant de sortir de la pièce. Pendant l'heure suivante, les deux jeunes renforcèrent leurs ancrages et leurs boucliers, après avoir mis quelques vêtements décontractés. Ils étaient prêt au moment où un petit bruit à la porte se fit entendre. Evan marcha jusqu'à la porte et jeta un sort pour voir à travers. Voyant quatre prêtres, deux femmes et deux hommes attendant à l'extérieur, il signala à Julian de venir. Le jeune homme avait décidé de laisser les serpents dans la pièce et il n'avait prit que sa baguette, faisant confiance aux mots du Princeps.

Ils suivirent les quatre prêtres le long de couloirs, montrant plusieurs escaliers. Ils atteignirent finalement l'une des parties des plus secrètes de la forteresse du Princeps. Un grand lac souterrain s'étendait sous les fondations du bâtiment, ses eaux paraissaient noires à cause du manque de lumière et de l'abondance de pierres d'obsidienne.

En silence, quatre autres prêtres se joignirent aux quatre qui les entouraient déjà. Ils furent emmenés jusqu'à une grande pierre sur laquelle une goutte de leur sang fut répendue.

Julian dut se retenir de partir alors qu'ils commençaient à leur enlever leurs vêtements. Se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise, il les laissa faire. Regardant droit devant lui et espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu comme au jour de sa naissance devant eux. Sans un mot, ils les menèrent au lac et les firent entrer dedans. Sitôt que l'eau atteignit leur taille, plusieurs jeux de mains commencèrent à laver leurs corps en utilisant plusieurs sortes de potions et de savons tout en psalmodiant. Quand Julian fut certain que chaque partie de son corps avait été parfaitement lavée, ils furent entraînés sous l'eau pendant plusieurs secondes puis ils sortirent du lac. Toujours nus, ils furent guidés vers deux larges pierres plates et on les fit s'allonger dessus sur leur estomac. Julian grogna presque de plaisir alors que deux paires de main commencèrent à masser son corps, répendant une sorte d'huile sur sa peau. Une heure plus tard, il était allongé, complètement détendu pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Etonnemment, son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi réveillé et aiguisé.

Les quatre prêtres qui les avaient amenés là revinrent, portant une pièce d'un matériau rouge sang.

Expertement, ils les enroulèrent autour d'eux. Cela fait, ils firent avancer Evan et Julian hors de la vaste caverne jusqu'à leurs quartiers. En dehors des chants qui avaient été constants pendant leur bain, aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé.

Alors qu'ils approchait de la suite de l'Héritier, les prêtres s'arrêtèrent.

"Ensorceleur, nous voudrions purifier les vêtements que vous porterez pendant la cérémonie."

Julian fronça les sourcils.

"Beaucoup de ces vêtements sont assez magiques. Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils soient endommagés."

L'une des femmes leva les mains.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ensorceleur, vos vêtements vous seont retournés sans dommage."

"Très bien, entrez alors."

Il marcha jusqu'à son coffre noir et enleva les nombreux sorts de protection l'entourant. L'ouvrant, il en sortit son costume pour la Cérémonie. Tandis que Julian préférait utiliser ses robes de diplômé de Nightshades pour les évènements les plus formels, il devait quelques fois s'habiller conformément à son status d'Ensorceleur. Un pantalon noir avec une attache en argent accompagné d'une chemise blanche . Des robes argentées à manches longues ceinturées à la taille, attachées des hanches au milieu de la poitrine par une série de boutons ciselés en argent avec la marque d'Ensorceleur de Julian. Le col et les manches des robes étaient ornées de fourrures blanches avec quelques points noirs Le col était brodé de fil argentés. Les manches étaient serrées autour de ses bras et s'évasaient légèrement du coude aux poignets. Des runes étaient brodées et incorporées au tissus des robes, ancrant les nombreux charmes protecteurs . Des gants blancs et des chaussures noires complétaient le costume ainsi qu'une cape bleue argentée faite de soie d'acromantula bordée de fourrure. Une fine chaine se dissimulait en dessous.

Les quatre prêtres les prirent.

"Ils vous seront retournés aussi vite que possible. Ne vous habillez pas avant."

Julian hocha la tête, regardant Evan mettre ses robes de Cérémonie. Elles étaient similaires à celles de Julian. Un peu plus lourdes, elles étaient au couleur du clan : rouge-sang, noir et argenté. Son pendentif d'héritier et sa marque de Mage de Sang étaient visibles. Une attache en argent retenait ses cheveux. Alors qu'il accrochait ses armes sur son corps, les prêtres revinrent avec les vêtements de Julian.

Julian les mit rapidement, ajustant les diverses lames qu'il utilisait pour sa propre protection. Avec un soupir, il attacha ses robes et plaça son pendentif d'Ensorceleur dessus, son contenu rouge brillant légèrement. Il se tourna vers Kahn.

_"Personne n'est venu pendant notre absence?"_

Le basilic sembla vexé qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que suggérer que quelqu'un ait franchit sa garde.

_"Personne, jeune maître, cet endroit est sûr."_

_"Merci Kahn."_

Aplatissant ses cheveux, il en attacha quelques mèches avec une attache en argent et boucla sa ceinture.

"Evan? Tu es prêt?"

Le jeune vampire regardait dans un miroir, son visage solennel.

"Tu sais Jul, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à tout ça ... C'était un fait que Thanin serait l'héritier ... Je veux dire, on ne m'a pas enseigné les mêmes choses qu'à lui ..."

Julian fronça les sourcils.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille?"

Evan secoua la tête, comme s'il sortait d'une transe.

"Penses-tu que je peux le faire?"

Le jeune homme sourit.

"Il n'y a jamais eu aucun doute. Maintenant, viens, ton public attend!"

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le hall principal. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils pouvaient entendre les bruits venant de l'intérieur. Julian se pencha et tendit Salya et Sostris à Evan. Zenya, Zostra, Zianie et Layn étaient enroulés sur lui tandis que Kahn les suivait.

"Garde-les avec toi."

Evan hocha la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de boucliers sans interférer avec la Cérémonie, mais les serpents de Julian seraient tout aussi efficaces.

Evan se tendit alors que les deux gardes aux portes s'inclinèrent devant lui puis ouvrirent les portes. Le silence remplit la salle comme par magie et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le futur Haut Prince des Vampires – s'il survivait jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Ils firent une pause de quelques secondes au niveau de la porte pour laisser les gens les voir. Ils présentaient une puissante image et les serpents à leurs côtés ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'effet. Il s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade qui avait été érigée de l'autre côté du hall. Les gens s'inclinaient devant eux alors qu'ils avançaient. Julian sourit quand il repéra leurs amis mais il dut réprimer un grognement quand il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres escorté par certains membres de son Cercle Intérieur. Des sorciers, des vampires et d'autres créatures s'écartaient devant eux pour leur permettre d'avancer.

Attentif à garder un visage neutre, il resta vigilent et sur ses gardes alors qu'ils s'approchaient des deux Anciens habillés en robes de prêtres, chacun tenant une coupe en platine remplie d'eaux noires. Le Princeps se tenait à côté d'eux, une dague et une fiole dans la main. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur l'estrade, faisant une pause en face des deux prêtres. Evan s'agenouilla tandis que Julian s'inclina simplement, scannant la foule à la recherche d'une menace.

"Amis et alliés!" commença le plus vieux, bien que vieux semblait un peu étrange à utiliser pour l'homme qui ne paraissait pas être plus vieux que trente ans. "Nous sommes rassemblés ce soir pour célébrer s'ascension de notre Haut Prince. Le jour est venu pour le Prince Evan, fils de notre Princeps de recevoir la marque de son nouveau rang parmi nous. Nous reconnaissons sa valeur et ses compétences et attestons de sa puissance."

Les deux prêtres levèrent la coupe.

"Si quiconque parmi ceux rassemblés ici ont une objection à cette Intronisation, qu'il parle maintenant."

Le silence s'étira pendant une minute et Julian s'autorisa un discret ricanement. Comme si quelqu'un allait s'opposer publiquement au choix du Princeps.

Layn s'agita autour de son cou et Khan leva sa tête, la langue goutant l'air. Alerté, Julian regarda autour et fut prêt lorsque deux lames identiques s'envolèrent vers le dos d'Evan. D'un mouvement de son poignet, sa baguette était dans sa main et un sort s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les deux lames se figèrent en l'air et s'envolèrent lentement vers la main tendue de Julian. Personne ne semblait particulièrement surpris de ceci, bien que Julian détecta de la surprise à ses réflexes à l'évidence aiguisés. Attentif à ne pas se couper, il les tendit au Princeps sans un mot. Le vampire hocha la tête vers lui alors que les deux prêtres continuèrent la cérémonie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Devant tous les témoins rassemblés en cette occasion, notre race aura de nouveau son Haut Prince."

Il tendit à Julian et Evan les coupes.

Julian la présenta à Layn qui hocha la tête.

Buvant rapidement, il dut s'empêcher de grimacer au goût. Une fois cela fait, le Princeps tendit sa dague à l'un des prêtres. Il prit la tête d'Evan et la pencha sur la gauche avec de coupé légèrement le côté droit de son cou. Cela prit quelques minutes à l'homme pour terminer son travail avec de s'éloigner. Redonnant la dague ensanglantée à son Seigneur, il laissa son collègue appliquer le contenu de la fiole qu'il avait pris au Princeps. Evan frémit alors que le liquide s'infiltrait dans la coupure que le prêtre avait fait mais il ne bougea pas.

Le Princeps tendit la dague à Julian qui s'approcha de son ami en se coupant au poignet gauche.

"Par ce sang volontairement donné, moi, Julian Richards, me tenant au côté de ce prince vampire, je le reconnais comme le Haut Prince de sa race."

Alors qu'Evan buvait, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la marque au cou de son ami. Le design saignait encore un peu, mais les facteurs de guérison du vampire s'en occuperaient rapidement. Alors qu'Evan continuait à boire, la marque brilla légèrement. Après quelques secondes de plus, Julian retira en douceur son poignet, jetant rapidement un sort de soin sur les marques de piqure.

Le Princeps s'avança, prenant la dague de Julian.

"Par ce sang, donné volontairement, moi, Thoran, Princeps de ma race, je reconnais mon fils, Evan comme le Haut prince de sa race."

Il se coupa le poignet, et tandis la dague à son fils.

"Par ce sang, donné volontairement, moi, Evan, Prince de ma race, je reconnais ma place de Haut Prince et mes responsabilités envers ma race.

Evan se coupa le poignet et le tendit à son père. Ils burent l'un de l'autre pendant une minute. Evan se sentit plus puissant que jamais. Premièrement le sang de Julian, ensuite le sang de son père! Tout son corps le démangeait et il était conscient du courant magique qui le parcourait comme jamais auparavant. Il se tourna vers la foule et tous les vampires se mirent sur un genou, certains plus rapidement que d'autres. Le Princeps vint à ses côtés, Julian se tenant toujours derrière lui.

"Amis et alliés, soyez tous les témoins de l'avènement du Haut Prince des vampires. Il sera maintenant associé à toutes mes décisions et si je venais à périr, il prendrait ma place."

Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent dans le hall.

Le Princeps se tourna vers Julian.

"Merci à toi d'avoir veiller sur mon fils, Ensorceleur."

Julien hocha simplement la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"C'est mon ami."

Il prit les serpents que portait Evan, puis le Haut Prince alla se mêler à ses divers invités. Salya et Sostris n'auraient pas autorisé autant d'interaction. Il s'accroupit à côté de Khan, caressant légèrement la tête du basilic, avant de faire de même avec tous ses reptiles. Dans un murmure, afin de ne pas être entendu, il leur siffla.

_"Esst-ce que vous voulez que je vous ramène à notre chambre?"_

Les serpents sifflèrent rapidement entre eux, si rapidement que Julian ne put comprendre tout ce qu'ils disaient. Kahn se redressa finalement jusqu'au niveau des yeux de Julian.

_Il y en a beaucoup icci qui ne t'aiment pas ...nous n'aimons pas te laissser sseul, bien que nous détesstons de telles foules."_

Julian ricana.

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes amis. Je n'ai rien à craindre icci. J'ai la protection du Haut Princce. Ils n'oseront rien tenter."_

La tête de droite du Runespoor goûta l'air de sa langue.

_"Ssi tu es ssûr, jeune maître, alors nous préfèrerions être emmenés à l'extérieur. Ccela fait longtemps depuis notre dernière chassse."_

Julian hocha la tête.

_"Très bien, mais resstez aux allentours et loin des invités."_

Il fit s'enrouler les cinq serpents autour de lui et sortit à l'extérieur jusqu'au jardin. Là, il les regarda glisser au loin dans le noir.

Il retourna à l'intérieur. Repérant un large groupe rassemblé autour de quelqu'un qu'il supposait être Evan, il s'avança vers une table et prit un verre, scannant discrètement à la recherche de poison. Il prit une gorgée, les yeux se baladant sur les gens qui discutaient avant de repérer ses amis dans un coin. Il s'approcha d'eux.

"Jul!" Reana l'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu es absolument magnifique."

"Ouais, Jul! Tu es si sexy!" ajouta Kal, en se moquant de lui.

Roulant des yeux, Julian ignora le vampire aux cheveux platines.

"Ha, ha, ha. Très drôle, Kal. Garde ça pour ta copine de la semaine." répondit-il sèchement.

Ils commencèrent à discuter avec amusement, partageant les dernières rumeurs, discutant armes, politique ...

Julian remarqua que Thynan regardant fréquemment à sa droite. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

"Hé bien, sans vouloir t'inquiéter Julian, tu as le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui te regarde et apparemment il discute de toi avec ses hommes ... Je pense qu'ils vont même venir par ici. Oui, Ils viennent ... Il ressemble à un dragon qui vient juste de repérer son prochain repas ..."

Julian se mordit la lettre et regarda discrètement. Remarquant la piste de danse et quelques couples qui valsaient, il s'inclina devant Selene.

"Ma chère Selene, si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de cette danse."

Roulant des yeux, elle hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner vers la piste de danse.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Julian dansa alternativement vers toutes ses amies, mais il dut s'arrêter à un moment pour se reposer un peu. Il prit un verre de vin rouge, du bourgogne s'il devinait bien et s'approcha d'une grande fenêtre. Buvant son verre, il regarda dehors avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant les différentes constellations. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcher de lui, sa présence magique était assez remarquable. Prenant une autre gorgée de vin rouge, il attendit que Voldemort fasse connaître sa présence. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence relatif alors que le jeune sorcier sentait le regard de l'autre sur lui.

"Apprenti Richards."

Il se retourna, inclinant sa tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Lord Voldemort."

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rapidement remplacé par de la froide calculation.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Voldemort n'était pas un homme qui aimait les surprises. Encore moins quand ladite surprise pouvait potentiellement être à son détriment. C'était pourquoi il avait à peine contenu son agacement en voyant l'apprenti de Severus entrer dans le Hall au côté du Prince des vampires. Il était un peu étonné par ses vêtements, n'ayant jamais vu de telles robes auparavant, mais d'après les murmures excités qu'il pouvait entendre autour de lui, il supposa que cela devait signifier quelque chose. Il écouta attentivement les murmures qu'il pouvait entendre.

" ...entendu? ... Igor ... duel?"

" déjà novice ... apprentissage ..."

" ... Nightshades ... Potions ..."

" ...epée ... a demandé à ce que ..."

" ... Deux ans d'avance ..."

"Sang"

"Regardez ses serpents? Est-ce que c'est un basilic?"

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée par Bellatrix qui l'accompagnait. Tous les leaders de Clans avaient été autorisés à amené quatre gardes comme escorte. Il avait choisi d'avoir Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Bartemius sous un glamour et Aphora avec lui. Retournant son attention sur ce qu'il faisait, il réalisa qu'en effet les deux gamins portaient chacun quelques serpents et que le basilic se baladait entre eux, les yeux fermés.

Maintenant, il pensait que ce que Lucius pouvait avoir entendu sur le garçon ne serait pas assez pour apaiser sa curiosité. Il grinça des dents à cette pensée. Cela pouvait être un problème. Le gamin était une inconnue et en tant que telle – une menace pour lui ; une menace qu'il allait devoir gérer, ce qui impliquait d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur le gamin.

Connaissant cependant son ancien bras-droit comme il le connaissait, il devait s'être assuré d'avoir caché tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son apprenti ... Peut-être était-il temps qu'il aille visiter son meilleur Maître des Potions. Severus devait se rappeler qui était son Maître. Il grogna à la pensée que ce partisant particulier l'avait délibérément gardé dans le noir à propos de son apprenti et de son potentiel. Le garçon pouvait être le _pion _dont il avait besoin pour faire pencher la balance de la guerre en sa faveur.

Les yeux ne quittant pas le jeune sorcier, il regarda la Cérémonie, plus intéressé par l'apprenti de son homme que par le prince vampire. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua Dumbledore. L'homme était en pleine conversation avec certains de ses petits chiens et ne prêtait aucune attention particulière au sorcier escortant le vampire. Il ricana. Si le vieil imbécile ne remarquait pas une telle chose, alors la guerre pourrait se terminer plus rapidement qu'il l'avait pensé. Et il en sortirait victorieux, peu importe le coût.

Voldemort n'était pas très inquiet. Il avait l'alliance des vampires et les loups garous avaient été plus qu'intéressés par une alliance, bien qu'ils doivent attendre la fin des combats des leaders avant qu'ils puissent rassembler leur conseil et décider avec quel côté ils s'allieraient.

Il était un peu agacé d'avoir à faire un compromis avec les vampires pour avoir leur alliance. Mais le Princeps avait été intraitable sur la questions des moldus. Peu importe combien il haïssait l'idée de laisser vivre ces déchets, les vampires ne les laisseraient pas détruire leur réserve de nourriture.

Il allait devoir faire quelque chose à ce propos une fois qu'il aurait le monde sorcier sous son contrôle. Ils n'aurait plus besoin des Non-morts à ce moment-là.

Il applaudit comme tout le monde quand le vampire fut présenté comme le Haut Prince et alla le féliciter comme c'était attendu qu'il le fasse. Une fois les plaisanteries terminées, il regarda autour à la recherche du garçon. Il voulait lui parler pour le jauger. Après tout, il pouvait faire une montagne d'une colline ... Incapable de le trouver, il jura silencieusement et fit signe à son escorte de le suivre.

"Où est-il?"

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut besoin de demander de qui il parlait.

Bellatrix hocha la tête.

"Il discute avec un groupe dans ce coin." fit-elle, en désignant sa gauche.

Voldemort hocha la tête, contente d'elle.

"Je veux que vous quatre vous éparpillez dans la pièce et récoltiez des informations sur lui, peu importe ce que c'est. Pendant ce temps, je pense que je vais aller parler au garçon. Rodolphus, une fois que nous serons de retour, je veux que tu contactes Lucius et que tu vois ce qu'il a appris." Cela dit, il les quitta et se dirigea vers le garçon. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse le rejoindre, il s'était dirigé vers la piste de danse avec une jeune femme. Pendant l'heure suivante, le gamin l'esquiva, dansant avec ses amis avant de s'arrêter pour aller se chercher un verre.

Gardant un oeil sur sa cible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres discuta avec les divers sorciers et créatures qui vinrent vers lui pour discuter de leur position dans la guerre. Il laissa délibérément s'échapper un peu de pouvoir, se réjouissant de l'admiration de ses interlocuteurs. Aussitôt qu'il vit le garçon quitter la piste de danse, il termina rapidement sa conversation avec un dealer d'artefacts de magie noire. Ce gamin imbécile ne lui échapperait pas, personne ne lui échappait. Au final, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait ...

"Apprenti Richards?"

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et il lui rappela une fois de plus Severus. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de similarités, physiquement. Mais, quand on en venait aux expressions faciales, ils étaient effroyablement similaires.

"Lord Voldemort."

Maintenant cela était surprenant ; peu de gens osaient l'appeler par ce nom.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, apprenti." fit-il, menaçant, essayant de verrouiller ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme dans le but de l'examiner et de le pousser à la soumission. Il fit resortir son aura mais, bien qu'il pouvait sentir le regard des autres sur lui, il n'eut qu'un léger froncement de sourcil du garçon.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux.

"Mon maître m'a autorisé à venir et à me tenir aux côtéé de mon ami."

Le ton pouvait avoir été léger et ses yeux tranquiles, mais Voldemort n'était pas dupe. Il retroussa les lèvres, énervé. Il voulait que l'imbécile agisse comme le mangemort soumis qu'il deviendrait une fois qu'il aurait terminé son apprentissage. Il ne l'autoriserait pas à s'éloigner sans contrôle.

"En effet ... Il était ton mentor à l'école, n'est-ce pas?"

Julian hocha légèrement la tête, une expression attentive sur le visage.

"Il l'était, Lord Voldemort. Nous avons gardé contact après mon diplôme."

Voldemort pencha sa tête de côté et décida de changer de sujet, essayant de trouver une faiblesse, ou un meilleur angle d'attaque.

"Comment va Severus en ce moment?"

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement, quelque chose qui l'amusa un peu. Il était rare pour lui de parler avec un sorcier qui ne le craignait pas réellement. Il trouvait cela assez raffraichissant dans un sens.

"Mon maître, comme moi-même, passe son temps dans ses labos pour faire face aux commandes de potions. De sa part, j'aimerai vous demander ceci : avertissez vos hommes d'être plus prudent. La patience de mon Maitre atteint rapidement ses limites."

Voldemort réprima un ricanement. Comme c'était typique de Severus. Il allait devoir prendre des mesures. Il ne croyait pas l'homme au dessus de modifier ses préparations pour apprendre une leçon à ses hommes. Cependant, il allait aussi devoir réprimander le Maître des Potions. Personne ne faisait des demandes pareilles à Lord Voldemort.

"Je vais en tenir compte. Tu prépares ta Maîtrise, n'est-ce pas?"

Juian hocha la tête.

"Oui, je devrais passer les examens à la fin de cette année ou la suivante."

"Tu pourrais usurper le titre de Severus de plus jeune Maître. Que feras-tu après?" demanda Voldemort, un peu moins directif en essayant d'obtenir une réponse du garçon. Interieurement, il était surpris par cette nouvelle.

Le jeune homme but un peu de son vin.

"Je n'en suis pas encore certain. Je préfère me garder des options." Il le regarda directement. Ses yeux verts perturbanst. Voldemort envoya une prudente sonde mentale dans l'esprit du garçon, seulement pour rencontrer de puissantes barrières. Ricanant, il hocha la tête, réprimant le besoin de lancer un sort au jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il crie et lui réponde. Il allait devoir s'assurer qu'il prenne le contrôle de ce gamin d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Ton Maître t'a bien appris, jeune homme."

Julian inclina simplement la tête.

"Il sera heureux de le savoir."

Voldemort haussa un sourcil et avait été sur le point de demander quelque chose d'autre quand l'un des jeunes qu'il avait vu parler avec le jeune sorcier, s'approcha d'eux.

"Julian! Tu es là." Regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le vampire à la peau sombre inclina la tête. "Bonne soirée à vous, Lord Voldemort. Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, mais Oreale veut absolument que Julian rencontre Devan et Ela. Maître Karal est aussi présent et veut le voir à propos de son entraînement."

Julian vida son verre et s'inclina légèrement la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Lord Voldemort, si vous voulez bien m'excuser?"

Comme s'il avait d'autre choix que d'accepter ...

"Rappelle mes bons souvenirs à Severus."

Julian hocha la tête.

"Je le ferais."

Il suivit ensuite le vampire, les yeux de Voldemort furent attirés par la lueur de son pendantif. Bellatrix vint immédiatement à ses côtés.

"Nous n'avons pas appris beaucoup plus que ce que nous savions déjà. Tout le monde est assez réservé et bouche close en ce qui le concerne."

Voldemort prit une autre gorgée de son verre. Cela l'inquiéta légèrement. Il allait devoir planifier attentivement son prochain mouvement. Bien qu'il voulait punir le gamin pour son évident manque de déférence, il savait qu'il devait être prudent. La torture physique ne fonctionnerait pas. Étant un diplômé de Nightshades, le gamin avait probablement une haute tolérance à la douleur et faire cela lui attirerait l'antagonisme de toute la communauté des diplômés ... Ajouter au fait qu'il était l'apprenti de Severus, alors l'avoir sous son contrôle serait une tâche difficile. Mais il était certain qu'il y avait une faiblesse à exploiter. Quelque chose qu'il pouvait _utiliser_ pour attirer le gamin à lui et à son service.

"Mets sur mon agenda une visite à Ython. Je pense que je vais payer une visite à ce cher Severus. Ça fait bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois."

Bellatrix s'inclina profondément.

Voldemort regarda le garçon se mêler facilement avec de nombreux membres influents de la hiérarchie des vampires et des loups garous. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore et ricana vicieusement. Il était certain que le vieux manipulateur n'avait pas manqué son interaction avec le garçon.

Mais il n'autoriserait pas le vieux fou à avoir celui-là. Le gamin serait à lui. Ne serait-ce que pour ses connections, il serait utile, même si sa puissance était au mieux moyenne. Il leva son verre vers le directeur de Poudlard, moqueur.

C'était le garçon de Severus et cela en faisait la _propriété_ des Ténèbres.

Et voulà c'est tout pour l'instant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. De gros bisous à ceux qui ont lu ma trad et d'énormes mercis et des bisous à ceux qui ont postés des reviews : Luxile (je suis ravie que cette incursion au 12 square grimauld t"ait fait plaisir, l'Ordre est mal barré, non?), Kaori Jade (et voilà un nouveau chapitre plein de bonnes choses, j'espère que tu as apprécié, j'ai commencé la trad du chap suivant de Changements en Temps de Guerre et je continuerais la trad de cette fict), Necromant70 (pour les fautes, désolée, je fais de mon mieux j'ai horreur de me relire donc j'ai une bêta mais c'est vrai qu'il peut malgré tout en rester. Pour les passages moins détaillés, je ne fais que traduire donc je n'ajoute rien et je n'enlève rien, je suis contente que ma trad te plaise), Amistosamente-vuestro (merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de tes compliments, j'apprécie, surtout que ça fait un bon moment que tu suis mes trad), Calypso78 (On fait ce qu'on peu pour les fautes, j'ai vraiment horreur de me relire, je déteste ça maiis heureusement ma bêta est là!), yachiru-chan92 (Il voulait enseigner à Julian à devenir un Ensorceleur, c'est différent d'un sorcier ou d'un nécromancien mais ne me demande pas en quoi, ce n'est pas ma fict, LOL), dylan42hp (Si tu as aimé la majorité de Julian j'espère que tu as aimé l'intronisation d'Evan et la présence de Voldemort et Dumbledore dans la même pièce!), Black Jo (Effectivement ils ont raison et Julian n'est pas au bout de ses problèmes surtout que Voldemort commence à particulièrement s'intéresser à lui ...), Nana'.'Lea (ravie que tu aimes), klaude (Effectivement pauvre Lulu, chez Sévérus, Voldemort l'a envoyé dans la gueule du loup un de ses mauvais jour, LOL, Voldy ne va pas en rester là:!), adenoide (ça va être serré la partie pour Julian, il va devoir faire très attention et abattre ses cartes au bon moment s'il veut s'en sortir), Maximilien (Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et je te remercie du fond du coeur, ravie que mes réponses aux reviews te plaise, j'essaye à chaque fois de varier ce que je mets en fonction de la review et parfois je titille les gens pour leur donner envie de continuer à suivre ma/mes trad, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus, j'ai bie aimé avoir Julian, Voldy et Dumby dans la même salle sans que personne n'attaque), Ginji51 (effectivement les chapitres sont longs mais il y en a bien moins que pour Une Nouvelle Chance pour Vivre, cette fict ne comporte malheureusement que 7 chapitre! snif, c'est terrible), Guest (je suis contente que mon travail permette à ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais de découvrire des ficts géniales), 25 (effectivement, je les choisis avec soin avant de me lancer à les traduire, à part Shadows Play, j'avais lu toutes les ficts avant de me lancer, je sais déjà la prochaine que je traduirait Onyx Snow, pour une fois cette fict est complète!) et shika-titude (merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, la suite est en préparation).


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année en famille et entre amis. Je fais d'énormes bisous à ma bêta Valkyrie pour le temps qu'elle passe à corriger mes fautes et à embellir mes trads.

Chapitre 5 : Jeux de pouvoir

Voldemort était assis dans son bureau à Ython, lisant les derniers rapports de France qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. L'invasion se passait bien sur le Continent.

Les pays de l'Est se ralliaient à lui, envoyant des émissaires à Lazarin. Ses espions en France, en Allemagne et en Espagne avaient aussi envoyé des rapports encourageants. Ils s'étaient débarrassés d'officiels encombrants par des scandales, en les faisant chanter ou en des soudoyant ... et ces trois ministères seraient bientôt infiltrés, suffisamment pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse des mouvements sans craindre trop de résistance. Les bureaux d'Application de la Loi se retrouvaient avec des budgets réduits, des restrictions législatives, et un déclin du nombre de vétérans disponibles pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues ...

Dans les pays non encore alliés, les rumeurs se répandaient et les amendements législatifs étaient abandonnés pour réduire le risque que Voldemort les cible. Voldemort avait envoyé des hommes pour jouer sur les peurs des gens, disant que si les Nés-de-moldus et les Moldus étaient contenus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne verraient pas de raison d'attaquer.

Les Moldus étaient un risque pour la communauté, disaient ses hommes, ils étaient incapables de comprendre et pouvaient facilement se résoudre à annihiler les sorciers en utilisant leurs armes. Les Mangemorts n'étaient que trop heureux de souligner les cas où les moldus avaient montrés combien ils pouvaient être intolérents ... Les Nazis, les Khmer, le Rwanda ... Toutes ces _tragédies_ étaient prudemment utilisées pour renforcer la cause de Voldemort ...

Une fois qu'il aurait assuré fermement sa prise sur l'Ancien Monde, il porterait son regard vers les Amériques. L'Amérique gardait férocement ses frontières, mais même eux ne pouvaient pas scanner tous les messages entrant et sortant. Il se fit une note d'envoyer le mot à ses espions dormants dans les divers ministères américains. Une innocente carte postale moldue ne soulèverait pas de soupçons, particulièrement quand c'était un père qui écrivait à ses fils, leur disant que la famille allait bien et se réjouissait de son temps en Europe, avant de leur rappeler que les fiançailles se terminaient bientôt et que le mariage aurait lieu dans environ deux semaines.

L'infiltration américaine avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé . Les Ministères ne le voyaient toujours pas comme une véritable menace. Vraiment, penser qu'il se contenterait de l'Angleterre ou même de l'Europe. _Les imbéciles_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il dégustait son verre de vin, attendant que Severus arrive.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'accession du Haut Prince Vampire à sa fonction avant qu'il ait trouvé le temps de plannifier un rendez-vous avec Severus, à qui il avait ordonné de venir à Lazarin. Dans le même temps, il avait fait appel à beaucoup de ses informateurs dans le monde sorcier et même dans les sphères moldues pour ne pas être en reste. Le peu qui était connu sur Julian Richards, il l'avait déjà entendu. Même les menaces ne réussissaient pas à desserrer les lèvres, quelque chose qui ennuyait et intriguait particulièrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait.

Le son d'un coup à la porte lui fit lever les yeux pour voir Severus Rogue entrer en glissant dans la pièce. Silencieusement il fit signe à son ancien bras droit de prendre un siège, prenant une gorgée de vin avant d'offrir un verre au Maître des Potions.

Il jeta un regard à l'homme. Ce n'était certainement pas pour son allure qu'il en avait fait son bras droit il y a des années. Il avait su aussitôt qu'il avait commencé à cibler certaines des familles connues que son serpent avait approché Dumbledore pour s'assurer une sortie sûre au cas où la guerre tournerait en faveur de la Lumière.

La seule chose qui avait empêché Voldemort de se débarrasser de l'homme était son pur génie quand il était question de potions et de stratégie, ainsi que la certitude qu'aussi longtemps qu'il avait la haute main, Severus le servirait, ne passant que des informations mineures à l'ennemi. C'était un petit prix pour garder l'homme à ses côtés. C'était pourquoi il avait si facilement accepté la demande de Severus de se retirer de ses devoirs de bras droit pour enseigner à Poudlard. Tous les deux comprenaient le jeu dangereux qu'ils jouaient et la fine ligne sur laquelle ils marchaient;

Il avait choisi Lucius en remplacement de Severus mais le blond n'avait jamais gagné de titre de Prince des Ténèbres ; c'était resté le privilège de Severus. Le Malfoy Sénior était un bon commandant et d'une loyauté sans faute, tout comme son fils, mais il lui manquait l'esprit et le côté sarcastique du Maître des Potions.

Voldemort réprima un sourire en voyant les signes révélateurs montrant l'impatience et l'appréhension de son servant d'avoir été convoqué. Bien que Severus devait savoir pourquoi il avait été appelé ici.

Décidant de couper court, Voldemort se redressa et épingla le Serpentard de ses yeux rouges, amusé quand son regard fut retourné. Severus avait gagné le droit de parler librement et de le regarder dans les yeux à tout moment il y a plusieurs années et il ne l'avait jamais perdu.

"J'ai eu la plus intriguante conversation il y a une semaine, Severus." fit-il.

"Vraiment mon Seigneur?"

"Oui, tu vois j'ai rencontré ce jeune homme à la confirmation du Haut Prince des Vampires. Il se tenait à côté du haut prince et semblait être tenu en grande estime par l'Assemblée."

"Très intriguant en effet, mon Seigneur."

"Tu as omis de m'informer des particularités de ton apprenti, Severus, et je déteste les surprises, comme tu le sais bien." siffla Voldemort.

Severus prit une gorgée dans son verre de vin et resta silencieux.

"Je veux des réponses, Severus. _Qui_ est ce garçon?"

Le Maître des Potions savait qu'il devrait donner plus que les demi-vérités et les vagues informations qu'il avait dit auparavant, puisque Voldemort exigeant maintenant des réponses.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit. Je l'ai trouvé peu avant son onzième anniversaire à Londres. Je l'ai vu performer une puissante magie accidentelle, et j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser un tel pouvoir sans supervision. Je l'ai retiré de l'orphelinat, j'ai effacé les traces de son existence dans le monde moldu et je l'ai envoyé à Nightshades. Je l'ai pris comme apprenti aussitôt qu'il a été diplômé de l'école."

Voldemort haussa un sourcil à cette explication. Cela laissait de nombreuses choses non-dites. "Tu as dit qu'il vivait dans un orphelinat. Est-ce que Julian Richards est même son véritable nom?"

"Il a été abandonné à un jeune âge, quatre ou cinq ans. Il n'y avait rien avec lui qui aurait pu donner aux nonnes un indice sur son identité réelle, seulement un papier disant que son nom était Julian Richards et qu'il était né le 31 juillet."

Voldemort se redressa en entendant cela.

"Quel âge as-tu dit qu'il a?"

"Il vient d'avoir dix-sept ans cet été."

Voldemort se rappela de l'apparence du garçon. Il n'avait pas la cicatrice, et il avait peu de ressemblance avec l'homme qu'il avait tué seize ans plus tôt à part les cheveux noir et la ligne de la mâchoire. Les yeux était étranges mais pas extra-ordinaires, particulièrement s'il était diplômé de Nightshades.

"Dix-sept ans? Je pensais que le curriculum de Nightshades durait sept ans, mais tu as dit que tu l'as envoyé là-bas à son onzième anniversaire?"

Severus fit tourner son vin dans son verre, essayant de trouver un moyen de répondre à la question sans trop en dévoiler.

"Il a été diplômé deux ans plus tôt et il a travaillé sous ma supervision depuis lors. Il a atteint l'âge juste récemment ..." fit-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil à ceci.

"Deux ans ..." Il réfléchit à cette nouvelle information. "Tu as toujours eu du flair pour les nouvelles recrues, Severus."

Severus inclina la tête.

"Que peux-tu me dire sur ton apprneti, Severus?"

Le Maître des Potions regarda son verre et se demanda comment il pouvait limiter les dégâts. Maudit soit ce garçon de l'avoir mis dans cette situation, maintenant comment pouvait-il sauver quelque avantage qu'il avait?"

"Il a rempli les pré-requis pour les diplômés de Nightshades mais il ne m'a pas confié sa spécialisation. Autrement, c'est un Fourchelangue."

Il leva les yeux pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étouffer dans son vin.

"Quoi !"

Severus grimaça à son erreur, donc le garçon avait été discret ...

"C'est un Fourchelangue, mon Seigneur, bien que je ne sache pas comment il ait pu hériter de ce don."

Voldemort se recomposa, son intérêt pour le jeune homme augmentant.

"Il pourrait descendre d'une branche bâtarde mineure ... après tout, il y en avait beaucoup qui cachaient leur héritage Serpentard le temps passant ... Je vérifierais cela, il pourrait être de ma famille aussi lointain que ce soit."

Et ça lui donnerait une prise sur le garçon. Les liens du sang étaient forts dans le monde sorcier, et beaucoup de puissance pouvait être gagné par le sang. Laissant ceci de côté, il retourna au sujet actuel.

"Je présume que ses connexions avec les vampires et les loups garous viennent de son séjour à Nightshades." fit-il, décidant de poursuivre une autre ligne de questions.

Severus hocha la tête.

"En effet, son mentor était un prince vampire."

"Le Haut Prince Evan ... Il a été chanceux de lui être assigné alors ... Que peux-tu me dire de ses capacités?"

Severus serra les lèvres.

"Il n'est pas très ouvert et je me suis principalement concentré sur ses capacités en potion. D'idiots mouvements de baguette ont peu d'attraits pour moi."

Voldemort sourit un peu. "Cela ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir ta Maîtrise de Duel, Severus."

"En effet, mais quant au garçon, il passera sa maîtrise cet été.

"A-t-il ton talent?" s'enquit Voldemort.

Severus réfléchit à la question.

"Il sera un talentueux Maître ; il a une maîtrise instinctive du sujet qui lui servira bien s'il poursuit une carrière comme chercheur."

Voldemort hocha la tête. Il pouvait faire avec un autre Maître, en particulier un capable de parler Fourchelangue. Il avait joué avec l'idée de préparer plusieurs potions inventées par Salazar Serpentard. Malheureusement le préparateur devait être un Fourchelangue et lui-même n'était pas assez talentueux pour les essayer. Cela pourrait être la bonne occasion et si le garçon était comme Severus, il ne passerait pas l'opportunité de mettre la main sur un rare texte de Potions.

"Et qu'en est-il de ses autres capacités?"

Severus prit une autre gorgée de son vin. C'était maintenant le moment pour quelques demi-vérités ; il n'avait absolument aucun désir d'informer Voldemort de la puissance de son apprenti. Il était trop tôt pour abattre toutes ses cartes.

"Je sais qu'il a été diplômé avec les honneurs et plusieurs maîtrises."

"Dans quels sujets?" La voix de Voldemort était coupante.

"Duel, Défense, Métamorphose et Enchantements."

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

"N'enseignent-ils rien d'autre dans cette école?"

Severus dissimula un sourire.

"Oui, mais je n'ai reçu que l'équivalent de ses notes d'ASPIC accompagné par ses certificats de Maîtrise. Je sais qu'in lui a enseigné certains des Arts Oubliés, mais en dehors des Arts de l'Esprit, on ne m'a pas dit quoi."

Le Maître des Potions oublia prudemment de parler de la lettre informelle que Karal lui avait envoyé, détaillant les notes du garçon. La variété, la puissance et l'intelligence qu'elles dévoilaient n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait révéler aussi tôt dans le jeu.

Voldemort regarda son homme. Il ne disait pas tout, c'était certain. Après tout, il aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Mais il voulait le garçon et il l'aurait.

"Un jeune homme intéressant." commença-t-il en souriant.

Severus le regarda avec un petit froncement de sourcil, se demandant probablement où cela se dirigeait.

"Intelligent sans aucun doute," continua-t-il dans un léger sifflement. Il fit une pause et décida d'aller droit au but puisque son Prince ne s'y décidait pas.

"Je le veux à Lazarin demain, Severus. Il assistera Devlin et restera avec moi pour acquerrir une expérience de première main." Il réprima un rire en voyant le visage pâle du Maître des Potions ; il était bon de savoir qu'il pouvait toujours déstabiliser l'homme.

"Un problème Severus?"

L'homme se recomposa rapidement.

"Non, mon Seigneur, mais il y a le problème des Lois de l'Apprentissage et le fait que je ne peux pas faire face à toutes les demandes de potions tout seul ..."

"C'est pourquoi j'enverrai l'un des apprentis de Devlin pour t'aider. Quant aux règles, je suis certain que tu conviendras que Devlin a un rang suffisamment élevé pour rendre un tel échange acceptable."

Voyant l'expression sombre sur le visage du Maître des Potions, il se fit une note mentale d'envoyer le pire des trois apprentis.

Severus savait quand il était battu. Il n'était pas un Griffondor et savait qu'il ne gagnerait rien à se mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à dos. Il changea alors sa ligne d'attaque.

"Très bien, mon Seigneur, je vais informer le garçon aussi tôt que possible. Cependant, je demanderai son retour deux jours avant Halloween."

"Pourquoi?"

"Puisqu'il est devenu majeur, sa présence est requise à Nightshades pour leur rassemblement annuel. Il est obligatoire pour lui de s'y rendre."

"Je suis certain que le Directeur comprendra son absence."

Severus réprima un ricanement. Cette fois il allait remporter le round.

"Je ne pense pas, mon Seigneur. Chaque ancien élève de Nightshades a l'obligation de s'y rendre, quelque chose à propos de rituels. Empêcher l'un d'entre eux d'y aller signifierait votre arrêt de mort."

Voldemort regarda son verre. Il haïssait devoir admettre quelque chose. Mais il n'était pas prêt à se frotter à Nightshades, pas maitnenant quand les choses semblaient tourner en sa faveur.

"Très bien. Il ira alors."

Severus inclina la tête.

"Merci, mon Seigneur. Je dois aussi souligner que le garçon n'est pas marqué et n'a pas encore choisi de camp. Il refusera de se joindre à des raids."

Voyant une lueur agacée briller dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus se demanda s'il était allé un peu trop loin.

"Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le marquer, Severus?" siffla-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

"Il ne l'acceptera pas volontairement ; pas pour l'instant en tout cas." _Jamais, plus probablement_, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas voir le garçon s'incliner devant quiconque.

"C'est un point mineur, Severus."

"Mais le fait qu'il puisse en appeler à Nightshades pour le soutenir si vous le poussez présenterait de lourdes répercussions sur vos plans, Mon Seigneur."

Voldemort vida le reste de son vin et se leva.

"Très bien, Severus. L'apprenti Richards retournera deux jours avant Halloween mais il a l'obligation de revenir à Lazarin une fois le rassemblement terminé. Il ne sera pas obligé de participer à des raids à moins qu'il le veuille, mais je m'attends à ce qu'il me respecte et je veux sa parole qu'il n'attentera pas à ma vie pendant qu'il sera à mes côtés."

Severus hocha la tête avec tension.

"Je m'assurerais que cela soit fait, mon Seigneur."

Un sourire victorieux se répandit sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le regard de Dumbledore balaya l'Ordre rassemblé. Son esprit repensait encore à la cérémonie des vampires qui s'était passée il y a une semaine.

Il l'avait attendu avec impatience, espérant trouver des alliés dans les clans qui n'avaient pas encore juré leur loyauté à Voldemort. Il savait que les Vampires et les Loups Garous étaient pratiquement une cause perdue. Trop de décrets du Ministère ciblant leurs droits avaient rendus ses chances d'obtenir leur soutien quasiment impossible. Cependant, il avait espéré rallier les Veela, les Nymphes et les Elfes des Bois à son camps.

La présence de Voldemort avait été aussitôt repérée par ses sens dès qu'il était arrivé, tout comme il savait que sa propre présence serait aperçue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à la cérémonie, à part pour féliciter le nouveau prince. Il avait dû admettre que le jeune immortel ferait un ennemi formidable. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune vampire était déjà capable de manipuler des pouvoirs considérables, en dépit de son extrême jeune âge. Avec le temps et l'expérience, il affinerait sa prise sur sa magie et étendrait ses connaissances, surpassant bientôt son créateur en terme de puissance magique.

Dumbledore avait espéré que le Princeps choisirait Thanin. Le prince vampire plus vieux était plus facile à manipuler et était en fait, assez inutile. Le sorcier âgé l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois et savait qu'il aurait pu le convaincre de rester neutre dans la guerre.

Mais cet Evan était une carte inconnue : fraîchement sorti de Nightshades, avec un groupe de pairs très soudés l'entourant, si les rumeurs de plusieurs membres de la cour vampire était à croire. Dumbledore n'avait encore vu aucun moyen pour l'approcher.

Il avait passé la soirée à parler avec les représentants des Elfes des Bois, des Veela, des Nymphes, des Gobelins et des Sirènes. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prêts à faire un mouvement clair vers l'un ou l'autre camp pour l'instant. Il avait du se satisfaire de leur neutralité pour le moment.

Il venait juste de terminer de parler avec une paire de Veela quand il avait repéré le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approchant rapidement d'un coin à l'ombre dans la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils, il avait essayé de voir avec qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres était si intéressé de parler. Il avait observé alors qu'ils parlaient, la grande forme de Voldemort lui cachant son interlocuteur. Finalement, un Vampire était venu et avait dit quelque chose qui sembla énerver le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il fallait en croire son aura.

Celui à qui il avait parlé dit quelques choses avant de s'éloigner, ne s'inclinant pas.

Donc il ne devait pas être un partisan ...

Dumbledore avait regardé la scène un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa pensine pendant la dernière semaine, essayant d'identifier le jeune homme qui avait marché avec confiance pour rencontrer un groupe composé des plus puissants leaders Vampires et Loups Garous, à l'évidence familier avec eux, d'après le chaleureux accueil qu'il avait reçu.

Il n'avait pas manqué le regard amusé que Voldemort lui avait lancé.

Il s'était tourné vers Maugrey qui était venu avec lui à la cérémonie, son faux oeil toubillonnant.

"Un problème, Albus?"

Albus désigna le jeune habillé de couleur argenté.

"Qui est-il?"

Maugrey tourna son oeil vers le jeune.

"Julian Richards, un diplômé de Nightshades, il se tenait avec le Haut Prince. Mais il n'est pas un Vampire, cela vous pouvez en être certain."

La tête d'Albus s'était tourné vers l'homme aux cicatrices.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Le garçon n'est pas plus un vampire que toi ou moi, Albus. C'est un sorcier, bien que je ne puisse rien lire de lui. Il semble y avoir quelque chose qui me bloque."

Albus regarda le jeune de haut en bas. Il était jeune, environs dix-sept ans, grand avec une peau pâle et des cheveux noirs. Son maintient et ses manières étaient étrangement familières, cependant.

"Je ne connais aucune famille du nom de Richards ... Un Né-de-Moldu?"

Maugrey avait haussé les épaules.

"Je ne pense pas. Nightshades est assez sélectif dans ceux qu'elle accepte. Un Né-de-Moldu ne survivrait pas longtemps. Et il est trop bon ; il a attrapé ces dagues comme si ce n'était rien. Ces serpents qu'il a sont aussi impressionnants."

Albus avait demandé aux quatre personnes qui l'avaient accompagné de poser des questions sur ce jeune et tout ce qu'il avait appris c'était que le jeune homme était allé à Nightshades et qu'on lui avait donné le Haut Prince Evan comme mentor. En dehors de cette information, les invités étaient restés muets sur lui.

Albus avait dû réprimer du dégoût à la pensée de Nightshades et de son directeur Karal. Il connaissait le Vampire et il avait demandé à l'homme l'accès à la fameuse Bibliothèque de l'Ecole seulement pour se le voir refusé. Il ne savait rien des cours de l'école, seulement que ses étudiants recevaient les plus hauts scores aux ASPIC et que les meilleurs maîtres venaient de là. Personne n'avait été à l'intérieur sans invitation.

Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que Karal suive le Décret de Standardisation Educatif de 1870 de la Confédération Internationale Magique, qui définissait ce qui pouvait être enseigné dans les écoles magiques et qui pouvait être admis. A ce moment, plusieurs amendements avaient été passés pour adapter le décrets aux temps modernes. Cela permettait aux étudiants de pouvoir être transférer plus facilement car toutes les écoles avaient l'obligation d'enseigner les mêmes sujets centraux, les cours optionnels étant laissés aux soins du Directeur.

Cependant le Vampire avait utilisé la carte de l'autonomie pour refuser et avait coupé tous les liens avec le monde. Nightshades avait été enveloppée de nombreux mystères avant, gardant jalousement ses secrets, mais depuis ce temps, son nom avait grandi pour être à la fois révéré et craint.

Nightshades avait été la première école construite en Europe et son fondateur avait obtenu l'autonomie complète de l'école. Dumbledore avait essayé d'avoir quelque chose de similaire pour Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas réussi à assurer l'indépendance financière de l'école. Ils avaient besoin des subventions du Ministère et du soutien financier du cercle des gouverneurs pour continuer à faire fonctionner le château ; il y avait de la nourriture à acheter, les professeurs à payer, des fournitures scolaires à acheter, des plantes et des animaux à aquérir pour les leçons, les réparations pendant l'été ... A moins qu'il veuille augmenter les frais de scolarité et doubler leurs montants actuels, il avait besoin du soutien du Ministère.

Pourtant Karal n'était absolument pas le moins du monde concerné par l'aspect financier, sécurisant l'école avec des sorts que même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas percer.

Il avait été à la tête du groupe envoyé pour raisonner Karal. Dumbledore soupira. Il avait alors été impulsif, rapide à agir, tellement certain de son propre pouvoir. Il avait oublié que Karal était un Vampire avec des centaines d'années d'expérience. Sa puissance avait été aussi utile qu'un marteau entre les mains d'un enfant.

Il avait appris depuis lors à ne pas s'attaquer à plus gros que lui. Il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant que les anciens étudiants de Nightshades restent loin de la politique et préfèrent rester derrière la scène, heureux d'être laissés seuls faire leurs affaires.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas aveugle ; il pouvait voir comment ils montaient lentement vers des positions d'influence, prudemment sans faire sonner d'alarme et gardant des profils bas.

Cependant Nightshades n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait en ce moment, à part que ce garçon était un ancien étudiant de Karal et en plein milieu de cette guerre.

Il prit une profonde respiration et s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout ceux qui parlaient tranquillement.

"Bonsoir, mes amis," Il fit une pause, essayant de penser au meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet. "Comme vous le savez tous, moi, ainsi que quatre membres de cet ordre sommes allés à la cérémonie d'Intronisation du Haut Prince Vampire Evan, le plus jeune fils du Princeps."

"Le plus jeune fils, Albus? Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être le plus vieux?"

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas ce qui a motivé le Princeps Thoran dans son choix. Mais cet Evan sera une force avec laquelle il faudra composer."

"Les Vampires se rallieront à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?"

Dumbledore hocha sinistrement la tête.

"Oui ; il y a peu de chance de les amener de notre côté. Nous perdrons aussi probablement les Loups Garous. Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer d'eux c'est la neutralité."

Des regards sombres s'échangèrent autour de la table. La situation actuelle était déjà suffisamment difficile sans ajouter les vampires et les loups garous dans le mélange.

"Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici ce soir." Il frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. "Voldemort," Il réprima une grimace alors que tout le monde frissonna. "y était aussi avec quatre mangemorts et a montré un vif intérêt pour un jeune homme qui s'est tenu aux côtés du Haut Prince pendant la cérémonie."

Il agita sa main et une partie de son souvenir se déroula sur un grand écran, s'arrêtant quand il se concentra sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs habillé en robes argentées.

Des murmurs se répandirent dans la salle alors que l'image zooma sur le visage du jeune homme.

"C'est Richards," dit finalement Bill, en pointant l'écran.

La tête d'Albus se tourna vers Bill.

"Tu le connais?"

Le plus vieux Weasley secoua la tête.

"J'ai entendu parlé de lui et je l'ai vu à la banque bien que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré." Bill fit une pause.

"Je pense qu'il fait partie d'un groupe d'hommes qui est venu renforcer les protections de Gringotts il y a deux ou trois ans. Je me rappelle que nous avons du bloquer l'accès aux coffres et éloigner les dragons pendant quelques jours pour qu'ils puissent travailler."

Charlie hocha la tête. "J'en ai entendu parler. L'un des gars à la réserve travaillait en Allemagne et il a été appelé pour soumettre les dragons gobelins. Il disait qu'ils ..."

Albus leva la main.

"Désolé de t'interrompre, Charlie, mais j'aimerais retourner au sujet. Il n'y a aucun dossier sur lui au Ministère, à par ses diplômes. Il n'y a pas de certificat de naissance pour Julian Richards, pas d'adoption ou d'enregistrement de changement de nom, pas de copie de changement de nationalité. Avec ses diplômes, il semble n'y avoir eu aucun Julian Richards en Angleterre. Il est récemment sorti diplômé de Nightshades avec de hauts scores ainsi que des Maîtrises en Duel, Défense, Enchantements et Métamorphose, le reste de ses résultats est inconnu, puisque le Ministère ne reconnait pas les autres sujets enseignés à cette école. Peu de choses sont connues sur lui. Il a des liens étroits avec les clans Vampires et Loups Garous, comme de nombreux anciens étudiants de Nightshades. Il est actuellement l'apprenti d'un Maître des Potions bien que le contrat semble avoir été mal placé ... Je n'ai pas obtenu l'accès aux archives des apprentis pour le moment."

Un léger éclarcissement de la gorge l'interrompit.

"Je suis désolé de vous couper la parole, Directeur. Mais vous dites qu'il est récemment devenu l'apprenti d'un Maître des Potions?"

Albus regarda attentivement la jeune femme qu'il avait engagé pour remplacer Severus. Elle était diplômée de Durmstrang et les avait rejoint après avoir échappé au massacre de sa famille.

"Oui, Reena?"

"Quatre maître ont pris des apprentis l'été dernier. Je sais que j'ai lu la liste quelque part ... C'est toujours publié dans _Asphodèle pour les Maîtres_." Elle fouilla dans le sac en cuir qui était à côté d'elle.

"Voilà, c'est là ... Maître Julio Meligni a pris l'apprentie Fiona Terenski, maître Donovan Peterson a pris comme apprentie Brittany Harland, Maîtresse Charlotte Serault a pris l'apprenti Aurelien Milard et Maître Severus Rogue a pris comme apprenti Julian Richards ..."

Le silence suivit sa déclaration.

Albus sembla surpris, une première pour lui. "Severus? Es-tu certaine?"

Reena hocha la tête.

"La Guilde envoie l'information à ce magazine deux fois par an. Ce garçon est chanceux ... pouvoir étudier sous la tutelle de Maître Rogue est une telle opportunité ..." Sa voix était rêveuse. Comme beaucoup, elle avait demandé au génie des Potions d'entrer en apprentissage auprès de lui seulement pour être refusée comme tous les autres ...

Sirius ricana. "Chanceux? Je plains le gamin, avoir à supporter Snivellus tout le temps ... Comment ce fait-il qu'il ne vous l'ait pas dit, Albus?"

Dumbledore resta silencieux.

"Je verrais cela. Maintenant, je veux que vous rassembliez tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce garçon. Je pense qu'il peut faire un puissant allié."

"Ce garçon vient de Nightshades, il ne choisira pas de camps," ricana un homme avachi sur une chaise. "Et vous le savez, Albus."

Albus serra les lèvres. "As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, Mondingus"

La tête de l'homme se tourna d'un côté puis de l'autre.

"Laissez juste ce garçon tout seul, Albus. Il ne s'alliera avec aucun camp et se mettre à dos un ancien étudiant de Nightshades et celui-là en particulier n'est pas une chose avisée à faire."

"Y a-t-il un point à ceci, où es-tu encore saoul, Gus?" fit un homme au cheveux bruns de l'autre côté de la table.

Mondingus ricana et s'appuya sur sa chaise.

"Faites comme vous voulez, Albus, je profiterais juste du spectacle."

Dumbledore agita sa main.

"Posez des questions, je parlerais à Severus à propos de son apprenti et lui ferais envoyer le jeune homme pour qu'il reste à Poudlard ; ce serait une bonne expérience d'apprentissage pour le garçon."

Reena secoua la tête.

"Directeur, l'apprentissage en Potions a différentes règles. L'apprenti restant avec son maître ou au moins dans le même endroit est l'une des exigences. Autoriser son apprenti à quitter l'endroit où est son maître mettrait un terme au contrat. La seule autre possibilité serait de faire un échange d'apprentis avec un autre Maître."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas faire cet échange?" s'exclama un homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés. "Tu pourrais prendre un apprenti!"

Reena secoua de nouveau la tête.

"Ça ne serait même pas envisagé si je demandais un tel échange. Pas même le Directeur pourrait faire en sorte que la Guilde accepte. Les Maîtres faisant un tel échange doivent être de rang similaire. Je suis loin d'égaler le talent de Severus Rogue. Je ne pense qu'à quatre ou cinq hommes qui s'en approchent."

"Qui?"

"Il y en a deux au Japon, un au Brésil, un en Pologne et un autre en Angleterre."

"Qui est-il?" demanda rapidement Albus.

"Krishna Devlin."

Le visage du Directeur se replia légèrement. "Il est l'un des meilleurs préparateurs de Voldemort."

"Donc le garçon vit toute la journée avec des mangemorts? Et vous voulez l'approcher, Albus! Il est probablement déjà l'un d'entre eux!" s'écria Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore leva une main en un geste pacificateur.

"Calmez-vous Molly. Les anciens étudiants de Nightshades ne sont pas autorisés à prendre des engagements d'allégeance pendant leur première année après le diplôme. Il n'aurait pas pu prendre la marque de Voldemort sans en mourir. Maintenant, gardez vos yeux et vos oreilles ouvertes à la recherche d'informations sur ces jeunes, ils sont restés proches toute la soirée, je vous donnerai leurs photos à la fin de la réunion."

Remus regarda les visages.

"Au moins deux d'entre eux sont des loups garous. Celle-là fait parti d'une meute vivant près de Newcastle." dit-il en désignant une jeune fille au cheveux blonds, "et celui-là," fit-il en désignant son compagnon aux cheveux auburn," est d'une meute vivant près d'Exeter dans le Devon."

"Les meutes Sylvermoon et Darknight," murmura Albus.

Remus hocha la tête. "Elles sont parmi les plus influentes."

Le Directeur jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui avait été au centre de leur réunion.

"Nous devons le trouver. Cela pourrait être l'opportunité pour renverser les choses en notre faveur."

Au même moment, une autre réunion mais plus informelle avait lieu en haut des escaliers avec les membres adolescents de l'Ordre Junior ayant été appelés à Poudlard pour être entraînés et protégés.

Neville Londubat tournait en rond dans la pièce, tandis que ses amis étaient dispersés dans diverses chaises, canapés ou sur le sol.

"Neville, pourrais-tu t'assoir, s'il te plait. Tu me donnes un mal de tête!" claqua une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione! Il veut que je sois ce leader sans peur alors que je ne le suis pas! Comment peut-il s'attendre à ce que je mène des gens au combat!"

La fille soupira. "Je présume qu'il a refusé, alors."

Neville s'effondra dans un sofa à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux roux.

"Il ne voulait rien entendre, il continuait à parler de combien je me sous-estimes, qu'avec l'intensification de mon entraînement je verrais que c'était ma destinée ..."

"Sans t'offenser, Neville ; mais tu es fait pour commander autant qu'Hermione est faite pour voler," fit Ron Weansley.

Le jeune homme passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux. "Dis-cela à Dumbledore!"

Une fille asiatique le regarda fixement. "As-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle il continue à te pousser?"

"Apparemment il y a une prophétie qui dit que soit moi soit Harry Potter sera celui qui tuera le Seigneur des Ténèbres." soupira Neville.

"Harry Potter? N'a-t-il pas disparu?"

"Oui, Cedric. Dumbledore le pense mort et donc je suis le seul choix qui reste."

"Mais il n'y a jamais eu de preuve qu'il est mort!" cingla Terry Boot. "J'ai lu quelque part que les manoirs et les coffres Potter étaient toujours actifs. C'était dans un article à propos des anciennes familles. Ils appelaient cela le mystère Potter."

"Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec Potter?"

Hermione lâcha un long soupir.

"Ne lisez-vous donc jamais! Tant qu'il y a un héritier vivant, la magie protégeant le manoir ancestral et gardant les coffre est active, plus encore s'ils ont été déployées en mode défensif comme je le suppose, étant en temps de guerre. C'était fait de manière à ce que les voleurs et le Ministère ne puissent pas poser leurs mains sur les héritages familiaux. En cas de mort de la lignée, une note serait envoyée à leurs avocats qui procéderaient alors à la répartition."

Elle récita le sujet de son livre de cours jusqu'à ce que Ron la coupe.

"C'est bon, Hermione, je pense que nous avons compris."

Ignorant le regard scandalisé qu'elle lui envoya, il se tourna vers Neville.

"Je pense généralement que Dumbledore sait ce qui est le mieux, mais là, je pense qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment la situation."

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire alors, Ronald, si tu es Oh aussi connaisseur?" cingla Hermione.

Ron l'ignora, habitué à ces remarques depuis le temps.

"Neville, Concentre-toi sur ton entraînement et tes études de guérisseur et laisse-nous le commandement actuel des Juniors, d'accord. Aussi longtemps que tu parraitra être en charge, Dumbledore n'aura rien à dire si tu joues la figure de tête."

"Il va le voir ; penses-tu réellement qu'il se ferait avoir pas quelque chose comme ça?"

Ron hocha la tête. "Fais-y face Neville, il est actuellement occupé par Voldemort. Nous avons perdu du terrain depuis quatre ans maintenant et il a des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'assurer que tu es réellement celui qui nous dirige. Si tu joues ton rôle et paraît être celui en charge, il n'enquêtera pas plus loin."

Susan Bones hocha la tête, d'accord. "Ron a raison, là."

Neville hocha les épaules. "Pourquoi pas, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ..."

"C'est ça l'idée, Neville!" fit l'un des jumeaux aux cheveux roux. "Maintenant ça suffit sur le sujet, qui est prêt pour un jeu de cartes explosives?" termina le deuxième, en battant expertement les cartes.

"Seulement si nous prenons les miennes. Je n'utilise pas tes cartes ..." fit Katie Bell, en fouillant dans un tiroir.

Le portrait d'un vieil homme regarda les jeunes avec un visage triste. C'était une telle honte de voir des enfants devant jouer des jeux d'adulte. Une telle chose n'aurait pas été autorisée à son époque mais comme il le disait à cette chère Géraldine en prenant le thé dans cette charmante peinture l'autre jour, les choses avaient changés et pas dans le bon sens si vous vouliez savoir!

Severus Rogue revint par cheminette à Ython de mauvais humeur et se dirigea vers ses quartiers, ignorant les appels des trois hommes de garde dans la salle des Cheminées. Heureusement pour ces hommes, ils savaient qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas essayer d'embêter le Maître des Potions, une chose avisée étant donné la rage qui iradiait de l'homme.

Il fit claquer la porte de ses quartiers, produisant un énorme bruit.

Il détestait être battu et abhorrait la simple idée de ne pas avoir le dernier mot sur un sujet ... Mais il savait quand il devait faire profil bas.

Maintenant, il devait jouer prudemment. Il attendait une missive de Dumbledore pour bientôt, et il ne donnerait au vieil homme que les informations qu'il avait donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui était plus qu'il n'avait pensé révéler. Mais ça arrivait plus tôt que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Cependant, il devait maintenant trouver son apprenti et lui expliquer quelques petites choses ... Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il repéra la main symbolisant son apprenti figée sur expérimentation.

Calmant sa colère, il utilisa les méthodes d'Occlumencie pour calmer son esprit et l'aiguiser comme une lame. Il devait penser clairement, maintenant plus que jamais. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu. Retirant sa cape, il la plaça sur une chaise, attentif à ne pas la froisser avant de se diriger vers les labos de haute sécurité du domaine.

S'arrêtant devant une porte d'obsidienne, il plaça sa main sur le cercle de runes au milieu et dit clairement son nom.

L'accès aux labos haute sécurité était strictement contrôlé. Seules les personnes enregistrées pouvaient entrer avec un examen vocal, biométrique et magique. Cette sécurité drastique était nécessaire pour protéger les ingrédients stockés dans ces labos ainsi que les notes et les potions des préparateurs travaillant à l'intérieur. C'était aussi pour la protection des intrus. Les expérimentations avaient souvent tendance à mal se passer et pouvaient causer de nombreux dégâts : fumées toxiques qui pouvaient être sans couleur et sans odeur, explosions de la violence d'un petit cratère à une petite bombe, acides corrosifs ... La liste continuait. Après la tragédie qui avait eu lieu il y a un siècle à Opal, une petite école italienne où un Maître des Potions avait expérimenté et généré des fumées toxiques qui avaient tués tout le monde à l'école avant que les autorités puissent intervenir, de puissantes mesures de sécurité avaient alors été mises en place par la Guilde des Potions.

Un léger clic se fit entendre alors que la porte glissait sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Il repéra immédiatement sa jeune charge sur le côté droit, le gauche étant le sien. Ils étaient actuellement les deux seules personnes à avoir accès à cette pièce.

Les sorts de protection étaient activés à en croire les reflets autour du jeune homme.

Severus regarda avec plaisir la mouvements fluides et gracieux de son étudiant alors qu'il travaillait, une plume écrivant dans un journal à l'écart de la table de travail, pour ne pas risquer d'endommager ses notes.

" ... Racines de gingembre paraissent stabiliser la solution et retarder l'agrégation des sangs de dragon Hongroix à Corne, et de Griffon, permettant au préparateur d'utiliser la solution neutre de Karinsky pour prévenir la réaction explosive de ces deux composants comme c'est décrit par Maître Ferilton. J'ai utilisé l'inversion Russe de la solution puisqu'il est enregistré dans la précédente expérimentation que l'addition de pétales de Digitalis Purpurea, plus communément appelée Veste de Loup réagit de manière négative avec les racines et les pétales de Papaver Somniferum pour introduire l'effet relaxant recherché. L'étape suivante sera de rechercher un moyen d'intégrer les cendres de phénix à la solution pour tromper les larmes de Griffon présentes dans le Véritasérum dans le but de rompre les traits compulsifs du Sérum de Vérité."

Il prit une pincée de poudre blanche dans un petit bol et la laissa lentement tomber dans le chaudron doré, remuant en même temps, annulant les contenus avant de disposer d'eux. Une fois qu'il eut nettoyé sa table de travail, il vérifia les quelques préparations qu'il avait entammé, dictant à sa plume ses conclusions sur les changements ou l'absence de changements qui avaient eu lieu. Une fois cela fait, il haussa les sorts protecteurs puis désactiva la plume. Rétrécit son journal, il le mit dans son sac et désactiva les protections.

"Maître Rogue," fit-il, en s'inclinant devant l'homme.

"Je dois te parler, apprenti. Suis-moi."

Ils parcoururent les couloirs, étonnement similaires dans leurs manières, les visages blancs, les capes tourbillonnant autour d'eux alors qu'ils marchaient à grands pas.

Entrant dans les quartiers privés de son Maître, il resta debout, les mains croisées derrière son dos alors que Rogue allait s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a convoqué aujourd'hui, apprenti." Il fit une pause, foudroyant sa charge de ses froids yeux noirs. "Tu étais la principale cause de cette convocation et bien que je m'étais attendu à cette situation, je suis extrêmement déçu que ça ait dû avoir lieu."

Il prit une gorgée du verre qu'il s'était servi en entrant dans la pièce.

"Tu as éveillé son intérêt quand tu es allé à Lazarin, ta présence et ta compagnie pendant l'Intronisation du Haut Prince Vampire n'a rien fait pour la faire retomber, tout comme ta petite conversation d'après ce qu'il m'a dit."

Severus regarda Julian, pesant ses mots.

"Il veux que tu ailles à Lazarin et il ne m'en a pas laissé le choix. En conséquence, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative que de faire un échange temporaire avec l'un des sombres idiots que Devlin a pris. Je reste ton Maître et garderais un oeil sur tes progrès."

Julian inclina la tête. "Oui, Maître."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connait ton âge et ta date de naissance, il sait tes résultats concernant les cours approuvés par le Ministère que tu as suivi ainsi que tes quatre Maîtrises reconnues. Je lui ai dit qu'on t'a appris les Arts de l'Esprit mais que j'étais ignorant de ce qui avait pû t'être enseigné d'autre. Je l'ai informé que tu as été diplômé avec deux ans d'avance et que tu as eu le Haut Prince Evan comme mentor, quelque chose qu'il savait apparemment déjà bien qu'il semblait penser que tu étais celui qui tirait bénéfice de ce lien."

Il prit une autre gorgée.

"Il sait que tu es un Fourchelangue. Tu prendras donc ta ménagerie avec toi." Severus ne vit pas l'intérêt de l'informer qu'il avait été celui à révéler un tel fait Laissons-le penser qu'il l'avait lui-même fait ; il n'y avait pas besoin de lui dire que c'était sa propre erreur.

"Apparemment, il présume que tu es d'une branche bâtarde de la lignée de Serpentard et m'a dit qu'il ferait des recherches, donc tu dois être prudent. Je ne pense pas que je doive t'expliquer combien dévastateur serait la découverte de ton lignage."

Le silence tomba dans la pièce alors que les deux sorciers réfléchissaient sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Finalement Severus parla de nouveau.

"Tu sais combien notre situation est fragile. Tu es attendu à Lazarin demain matin et devra rester aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il t'y appellera."

Julian fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Me marquera-t-il? Vous savez que je devrais refuser s'il me le demande."

Severus secoua la tête.

"Tu auras un statut neutre là-bas et on ne s'attendra pas à ce que tu participes à des raids ou ailles en mission à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Cependant tu devras montrer un certain respect pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'il ait accepté que tu ne sois pas son servant et qu'en tant que tel il ne peut pas te commander, il n'hésitera pas à te punir si tu lui manques de respect."

"Très bien, Maître." Le jeune homme sembla se rappeler quelque chose. "Et pour le Rassemblement, Maître Rogue? Je devrais partir à ce moment-là."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accepté de te laisser partir pour la période requise, bien que tu sois attendu à Lazarin une fois que ce sera terminé."

Julian hocha pensivement la tête. "Combien de temps vais-je rester à Lazarin?"

Rogue lui lança un regard glacé.

"Tu devras y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son intérêt pour toi ou que tu sembles suffisamment inoffensif pour qu'il te laisses partir. Je veux t'avertir, que s'il devait en venir à te considérer comme une menace, il te tuera ou s'assurera que tu ne seras d'aucun danger pour lui. Sois prudent, Julian, parce que tu n'auras droit à aucune erreur là-bas."

L'homme soupira.

"Ton status d'apprenti auprès de moi te donnera quelques jours pour t'installer. Tu seras observé et jugé. Le Cercle Intérieur en particulier prendra un grand intérêt pour toi puisqu'ils pourraient te percevoir comme une menace à leur propre puissance. Avance prudemment, apprenti."

Julian serra les lèvres, ses yeux prenant un reflet glacé que son Maître n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

C'était peut-être le garçon qui avait gagné le respect de certains des plus puissants membres et jeunes des Clans Sombres. Rogue se fit la promesse de ne jamais oublier qui et ce qu'il avait en face. Maintenant plus que jamais, il lui était rappelé la puissance que Karal avait instillé dans les critères de Nightshades. Un sourire orna ses lèvres, il devait commencer ses plans et prendre avantage du déséquilibre que Julian créerait quand il entrerait sur le terrain.

"J'attends de toi que tu ne ternisses pas ma réputation. Tu es de Nightshades, agis comme tel!" Rogue prit une dernière gorgée de son verre, le vidant. "Maintenant, va, j'ai beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je dois réfléchir."

Julian s'inclina et quitta la pièce, son esprit se repassant tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait de nombreuses lettres à envoyer ce soir.

Le jeune Ensorceleur atteignit sa suite et entra, refermant les portes derrière lui. Il s'était attendu à une telle chose mais ça arrivait plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il regarda la porte à sa droite. Ça avait été un bureau avant que Julian l'ait changé pour satisfaire ses besoins. Karal avait été extrêmement clair sur ce point, cette partie de son entraînement devait rester secrète. Très peu était connu sur l'Ensorcellement par les sorciers commun et le Convenant voulait que cela reste ainsi. Karal lui avait parlé de la pénalité pour révéler des connaissances d'Ensorceleur ; Julian n'avait aucune intention de se soumettre à la fureur des Anciens du Convenant pour avoir trop parlé ou pour une seconde d'inattention.

_"Kenda."_

Une lueur commença à courir le long du mur, disparaissant après quelques secondes.

Rassuré que personne ne pourrait pourrait plus l'espionner, Julian se tourna et entra dans la pièce. Avec quelques mouvements de mains et quelques ordres chuchotés, il eut ses sacs prêts, n'ayant plus qu'à emballer ses équipements d'entraînement et de Potions, quelque chose qui ne pouvait être fait qu'à la main. Les Ensorceleurs avaient maîtrisé la magie silencieuse et sans baguette et l'avait gardé pour eux pendant des siècles, ainsi que la pratique d'Arts qu'ils s'étaient assurés que les sorciers communs avaient oubliés. Ces arts requéraient beaucoup de puissance et en tant que tels ne pouvaient être pratiqués que par une minorité de gens, quelque chose qui avait provoqué du ressentiment et de la peur dans le passé.

Il lui fallut deux heures pour tout rassembler et préparer tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour ses études. Une fois cela fait, il alla commencer ses lettres. Pendant une heure, le seul son faisant écho dans sa chambre était celui de la plume courant sur le parchemin.

Avec un soupir, Julian posa sa plume, relisant sa dernière lettre.

_Evan,_

_Voldemort a appelé aujourd'hui; je dois aller à Lazarin demain matin. Je vais continuer à respecter le calendrier des livraisons, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, bien que tes maîtres devraient maintenant pouvoir préparer la moitié de ces potions eux-mêmes._

_Le rassemblement de la semaine prochaine tient toujours, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'lana ; Il semble que nous fassions des progrès, mais je te dirais tout la semaine prochaine._

_Je pourrais partir pour le Rassemblement de Nightshades mais je serais probablement suivi chaque fois que je m'en irais. Pour limiter les inconvénients, je te rejoindrais au Sins pour perdre quiconque pourrait me suivre à ce moment-là._

_Quant à la situation actuelle, Voldemort semble avoir l'impression que j'ai grandement bénéficié d'avoir le Haut Prince pour mentor. Je ne suis pas pressé de le détromper. S'il-te-plait, fait passer le mot à nos connaissances, je ne veux pas dévoiler mes cartes trop tôt._

_J'ai activé les protections comme d'habitude ; le mot de passe est toujours le même. Rappelle la prudence à tes gorilles, je pense m'essayer à quelques nouveaux enchantements défensifs. Moi, Julian Richards, le nom que la magie me reconnait mais pas mon sang, j'envoie une invitation au Haut Prince Evan. Puisse la Lune veiller sur notre rencontre et briller sur notre amitié._

_Julian._

Hochant la tête, il enroula les douze parchemins empilés sur son bureau et les scella avec de la cire argentée ornée de sa marque.

Se concentrant sur sa magie comme Karal lui avait enseigné, il vida son esprit, ammenant une image précise de ce qu'il voulait. Rassemblant ses mains paume contre paume, il murmura un des plus petits mots de pouvoir.

Six pépiement se firent entendre alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour voir six créatures ailées fait d'un pouvoir tourbillonnant, ressemblant à un étrange mélange entre un aigle, un phénix et une chouette, aussi gros qu'un poing avec de brillants yeux émeraudes.

"Amenez-ça à leurs destinataires. Assurez-vous que personne d'autre ne les voit."

Avec un pépiement, les six êtres volèrent jusqu'à la table et s'en allèrent dans un flash, les rouleaux de parchemin disparus. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il décida de se coucher tôt. Après son habituelle routine de méditation, il lut quelques chapitres de l'un des livres que Karal lui avait envoyé. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des registres de la vie d'anciens Ensorceleurs.

Il y avait peu d'informations écrites sur les Ensorceleurs avec leur préférence à transmettre leurs connaissances oralement pour éviter les fuites. Chaque fois qu'un membre du Covenant prenait un apprenti, ils avaient l'obligation de s'assurer qu'il ou elle connaissait l'histoire, les lois, les règles et les traditions par coeur. Quatre des cinq livres que Karal lui avait envoyé étaient plus des journaux intimes que des livres d'histoire, mais ils donnaient d'intéressants points de vue sur les procès et les capacités de ces hommes et ces femmes.

Tous ses livres étaient protégés par des sorts et des enchantements pour les rendre illisibles ou invisibles à des non-Ensorceleurs. Terminant la page qu'il était en train de lire, il rangea le livre dans sa boite avant de vérifier les sorts de fermeture et de protection qu'il avait placé sur les pièces de sa suite.

Trouvant tout en ordre, il se relaxa et se laissa aller au sommeil ... Il avait dans l'idée que le lendemain serait difficile pour ses nerfs.

Il se réveilla à l'aube et se prépara à partir. S'arrêtant à la cuisine, il mangea un rapide petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers les quartiers de son Maître. Il savait que son Maître l'attendrait.

L'homme lisait un épais magazine, une tasse de thé près de lui.

"Maître?"

"Julian," Il jeta un regard à son apprenti avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme portait ses robes de diplômé de Nightshades, recherchant visiblement l'effet? Severus s'était inspiré des robes de l'école comme une sélection de ses propres vêtements et les avait fait modifiées par un tailleur pour correspondre à ses besoins.

Le vêtement était reserré en haut du torse, suffisamment pour montrer le corps tonique caractéristique des diplômés de l'école, mais pas trop pour ne pas gêner les mouvements. L'ensemble était fait d'un matériau noir brillant qui semblait flotter contre le corps de Julian. Attaché magiquement sur le côté, la coupe donnait la sensation que les anciens étudiants de Nightshades faisaient partis de la royauté comparé aux autres gens du commun. Une ceinture en cuir noir encerclait la taille, les manches s'arrêtant à la taille, suffisamment larges pour autoriser le porteur à placer un étuis à baguette ou à dague sans être trop évident. Le blason de l'école était brodé sur le coeur en fils d'argent : un nundu rugissant au dessus un croissant de lune et des flammes les entourant. Des petites runes étaient dispersées sur les robes, le choix et le design étaient laissés aux désirs de l'étudiant. Elles pouvaient être utilisées pour lui donner une plus grande protection, le rendre moins repérable ... Elles étaient à peine discernables, visibles seulement quand elles étaient montrés pour la plupart des gens. Des bottes noires, un pantalon gris foncé et un long manteau noir avec une doublure en soie noire d'Acromentula attachée par la broche de Nightshades qui lui avait été donnée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés à la base de son cou et son pendentif brillait à la lumière des torches.

Severus donna son approbation.

"Bien. Tu donneras cette lettre à Devlin et j'attends un rapport une fois par semaine. Tu sais quoi faire et je n'aime pas me répéter. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me décevoir, apprenti."

"Maître," fit Julian, en s'inclinant légèrement devant l'homme.

"Il est bon de voir que nous nous comprenons. Maintenant, vas-t-en, quelqu'un devrait t'attendre à Lazarin."

Hochant de nouveau la tête, Julian sortit silencieusement de la pièce et alla à la salle des cheminées, sachant que les elfes de maison s'occuperaient d'emmener ses affaires et prêteraient une attention particulière à ses équipements de potions et d'entraînement de Nightshades, ainsi qu'a la caisse qui avait été agrandie, protégée et réchauffée avec la magie pour le transport de tous ses reptiles.

Les trois hommes dans la pièce lui lancèrent un regard alors qu'il jetait de la poudre dans le feu et entrait à l'intérieur, annonçant clairement sa destination.

Il attendit alors qu'il était entraîné dans le système, se préparant à l'atterrissage. Il sortit rapidement de la cheminée, notant avec plaisir que les runes de propreté fonctionnaient car aucune cendre ne s'était accrochée à ses robes.

Il lança un regard ennuyé aux trois baguettes qui visaient sa tête.

"Sershia Sharafth."

Il sentit les enchantements de la pièce le traverser et il dût s'empêcher de bloquer le scan. Alors qu'il attendait de pouvoir partir, il se demanda si quelqu'un en dehors de lui comprenait la signification de ce mot de passe. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un sens de l'humour. Cependant il trouvait que faire dire aux mangemorts et à ceux croyant à la pureté du sang ce qui pouvait grossièrement se traduire par 'Je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe' en fourchelangue était hilarant.

"Apprenti Rogue?" demanda celui qui était visiblement en charge.

Julian hocha calement la tête. Le mangemort lui lança un étrange regard avant d'hocher la tête vers celui à sa droite. Il alla appyuer sur les yeux d'un petit serpent. Un petit bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce alors qu'un elfe de maison apparaissait devant eux.

"Que peut faire Tanny pour les maîtres?"

"Emmène l'apprenti Richards à la chambre qui a été préparée pour lui."

La petite créature hocha rapidement la tête. "Est-ce que Tanny doit emmener les sacs qui sont arrivés avec les Elfes de Maison Rogue?"

Le mangemort jeta un regard à Julian, un sourcil haussé. "Alors, garçon?"

Julian réprima un grognement à cette appellation et se tourna vers le petit être.

"Fais apporter les sac dans mes quartiers. Ceux avec un croissant verts vont à ma salle d'apprenti dans les labos. Prête une attention particulière à ceux avec les sceaux argentés et dorés. Je te ferais punir s'ils sont endommagés."

L'elfe de maison s'inclina profondément. "Je comprend ce que le Maître dit. Est-ce que le jeune maître peut suivre Tanny?"

Julian indiqua à la créature de montrer le chemin et le suivit alors qu'il trottait vers la sortie de la salle, il fit un signe de tête aux gardes.

Il fut de nouveau dirigé à travers les couloirs de la forteresse et se jura de les explorer, pour être capable de se diriger dans le bâtiment.

Finalement la petite créature s'arrêta devant une porte en cèdre. "Voilà vos quartiers, la suite Basilic, jeune maître. Si vous a besoin d'aide, appelez Tanny ou tapez le serpent."

Julian hocha distraitement la tête alors qu'il regardait la porte.

"Vous devez mettre votre main sur le serpent et lui dire le mot de passe."

"Bien, maintenant laisse-moi. Je t'appellerai pour que tu me guides vers les labos dans quelques instants."

"Oui, jeune Maître."

L'elfe de maison transplana laissant Julian seul et pensif devant l'entrée de ses quartiers.

_"Paradis Gris"_ siffla-t-il discrètement. La porte luisit pendant quelques secondes puis s'ouvrit.

Tournant la poignée, il poussa la porte et entra, étendant ses sens magiques pour avoir une sensation de l'enchantement qui pouvait avoir été jeté.

Il faillit reculer face à la somme de magie réunie ici. Se concentrant sur les flots, il les identifia rapidement. Plusieurs enchantements. Plusieurs sorts liés au nettoyage, à la maintenance, à la régulation de la chaleur. Quelques enchantements pour s'occuper du verrouillage et de la sécurité de la suite, bien que Julian s'assura qu'aucun n'était perturbé pour atténuer son fonctionnement.

Les suivants le firent sourire d'un sourire de prédateur.

Des sorts d'enregistrement et des senseurs magiques, plusieurs appareils d'espionnage sur plusieurs peintures, vases et des sorts d'enregistrement sur le plafond étaient les pricipaux d'entre eux si vous ne comptez pas les miroirs et les peintures permettant de voir sa chambre.

Julian ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à la meilleure attitude à adopter.

Finalement il sortit sa baguette, sachant qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau de contrôle et de finesse qu'il fallait pour cette tâche avec sa magie sans baguette.

Il lança plusieurs sorts d'intimité, un enchantement qu'il avait mis en place pour atténuer les enchantements d'espionnage. Ils se nourriraient de ces sorts ou enchantements jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Ils deviendraient ensuite dormants pour n'être réactivés que si les sorts étaient de nouveau jetés.

Satisfait que son intimité reste privée, il passa aux autres pièces, répétant les enchantements et les sorts partout. La suite était un peu plus grande que celle où il vivait à Ython ; il y avait une chambre, un salon, une salle de bain et un bureau.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il avait vidé le bureau, le mobilier allant dans les autres pièces et il apporta à l'intérieur deux coffres avec l'emblème doré de l'Ouroboros sur le couvercle (l'Ouroboros, c'est le symbole du serpent qui se mord la queue, il symbolise l'éternité et la fatalité). Refermant la porte, il jeta la plus puissante protection qu'il connaissait, se coupant complètement du reste du bâtiment, devant s'assurer que personne ne saurait ce qu'il allait faire dans cette pièce.

Vérifiant la protection et rassuré qu'elle tiendrait, il baissa son bouclier de Dissimulation et libéra son pouvoir, le laissant parcourir la pièce et brûler tous les enchantements liés à la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut certain que la pièce était libre de magie, il rappela sa magie et s'avança vers le plus grand coffre, enlevant les nombreux sorts de fermeture dessus. Fouillant à l'intérieur, il en sortit quatre fioles de liquide rouge sang et argenté, une remplie d'une épaisse substance transparente et une boite en bois.

Prenant la boite, il la vida doucement sur le sol, des billes d'ambre et de quartz se retrouvèrent sur les pierres.

Avec des gestes rapides, il les répartit en quatre piles et commença à les attacher aux murs, portes et plafonds, utilisant le contenu transparent de la cinquième fiole pour les coller à la pierre.

Il semblait y avoir peu de sens dans l'organisation des billes qui semblaient être aléatoirement réparties, mais Julian savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dû mémoriser plusieurs dessins pendant ses études et il avait une affection particulière pour celui-ci parce que les gens étaient inévitablement confus quand ils y étaient confrontés.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que tout était en place, il déboucha la première fiole de liquide rouge et y trempa un doigt, avant de commencer à peindre différentes runes sur les murs, liant ensemble les différentes billes. Le liquide brilla d'une lueur argentée pendant trois secondes avant de disparaître, ne laissant aucune trace de son utilisation. Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, il dessina ces symboles sur les murs, complètement concentré sur sa tâche. La plus petite erreur ne pouvait pas être corrigée, c'était l'inconvénient d'utiliser ce mélange particulier, mais le pouvoir et la longévité ajoutée de ce mélange particulier rattrapaient ces inconvénients.

Finalement la partie dessin fut terminée. Mettant les fioles vides dans le coffres, il se concentra sur sa magie et la laissa lentement se répandre, la dirigeant attentivement alors qu'elle recouvrait la toile de runes et de billes. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand la puissance commença à couler tranquillement à travers les runes.

C'était une technique personnelle de protection. Pouvoir protéger sa chambre était une nécessité pour survivre à Nightshades. Tous les étudiants inventaient habituellement leur propre combinaison et la gardaient précieusement. De leur première à leur troisième année, ils étaient sous la protection des lois de Nightshades et la responsabilité de leur mentor. Après cela, ils étaient une cible pour tous les autres étudiants de l'école.

_La survie des plus forts._

Ça aurait pû être la devise de l'école. Si vous ne pouviez pas, soit vous partiez soit vous disparaissiez, pour n'être jamais revu.

Julian savait qu'il devait être reconnaissant pour ces règles et le statut d'Evan à l'école ou il aurait été forcé de montrer son jeu plus tôt qu'il n'avait dû le faire. Cela lui avait permis de couvrir ses arrières et de consolider sa base et son réseau d'espions dans l'école grâce aux peintures, aux fantômes, aux elfes de maison, aux créatures, aux statues et aux autres êtres magiques peuplant l'école et la plupart du temps négligés par ses occupants. Cela avec été une source inestimable de matériel de chantage.

Mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler le passé.

Vérifiant les protections aux runes de sang qu'il venait juste de réaliser, il sourit en voyant que cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Se tournant vers l'autre coffre, il bougea la main, récitant un puissant mot de pouvoir. Dix secondes plus tard, tout son équipement d'entraînement était déployé dans la salle. Une arène de duel se tenait dans un coin, une cible dans un autre. Son équipement de voyant, d'invocation et runique était proprement installé sur quelques étagères. Une autre arène était levée dans un autre coin, celle-là destinée à son entraînement sans baguette et Fouchelangue.

Ravi de voir que rien n'avait été endommagé pendant le transport, il quitta la salle en activant les protections à son niveau de sécurité légèrement au dessus de la moyenne. Après tout, il voulait que quiconque étant assez stupide pour essayer de s'infiltrer dans les quartiers d'un diplômé de Nightshades soit suffisamment vivant pour qu'il puisse parler.

Passant dans le salon, il vit que ses sacs avaient été placés dans un coin et attendaient d'être déballés, il convoqua un elfe de maison et fut rapidement en chemin vers les cachots.

Finalement Tanny s'arrêta devant les portes des laboratoires. "Est-ce que le jeune maître a besoin de Tanny?"

"Y a-t-il un moyen pour moi de savoir comment me diriger sans avoir à t'appeler?"

L'elfe de maison hocha précipitamment la tête. "Si le jeune maître peut parler aux serpents, le jeune maître peut leur demander le chemin."

"Des serpents?"

Tanny désigna les formes serpentines à peine discernables gravées dans les murs.

Julian hocha la tête, cela simplifierait les choses.

"Ça sera tout, merci."

Le petit être s'inclina profondément puis disparut. Cependant il lui avait jeté un deuxième regard quand il avait été remercié ; quelque chose qui amusa grandement Julian. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ces créatures, mais il pensait qu'il était plus sage de les avoir de son côté. Après tout, ils pouvaient devenir une véritable nuisance de milliers de façons s'ils vous détestaient. Certains de ses pairs l'avaient découvert d'une façon assez rude.

Alors qu'il allait rechercher ces serpents sur le mur, il repéra un homme avançant dans sa direction. Bougeant un peu, il s'assura que l'homme ne pourrait pas passer sans lui demander de bouger.

Cela ne rata pas.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, le mangemort dit un bruit d'énervement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à bloquer le passage, garçon, tu ne penses pas que j'ai d'autres choses à faire!"

Julian réprima un ricanement et se tourna vers lui, dévoilant son blazon Rogue.

Le mangemort recula un peu et Julian prit avantage de sa surprise.

"Pouvez-vous me dire comment aller au laboratoire de Devlin?" demanda-t-il froidement, entralaçant sa voix d'une faible compulsion.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, le mangemort avait donné au jeune homme les directions et Julian s'éloigna rapidement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant les portes du laboratoire.

Toquant à la porte, il attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Entrant quand un aboiement "Entrez" se fit entendre de l'intérieur, il regarda autour.

Peu de choses avaient changées. Les apprentis de l'homme couraient toujours d'une potion à l'autre, n'ayant apparemment pas appris leur leçon. Julian eut presque pitié de celui qui serait envoyé à son propre maître, le mot principal étant 'presque'. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'excuse à la stupidité.

Il repéra Devlin penché au dessus d'un chaudron à l'écart de ses apprentis et s'approcha de lui.

L'homme ajouta de la poudre noire dans le chaudron en platine et recula alors qu'un nuage de fumée rose s'échappait du chaudron.

"Le Filtre de Rajeunissement." jetant un coup d'oeil aux ingrédients, Julian fit une pause, réfléchissant à leur utilisation "couplée avec une sorte de potion cosmétique ..."

Devlin se redressa, surpris par la proximité du jeune homme.

"Par les cheveux de Morgane! Ne t'insinue pas derrière moi comme ça, garçon!"

L'homme remua la potion qui était actuellement de couleur pourpre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se change en bleu foncé. Une fois cela fait, il baissa les flammes sous le chaudron et enclencha une minuterie.

"Donc, tu es de retour, garçon. Tu as raison sur les deux points. Viens, nous devons discuter loin de ces amateurs de ragots!" fit-il, en désignant ouvertement ses apprentis en disant la dernière partie.

Il dirigea Julian à travers une porte de côté.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau vide, avec une table, une grande armoire, plusieurs étagères vides et deux chaises qui étaient les seules meubles occupant l'espace. Ses sacs concernant les potions étaient nettement rangés dans un coin.

"Ce sera ton bureau pour la durée de ton séjour. Tu es autorisé à y aller quand tu veux. Je te montrerai les réserves et les chambres des apprentis dans un moment. Premièrement, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux savoir."

Julian regarda autour et évalua la pièce. "Y a-t-il un laboratoire haute sécurité ici? Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur ma thèse pour ma Maîtrise et j'aurais besoin d'avoir accès à un labo bien protégé. Certains des composants avec lesquels je travaille sont assez volatiles."

Devlin hocha la tête. "Nous t'enregistrerons pour te donner accès. Tu seras le seul pour le moment. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des expérimentations en ce moment ; ni les trois autres maîtres qui travaillent actuellement ici. Autre chose?"

"Comment fonctionne exactement cet échange?"

Devlin lui fit un sourire en coin.

"La vieille chauve-souris n'a pas été très informative, n'est-ce pas?" N'attendant pas de réponse, il continua. "Je serais ton superviseur, Severus restera ton Maître et tout ce qui regarde ta Maîtrise devra passer par lui."

Julian se rappela de la lettre que Rogue lui avait donné et la tendit au Maître des Potions. Devlin balaya le contenu, l'écarquillement de ses yeux montrant sa surprise.

"Impressionnant, extrêmement impressionnant, garçon." Il la tendit à Julian "J'ai hâte d'en découvrir certaines avec toi. La conversation manque certainement de piquant ces jours-ci."

"Comme vous voulez, Maître Devlin."

"Appelle-moi Devlin, garçon et laisse le maître à ces idiots d'à côté. Cela me rappelle que je dois en envoyer un à Severus.

Julian dut réprimer un ricanement. Aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait une semaine avec son maître. Sa patience était presque inexistante et il détestait l'incompétence. Il leur donnait une semaine au mieux avant qu'ils ne soient renvoyés. Devlin semblait partager son point de vue.

"Que dirais-tu d'un petit pari, apprenti ?"

Julian ricana simplement ; il sentait qu'il allait aimer cet homme.

"Quels sont les enjeux, monsieur?"

"Le perdant devra préparer la prochaine fournée de Tue-Loup."

Julian réprima un sourire. Cette potion était une vraie plaie à préparer. Pas particulièrement difficile quand il était question des ingrédients et de leurs préparation. Mais elle nécessitait des additions précises et chronométrées. Une seconde trop tôt ou trop tard et tout l'ensemble devait être recommencé depuis le début.

"J'accepte."

Devlin hocha la tête, à l'évidence ravi. "Alors, je parie qu'il faudra une semaine à Severus pour réduire en purée tremblotante l'un de mes apprenti et le renvoyer."

Julian ricana, serrant la main offerte.

"Je pense que ça lui prendra encore moins de temps."

Devlin aussi juste un sourcil. "Nous verrons, apprenti. Maintenant, je vais te montrer l'endroit, régler ton accès aux labos H.S. Et te présenter à mes collègues."

Ils retournèrent à la pièce principale du labo.

"Apprentis. Voici l'Apprenti Julian Richards, comme vous le savez déjà. Notre Seigneur a ordonné qu'il vienne à Lazarin pour compléter ses études et donc m'a demandé ainsi qu'à Maître Rogue de Rang Or de faire un échange d'Apprentis."

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Devlin, bavant à l'opportunité de partir. Après tout, ils pensaient que rien ne pouvait être pire que Devlin.

"Apprenti Vallez, tu partiras au déjeuner pour Ython. Prépares tes affaires et viens me voir avant de partir."

Un jeune homme grand, dégingandé aux cheveux noirs et à la peau couleur olive s'inclina profondément.

"Oui, Maître. Merci, Maître."

Devlin fit un geste désinvolte avant de se tourner vers Julian. "Ici." Il désigna un tableau en bois. "Je mettrais tes commandes ainsi que les quantités requises chaque jour. Je te laisse répartir ton emploi du temps. Une fois que tu as complété une commande, barre-là sur le tableau. Maintenant, suis-moi." Il se dirigea vers une porte en chêne dans le fond.

"Voilà où se trouvent les réserves. Tu y trouveras la plupart des ingrédients communs ainsi que des équipements de préparation supplémentaires . Les ingrédients les plus chers ou les plus rares sont stockés dans la pièce d'à côté. Je n'y restreindrais pas ton accès. Je te fais confiance pour connaître la valeur de ces ingrédients et pour les utiliser attentivement et avec discernement. Me suis-je fait comprendre, garçon?"

Julian hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas différent de ce qu'avait dit son propre maître.

"Les fioles et les boites de stockage sont dans la pièce principale sur la droite. Il y a quelques textes de référence aussi, mais je suppose que tu as les tiens."

Pendant l'heure suivante, Julian suivit Devlin, s'enregistrant pour avoir accès aux labos H.S., et rencontrant les autres maîtres et préparateurs présents. Finalement il s'arrêtèrent aux quartiers des apprentis.

La plupart des apprentis étaient logés là ou au moins y avaient une chambre pour se détendre. Il y avait aussi un grand salon pour les nuits tardives.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné que tu ais une chambre privée, donc tu n'auras pas à dormir là. Il y en a quand même une réservée pour toi. Elle est là."

Julian entra dans une petite chambre confortable décorée dans des tons marrons avec une table, un fauteuil, quelques armoires et plusieurs étagères vides.

"Je te laisse t'installer maintenant, garçon. J'ai d'autres choses à faire qu'à jouer les babysitters. Tu as la journée pour t'installer. Le déjeuner est servi de 11h à 13h, le dîner de 19h à 21h. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ordonne, tout le monde doit assister au repas au même moment."

Devlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil attentif.

"Maintenant écoute, garçon. Je ne te connais pas ni ne me préoccupe de toi. Je suis au courant que je suis seulement une excuse pour t'avoir ici. Ton seul devoir envers moi sera de me tenir au courant de tes commandes. Je suis certain que tu en sais suffisamment sur les potions par cette vieille chauve-souris pour ne pas avoir besoin de supervision et pour commencer un débat avec moi. Cela dit, tant que les potions sont préparées, je ne me préoccupe pas du _Comment_."

C'était bon pour Julian ; ça lui donnait même plus de liberté qu'il n'en avait avec son propre Maître.

"Maintenant, je dois me débarrasser de Vallez, fais ce que tu veux, je serais dans mes labos."

Julian inclina légèrement la tête. "Très bien, Monsieur."

Devlin ricana et partit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Souriant, Julian jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il n'allait laisser aucune de ses affaires ici ; il y avait un trop gros risque de sécurité, bien qu'il pourrait utiliser cette pièce comme endroit de socialisation. Sortant, il se concentra sur la pierre, cherchant le dessin serpentin dont l'elfe de maison lui avait parlé.

_"Ssalutattions, vénérable."_

La surface de la pierre bougea alors que le dessin prenait vie.

_"Ssalutattions parleur, que cherches-tu?"_

Julian présuma que les gravures n'avaient été infusées de magie que suffisamment pour servir un but.

_"Je cherche la ssuite basilic"_

_"Une ssuite digne d'un parleur. Tourne à droite puis la troisième à gauche et la première à ta droite. La ssuite sera à la troisième porte."_

_"Mercci, vénérable." _répondit Julian, rentrant les directions dans sa mémoire.

_"De rien, parleur."_

_Le dessin se figea alors que le jeune commença à marcher dans les couloirs et atteignit sa suite sans se presser. Il rencontra quelques personnes mais aucune ne l'arrêta. Son expression renfermée et le blason Rogue qu'il portait étaient clairement visibles._

_"Paradis Gris"_ La porte s'ouvrit et Julian entra, refermant derrière lui.

Il commença à déballer ses affaires et une heure plus tard, les quartiers avaient acquis une sensation plus vivante. Les étagères étaient remplies de livres et de rouleaux, des sorts anti-voleurs les protégeant. Quelques peintures avaient été suspendues sur les mur à la place de celles déjà présentes, la penderie était remplie des vêtements de Julian, et le bureau dans la chambre était couvert de ses travaux actuels. Il avait placé divers brics-à-bracs qu'il avait rassemblé au fil des ans dans ses quartiers. L'un dans l'autre ses quartiers semblaient plus à des pièces scolaires qu'à la suite d'un dangereux sorcier.

Julian les voulait de cette façon. Il voulait que les gens entrant dans son domaine le sous-estime et pensent qu'il était inoffensif. Le schema de couleur avait été altéré des couleurs définitivement serpentards pour des couleurs plus bois et terre. Tous ses serpents avaient été libérés et s'étaient installés dans tous les coins.

Il prit un livre traitant de l'utilisation de l'acide de salamandre dans les solutions basiques. Il n'était pas très avancé dans sa lecture quand un petit bruit à la porte l'interrompit.

S'approchant de la porte, il l'ouvrit pour révéler un jeune blond en robes noires avec des broderies grises, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore été marqué, mais qu'il le serait bientôt. Il regarda alors que le blond l'observait, l'évaluant.

"Apprenti en Potions Richards?"

"Oui?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige votre présence dans la salle d'audience."

Julian réprima un soupir. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour des valses et des discussions politiques où chaque mot avait un autre sens. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"Très bien, donnez-moi une minute."

Il referma la porte. Arrangeant sa tenue, il mit sa cape.

_"Où vas-tu, jeune maître?"_

Julian se tourna vers Khan.

_"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait appelé."_

_"L'autre parleur ..."_

_"Prends l'un entre nous avec toi, parleur,"_ siffla Salya, son corps noir brillant à la lumière des torches, "_je ne veux pas te __ssavoir sseul avec lui, tu es à nous."_

Julian réprima un sourire. _"Bien ssûr, qui viendra?"_

Ils commencèrent à siffler trop vite pour qu'il puisse comprendre mais finalement Layn grimpa le long de sa jambe et s'installa autour de son avant-bras gauche.

_"Je sserais ton garde aujourd'hui, Parleur."_

S'assurant que le petit Syszt était bien couvert par sa manche, il activa les sorts avant de sortir de sa suite.

"Montrez-moi le chemin. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas saisi votre nom."

"C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas dit. Je suis Drago Malfoy." répondit le jeune homme.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les grandes portes en ébène menant à la salle d'audience.

Toujours silencieux, Malfoy les ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Il eut immédiatement une bonne vue de la pièce.

C'était très serpentard ... Vraiment, l'homme poussait la lignée de ses ancêtres un peu trop loin. Des draperies et des peintures verts foncé et argentés retraçant la vie de l'homme étaient suspendus aux murs, des statues de diverses espèces de serpents et Salazar, des serpents gravés dans la pierre ...

Voldemort était assis dans un trône d'obsidienne et de velour noir, caressant un énorme cobra, sifflant doucement. Alors que les portes se refermaient, il leva les yeux et Julian fut de nouveau le témoin de la puissance qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Approche toi, Apprenti, j'ai attendu ton arrivée."

Julian s'avança, les yeux rivés dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Lord Voldemort." fit-il, en inclinant la tête.

"J'espère que tes conditions de vie te convienne."

"En effet, Seigneur, vous avez été généreux."

Voldemort regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux perçants, souriant légèrement.

"Tu es vraiment le garçon de Severus. Je vais tenir une réunion et je voulais que tu sois présent à la place que ton maître occupait."

Julian hocha silencieusement la tête et alla se placer à côté de l'énorme cobra qui siffla de façon menaçante dans sa direction.

_"Je vais te ssurveiller, parleur. Ne blessse pas mon ssorcier ou tu ssubiras ma colère!"_

_"Tais-toi, espècce de verre de terre géant! Cce sorcier est à moi et tu ne le toucheras pas!"_

Layne s'était glissé hors de sa manche et avait relevé la moitié de son corps, ses crocs dévoilés.

_"Layn," _siffla julian.

"Ne le réprimande pas, jeune fourchelangue. Une telle loyauté devrait être récompensée. Où l'as-tu trouvé?" demanda Voldemort qui regardait le jeune serpent avec envie.

"C'est un cadeau d'un ami, Seigneur."

"Un excellent cadeau, en effet," marmonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que les mangemorts commençaient à se rassembler en demi-cercle devant l'estrade où était situé le trône.

Pendant les trois heures suivantes, Julian regarda comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres gardait ses hommes sous contrôle et comment il les faisait jouer entre ses mains. Il ne voulait peut-être pas suivre l'homme et ne partageait pas certaines choses de sa propagande, mais il pouvait apprendre beaucoup de lui.

Donc il regarda et écouta, se retenant de sourire en voyant ces sangs purs si fiers d'eux-mêmes et de leurs lignées s'agenouiller volontairement devant un homme qui était l'une des choses précises qu'ils combattaient.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Voldemort gardait un oeil sur le jeune homme, le regardant alors qu'il conduisait cette réunion particulière. Il ne manqua pas les regards discrets qui lui étaient lancés, particulièrement par les membres de son Cercle Intérieur.

Un homme fut amené, ainsi que plusieurs autres prisonniers, bien que ces derniers n'étaient présents que pour aider à briser le premier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de faire un exemple de cet homme qui était l'un des assassins de Dumbledore. L'homme prêchait peut-être pour la Lumière, mais il n'était pas au dessus d'utiliser n'importe quel moyen nécessaire pour gagner. Cet homme avait tué plusieurs de ses hommes, même l'un des membres de son Cercle Intérieur. Voldemort voulait des informations et une revanche.

Et donc il regarda alors que ses hommes commençaient à torturer le prisonnier, essayant d'extraire des informations et des noms de l'homme.

Quand ils n'en tirèrent plus que des gémissements et des cris, ils se tournèrent vers les trois autres prisonniers qu'ils avaient amenés : un homme et deux femmes. Ils commencèrent avec les femmes, les torturant avec des sorts, les mettant sous Endoloris. Cependant l'homme resta silencieux, même quand elles lui crièrent de parler, implorant pour que ça s'arrête. Le troisième prisonnier fut mis sous Impérium et on lui fit battre l'une des femmes.

Voldemort se réjouit de la terreur et de la douleur qui leur était infligé, s'amusant de voir les sangs-purs habituellement réservés perdre leur réserve. Regardant à côté, il haussa un sourcil en voyant le dégoût clairement visible de l'apprenti de Severus.

Retournant son attention sur les prisonniers, il remarqua que l'une des femmes était morte et que la seconde avait à l'évidence perdu l'esprit. L'homme était visiblement sur le point de s'écrouler. Jetant un regard à l'assassin, il vit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir à cause de la perte de sang et étant donné la sévérité de ses blessures, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se réveille. Cela ne le faisait pas.

Il savait d'expérience qu'aucune Legilimencie ne lui donnerait l'information qu'il cherchait, pas sans tuer sa victime. L'information devait être donnée, volontairement ou non, mais elle ne pouvait pas être prise.

"Emmenez-le dans une cellule et finissez les autres prisonniers, assurez-vous qu'il reste en vie." ordonna-t-il, en désignant l'assassin ensanglanté et blessé.

Il termina rapidement sa réunion après cela, donnant quelques tâches à certains de ses hommes avant de les renvoyer, sauf son Cercle Intérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée sur le dernier mangemort, Voldemort se tourna vers Julian.

"Tu n'as pas semblé apprécier cela, y a-t-il un problème?"

Julian figea son expression.

"Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance."

"Au contraire, je suis intéressé de savoir la raison qui fait qu'un diplômé de Nightshades est mal à l'aise suite à une petite extraction d'information."

Julian jeta un coup d'oeil à la flaque de sang salissant le sol de marbre.

"Est-ce que je peux parler librement, Lord Voldemort?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête.

"Vas-y, garçon."

"Alors, Seigneur, je dois dire que je trouve un tel spectacle inutile et salissant. Vous n'en avez rien retiré. Cet homme a été entraîné pour supporter la torture ; il ne parlera pas, peut importe ce que vous ferez. Donc pourquoi poursuivre de la torture gratuite, à part pour se réjouir de la douleur d'un autre ?"

Voldemort fronça lourdement les sourcils. "Que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'appréciais de tels spectacles?"

"C'est seulement mon point de vue, Seigneur. Bien que connaissant votre histoire, je pourrais comprendre pourquoi ..."

Voldemort lui lança un long regard dur. "Peut-être, garçon. Alors dis moi, comment t'y serais-tu pris?"

Julian jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil au sang répendu, reniflant un peu à un tel gaspillage.

"Vous avez des Maîtres des Potions qui peuvent produire des potions pour capturer les sens. Vous avez des alliés dans les clans Vampires et Veela, qui peuvent capturer un homme et le faire obéir à leur moindre désir."

Voldemort le regarda intensément, comme essayant de déchiffrer un puzzle compliqué.

"Tu as soulevé de bons points, mais quelques fois, la torture est nécessaire pour marquer les esprits et instiller la peur dans les coeurs."

Julian haussa les épaules. "Peut-être, mais même alors, cela doit être géré proprement et avec la tête froide."

"Qui es-tu pour parler comme cela à notre Seigneur!" claqua une femme aux cheveux noirs, en levant sa baguette.

Julian la regarda calmement.

"Je m'excuse si ce que j'ai dit vous a déplu. Cependant il m'a été demandé de parler librement. Je ne peux rien y faire si ce que j'ai dit n'est pas ce que vous vouliez entendre."

"Ça suffit, Bella," fit Voldemort. "Je voulais présenter à mon Cercle Intérieur notre nouvel invité. L'apprenti Richards restera avec nous pendant quelques temps. Severus a été assez bon pour le laisser rester ici pour parfaire son éducation."

Julian hocha légèrement la tête vers les sept adultes le regardant suspicieusement.

"Lord Voldemort, puis-je être excusé?"

"Oui, je requiererais cependant ta présence plus tard cet après-midi."

Julian hocha la tête, tendu. "Comme vous le souhaitez."

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea droit vers les labos Haute Sécurité après avoir été déposer Layn dans ses quartiers et avoir pris son équipement de préparations expériementales.

Il n'y avait rien de tel que de jouer avec des ingrédients volatiles pour relâcher un peu de tension.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, les choses suivirent le même chemin. Julian jonglait entre ses devoirs en potions et les désirs de Voldemort, bien que cela le laissait avec un emploi du temps chargé.

Mais il apprenait beaucoup. Bien que Nightshades lui ait appris les Arts et la Magie, son séjour ici lui enseignait comment diriger des hommes. Voldemort n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple, mais Julian ne pouvait pas nier le génie de l'homme.

Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la potion qu'il préparait. C'était la dernière de celles qui lui avaient été assignées aujourd'hui et il en aurait terminé dans quelques minutes. Cela lui laisserait l'après-midi pour travailler sur sa thèse et sur les potions qu'il devait préparer pour son maître.

Il arrêta le feu alors que la potion passait d'une couleur bleue pâle à un bleu nuit. La laissant refroidir, il entreprit de nettoyer sa table de travail et prépara les fioles et les jarres pour stocker cette potion. Une fois cela terminé, il alla chercher les ingrédients requis pour une potion qu'il avait voulu préparé depuis longtemps. C'était la crème Caméléon qui, quand elle était appliquée sur la peau, permettait de se fondre complètement dans son environnement. Julian avait voulu l'essayer depuis longtemps.

Il commença le processus de préparation et se perdit dedans , manquant le déjeuner. Alors qu'il remuait prudemment, versant de la poudre de peau de Demiguise, il entendu quelqu'un s'éclaircir fortement la gorge.

"Va te chercher de l'eau, Ivan!" grogna-t-il, en ayant assez de l'autre apprenti. Vallez était revenu la veille, souffrant d'une profonde dépression. Devlin avait envoyé Jules Garand à Ythron et Vallez se reposer avant de commencer la Tue-Loup. Cela laissait Ivan Kolskov comme le seul apprenti présent. Il s'était aussi mit à éverner profondément Julian.

Une profond rire commença derrière lui, mais ses mains ne tremblèrent pas, il n'allait pas rater cette préparation. Il se concentra sur le remuage alors qu'il attendait que la potion épaississe. Une fois cela fait, il plaça un sort de stase sur son chaudron et se retourna pour faire face à celui qui l'avait interrompu.

En voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il figea son expression.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Tu es vraiment le garçon de Severus."

Voldemort regarda le jeune homme, car il était jeune, même s'il ne le semblait pas. Il était particulièrement intrigué par lui. La principale raison était les nombreuses incertitudes entourant le jeune. Il l'avait observé alors que le jeune homme se mêlait à ses hommes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait une confrontation. Il savait qu'elle viendrait bientôt. Le jeune Richards ne s'était pas dispersé, restant dans ses labos et ses quartiers ou se tenant tranquillement à la droite de Voldemort pendant les réunions.

Devlin lui avait dit quand il lui avait demandé que le garçon montrait des promesses d'un Maître des Potions de premier ordre, mais Voldemort le savait déjà. Pour que Severus ait pris le jeune comme apprenti, il devait être brillant.

Et il était un Fourchelangue.

Cela avait piqué la curiosité de Voldemort plus qu'autre chose. Ce don coulait dans la lignée de Serpentard et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pensait pas qu'il lui restait de la famille, aussi lointaine soit-elle. Il avait pris des mesures pour résoudre ce mystère. Si le garçon était du sang de Serpentard ... Cela lui donnerait une prise sur lui.

Il se reconcentra sur le jeune homme.

"Tu étais absent au déjeuner et je voulais ta présence ce soir, j'ai quelques invités que tu seras heureux de voir, j'en suis certain."

Julian haussa un sourcil. "Je serai présent, Seigneur."

"Bien, je te laisse à ton travail alors."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana sombrement, voyant que le jeune homme était déjà retourné à sa préparation. Il aurait habituellement puni une telle attitude, mais il devait admettre qu'il aimait le feu de ce jeune homme. Cela lui rappelait lui-même à cet âge. De plus, ce jeune homme n'était pas sien, pas encore du moins.

Julian se dirigea vers la Salle à Manger, Salya cachée sur son avant-bras gauche. Il portait des robes formelles vert foncées avec des broderies noires luisants avec une cape noire refermée par son attache de Nightshades.

_"Tu es heureux, jeune maître."_

_"C'est vrai, Ssalya. J'ai réussi à préparer la crème Caméléon. Elle est un peu fluide, mais pas ssuffisamment pour la rendre inutilisable. Elle devrait quand même avoir les mêmes propriétés."_

Salya siffla son approbation alors qu'il entrait dans la Salle à Manger et prenait son siège à côté de Devlin et commençait une discussion avec le maître à propos de la préparation de la Caméléon.

Lentement, la salle commença à se remplir avec des mangemorts et bientôt, les seuls manquants étaient Voldemort et ses invités, puisqu'il restait quatre sièges vides.

Tout le monde se leva et se mit sur un genou, à part quelques uns parmi lesquels se trouvait Julian.

Il sourit en sentant qui était entré dans la pièce mais il le dissimula rapidement.

Voldemort s'avança vers l'estrade, tandis qu'Evan et son père s'arrêtèrent à côté de Julian. Le Princeps inclina la tête vers le jeune sorcier avant de prendre sa place à côté de Voldemort.

Evan lui serra la main. "C'est bon de te revoir, Jul. J'espère que tu vas bien."

"Je vais bien, sois prudent avec ce bras, Salya pourrait ne pas apprécier de se faire bousculer."

Evan lâcha immédiatement sa main. "Tu as pris cette chose!"

Julian haussa un sourcil.

"Elle est sur mon bras gauche, Evan. Comment ça se passe pour toi?"

Evan ricana.

"Je dois dire qu'être le Haut Prince a quelques avantages même si ça signifie plus de responsabilités. Le visage de Thanin à lui seul est une récompense suffisante."

Julian roula des yeux.

"Ta seule ambition est d'ennuyer ton frère jusqu'à sa mort."

Evan ricana simplement.

"Je pense que tu devrais rejoindre ton père," fit Julian.

"Tu viens avec nous, Jul. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a accepté et je veux quelqu'un a qui parler. De plus, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire."

La dernière partie était dite dans la langue que Nightshades enseignait à ses étudiants, gardant jalousement sa traduction.

Julian jeta un coup d'oeil au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui hocha la tête.

"Très bien, tu sais ce que ça va provoquer, n'est-ce pas?"

Evan lui lança un sourire ravi.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que je l'ai fait?"

Le dîner sa passa rapidement, bien que beaucoup d'yeux se portaient vers la table d'honneur et vers les deux jeunes membres qui parlaient tranquillement entre eux en utilisant une langue que personne ne comprenait.

Une fois que le dîner fut terminé, ils se levèrent avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée au Princeps et à Voldemort. Parlant toujours tranquillement tandis qu'ils avançaient vers les portes.

Cependant ils ne les atteignirent pas car un sort égratigna la joue de Julian.

Se retournant, il fit face à un jeux homme rouge d'énervement.

"Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à notre Seigneur comme ça! Tu ne mérites pas de te tenir à côté de lui!"

"Les fanatiques ... Ce sont de telles nuisances," marmonna Evan, en utilisant toujours la langue de Nightshades.

"Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point, mais celui là doit être au bord du suicide ...," répondit Julian.

Enragé d'être ignoré par ce débutant qui avait retenu l'attention de son Seigneur, le mangemort leva de nouveau sa baguette et jeta un Endoloris. Julian n'avait cependant pas l'intention de subir ce sort.

"Tu ne mérites pas de t'asseoir dans cette salle, lâche."

Julian haussa un sourcil.

"Est-ce que c'est un défi, ou est-ce que tu me fais perdre mon temps en rependant tes insultes pitoyables? J'ai mieux à faire qu'à t'écouter pérorer," fit-il, en s'énervant après l'imbécile.

Du rouge apparut sur les joues du mangemort.

"Moi, Thor Vaska, je te défie à un duel à mort."

Des murmures se rependirent dans la salle, tandis que les yeux de Julian se glacèrent.

"Tu es conscient de ce que tu fais et de ce que tu demandes?"

Thor ricana.

"Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi, je suis l'un des soldats de mon Seigneur."

Julian ricana.

"Alors tu es un imbécile aveugle. Moi, Julian Richards, j'accepte ton défi. Décide de l'heure et des termes du duel."

"Maintenant, et un duel sans règles."

Julian se tourna vers Evan. "Lève un bouclier ; je ne ferais pas de dommages accidentels à cause de cet imbécile."

Evan ricana.

"Pas de problème ; ne joue pas trop longtemps, nous devons partir tôt demain."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne perdrai pas mon temps et mon énergie pour un tel idiot."

Evan étendit sa main et un bouclier apparut autour des deux duelistes, les mangemorts se rassemblant en cercle pour assister au duel.

Julian inclina la tête avant de lever sa baguette.

Ce qui suivit ne pouvait être décrit que comme une exécution. Trois minutes plus tard, les mangemorts s'écartèrent de Julian alors que les deux jeunes partaient, le corps de Thor Vaska gisait au sol, les yeux vitreux, son corps démantelé, seule sa tête était encore reconnaissable.

_"Viens, Ssalya ..."_

Le serpent noir qui s'était éloigné en glissant pendant la durée du duel revint vers son maître. Elle et Sostris avaient à l'origine été des Mambas Noirs. Mais leur premier maître avait expérimenté avec eux jusqu'à ce que les deux serpents l'aient tué et se soient échappés. Ils avaient gardé leurs forme originale, bien qu'ils aient légèrement grandis et qu'ils aient gagnés de nombreuses nouvelles capacités que leur précédent propriétaire avait expérimenté.

"Tu vas bien, Jul?"

Julian ralentit et soupira.

"Je vais bien, Evan ; mais sortons d'ici."

Evan jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Nous devrions y aller de toute façon ; ils doivent nous attendre."

"Laisse-moi juste me changer, ton père sait que nous partons?"

Evan hocha la tête alors qu'ils atteignirent les quartiers de Julian.

"Un bel endroit."

"Ça compense la compagnie."

Rapidement Julian se changea pour un pantalon noir, une chemise vert foncée, et un manteau noir. Evan décida d'oublier les robes et d'emprunter une veste à son ami.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient quittés Lazarin, se Déplaçant vers le Sins.

_Severus,_

_Quelle gemme tu as trouvé!_

_Ton apprenti s'installe très bien à la cour. Il continue à m'intriguer, Severus, et ne pense pas que je ne suis pas au courant des secrets que tu as gardé sur ton trouve amusant de les découvrir par moi-même._

_Nightshades l'a certainement bien formé et je me réjouis à l'idée de raffiner son talent. Il sera l'un de mes joyaux, Severus._

_Déjà la cour le craint et il ne sera plus défié. Son duel avec Thor Vaska et sa mort rapide mais si intéressante lui a gagné la peur de la plupart de la cour, tout comme tu l'as fait dans tes jeunes années, Severus. Te rappelles-tu de ces jours, mon Prince des Ténèbres?_

_Avec cette lettre, j'ai envoyé des extraits de souvenirs d'évènements qui se sont passés ces deniers jours et des échantillons des potions que ton apprenti a préparé, courtoisie de Devlin._

_Ton Seigneur_

_P.S. : Je testerais bientôt son héritage Serpentard. S'il est de mon sang, alors de nouveaux chemins pourraient s'ouvrir et je ne laisserais personne d'autre le réclamer. Je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Severus._

Un gros bisous à mes lecteurs et plein de bisous et de remerciements pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ; Isatis (ravie que tu ais aimé, j'espère que la suite t'a plu), Black Jo (effectivement le vieux Dumby a rater le coche là, mais il essayer de se rattraper et de corriger sa bourde), Maximilien (Ce chapitre est plus centré sur l'arrivée de Julian à Ython chez Voldy, j'espère que tu as aimé!), luffynette (toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu continues à suivre mes trad :-), klaude (Crois-tu vraiment que Julian va accepter de devenir l'esclave de Voldy? Et que ça serait accepté par l'ensemble de Nightshades? Pour le savoir, il faudra lire la suite ;-)))) Je suis méchante, pas bien Meeria, pas gentille, LOL), Kaori Jade (Je sais que l'attente peut parfois être longue mais ça n'augmente que l'effet de surprise et de plaisir quand il y a un nouveau chap, non? Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, je terminerais l'ensemble de la fict en anglais), Vrit (Merci de tes compliments et encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu as aimé le nouveau chapitre), Yeeeah (Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil à toi), Landylou (A ma décharge c'est une traduction, je ne fais que reprendre les mots de l'auteur qui a fait un travail formidable, j'espère que le chap satisfera ton impatience ;-), Sorcier6174 (Merci beaucoup de tes reviews qui me vont droit au coeur), romain 54114 (Effectivement le travail de l'auteur est formidable, en la traduisant j'en fait profiter tous les non anglophones et ça a amélioré pmon niveau en anglais que du bonus, LOL), shika-titude (Je suis ravie que tu conbtinues à me suivre, ça fait plaisir et ça me motive!) et Yaga-Poplar (Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa, à bientôt pour la suite).


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous. Merci de votre patience pour la parution de ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordi, mon ancien m'a lâché alors j'ai dû m'en acheter un autre et le connecter à internet avant de pouvoir continuer et de mettre en ligne ce chap. Je remercie ma bêta qui fait un travaille de correction formidable. Pour vous rassurer, j'ai déjà beaucoup avancé dans la traduction du chap suivant de Changements en Temps de Guerre.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Chapitre 5 : Interactions

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_Evan jeta un coup d'__œil __à sa montre. "Nous devrions y aller de toute façon ; ils doivent nous attendre."_

_"Laisse-moi juste me changer, ton père sait que nous partons?"_

_Evan hocha la tête alors qu'ils atteignirent les quartiers de Julian._

_"Un bel endroit."_

_"Ça compense la compagnie."_

_Rapidement Julian se changea pour un pantalon noir, une chemise vert foncée, et un manteau noir. Evan décida d'oublier les robes et d'emprunter une veste à son ami._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient quittés Lazarin, se Déplaçant vers le Sins._

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-.

Ils apparurent dans une petite ruelle et marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée du club. Dépassant la longue file de personnes attendant d'être admis à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent directement vers les portes. Tous les deux furent amusés par les regards de colère lancés dans leur direction ainsi que les regards lascifs.

Le videur hocha la tête, ouvrant la porte pour les laisser entrer.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la piste de danse pleine de gens légèrement habillés puis se dirigèrent vers leur box privé. Apparemment ce soir était une nuit Triple S ; Séduction, Sexe et Sins.

Julian esquiva plusieurs personnes qui se précipitaient sur la surface dure la plus proche qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Il faillit trébucher sur une chaussure par terre et seul Evan lui permit de ne pas s'effondrer sur un groupe de quatre personnes. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant leurs positions. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était physiquement possible de se plier de cette façon.

Evan grimaça. "Ça doit faire mal."

Julian haussa les épaules. "Il ne semble pas à première vue."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et atteignirent leur box. En y entrant, ils remarquèrent que Kal et Reana étaient déjà là.

"Enfin!" souligna le vampire aux cheveux platine. "J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher de l'amusement puisqu'il semblait que vous ne viendriez pas."

"Nous avons dû nous occuper d'un petit ... problème avant de partir."

Evan roula des yeux. "Un mangemort a trouvé intelligent de défier Julian dans un Duel à Mort ..."

Reana ricana. "Combien de temps?"

"Trois minutes."

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu te ramollies, mon cher Julian. J'aurais pensé que tu pourrais t'occuper d'une nuisance comme cela en moins d'une minute. Est-ce que tu te radoucis?"

Julian ricana. "Je devais juste m'assurer que tous les autres comprennent quelle mauvaise idée ce serait de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de nouveau quelque chose comme ça."

Evan rit. "Je pense que tu as passé le message."

Kal agita la main. "D'accord, vous avez eu votre amusement, maintenant peut-on en terminer avec ça, j'ai repéré quelques délicieuses poupées avec lesquelles jouer."

Julian hocha la tête. "Vous avez vos bagues?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

"Hé bien, vous savez tous quoi faire alors."

Cela dit, ils quittèrent le box et se rendirent sur la piste de danse, rejoignant la masse de corps. Après quelques instants, ils trouvèrent un corps consentant et après quelques minutes, ils haletaient pour en demander plus. La séduction vampirique exsudant des trois amis de Julian pouvait avoir jouer une bonne partie là-dedans. Julian, pour sa part avait apr_**i**_s quelques tours par un veela qu'il avait rencontré à l'école et il savait comment réduire les deux sexes en corps ronronnant sous ses doigts quand ça servait ses buts.

Ils partirent pour leurs chambres privées à l'étage pour une nuit de plaisir pour tou_**s**_ ceux qui pourraient regarder. Ils entrèrent dans la même pièce et on ne les verraient pas partir.

Si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, ils trouveraient trois femmes et un homme se donnant du plaisir. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait de souvenir des trois vampires et du sorcier qui les avaient emmenés là.

Les trois amis réapparurent sur une falaise alors que le soleil commençait à s'approcher de l'horizon. L'odeur salée de l'océan frappa leurs nez. Le brouillard commençait à se lever alors que la température rafraichissait.

Julian inspira profondément, se réjouissant de la sensation de l'air frais.

"Tu en profites, Julian?"

Il se retourna pour sourire à une femme grande et mince qui se tenait derrière eux tous.

"Oui, Ilana."

L'elfe noire sourit gentiment. "Venez maintenant, vos amis sont tous ici et nous avons beaucoup à discuter ce soir."

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à un cercle de pierres et se détendirent alors qu'ils se sentaient tomber de la falaise, le sol disparaissant sous leurs pieds. Ils s'arrêtèrent et pénétrèrent dans un tunnel bien éclairé, suivant Ilana qui les guida jusqu'à leur salle de réunion.

Ils y entrèrent et virent que tous leurs amis étaient assis autour d'une grande table;

D'autres étaient aussi présents : deux Gobelins un peu plus grands que ceux que les sorciers avaient l'habitude de voir à la banque et bien habillés dans des robes dorées et brunes.

Julian leur jeta un coup d'œil approbateur. Il avait demandé cette rencontre au directeur de Gringott's et il n'avait jamais rencontré de Gobelins de haut rang auparavant.

Ils avaient la peau brune, un visage ridé et anguleux, de petits yeux dorés qui brillaient de malice et d'intelligence. L'un d'entre eux était légèrement plus musclé et arborait de nombreuses cicatrices., la boucle d'oreille cylindrique en or à son oreille droite montrait son statut. Ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux, leurs voix rugueuses agressant les oreilles sensibles, montrant quelques fois des dents jaunes aiguisées.

Deux hommes Sirènes flottaient dans une grande bulle d'eau, leurs écailles brillant à la lumière des torches. Ils avaient une peau grise avec de longs cheveux bleus foncés. Des yeux mercures fixaient ceux présents, lançant occasionnellement un sourire dévoilant des dents brillantes et acérées. Au lieu de la queue de poisson de leurs cousins des lacs, ils possédaient une queue de dauphin. De fines cordes retenant des coquillages étaient attachés à leurs cous. Le plus petit d'entre eux portait un sac sur son épaule. Le plus grand avait une sorte de couronne sur sa tête faite de cinq branches de corail tandis que son compagnon plus petit n'en avait que trois. Tous les deux portaient quelques cicatrices sur leurs corps, témoignage des nombreux combats contre les créatures habitant l'océan.

Julian hocha la tête dans leur direction avant de s'asseoir entre Ilana et Evan.

"Merci à tous d'être venu." Il se tourna vers Ilana. "Tu as dit que tu avais beaucoup de choses à discuter avec nous?" demanda-t-il, en désignant lui-même et ses amis.

Ilana ricana. "En effet, Enchanteur, mais je pense que Domin Rartak et son fils Ka-Domin Hartjen devraient être ceux qui te montre ce que nous avons trouvé."

Le plus grand homme Sirène fit un sourire à l'elfe. Tous ceux présents agitèrent leurs baguettes, objet focal ou outil magique et créèrent une petite interface d'eau autour de leurs oreilles.

Un son haut perché fit écho dans la pièce mais grâce à l'eau, ils comprirent tous ce qui était dit. "Salutations Ensorceleur, comme prévu dans notre accord, nos sujets ont parcours notre territoire à la recherche de la cité perdue que vous recherchez. Une équipe nous a fait son rapport hier, disant qu'ils ont trouvé les ruines de ce qui pourrait être ce que vous cherchez."

D'un mouvement de sa main palmée, une petite bulle se détacha de celle qui l'entourait. Elle grossit rapidement et une image des ruine_s_ apparut à l'intérieur. Comme avec une caméra, l'image se modifia pour courir toute la zone.

"Arrêtez ici, s'il-vous-plait," fit soudainement Reana. L'image se figea. Elle se tourna vers Domin. "Pouvez-vous agrandir ceci, Domin?"

"Facilement, Prophétesse." Une grande colonne approcha au premier plan.

Reana se pencha immédiatement dessus avant de hocher la tête en direction de Julian.

"C'est ça, Julian. C'est l'endroit que j'ai Vu."

Julian sourit. "C'est l'endroit que nous cherchons, Domin. Où est-il situé?"

_L_e Domin expliqua. "Il est situé à la frontière nord de mon territoire, près d'une crevasse qui crache occasionnellement du feu dans l'eau. Nous allons rarement là-bas. L'eau n'est pas bonne et il y a des magies à l'œuvre que mon peuple n'aime pas."

Julian hocha la tête. "Alors j'aimerai parvenir à un arrangement avec vous pour l'utilisation de cet endroit."

Le Domin sourit une fois de plus.

"J'en ai déjà parlé avec mon frère et nous sommes d'accord pour vous donner ce que vous recherchez. Considérez cela comme notre part dans votre but, Ensorceleur."

Julian haussa un sourcil. "Et quel sera votre prix, Domin?"

Cette fois ce fut le Ka-Domin qui répondit, sa voix, ou tout du moins ce qu'ils entendirent était légèrement plus grave que celle de son chef."

"Cet endroit n'était pas fait pour être sous les eaux. C'est la folie de l'Homme qui l'a amené sur notre territoire. Sa présence a perturbé les flots de pouvoir dans cet endroit. Nous restaurons juste la Balance. Notre prix sera payé en connaissance. Pour cette terre, nous demandons que vous nous appreniez comment ériger des barrières qui protègeront nos villes sans recquerir le sacrific_**e**_ des nôtres."

Julian réfléchit au marché.

La magie des Sirènes n'était pas très variée et puissante. Ils se servaient principalement de Magie de l'Eau, d'un peu de sanguimagie ainsi que d'un peu de Spiritumagie, ce qui ajoutait à leur force et à leurs Cris. Ils restaient entre eux et de ce fait connaissaient peu de chose concernant le lancé de sorts. Julian réfléchit à leur requête. Cela devrait être relativement facile de leur apprendre plusieurs Runes de protection s'ils pouvaient apprendre cette forme de magie. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il passerait un accord pour que des gens viennent poser des protections pour leurs villes.

Il lança un regard à Xavier qui hocha lentement la tête.

"Très bien, Domin, j'accèpte vos conditions. Les nôtres commencerons à travailler sur cette terre et certains d'entre eux apprendrons à ceux que vous choisirez pour ériger le type de protections dont vous avez besoin. Ce sera ensuite à vous de répandre cette connaissance."

Le Ka-Domin sortit une rouleau de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du parchemin.

"Pour sceller notre accord, nous avons besoin d'une goutte de votre sang et de votre cercle, Ensorceleur."

Le parchemin flotta dans une petite bulle jusqu'à la main de Julian et tomba dedans quand la bulle éclata. Il le parcourut lentement, recherchant des erreurs ou des sens cachés. N'en trouvant aucun, il se piqua le petit doigt et laissa une goutte de sang tomber sur la dernière ligne avant de le passer à Evan. Quelques minutes plus tard, le parchemin retourna à Hartjen qui le rangea dans son sac.

Julian se tourna alors vers les Gobelins.

"Salutations à vous, Maîtres Gobelins."

Les deux créatures ridées hochèrent la tête et répondirent. "Salutations"

"Alors est-ce que la Nation Gobeline nous aidera dans cette affaire, chef Ragnarok?" demanda Julian, ne perdant pas de temps en plaisanteries inutiles, sachant que le temps était de l'argent pour les Gobelins.

"Je pense qu'un accord peut se faire entre nous, Ensorceleur."

Et pendant le reste de la nuit, Julian, aidé de ses amis passa en revue ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit fait et marchanda l'aide des Gobelins.

Finalement, il leva les yeux du papier qu'il tenait. "Je pense que ça fera l'affaire ; je vous contacterai pour planifier un nouveau rendez-vous pour affiner les détails, mais cet accord est suffisant pour l'instant."

Ragnarok lut le parchemin pendant qu'Evan continuait.

"Nous attendrons la première livraison pour transférer les fonds. Maître Baldreg, nous aurons besoin de votre présence lors de la prochaine réunion ainsi que de votre équipe pour passer nos plans en revue."

"Et de quelles compétences aurez-vous besoin de notre part ?"

Evan sourit et hocha la tête vers Auguste. Avec quelques mots murmurés, le jeune vampire fit apparaître un brouillard noir qu'il rassembla en une sphère au milieu de la table. Lentement la sphère grossit puis changea, montrant une vue claire d'un bâtiment.

Cela serait son Repaire. Son sanctuaire secret. Julian regarda fièrement la construction.

Comme tous les Ensorceleurs avant lui, il devait créer son propre Repaire pour lui et son Cercle Intérieur. Karal avait construit le sien et l'avait intégré à Nightshades en choisissant de revêtir le manteau de Directeur comme sa tâche d'Ensorceleur.

Les Ensorceleurs avaient disparus de la surface de la terre pendant des siècles car les sorciers avaient commencé à les craindre et cherchaient à les asservir ou à les détruire. La plupart des connaissances sur eux dataient du Moyen-Âge et étaient devenues des légendes et des contes pour enfants. Les livres contenant des faits véridiques sur eux avaient été détruits ou étaient interdits.

Cachés des sorciers et des moldus, les Ensorceleurs vivaient et se préparaient pour le jour où ils seraient prêts à se faire de nouveau connaitre. Ils créèrent un conseil qui se réunissaient tous les ans et gardaient trace de leurs progrès aussi bien qu'ils cherchaient du futur Ensorceleurs.

Julian avait été amené une fois devant ce conseil quand il avait passé son test d'Apprenti pour atteindre le statut de Novice. Il ne voudrait jamais être amené devant eux pour être jugé, pas s'il n'avait pas une défense en béton.

Les yeux des Gobelins s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'ils ne se reprennent.

"J'ai une idée de ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, Illusionniste."

"Bien." coupa Julian. "Avons-nous autre chose dont nous devons discuter?"

Le silence lui répondit.

"Donc je vous contacterais de nouveau pour un autre rendez-vous. Puisse les Dieux vous accorder la prospérité." Il hocha la tête aux deux Gobelins.

"Puissiez-vous ne jamais manquer d'or et d'ennemis."

Julian sourit puis hocha la tête aux deux hommes Sirène.

"Puissent les eaux vous protéger, vous et votre peuple."

Les hommes Sirène retournèrent son salut et partirent, suivis par les Gobelins. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient hors d'écoute, Julian s'avachit sur sa chaise.

"De qui vient l'idée de marchander avec les Gobelins ?!"

Evan échangea un ricanement avec les autres.

"Désolé de te le dire, Julian, mais elle vient de toi."

Violaine le regarda. "Nous aurons besoin d'eux, et tu le sais."

Julian roula des yeux. "Je le sais, mais je suis certain qu'il serait plus facile de tirer du sang d'une pierre que de faire donner un peu de leur argent à ces petits accros à l'or." Il soupira puis se tourna vers Ilana. "Merci d'avoir arrangé ceci, Ilana."

L'elfe noir secoua la tête. "Penses-y comme à de l'aide mutuelle, tu n'es pas le seul a attendre avec impatience l'avènement d'Ynris."

Julian hocha la tête et se leva, remettant certaines vertèbres en place se faisant.

"Bon, ça suffit pour ce soir."

Ils partirent tous lentement, discutant de la réunion.

Evan s'assit près de Julian qui discutait calmement avec Kal.

"... Donc tu peux les envoyer rapidement? Je voudrais avoir terminé aussi rapidement que possible ..."

Kal hocha la tête. "Tu les auras demain, je ne peux pas dire exactement quand, je dois encore pratiquer un test pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre."

Julian sourit. "Très bien."

"Tout va bien, Julian?"

"Pas de problème Evan, juste de la paperasse. Au fait, tu restes à Lazarin ou tu retournes dans ton château?"

"Je reste. Père et moi avons un rendez-vous demain avec Voldemort concernant notre alliance. Les détails doivent encore être travaillés, particulièrement son idée d'exterminer notre source de nourriture ..."

Julian ricana. "Amusez-vous bien."

Evan répliqua. "Que vas-tu faire, alors, préparer une potion anti-brûlure ?"

Julian secoua la main. "J'ai terminé ces commandes hier. S'il n'en arrive pas d'autres pendant la nuit, alors j'aurai ma journée pour m'entraîner ou travailler sur ma thèse ... Je m'entraînerais probablement. Peux-tu passer par mes quartiers avant de partir, j'aimerai que tu termines ton travail. Il n'attendra pas plus longtemps."

Evan hocha la tête. "Pas de problème. Quand est notre prochain rendez-vous?"

"Eh bien, Thynan, Moreen, Xavier et moi rencontrons les Elémentals la semaine prochaine pour le dôme. Kal et moi allons rencontrer Marshbank pour voir à propos de certains papiers mystérieusement disparus ..." Il fit une pause, réfléchissant. "Reana et Violaine se réunissent avec Corina dans quelques jours. Et Selene m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec Shauna McLyain grâce au second cousin de sa mère et à Desmona."

Evan haussa un sourcil. "Impressionnant ... Donc les choses avancent bien à ce que je vois."

"Pour l'instant. Je pense que nous aurons probablement une réunion dans une semaine et demie."

"Ça devrait être bon pour moi. En parlant de dates, as-tu reçu ton invitation pour l'inauguration du théâtre de Rigel ce week-end?"

"Oui. Je dois juste trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner." Il fit une pause et se tourna vers ses amis. "En parlant de ça, Oreale, as-tu une escorte?"

La femme aux cheveux rouges sourit, les yeux ambres brillant d'amusement. "Je viendrais, pourtant j'aurai préféré une demande plus traditionnelle, Julian."

Ils se chamaillèrent tout en se dirigeant vers leur point de transplanage. Échangeant leurs au-revoirs, ils disparurent tous vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus. Kal, Reana, Evan et Julian réapparurent au Sins et Kal s'en alla rapidement pour trouver une fille consentante pour la nuit.

Reana embrassa Evan et Julian avant de se Déplacer jusqu'à son Manoir.

"Veux-tu rester un moment ou repartir?"

"Je vais repartir. J'ai besoin de sommeil, contrairement à toi."

Ils partirent du club, hochant la tête au videur puis se Déplacèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Julian à Lazarin.

Julian s'étira. "Hé bien, je vais me coucher ... Au fait, as-tu reçu ton chargement? Je l'ai envoyé la semaine dernière."

Evan hocha la tête. "Oui, ton paiement a été envoyé comme d'habitude à ton coffre."

"Bien. Tu te reposeras la journée?"

"Oui, mon père pense qu'il vaut mieux tenir nos conversations la nuit. Tes potions sont efficaces mais ce n'est pas exactement le même de plus, ça mets Voldemort en désavantage."

"Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai soit dans ma chambre, la suite Basilic soit dans les labos haute sécurité."

"Très bien. Je te verrai là-bas alors. Évite de manger quelque chose provenant d'un animal aujourd'hui et lave-toi aussi consciencieusement que possible."

Julian hocha la tête. "Je le ferai. Auras-tu besoin de quelque chose?"

Evan secoua la tête. "Non j'ai tout ce qui sera nécessaire."

Le jeune homme bailla. "Bien."

"Fatigué, Julian?" le taquina Evan.

"-Espèce d'insomniaque."

"Et après tu vas te mettre à tirer la langue."

Evan esquiva de justesse un sort qui frappa le mur derrière lui.

"Contrôle-toi, Jul, que dirait Tristan."

"Il t'aurait déjà rendu muet, maintenant va-t-en."

Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas pousser son ami trop loin, Evan sortit de la chambre avec un sourire. Il alla jusqu'à l'aile qui avait été assignée à son Père et à lui ainsi qu'à leur escorte.

Cinq heures plus tard, Julian se leva de son lit, envoyant le réveil s'écraser contre le mur. S'habillant, il alla jusqu'à la Salle à Manger pour attraper de quoi manger puis se dirigea vers les Labos. Jetant un coup d'œil à son tableau noir, il vit qu'une nouvelle commande pour des potions de soin basique était arrivée pendant la nuit.

Jurant, il la prit et commença à préparer les différentes potions. En tout cela lui prendrait quatre heures au mieux s'il utilisait quelques raccourcis. Lisant le nom de la personne qui l'avait envoyé, un sourire vicieux éclaira son visage.

Il allait s'assurer qu'ils apprendraient leurs leçons cette fois.

Préparant sa table de travail, il hocha la tête à Devlin quand l'homme entra et s'installa à côté de lui.

Commençant le filtre de guérison Persenia, il prépara rapidement ses ingrédients avant de commencer la préparation. A certains moments, il s'écarta légèrement de la recette. Quarante minutes plus tard, le filtre était terminé et devait juste reposer. Éteignant la flamme sous le chaudron, il protégea l'endroit, puis commença une autre potion, cette fois une variante du Pouss'os.

Devlin le regarda avec intérêt alors qu'il préparait ses propres potions.

Vers midi, Julian en avait terminé avec toutes ses commandes et nettoyait ses tables de travail, en commençant à mettre en bouteille le Persenia.

"Ce sont d'intéressantes modifications que tu as fait, Apprenti."

Julian hocha la tête. "Merci."

"Quels en étaient le but si je peux le demander?"

Julian ricana.

"Elles altèrent simplement le goût ; l'empirant pour être plus précis ... Je veux m'assurer que les Ananda y penseront à deux fois avant de me faire parvenir toutes leurs commandes de potions."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?"

"Ananda a deux Maîtres résidents. Chacun d'entre eux a pris deux apprentis il y a deux ans. Ces potions auraient dues être traitées par eux. Mais je suis prêt à parier que leurs Maîtres veulent qu'ils peaufinent leurs thèses depuis qu'ils ont appris que mon Maître a pris un apprenti."

Devlin fronça les sourcils.

"Oui, Dieter et Hamsfeld sont du genre ... Et ils ne tiennent pas Rogue dans leurs cœurs ..." Il fit une pause. "J'amènerai ceci devant le Seigneur, il les fera rentrer dans le rang."

"Merci Devlin,"

"Envoie ces potions, tu as ton après-midi de libre."

"Merci Devlin."

Il retira ses vêtements de protection et se rendit à la Salle à Manger pour déjeuner. Il ricana en voyant les gens s'écarter de lui. S'asseyant à sa table habituelle, il tapa la table avec sa baguette, faisant apparaitre son repas. Négligeant la viande, il ne mangea que les légumes, le pain et le dessert, tout cela en lisant son journal et en écri_**v**_ant quelques nouvelles idées et possibilités. Regardant autour, il remarqua que la salle s'était remplie mais que les sièges autour de lui étaient restés vides.

Il roula des yeux. _Les imbéciles._

Vidant son verre, il referma son journal et se leva, quittant la pièce et se dirigeant directement vers ses quartiers. Halloween approchait rapidement et il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la traîne dans ses études.

Il passa l'après-midi enfermé dans sa chambre, s'entraînant et lisant les journaux des Ensorceleurs. Tôt dans la soirée, il alla aux labos haute sécurité pour travailler un peu sur plusieurs réactions séparées qu'il voulait tester.

Il observait les effets de la combinaison de larmes de griffon et de cendres de phénix. Il avait gardé la même quantité de larmes de griffon et avait changé la quantité de cendres.

Les ingrédients provenaient de créatures de la lumière, donc les mélanger était plus facile et lui permettait de ne pas avoir à utiliser de substance pour temporiser.

"Dans le chaudron numéro trois, nous pouvons voir qu'à un ratio de 3 pour 1, les cendres réagissent en entourant les larmes d'une bulle. Un ratio supérieur fait muter les deux composants et commence une réaction en chaîne entraînant une réaction explosive. Un ratio inférieur ne provoque aucune réaction perceptible."

Il fit une pause.

"Maintenant, en utilisant ce ratio, nous allons voir la réaction des cendres sur un échantillon de Véritasérum."

Le silence se fit entendre alors qu'il regardait attentivement la réaction.

"Nous pouvons voir que les cendres réussissent à encapsuler les larmes mais que leurs effets sont ralentis. Mon hypothèse est que l'écaille de Syszt peuvent interférer avec les cendres et en agglomérer une partie."

Il filtra la solution.

"Après avoir filtré la solution, j'ai trouvé un conglomérat de couleur rouge sombre avec des petits points noirs."

Il prit deux goute d'une fiole non loin et deux d'une autre.

"Après avoir testé la salive de ver de vase qui tourne l'écaille de Systzt vert et le venin d'Acromentula qui provoque une émission de gaz en touchant les larmes de phénix, je peux affirmer que le conglomérat est composé de cendres et d'écailles. Cependant il a été noté lors d'une précédente expérimentation que les écailles de Syszt sont contrées par la mousse Momina. Donc je peux émettre l'hypothèse que le conglomérat sera minimal!"

"Maintenant je vais tester l'ajout de cendres à la solution sur laquelle je travaille."

Il prit un petit chaudron d'or qui contenant sa solution et y mit la quantité de cendres nécessaires.

"Comme on devait s'y attendre, les cendres ne se mélangent pas avec la solution, j'essayerais de forcer l'interaction en ajoutant une goutte de sang de licorne donné volontairement. Étant donner la volatilité de cet ingrédient, des protections seront érigées autour du chaudron."

Éloignant prudemment son journal, il plaça le chaudron sur une table de travail isolée. Puis il mit son bouclier le plus puissant et renforça les protections autour de la zone. Vérifiant que ses lunettes était en place ainsi que son tablier, il mit ses bouchons d'oreille. Puis il fit tomber la goutte argentée et regarda alors que la solution frémit et commença à émettre de la fumée.

"Nous observons un frémissement de la solution suivi par une intense fumée. Pour arrêter le processus qui est néfaste au sang de dragon hongrois, j'utiliserai un filtre d'Antimoine, seulement une goutte."

Il avait à peine ajouté la goutte qu'au lieu de s'apaiser, la fumée augmenta avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

"Après un augmentation de la fumée dont la cause devra faire l'objet de recherches, toutes les réactions semblant av ..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer avant que l'explosion ne se produise, le projetant contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle. Un douleur aigüe se fit ressentir au niveau de son épaule.

La table portant le chaudron avait été réduite en morceaux. Le chaudron avait fondu en un tas d'or. Des gouttes de liquide vert étaient tombées au sol, les protections leur ayant empêché d'atteindre toute la pièce.

Julian se remettait debout et retirait ses bouchons d'oreille, grimaçant à cause de la douleur à son épaule, quand un applaudissement retentit dans la pièce.

"Impressionnant, Julian, je ne me rappelle pas que tu ais provoqué une telle explosion depuis la fois où tu as essayé de mélanger du sang de salamandre et du sang de kelpie."

"Pas un mot, Evan. Rends-toi utile et aides-moi à replacer mon épaule." grogna le jeune homme.

Le vampire s'approcha de lui et en quelques secondes et avec quelques sorts ils avaient remis l'épaule en place.

"Alors qu'essayais-tu de faire, cette fois-ci?"

"C'est trop compliqué à expliquer ... sache juste que tu n'utilises jamais de filtre d'Antimoine avec du sang de Licorne. J'essayerais un stabilisateur à base de salamandre la prochaine fois ..."

Evan roula des yeux.

"Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce dont tu parles, mais je te crois. Les potions ne sont pas mon point fort de toute façon."

"Dont la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à avoir beaucoup de gens avec seulement quelques gouttes dans leurs boissons ou leurs nourritures ..."

"Le bon vieux temps ... Je dois admettre que voir un veela moche ou un loup-garou changé partiellement en chat était amusant."

"Tu vois." répondit Julian, en nettoyant la pièce tout en parlant.

Dix minutes plus tard il avait terminé et ils se dirigèrent tous vers ses quartiers.

Une fois là, Julian activa ses protections pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus.

"Très bien, Evan, que dois-je faire?"

Evan sortit un sachet de sa poche et l'agrandit.

"Avant que nous commençions, que veux-tu exactement? Tu sais que la magie de Sang ne permet pas d'erreurs ou d'imprécisions."

"Je dois m'assurer que mon sang ou d'autres parties de mon corps ne peuvent pas être utilisés pour tracer ma Filiation"

"Mais tu veux pouvoir les utiliser pour d'autres choses."

Julian hocha la tête.

"As-tu déjà un livre de filiation parce que ce rituel ne peut pas être défait."

"Oui, il est caché dans le coffre haute sécurité de Maître Karal."

"Bien, alors, ça sera relativement facile."

Il prit un athame fait en os ; un crâne d'aigle recouvert de runes. C'était des outils de mage de Sang et seuls ceux entrés dans cette guilde avaient le droit d'en posséder.

"As-tu un cercle de rituel ici?"

Julian hocha la tête et le dirigea vers une porte, désactivant ses protections pendant quelques instants pour l'autoriser à entrer.

Evan regarda autour et siffla d'admiration.

"Impressionnant ..."

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le cercle dessiné au sol.

"Bien, je dois seulement faire quelques ajouts et ça sera parfait." Il regarda Julian. "Entre à l'intérieur et tiens toi au milieu pour l'instant."

Après quelques minutes à dessiner des symboles à la craie, Evan leva les yeux.

"C'est fait. Maintenant enlève ta chemise et ne bouge pas et ne parle pas."

Alors que Julian obéissait, il alla à son sac et en sortit des robes rouges carmin qui semblaient avoir été trempées dans du sang et le jeune homme suspectait que c'était le cas.

Incantant lentement, bien que tout ce que Julian entendait était un murmure inaudible, Evan commença son travail. Écorchant la paume de Julian, il traça des symboles sur sa peau. Puis il en grava quelques autres. Semblant satisfait, il écorcha sa propre paume et laissa une goutte tomber sur chaque dessin, chaque gravure, ses murmures gagnant en intensité.

Finalement il prononça deux mots durs dont Julian savait qu'ils signifiaient ainsi soit-il. Il y eut un craquement et le jeune ensorceleur sentit son sang chauffer pendant une seconde avant que tout ne revienne à la normale.

"C'est fait."

Julian hocha la tête, appela sa baguette à lui, l'un des sorts informulés et sans baguette qu'il pouvait maintenant réaliser après un entraînement particulièrement intensif.

Puis il guérit les blessures sur son corps, ne laissant que de fines lignes qui disparaitraient après qu'il ait utilisé un baume avec lequel il était venu. Pendant ce temps, Evan avait tout rangé dans son sac.

Il retournèrent dans le salon et le jeune vampire s'affala sur le canapé.

"Prêt pour la réunion de ce soir?"

"Oui, bien que je préfèrerais aller chasser."

"Sens toi libre de vider Ivan Kolskov de son sang si tu le vois ..."

"Est-ce que je sens là de l'animosité?"

"Les accidents arrivent si rapidement quand tu manipules des ingrédients volatiles."

Evan regarda le calendrier sur le mur. Aujourd'hui était le 6ième jour d'Octobre donc il restait un peu moins de quatre semaines avant le rassemblement.

Julian suivit son regard.

"Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il va se passer, n'est pas?"

Evan ricana. Depuis que Julian avait été diplômé deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas été autorisé à aller au rassemblement l'année dernière, n'ayant pas atteint sa majorité.

"Je ne le ferais pas même si je le pouvais. Tu as reçu ton invitation, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il remarqua qu'il était l'heure de dîner. "Je présume que tu vas manger dans la Salle."

"Oui, j'ai dis à mon père que je le rejoindrais là-bas."

"Allons-y alors."

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la Salle, en chemin, Julian renforça ses boucliers d'Occlumencie et de Dissimulation, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient aucune faiblesse.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Evan avança jusqu'à la Table d'Honneur pour prendre un siège à la droite de son père. Julian alla s'asseoir à côté de Devlin qui sourit quand les gens s'écartèrent de lui.

"Hé bien, mon garçon, au moins ta présence signifie que je ne serai pas embêté par des idiots."

"Ravi d'être utile."

"J'ai entendu que tu as créé une explosion ..."

Les deux hommes s'absorbèrent dans une discution sur les potions pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Julian hocha la tête à Evan quand le vampire partit avec son père pour rencontrer Voldemort qui n'était pas venu manger dans la salle.

Le jeune homme termina sa pomme puis retourna à sa chambre, ayant l'intention de s'entraîner pendant quelques heures de plus.

Quand il alla finalement au lit, il se sentait particulièrement épuisé. Bien que quelqu'un l'observant pendant son entraînement aurait pu penser qu'il dormait, obtenir la concentration nécessaire pour manipuler la magie sans outil était épuisant. Cela serait plus facile quand son esprit et son corps s'y seraient habitués.

Après avoir vérifié ses protections, il alla dormir.

La journée suivante se passa calmement. Il fut laissé seul à part Devlin, quelque chose qui lui allait très bien. Il passa le début de la matinée dans sa chambre à travailler sur sa concentration interne et sa magie puis il alla au labo pour préparer les deux lots de potions commandées. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu'aucune commande n'était venu d'Ananda aujourd'hui. Il alla ensuite aux labos haute sécurité et on ne le revit pas jusqu'au dîner.

Il mangea rapidement puis alla écrire quelques lettres, à l'une d'entre elle il joignit un paquet rempli de plusieurs fioles des différentes potions qu'il avait préparé.

Comme le contenu de ces lettres n'était pas sensible, il alla à la volière pour les envoyer. Appelant six hiboux à lui, il attacha toutes ses lettres et choisit le plus grand pour emporter le paquet même s'il avait placé un sort anti gravité dessus.

Il regarda les six hiboux décoller et disparaître. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Son entraînement commençait à payer car il réussit à reconnaitre la signature magique du sorcier derrière lui. Cela aidait que ce mangemort soit parmi les plus puissants et donc avait une identité magique distinctive.

Resserrant sa cape, il parla calmement.

"Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy." Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Bonsoir à vous, Mr Richards," acquiesça Malfoy, ses yeux le mesurant. "Nous ne vous avons pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui."

Julian hocha les épaules. "Mon Maître s'est assuré que je ne manquerais pas de travail."

Lucius laissa échapper un rire froid.

"Cela ressemble en effet à Severus. Je ne peux que déplorer le fait que mon fils ne montre pas la même dévouement à ses études."

Julian réprima un petit sourire. "Mon Maître ne tolère pas la procrastination et peut trouver d'excellents moyens de motivation."

"C'est tellement vrai, je me rappelle de lui quand il enseignait encore à Poudlard."

Julian était heureux d'avoir été épargné de l'enseignement de son maître. L'homme n'avait absolument aucune patience.

Il hocha la tête vers Mr Malfoy. "Maître Rogue a de grandes attentes."

"Mais vous réussissez à les atteindre il semblerait."

"Je fais de mon mieux," Ne voulant rien de plus que partir, Julian hocha la tête en direction de l'homme. "Bonne nuit, Mr Malfoy."

"Mr Richards, avant que vous partiez, j'aimerai savoir si vous seriez intéressé d'assister à l'Inauguration du nouveau théâtre de Londres dans deux jours. L'une des amies de mon fils n'a pas d'escorte et je pensais que tu pourrais être intéressé."

Julian se retourna pour regarder l'homme blond. "C'est très prévenant de votre part, Mr Malfoy, mais j'ai déjà reçu une invitation de Rigel Aldebaran. Nous nous y verrons alors. J'ai entendu dire que ça serait une performance remarquable."

Juste pour voir l'homme hautain perdre de sa superbe pendant une seconde, Julian décida que ça avait valu le coup de dévoiler cette information.

"Nous nous y verrons alors, Mr Richards," marmonna Lucius, en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner.

Julian retourna à ses quartiers. Entrant, il se changea rapidement pour des vêtements plus confortables. Remarquant une enveloppe sur son oreiller, il brisa le sceau portant la marque d'Evan.

_Julian,_

_Mon père et moi avons dû partir plus tôt que je le pensais, des choses à régler avec les clans._

_Je te verrai à la grande présentation de Rigel. Nous arriverons à 21h. Le Directeur Karal et la plupart de nos professeurs y seront. Ton paiement pour la dernière livraison a été envoyé à ton coffre, mon père aimerait te rencontrer la semaine prochaine pour aborder différents sujets, rien de grave je te rassure._

_Notre discussion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été concluante sur certains aspects bien que nous soyons dans l'impasse sur d'autres. Il y aura probablement d'autres discussions, bien que ces aspects particuliers puissent être difficiles à résoudre car aucun de nous n'est pour l'instant prêt à des compromis._

_Au fait, tu as bien entraîné ton petit zoo. J'ai à peine mis un pied dans ta chambre que j'ai été attaché et prêt à être mordu ... Sans mentionner ta chouette ... elle peut être vraiment rancunière._

_A bientôt,_

_Evan_

Julian secoua la tête et alla caresser sa chouette qui se reposait sur sa perche. "Tu as montré ce que tu savais faire à Evan, n'est-ce pas, ma fille ?"

Elle ouvrit l'un de ses yeux d'ambre comme pour dire "Qui, moi ?"

Après une dernière caresse sur sa tête, il alla dans sa salle de bain avant de prendre un livre et de s'installer dans son lit, ses serpents s'installant sur son lit et se déployant autour de lui. Il s'était habitué à la sensation froide de leurs corps pendant son séjour à Nightshades. Ils avaient gardé son sommeil et l'avaient protégé.

Il referma son livre aux alentours de minuit et alla dormir.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent rapidement d'une manière relativement paisible pour le jeune Apprenti. Voldemort était occupé avec plusieurs attaques qu'il avait lancé pour évacuer les poches de résistance restantes. Si Pré-au-lard était prête à être renversée, Poudlard était encore forte tout comme la résistance souterraine qui commençait à s'organiser s'il devait en croire les lettres qu'il recevait.

Il passa ses jours entre ses quartiers et les labos. Son maître lui avait écrit à propos de ses préparations.

Julian avait sourit à la pensée de la lettre dont le ton alternait entre l'approbation et le sarcasme. A la fin, il eut une nouvelle liste de potions ainsi que des commentaires sur ses expérimentations et son raisonnement ainsi que plusieurs titres de livres à consulter.

Dans la soirée du 9, il alla rapidement dîner, remarquant qu'un grand nombre de mangemorts étaient absents ainsi que deux membres du Cercle Intérieur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela pouvait expliquer le calme relatif. Négligent cette pensée, il alla dans sa chambre et se changea pour des vêtements plus appropriés et formels.

Un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec une veste formelle noire impeccablement taillée qui était inspirée des costumes moldus. Des chaussures noires brillantes et des barrettes émeraudes et platine complétaient le tout ainsi que sa cape et son attache de Nightshades.

Vérifiant son apparence, il prit une bande argentée avec des marques bleues ciel et l'enroula autour de son cou et ajouta une cravate. L'arrangeant sous son col, il s'assura que les deux tombait bien sur le devant de sa chemise. Toute personne ayant connaissance des anciennes coutumes en comprendrait le sens.

Cela fait, il se dirigea dehors. Il franchit la vérification d'identité avec impatience et disparut sitôt qu'il atteignit le point de transplanage.

Il atteignit une allée faiblement éclairée et se dirigea immédiatement vers le nouveau théâtre construit près du Chemin de Traverse. Le bâtiment avait été caché sous l'apparence d'une tour de travail moldue. Julian devait admettre que Rigel avait fait un travail fantastique.

La base était comme un stade avec six colonnes, trois noires s'élevant à deux cent mètres de haut, alternant avec trois colonnes plus claires et plus petites d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Des balcons avaient été placés tous le long. Trois rayons magiques partaient du haut des trois plus hautes colonnes et tenaient une énorme boule étincelante illuminant toute la salle.

Alors qu'il franchissait les protections cachant le théâtre des moldus, il entendit le grondement de centaines de personnes parlant en même temps. Un tapis rouge menait des escaliers à l'entrée et les flashs des caméras crépitaient continuellement alors que les journalistes regardaient les personnes qui entraient.

Le théâtre tombait sous la protection du Serment qui avait été prêté des centaines d'années plus tôt alors que le monde sorcier était mourant d'une guerre entre les camps de la lumière et des ténèbres. Tous les protagonistes survivants se rassemblèrent sur des terres neutres à l'invitation des Hauts Elfes et après des jours de discussions animées, ils étaient parvenus à un accord. Plusieurs endroits furent désignés comme neutres et tous les camps prêtèrent serment qu'aucune magie avec l'intention de causer des dommages à quelqu'un d'autre ou de tuer ne pourrait être lancée. De cette manière, si une nouvelle guerre éclatait, les familles seraient protégées en étant envoyées dans ces endroits.

Les fondateurs avaient pensé que les terres de Poudlard étaient sur l'un de ces endroits, mais ils s'étaient trompés comme les années l'avaient montré où les étudiants pouvaient librement se blesser les uns les autres. Au moment où ils réalisèrent leur erreur, il était trop tard et ils furent incapables de financer le déplacement de l'école.

Cependant Rigel avait passé pas mal de son temps libre à Nightshades à chercher des traces des endroits neutres et il s'était assuré qu'il ne se tromperait pas de la même manière. C'était pourquoi des figures proéminentes des deux côtés se rassemblaient cette nuit.

Secouant la tête, il monta les escaliers, reniflant alors qu'aucun flash ne crépita et il entra dans le bâtiment. Le hall d'entrée était vaste et donnait un sentiment de cathédrale avec ses grandes arches et ses colonnes.

Les gens se mélangeaient, conversant avec leurs connaissances. Regardant sa montre, Julian vit qu'il était un peu après 21h et donc rechercha ses amis. Il entendit une agitation sur sa droite et ricana alors qu'il vit que les leaders des clans vampires et leurs familles ainsi que la famille royale étaient arrivés.

Evan se tenait à la droite de son père, sa mère à sa droite et ses frères et sœurs derrière eux. Ils firent une pause à l'entrée pour l'effet puis entrèrent à l'intérieur et se dispersèrent.

Julian alla saluer son ami et sa famille, ignorant les regards glaciaux que les frères d'Evan envoyèrent dans sa direction. Thanin et Clarence n'avaient pas bien pris le choix de leur père, non pas que l'attitude d'Evan ait aidé. Sa sœur Lorya semblait penser que la situation était hilarante, mais d'après leurs quelques rencontres, Julian pouvait voir que la Princesse vampire était encore jeune et que la plupart du temps elle ne prenait pas les choses au sérieux. Elle devait encore entrer à Nightshades, et il était certain que l'école la guérirait rapidement de ses attitudes les plus enfantines. Elle serait alors une force sur laquelle compter tout comme l'était sa mère Syanise. C'était une femme que Julian respectait.

Il s'inclina devant le Princeps et ses fils et embrassa la main de Syanise et de Lorya.

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Princeps, Lamia."

"Un plaisir partagé, Novice Richards," répondit Syanise. "Vous ne nous avez pas rendus visite depuis longtemps."

"Je m'en excuse. Je vous rendrai visite bientôt puisque votre fils m'a informé que vous vouliez discuter de certaines choses, Princeps." fit-il, en se tournant pour regarder le père d'Evan.

Le vampire hocha la tête. "En effet, est-ce que Mercredi prochain serait acceptable? Je vous enverrai l'un de mes hommes."

Julian hocha la tête. "Ça sera parfait pour moi."

"Très bien alors, nous allons donc vous laisser vous amuser entre jeunes."

Sur ces derniers mots, ils partirent rencontrer les leaders d'autres races.

Evan et Julian regardèrent autour et repérèrent finalement certains de leurs amis et leurs escortes se tenant près d'une porte. Ils les rejoignirent et attendirent que les autres arrivent.

Quand Moreene et Arthen arrivèrent finalement, ils s'approchèrent d'un membre du personnel_**.**_ Donnant leurs invitations, ils furent dirigés vers une veela magnifiquement habillée qui les mena à une petite plateforme. Pianotant sur un petit clavier, elle fit monter la plateforme jusqu'à l'étage principal et l'arrêta près d'un balcon qui devait être l'un des meilleurs disponible. Ils attendirent que le spectacle commence. Alors que la lumière s'éteignait, le silence se fit dans la salle.

Un jeune homme apparut sur un podium. Il était grand et mince avec une peau pâle, des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs. De nombreuses femmes tombèrent sous le charme qu'il dégageait. Julian ricana. Rigel avait pris le meilleur de ses deux héritages, la beauté et l'allure de sa mère veela, les couleurs sombres et les pouvoirs de son père vampire. Il avait été une force avec laquelle compter à l'école.

"Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'être venus ce soir pour l'Inauguration de la Pléiade. J'espère que vous vous amuserez. Cependant j'aimerai être le premier à remercier ceux qui ont permis que ce projet devienne une réalité. Premièrement, je dois remercier le comité et tous ceux qui ont participé au financement de ce théâtre. Sans leur soutien, rien n'aurait pu être construit." Il énonça une série de noms, parmi lesquels les Malfoy.

"Puis, mes plus profonds remerciements à l'architecte Jean-Claude Menart et son équipe pour avoir tiré quelque chose de mes plans. Ma gratitude à Isabelle Delacourt et à son équipe de design et de décoration. Merci à Gerarht Hensfeld et à son équipe pour les sons et lumières. Merci à Julian Richards et à son équipe pour les protections et l'aménagement énergétique du théâtre. Merci au Princeps Thoran pour son aide inestimable. Merci à Lawrence Valenti et à son personnel pour la supervisation de l'activité de ce théâtre.

Il fit une pause.

"Finalement, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont travaillé dur pour construire cet endroit. Maintenant, que le spectacle commence!"

Dans un déploiement de fumée, il disparut et de la musique commença à envahir la pièce. Julian se laissa embarquer par le spectacle, appréciant la performance de l'élite des artistes du moment.

Le spectacle se termina dans une brillante démonstration de pyrotechnie impliquant tous les artistes qui s'étaient produits ce soir. Julian, pour une fois silencieux d'admiration, regarda les illusionnistes créer des formes, des couleurs et des créatures qui s'engagèrent dans un ballet aérien, rejoints par les acrobates, les artistes volants et les dompteurs de créatures. Les animaux et les gens bougeaient ensemble en rythme avec la musique et la voix d'Andrea Vicentti, la prima actuelle de l'Opéra Italien. Les feux d'artifice explosaient derrière eux, leurs couleurs et formes manipulées__par les pyrotechniciens pour s'adapter aux artistes.

Les applaudissement secouèrent le bâtiment alors que les artistes vinrent saluer et furent rappelés quatre fois avant de disparaitre dans une explosion de fumée.

Les lumières se rallumèrent, illuminant la salle alors que les gens se levaient et se préparaient à partir. La veela revint avec sa plateforme. "Mesdames et messieurs, nous espérons que vous avez apprécié la performance. Mr Aldebaran vous présente une invitation à la petite réception qu'il organiste pour célébrer l'inauguration."

Julian pris le bras d'Oreae et la guida jusqu'à la plateforme. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le rez-de-chaussée, la veela les emmena jusqu'à une vaste pièce de réception où des gens se mélangeaient déjà, discutaient et buvaient. Il prirent tous une coupe de champagne de plateaux portés par des serveurs faisant des tours dans la salle.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par leur hôte. Rigel Aldebaran était aussi charismatique que Julian se le rappelait.

Habillé dans des vêtements parfaitement taillés complimentant ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs coiffés artistiquement, encadrant ses traits aristocratiques, il semblait sortir d'un magazine de mode.

Il était accompagné par Andrea Vicentti et tous les deux faisaient une forte impression ; tous les deux avaient la même peau pâle et les mêmes cheveux sombres et leurs vêtements avaient été étudiés pour se compléter. Leurs yeux étaient la principale différence. La diva italienne était descendante de Sirène et avait hérité de la voix de sa grand-mère ainsi que de ses yeux sans pupilles.

Julian hocha la tête à Rigel et embrassa la main de la diva.

"Madame, votre performance était magnifique." dit-il calmement.

Elle lui sourit. "Rigel parle grandement de vous, Mr Richards," répondit-elle mélodieusement. Julian renforça ses boucliers quand il sentit les qualités de sirène de sa voix l'atteindre. Il lança un regard amusé à l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Je devrais le remercier alors, Madame."

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Andrea.," fit-elle avec un sourire.

"Alors j'insiste pour que vous m'appeliez Julian."

Rigel rit légèrement. "C'est bon, Julian, ne flirte pas avec ma fiancée."

Julian et ses amis lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

"Fiancée, Rigel? Quelque chose que tu as oublié de nous dire?"

"Andrea et moi nous sommes fiancés il y a quelques jours." Il regarda la femme d'un regard chaleureux.

"Comment as-tu fait accepté cela au vieux Procyon, la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parlé, tu étais encore engagé avec Capella ..." fit Auguste, fronçant les sourcils.

Oreale ricana. "Je doute sincèrement que cette tête légère soit compatible avec quiconque ... mais félicitations à vous deux."

Ses félicitations furent suivies par toutes celles du groupe.

"Merci à vous tous, je vous verrai au Samhain, n'est-ce pas?"

Julian hocha la tête. "Oui, j'attends ça avec impatience."

"Comme nous tous," fit Rigel, "L'année dernière était ... un peu frustrante. Evan a bien joué son rôle, mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait ... tu ne renonces pas, n'est-ce pas?

Julian tourna ses yeux froids vers lui.

"Pourquoi? Tu veux me défier, Rigel?"

L'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua rapidement la tête.

"Non, non, j'ai appris mieux que ça, Julian, n'est-ce pas?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça. "Tu as été un adversaire de valeur."

Rigel sourit, reconnaissant le compliment que c'était.

"Hé bien, je vais y aller alors, de nombreuses personnes à voir ce soir. Remercie ton père pour moi, Evan, si je ne peux pas le voir moi-même. Son aide avec les Gobelins a été appréciable."

Evan hocha la tête. "Les résultats en valent la peine."

Rigel s'éloigna après quelques mots et lui et Andrea se dirigèrent tous les deux vers un autre groupe.

Regardant autour, Julian repéra rapidement des gens avec lesquels il voulait parler.

"Désolé, je dois parler au Directeur Karal."

Ils le laissèrent partir, les filles s'embarquant dans une conversation sur les vêtements et les bijoux portés aujourd'hui.

Navigant à travers la foule, il rejoignit rapidement trois personnes discutant près du buffet.

Karal parlait calmement avec Zoar et Desmona.

Julian s'inclina profondément devant les trois.

"Bonsoir, Julian. C'est bon de te revoir." commença Karal, ses yeux le scrutant, approbateur.

"Bonne soirée à vous, Directeur."

"Je dois dire que la première de Rigel était un succès." commença Desmona.

Zoar ricana. "Il a toujours eu quelque chose de théâtral."

"En effet." acquiesça Karal, "Il a néanmoins rendu l'école fière." Il lança un regard à Julian. "J'ai entendu dire que ton projet progressait."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

"Effectivement, nous négocions la prochaine phase."

Desmona sourit, approbatrice. "Excellent, Julian. C'est en effet une bonne nouvelle."

"Et qu'en est-il de ton entraînement, jeune homme?" souligna Zoar.

Julian ricana. "Restez assuré Maître Zoar que je me suis entraîné."

Le vampire haussa un sourcil. "Vraiment, je verrai moi-même cela au Samhain. Tu devras alors confirmer ton rang, Dux."

Karal leva la main. "Paix Zoar. Tu pourras tester le jeune Julian dans quelques semaines. Qu'en est-il de ton noviciat?"

"Il progresse." Julian n'élabora pas.

Karal hocha la tête. "Nous en parlerons plus en détail le 31 -" Il ne termina pas sa phrase. "Je suis heureux de voir que ta Maîtrise avance bien ..."

Étonné, Julian réalisa soudain qu'il sentait une aura familière juste derrière lui.

"J'enverrai certaines de mes notes à Maîtresse Leto.

Une petite toux le fit se retourner et il sourit légèrement aux Malfoy.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Drago." Il inclina la tête devant les trois.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Mr Richards," commença le patriarche Malfoy, ne semblant absolument pas désolé, "mais ma femme voulait absolument vous rencontrer."

Julian réprima un soupir et embrassa la main de Narcissa alors que son mari la présentait ainsi que son fils. Il présenta les trois maîtres uniquement par politesse, souhaitant que les trois soient très loin.

"Maître Zoar, Maîtresse Desmona et le Directeur Karal dont je suis s_û_r que vous avez entendu parlé."

"Un plaisir, Directeur. Je suis certain que vous devez être fier du jeune Mr Richards."

Desmona sourit.

"Julian a toujours été un individu unique. Nous attendons beaucoup de lui."

"Ça a dû être un plaisir de lui enseigner."

Zoar lança un regard sardonique à Julian. "Je dirais que Julian a marqué les esprits."

Julian réprima un sourire. "Directeur Karal. Je dois malheureusement y aller. Je vous verrai le 31?"

Il allait avertir ses amis qu'il partait quand il fut arrêté sur son chemin par un couple accompagné par un homme âgé qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Après tout, son nom était seulement le numéro un sur la liste des ennemis de Voldemort.

"Mr Richards ?"

S'empêchant de crier de frustration, il resserra ses boucliers d'Occlumencie et de Dissimulation, il réussit à garder un visage neutre alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face au seul et unique Albus Dumbledore.

"Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés."

"Je ne pense pas Mr Dumbledore. Et qui donc sont vos compagnons ?"

L'homme âgé sourit gentillement, ses yeux étincelants alors qu'il présentait le couple.

"Mr Rémus Lupin, notre professeur de DCFM à Poudlard et Miss Nymphadora Tonks, une Auror."

Julian haussa un sourcil à la sensation qu'il recevait des deux. Un loup garou et une métamorphomage.

"Pardonnez ma brusquerie, Monsieur," dit-il à Remus,"mais de quelle meute faites-vous parti_**e**_ ?"

L'homme s'étrangla visiblement avec son champagne à la question avant de le regarder avec surprise.

"C-comment ..." Il secoua la tête, se recomposant. "J'ai été mordu par le Prime de la meute Croc de Sang quand j'étais un enfant."

Julian sourit légèrement. "Donc, vous êtes le prince perdu qu'ils recherchent depuis des années ... Je dois vous avertir que le combat pour la dominance aura lieu dans deux jours pour votre meute dans les Highlands (Hautes Terres d'Écosse NDT) si je me souviens bien. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir. Fenrir pourrait ne pas avoir autant de chance cette fois-ci."

La tête de Remus se redressa à la mention du nom de Fenrir.

"Quoi?!"

Julian secoua la tête mais Dumbledore le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

"Bien, ceci est très intéressant, Mr Richards. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez ici."

"Rigel et moi étions dans la même année à l'école. Nous avons gardé contact et je ne pouvais pas refuser son invitation."

"Oui, oui, je comprends, en parlant d'invitations, je me demandais si vous seriez intéressé de vous joindre à nous pour la Fête d'Halloween. Beaucoup de mes collègues sont assez intéressés de rencontrer le jeune homme qui a été accepté par Severus."

Julian inclina légèrement la tête.

"Merci Directeur, cependant j'ai peur de devoir décliner votre invitation. Comme tous mes pairs, j'assisterai au rassemblement annuel de notre école."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, un sourire neutresur le visage. "Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends, mon enfant."

Julian frémit au titre d'enfant bien qu'il ne le laissa pas voir.

Le vieil homme continua.

"Alors, je pourrais vous tenter par une visite à l'école. Pour que Severus vous ait pris comme apprenti, vous devez rechercher la connaissance et notre bibliothèque est assez étendue ..."

C'était bien plus tentant.

Julian sourit légèrement. "Je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous répondre sans avoir l'approbation de mon maître. Comme vous devez le savoir, mes allées et venus ne sont pas sous ma décision."

Dumbledore sourit simplement. "J'écrirais à Severus pour lui demander son accord, mon enfant."

Julian hocha la tête, tendu, souhaitant pouvoir voir le visage de son maître en recevant une telle demande.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Directeur, mais je dois maintenant partir. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend."

"La rigueur d'une vie d'apprenti. Sûrement que Severus comprendrait ..."

Julian haussa simplement un sourcil d'incrédulité. Il sentit alors une petite tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit. Ne montrant rien, il repoussa la tentative.

"Je ne suis pas un expert en coutumes sorcières, monsieur, mais je ne pense pas qu'envahir l'esprit de quelqu'un sans sa permission soit très poli. Je vous conseillerai de ne pas recommencer, monsieur."

Les yeux de Julian se glacèrent alors qu'il parlait, le mot 'monsieur' sortant comme un sarcasme.

"Mon enfant, je ..."

"Je ne suis pas l'un de vos enfants, Directeur. J'ai un nom et je demande à ce que vous l'utilisiez."

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Très bien, Mr Richards. Mon offre tient toujours."

"J'y réfléchirais si mon maître accepte, bonne soirée à vous Directeur, Mr Lupin, Miss Tonks."

Il hocha la tête vers les deux hommes et embrassa la main de Tonks avant de rejoindre ses amis. Après quelques mots, il alla trouver Rigel et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée.

Il pouvait sentir des yeux sur lui__alors qu'il franchissait les portes mais il ne regarda pas en arrière. Après tout, il savait qui c'était.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Voldemort revint une semaine plus tard, ayant dû aller aider ses troupes.

Julian accueillit son retour avec des sentiments contradictoires. Pendant la semaine passée, il avait pu se déplacer comme il le voulait et il s'était rendu à plusieurs rendez-vous concernant son propre projet et il avait rendu visite à Evan comme il l'avait promis à Syanise.

Avec le retour de Voldemort, il savait que ses mouvements seraient attentivement étudiés, encore plus quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendrait que ses petits espions le perdaient constamment au Sins ...

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il aimait ce club et que les veela semblaient toujours remarquer les hommes de Voldemort.

Cela devait être la Marque des Ténèbres et un truc de mauvais garçons ...

Il connaissait les succès et les échecs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il avait créé une brèche au Ministère français, le Sénat sorcier restait puissant même après plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats de membres pré-éminents et du chantage. Même chose en Allemagne ...

Dommage.

D'un autre côté, l'Europe de l'Est tombait rapidement derrière lui avec le soutien des vampires.

Donc ce ne fut pas une surprise quand ils furent tous appelés à assister ensemble au dîner.

Ce ne fut pas non plus surprenant que Théodore Nott vienne le chercher dans sa chambre pour "l'accompagner" au hall principal et qu'il lui dise qu'il devait s'asseoir à la table principale. Il fut assis entre Malfoy sénior et Sletkaya.

Il mangea tranquillement, rongeant sa frustration en disséquant son poulet en petits morceaux. Le dessert vint puis se termina et les gens commencèrent à quitter la pièce après que Voldemort ait prononcé un discours inspiré sur ses progrès, minimisant consciencieusement ses échecs ou les omettant.

Le jeune Ensorceleur devait accorder cela à l'homme. Il avait un don avec les mots.

Et sans surprise, on lui demanda de rester.

Il resta assis alors que la salle se vidait, parcourant le nouveau magazine de potions qu'il avait reçu ce jour.

Voldemort en eut finalement assez de le regarder et parla.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez sorti plusieurs fois pendant que j'étais absent, Mr Richards."

Julian hoche gracieusement la tête. "Oui, Mon Seigneur."

"Un peu surprenant concidérant votre masse de travail, apprenti. Severus est-il au courant de vos ... escapades ?"

Julian réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux. "Mon maître ne s'intéresse pas à ma vie privée tant que mes obligations sont remplies à sa satisfaction et que mes études progressent."

Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement.

"C'est tellement vrai ... bien que je ne pense pas qu'il approuve votre choix de club."

Cette fois, il roula des yeux. "Je n'ai pas tellement de compagnie ici, Seigneur. Le Sins a toujours été un point de rencontre pour mes pairs."

Voldemort ricana. "Je suis certain que certains des enfants de mes hommes seraient plus qu'heureux de vous tenir compagnie. Mais j'ai peur que cela doive attendre. Je veux que vous me rejoigniez à mon bureau dans trente minutes. Un elfe-de-maison viendra et vous montrera où c'est."

Julian hocha silencieusement la tête. "Oui, Lord Voldemort, puis-je disposer?"

Voldemort lui lança un regard perçant.

"Oui, je m'attends à ce que tu sois à l'heure. Je ne tolère pas les retards."

Julian hocha la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Sachant qu'il lui restait peu de temps, il espérait juste qu'Evan avait fait sa partie. Il s'assit gracieusement les jambes croisées sur le sol et utilisa son propre mantra pour sombrer dans une transe méditative pendant vingt minutes.

Émergeant de sa transe en se sentant calme et équilibré, sa magie en paix pour le moment. Il alla retirer ses robes et ajusta ses vêtements, jetant un regard au miroir en même temps.

Il s'était débarrassé de cette menace parlante son premier jour, après avoir relocalisé tous les portraits dans une pièce qu'il n'utilisait pas. Il préférait que ses miroirs ne parlent pas. Celui-là en particulier avait ouvertement flirté avec lui. Enfin, flirté autant qu'un miroir le pouvait.

Un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue foncée. Un peu classique mais ça le ferait. Son pendentif d'Ensorceleur était pendu à son cou et sous sa chemise.

_"Que sse passse-t-il, maître ?"_

Il regarda dans le coin près de la cheminée. Tous ses serpents étaient entassés ensembles dans une grosse masse d'écailles.

Kahn avait été celui qui avait parlé.

_"Rien."_

Sostris s'éloigna de la masse d'écailles. _"Je vais venir avec toi, maître."_

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il n'essaya pas d'arrêter le serpent. Il avait appris combien ses serpents pouvaient être bornés quand il était question de sa sécurité. Il prit une inspiration et attendit que l'elfe-de-maison arrive.

Une minute plus tard, l'un d'entre eux arriva. "Si le jeune maître veut bien me suive. Tanny montrera au jeune maître les quartiers du Maître."

Julian hocha la tête et quitta la chambre après la petite créature. Ils marchèrent tranquillement et silencieusement, atteignant une aile dans laquelle Julian n'était jamais allé. L'elfe-de-maison s'arrêta devant des portes en ébène.

"Le jeune maître peut entrer."

Julian hocha simplement la tête et la créature s'en alla.

Vraiment, des portes en ébène? Pouvait-il faire encore plus dans le cliché 'quartier d'un mage noir'?

Il toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse avant d'entrer, refermant les portes derrière lui. Au moins Voldemort avait eu le bon sens de ne pas pousser trop loin le thème de ses ancêtres.

Le salon était fait en bois de cerisier qui recouvrait les murs, de la moquette épaisse recouvrait le sol de pierre, de solides fournitures en bois, une grande cheminée, plusieurs peintures suspendues au mur, beaucoup d'entre elles de peintres magiques célèbres qui étaient même connus dans le monde moldu.

Voldemort se tenait près de la cheminée, un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré dans sa main.

"Juste à temps, Mr Richards."

Julian ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il s'était changé pour des robes verts foncés, ses yeux rouges concentrés sur Julian alors qu'il sirotait son verre.

"J'ai entendu d'intéressantes choses sur vous de la part de mes partisans, jeune homme." Il fit tourner le contenu de son verre, le regardant comme une proie. "Plus particulièrement que Dumbledore vous a parlé."

Julian garda son visage neutre.

"Le Directeur de Poudlard voulait seulement m'inviter aux festivités d'Halloween de l'école. J'ai décliné sachant que j'étais déjà pris. Il m'a alors offert de venir à l'école pour explorer la bibliothèque."

"Une offre généreuse," fit simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Malheureusement une que je ne peux accepter sans l'accord de mon maître."

"Véritablement dommage, en effet," répondit doucement Voldemort. Il plaça son verre sur le rebord de la cheminée et s'avança devant Julian.

_"Vous m'intriguez, jeune homme et je veux des réponses, maintenant."_

Le jeune Ensorceleur figea son expression.

_"Ccertaines réponses ne sont pas miennes à dire."_ Son sifflement n'était pas aussi fluide que celui de Voldemort.

Entendant son maître parler, Sostris laissa sa tête dépasser de la manche. Julian n'avait pas réussi à empêcher ses serpents d'avoir l'un d'entre eux l'accompagnant pour protéger leur humain chaque fois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec des mangemorts.

_"Maître."_

Julian lui caressa gentiment la tête pour le rassurer qu'il allait bien."

"Je vois que vous avez amené l'un de vos compagnons. C'est un magnifique spécimen."

Julian inclina légèrement la tête. "Mes serpents refusent de me laisser partir sans leur protection."

"Vous devriez être fier de leur loyauté.

"Je le suis."

Le silence s'étira dans la pièce et fut finalement brisé par Voldemort dont la patience avait toujours été courte.

"Suivez-moi."

Il franchit une porte et tous les deux entrèrent dans une pièce en pierre qui était à l'évidence utilisée pour des rituels. Les deux seuls meubles étaient les liens attachés au mur opposé et la table en pierre dans un coin. Des chandelles éclairaient la pièce, faisant ressortir les marques gravées sur le mur comme des runes de sang.

Voldemort prit une dague sur la table ainsi qu'une coupe.

"Votre don ne s'est jamais trouvé en dehors de la descendance de Serpentard. Je présume que vous êtes au courant de la potion de Lignage et du rituel couramment utilisé ?

Julian hocha la tête.

"J'ai essayé en utilisant un peu de votre sang."

Julian fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il eu accès à son sang ... il était extrêmement attentif à ne pas laisser de parties de lui ou de fluides, cela incluait le sang, la sueur, les cheveux ...

Voldemort lui envoya un sourire amusé.

"Votre camarade apprenti a été plus qu'heureux de s'assurer que vous vous coupiez en préparant vos ingrédients ... Après tout les accidents sont assez fréquents dans un labo de potions ..."

Les yeux de Julian se glacèrent, quelqu'un allait regretter d'avoir jamais pensé à une telle chose.

Si Voldemort remarqua qu'il allait se retrouver avec un apprenti en moins, il ne dit rien.

"Cependant, la potion échoua." Il étudia le visage pâle de l'apprenti de son partisan, souhaitant pouvoir découvrir tout ses secrets. "Je sais que ce n'est pas causé par la préparation de la potion."

Julian hocha gracieusement la tête.

"En effet." Il n'élabora pas. Pourquoi donner une information qui n'avait pas été demandée directement, peu importe si elle avait été sous-entendue.

Les lèvres de Voldemort se pincèrent d'énervement mêlé d'amusement.

"C'est pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici ce soir. Étant un orphelin, je peux présumer que vous voulez en savoir autant que possible à propos de vos ancêtres."

Julian choisit de ne pas répondre, mieux valait lui laisser présumer qu'il voulait savoir.

"Vous n'objecterez pas alors à subir un rituel qui déterminera si vous faite partie de ma lignée?"

Julian réfléchit à sa réponse avant de parler. "Toute connaissance sur la famille de quelqu'un est toujours appréciée. Cependant, qu'entraîne exactement ce rituel?"

Une simple reconnaissance magique de votre héritage. Cependant, vous devrez vous séparer de votre compagnon si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt."

N'aimant pas les termes vagues que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé mais sachant qu'il ne ferait que perdre du temps à essayer d'en apprendre plus, Julian hocha simplement la tête. Par de petits sifflements, Julian expliqua la situation au petit serpent__noir. Il s'éloigna avec réticence et alla se mettre sur la table.

_"Attenttion, parleur parcce que la mort ssera votre desstin ss'il arrive du mal à mon maître."_

Voldemort regarda le serpent avec amusement.

_"Rien de néfasste ne lui arrivera ss'il porte la magie de ma lignée."_

Sostris siffla de colère.

_"Et ssi cce n'est pas le cas?"_

_"Alors il mourra. Mais aucun fourchelangue n'est jamais apparu en dehors de la lignée des Sserpentard."_

Voldemort fit ensuite signe à Julian de s'avancer vers le milieu de la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marcha vers un mur et se coupa rapidement la paume de sa main gauche, laissant son sang tomber dans la coupe. Avec sa main droite, il toucha deux runes avant de placer sa main sur une pierre particulière.

Julian n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être projeté contre le mur.

Se débattant, il essaya de s'éloigner des pierres touchant son dos.

"Voldemort, que -"

Il ne put pas en dire plus alors qu'il sentit des choses glisser autour de lui. Baissant le regard, il vit de fins petits serpents sortir du mur et s'enrouler autour de lui. Deux autour des ses jambes, deux autour de ses bras, deux autour de son bassin jusqu'à son cou et un extrêmement petit autour de son cou vers son visage.

"Voldemort, que signifie -"

Mais il fut réduit au silence alors que tous les serpents le mordirent aux jambes, aux poignets et des deux côté du cou. L'agonie se répandit dans son corps alors que son dos se cabrait, se débattant contre les reptiles, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri silencieux.

C'était ce que le serpent le plus petit attendait alors qu'il s'engouffra dans sa bouche et entra dans le corps de Julian. Le jeune homme se débattit contre le mur, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant silencieusement.

Voldemort jeta rapidement un sort pour contenir le serpent du jeune homme alors qu'il était sur le point de l'attaquer.

Voldemort ricana et conjura une chaise, regardant pendant l'heure suivant le protégé de Severus combattre l'ancienne magie à laquelle il avait fait appel.

Finalement les serpents se rétractèrent et se fondirent de nouveau dans le mur.

Julian tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre.

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et autorisa un sourire ravi sur son visage en remarquant le blason de Serpentard tatoué à la base de son cou. Un bouclier vert sombre entouré de chaque côté par des marques argentées. Une rose rouge sang parfaitement éclose se tenait au milieu et un serpent noir entourait le bouclier. Les couleurs étaient plus pâles que sa propre marque. Il était maintenant clair que le jeune homme était relié à Serpentard.

Voldemort commença immédiatement à penser aux conséquences d'une telle découverte. Distraitement, il vérifia le pouls du garçon, ignorant le serpent sifflant qui s'était enroulé autour du bras du jeune homme, s'étant libéré du sort de confinement.

Il était faible mais régulier. Le garçon vivrait.

Il sortit de la pièce et convoqua un elfe-de-maison.

"Emmène Mr Richards et son familier et ramène-les dans ses quartiers. Maintenant!"

La petite créature trembla de peur et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Oui votre Seigneurie, Coby va le faire votre Seigneurie."

Voldemort se servit un verre de vin et s'assit devant le feu. Les choses se déroulaient pour le mieux. Il allait avoir son héritier. Il allait faire sien le garçon et il le modèlerait à son goût.

Ça serait risqué.

Ça serait un défi.

Mais au final, un Serpentard obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Julian s'étira et fut immédiatement réveillé alors que son corps protestait durement aux mouvements.

Il regarda sur le côté et réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint en mémoire et il regarda immédiatement l'intérieur de son poignet pour y trouver deux petits trous qui commençaient à cicatriser.

_Maître ... Maître! Tu es vivant!_

Julian réalisa alors qu'il était entouré par ses serpents. Même le Runespoor était pour une fois calme. La tête de Sostris se balançait devant lui.

_"Calme-toi Ssosstriss!"_ claqua-t-il, ses sifflements précis. Grognant alors que sa tête le lançait douloureusement, il parla de nouveau, cette fois plus gentiment. _"Tu n'es pas en faute, Ssosstriss ... Je m'excuse. Combien de temps ai-je été inconsscient ?"_

_"Tu as dormi pendant une période claire et une période ssombre,"_ répondit Kahn, le jeune basilic s'enroula à son côté.

_"Le Parleur a esssayé de venir te voir mais nous t'avons protégé, maître."_

_"Mercci, est-cce que l'un de vous peut aller me chercher la petite bouteille ronde qui ssent la ssouris ?"_

Salya glissa au loin et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une petite fiole coincée dans sa bouche.

Julian en but le contenu en une seule gorgée, grimaçant légèrement au goût avant de soupirer de soulagement alors que la douleur le parcourant s'atténuait.

Lentement, il se tourna vers le côté et se leva mal assuré.

Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se stabiliser lui et sa magie qui était dans un piètre état. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait été déséquilibrée par ce qu'il s'était passé.

_"Ssosstriss, as-tu vu cce qu'il ss'est passsé?"_

_"Une fois que tu es tombé, le parleur ss'est approché de toi et a vérifier quelque chose à l'arrière de ton cou. Il a ssemblé ssatissfait. Puis il a appelé l'une de cces créatures bizarres pour te ramener icci."_

Julian passa sa main à l'arrière de son cou et sentit une petite bosse chaude. Remontant ses cheveux, il prit sa baguette et conjura un petit miroir.

Son visage se glaça quand il repéra le blason de Serpentard. Il détestait la sensation d'être marqué, mais c'était le moindre des deux maux.

Ce n'était qu'une marque d'héritage.

Laissons Voldemort penser que cela lui donnait des droits sur lui. Il était son propre homme.

Laissant ses cheveux retomber, il alla jusqu'à sa garde-robe et en sortit de nouveaux vêtements tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier de prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Ne trouvant rien de particulier, il mit un jeans délavé et un tee-shirt noir. Il allait passer assez longtemps dans les labos à rattraper le travail de la veille et il valait mieux être dans des vêtements confortables.

Allant à la salle de bain, il prit une autre potion anti-douleur, une qui,__il le__savait ne réagirait pas avec la première. Il prit une douche, essayant de délasser les courbatures de ses muscles, s'habilla et se dirigea vers les labos.

Oubliant le petit déjeuner voyant qu'il était déjà 10h, il entra dans la pièce et mit son tablier, ses gants et ses lunettes avant d'aller jusqu'à son tableau noir.

Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Seulement son travail du jour y était inscrit.

Prenant les commandes, il remarqua que ce n'était que des préparations simples qui étaient habituellement laissées à Ivan. Ne voulant pas tester sa chance, il alla prendre les ingrédients nécessaires et se mit rapidement au travail. Deux heures plus tard il avait terminé et nettoyait son poste de travail.

Cela fait et pas d'humeur à manger dans la salle à manger, il alla aux cuisines pour se prendre quelque chose à manger avant de retourner dans ses quartiers.

Il y passa trois heures à pratiquer plusieurs exercices mentaux pour ancrer de nouveau sa magie ainsi que pour renforcer ses boucliers d'Occlumencie et de Dissimulation. Le rituel avait pleinement déverrouill_**é**_ ses pouvoirs Serpentards qu'il avait gagné de Voldemort et il devrait affiner__leur maîtrise.

Puis il passa le reste de sa journée dans les labos Haute Sécurité, pas d'humeur à être dérangé. Il prépara quelques potions requises par les vampires, commença deux expérimentations avec les cendres de Phénix, des ingrédients à base de Griffons et de salamandre, essayant de garder son esprit éloigné de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il sortait des labos, ayant l'intention de se rendre dans ses quartiers, de prendre une longue douche, d'attraper quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines, d'aller dans sa chambre et de lire pour le reste de la soirée ainsi que de méditer pendant une heure. Il n'avait que treize jours avant le Rassemblement et il devait avoir son centre magique ancré et sous son contrôle d'ici-là. Il avait aussi des lettres à envoyer.

Cependant alors qu'il sortait de ses quartiers après sa douche, il sut qu'il allait devoir changer ses plans.

Un gars aux cheveux noirs avec une peau légèrement olive se tenait à l'extérieur de ses quartiers, discutant avec une fille aux cheveux roux, Sabine et Greengrass si sa mémoire était juste.

"Richards, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande ta présence au dîner," déclara Zabini, à moitié appuyé contre le porte, ses yeux bruns foncé le jaugeant. Julian savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait avoir demandé sa présence, mais Zabini aurait tout aussi bien pu dire 'exigé'. Julian avait peut-être plus de latitude que la plupart mais ignorer ouvertement un ordre implicite de Voldemort qui ne contrevenait pas aux règles de son maître ne se terminerait pas bien.

"Très bien."

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

"Tu es beaucoup sorti d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ?" fit soudainement le jeune homme italien, un léger accent colorant sa voix.

Julian ricana légèrement. "On n'est jeune qu'une fois ... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter au maximum?"

Zabini hocha la tête. "J'ai entendu dire que tu allais au Sins assez souvent ... Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu n'y entre pas si facilement, même nous ne pouvons pas y entrer comme nous le voulons ... Je dois l'admettre, c'est le meilleur club en ce moment."

"Je connais les bonnes personnes."

"Nous y sommes allés l'année dernière pour l'anniversaire de Drago. Son père était un peu réticent mais Drago a réussi à lui faire tirer quelques ficelles à la condition que nous ayons un adulte qui vienne avec nous à l'intérieur. Ça a rendu les choses moins intéressantes."

"Mr Malfoy avait raison. Les sorciers peuvent facilement devenir des proies dans le club."

"Tu parles d'expérience?"

Julian sourit froidement. "Aucun d'entre eux n'oserait."

Cela dit, il hocha la tête vers les deux et alla s'asseoir à côté de Devlin, ignorant tous les autres dans la salle. Il mangea rapidement et allait se lever quand Devlin attrapa son bras et le força à se rasseoir.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que tu restes, mon garçon."

Julian serra les dents et hocha la tête. Se rasseyant sur sa chaise, il regarda la salle, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Il ricana légèrement en repérant quelques figures connues ... L'Ordre du Phenix n'était pas aussi impuissant qu'il paraissait. Pour l'instant il laisserait leurs espions en paix. Il trouvait particulièrement amusant que Zacharias Smith fasse parti de la cour de Drago Malfoy.

Pas tellement surprenant, après tout le blond était connu pour sa nature vantarde et il avait tendance à desserer les dents quand on savait le flatter. Apparemment les enseignements de son père ne lui avaient pas appris la prudence. Julian sourit intérieurement. Le jeune homme apprendrait rapidement ou il ne survivrait pas à Voldemort.

Devlin partit après lui avoir dit une fois de plus de rester et il fallut quelques instants de plus pour que la salle se vide.

"Mr Richards, si vous pouviez vous joindre à nous?"

Julian se leva et s'approcha du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les membres de son Cercle Intérieur le regardèrent, certains d'entre eux ne cachant pas très bien leur curiosité.

Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement sombre. "Venez ici, Mr Richards."

Julian vient se placer à ses côtés.

Voldemort lui attrapa la tête et la tourna complètement de côté, soulevant ses cheveux et écartant le col de son tee-shirt.

"Je suppose que vous reconnaissez cette marque et sa signification," siffla-t-il.

La plupart des membres du Cercle Intérieur regardèrent le jeune homme avec des yeux froids. Ils pouvaient voir que ce n'était pas une marque d'héritier, seulement une qui prouvait qu'il était du sang des Serpentard.

Finalement, Bellatrix fut celle qui parla. "Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un de votre sang, Maître. Est-ce qu'il va nous rejoindre puisqu'il est de votre sang ?"

La main de Voldemort se resserra sur la joue de Julian, tirant un sifflement du jeune homme. "Mr Richards ne peut pas encore prendre ma marque ou me jurer allégeance dû à certaines circonstances. Il doit aussi prouver sa valeur. Comme vous le savez tous, je dois encore choisir un héritier. Je considèrerai tous les jeunes présents dans mes rangs qu'ils m'aient juré allégeance ou non."

Bellatrix envoya un sourire froid au jeune homme et Julian décida sur le champ de ne plus de séparer de son bézoar et du pendentif qu'Evan lui avait donné.

Avant il avait été une irritation, maintenant il entrait en compétition.

"Vous pouvez y aller, Mr Richards." Voldemort lui lâcha la tête.

Julian hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Il retourna directement à ses quartiers et se mit à écrire plusieurs lettres, l'une alla chez Evan, une autre chez son maître, une troisième au Directeur et une quatrième à ses avocats. Il était temps de s'assurer qu'il ne restait pas de zones d'ombre.

La semaine suivante passa extrêmement rapidement : entre son travail aux labos, ses expérimentations et son travail pour sa maîtrise, son propre entraînement et ses études ainsi que les rendez-vous auxquels Voldemort lui demandait d'assister, il avait peu de temps libre.

La situation tournait en faveur des ténèbres, mais Voldemort avait dût temporiser son programme origin_**e**_l pour avoir les vampires et les loups garous de son côté.

Il n'y avait pas eu de massacres de moldus. L'Angleterre était plus ou moins tombée sous la coup_**e**_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres à part quelques poches de résistance. Cependant, les attaques, les embuscades et les sabotages étaient le lot quotidien, retardant les plans d'expansion de Voldemort.

Le Sénat français était sur le point de tomber après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait ordonné une série de kidnappings des familles des hommes les plus récalcitrants.

Julian assista à plusieurs réunions avec des diplomates de plusieurs pays et en vint à apprécier comment l'homme maintenait une balance précaire entre l'intimidation, la coercition et la diplomatie.

Un peu moins d'une semaine avant Halloween, il fut surpris de ne pas voir les apprentis de Devlin affairé dans la pièce. Grant était revenu il y a cinq jours, nerveux, enclin à fondre en larmes quand il était sévèrement réprimandé. Vallez était revenu il y a deux jours après une semaine de repos et Kolskov avait souffert d'un infortuné accident dans le labo alors qu'il ajoutait du sang de dragon à une solution contenant du sang et des cheveux de kelpi. Il était actuellement coincé à l'infirmerie dans un état végétatif.

Julian ne sentit aucun remord concernant cet infortuné accident. L'idiot aurait dû être capable de voir la différence entre du sang de dragon et du sang de grindylow.

Il alla au bureau de Devlin mais s'arrêta à la porte quand il remarqua que Devlin parlait avec son maître.

" ... hé bien, notre seigneur est assez attaché à lui."

"C'est ce que je craignais."

Devlin laissa échappé un ricanement rauque."Tu n'aimes pas partager, n'est-ce pas, Severus?"

"J'aimerais qu'il reste en vie assez longtemps pour passer sa maîtrise."

Il y eut une petite pause.

"Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'irais pas aussi loin pour un simple apprenti."

"Tu as encore utilisé cette maudite poudre."

"Garde alors un œil sur ton garçon, tu as été averti des résultats du rituel de notre seigneur ?"

"Oui," claqua l'homme plus jeune.

"Très bien. Je vais te montrer les labos et te présenter aux chefs des autres départements, bien que je sois certain qu'ils ne t'ont pas oublié."

"Qu'en est-il de mon apprenti?"

"Je lui assigné les commandess de Guane, il devrait avoir terminé en fin de matinée__et il s'occupera lui-même cet après-midi."

Julian décida que maintenant était le bon moment pour partir. S'arrêtant pour attraper les papiers avec les quelques potions qu'il devait préparer il alla s'installer à sa table de travail et commença à travailler.

Il s'inclina devant son maître et Devlin quand ils passèrent près de lui.

"Viens dans le bureau de Devlin après le dîner, apprenti, nous avons des choses dont on doit__discuter." N'attendant pas que le jeune homme acquiesce, il sortit de la pièce accompagné de Devlin.

Julian passa le reste de la matinée à préparer des anti-poisons génériques, un peu de Pousse-Os, des anti-brûlures, des sédatifs et des anti-douleurs.

Il remarqua un changement dans l'atmosphère aussitôt qu'il entra dans la salle à manger. Les mangemorts étaient nerveux et des murmures parcouraient la salle.

La cause était facile à repérer.

Son maître était assis à la table principale, semblant énervé et prêt à exploser à la première opportunité.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Devlin, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux que Devlin ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Devrions-nous faire un petit pari, apprenti ?"

Julian haussa un sourcil. "Et quel pari, Devlin ?"

"Que cette vieille chauve-souri lancera une malédiction sur l'un de ces cornichons avant la fin du repas."

Julian regarda son maître avant de secouer la tête. "Il prendra sa revanche loin de tout témoin possible si l'un d'entre eux est assez stupide pour l'énerver."

Devlin ricana. "Ça serait typique de sa part ..."

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur repas et mangèrent en silence. Julian partit aussitôt qu'il eut terminé et se rendit dans ses quartiers. Il avait vu les yeux de son maître et il ne voulait pas être pris dans un feu croisé.

Vraiment, les mangemorts devraient savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas cancaner sur un maître des potions susceptible quand il était dans la pièce.

Au moment du dîner, il était assez fatigué, mais il avait bien progressé sur le contrôle de son noyau magique et la magie environnante. Il semblait que le rituel d'héritage avait débloqué quelque chose dans son noyau.

Le dîner fut une affaire calme après que le mot se soit répandu que quatre mangemorts avaient été retrouvés comateux, leurs lèvres engluées ensemble, à moitié transformés en hyènes.

Julian entra dans le bureau de Devlin et remarqua immédiatement les changements qui y avaient été apportés.

Au lieu du désordre organisé qui avait été la pièce de Devlin, une organisation irréprochable avait pris place. Les six grands aquariums avaient disparu. Le vieil homme était collectionneur de poissons rares et inhabituels.

Rogue était déjà assis sur sa chaise. Brusquement, il fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir.

"Devlin et moi avons décidé qu'il serait mieux d'échanger nos places. Donc je vais travailler ici maintenant."

Julian hocha simplement la tête.

"Nous avons discuté de tes progrès et j'ai trouvé peu de chose à redire concernant tes préparations ou ta thèse. Tu montres étonnamment peu de l'idiotie ou de l'ineptie qui viens avec ton âge. Nous discuterons cependant de ton usage du sang de salamandre mais cela peut attendre."

Severus croisa les mains et examina son apprenti comme si c'était un ingrédient nouvellement découvert. "Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à cacher ton héritage ou à bloquer les potions de lignage et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu dois réaliser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est extrêmement intéressé par toi, mon garçon. Il voulait que tu rejoignes les autres jeunes à l'entraînement mais il a accepté le fait que tu étais plus utile dans les labos pour le moment."

Il lança un regard noir à son apprenti. "Je ne veux pas être embêté à cause de toi. Tu devrais être assez intelligent pour gérer la situation ; sinon alors tu n'es pas digne de mon temps."

Julian s'empêcha de ricaner. Quel temps?

"Et après Halloween, tu me verras pendant deux heures chaque soir. Amène seulement ta baguette, du parchemin et une plume. Habille-toi pour l'extérieur et rejoins-moi dans le hall d'entrée à neuf heure."

Julian haussa un sourcil au maître des potions. "Oui, maître."

"Bien, maintenant, laisse-moi."

Le jeune homme s'inclina silencieusement et partit vers ses quartiers. La semaine menant à Halloween fut assez amusante du point de vue de Julian.

Les mangemorts de moindre rang se tenaient éloignés de son maître, ayant entendu des histoires d'horreur des mangemorts les plus anciens ou de ceux vivants à Ython. Les plus puissants étaient précautionneux et essayaient de sonder ses intentions concernant la hiérarchie. Bien que Voldemort le fasse asseoir avec son cercle intérieur, Severus n'en faisait pas partie.

Au moins, cela avait attiré un peu d'attention loin de lui.

La veille du 31, Julian revenait de la salle d'entraînement, ayant l'intention de prendre une douche, un bon déjeuner et de se rendre aux labos.

Sur son chemin, il fut cependant accosté par les Juniors comme il les avait baptisé. Celui blond platine, Malfoy quelque chose, l'appela quand il passa près d'eux.

"Richards."

La politesse lui demandait de répondre, Julian hocha la tête vers eux.

"Malfoy."

"Je ne pense pas que tu ais rencontré les autres, voici Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe."

Julian hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

"Nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu dernièrement."

"Mon maître m'a gardé très occupé."

Drago ricana. "Ça ressemble bien à Oncle Sev."

Julian faillit s'étouffer. "Oncle ...?"

Drago roula des yeux. "Il est mon parrain, bien que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins deux ans et il semble toujours oublier mes anniversaires ... Je pense que je lui rendrais visite demain ..." ajouta-t-il, pensif.

Si Julian avait été une bonne personne, il aurait averti le blond de rester loin de son maître qui avait été d'une humeur déplorable à cause de ses récentes expérimentations qui s'acharnaient à exploser.

Mais il n'était pas une bonne personne et la tirade verbale que le blond était certain de recevoir vaudrait définitivement la légère dégradation de l'humeur de son maître.

"Hé bien, mis à part les habitudes de travail d'Oncle Sev, nous voulions te demander si tu voulais venir avec nous pour nos séances d'entraînement cet après-midi."

Le jeune Ensorceleur secoua la tête. "Ça ne sera pas possible, j'en ai peur. Je suis attendu aux labos pour toute la journée." Ça et il ne voulait pas passer des jours avec des apprentis espions. Vraiment, pouvaient-ils__être plus évidents ?

"Hé bien, alors nous te verrons au ball d'Halloween," souligna Pansy, en agrippant le bras de Malfoy junior.

Julian réprima un sourire. "Je suis attendu autre part et je ne pourrais pas y assister."

"Quel dommage." déclara Zacharias d'une voix ennuyée. "Nous avons entendu dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était procuré des moldus pour divertir les invités."

"En effet ... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. Mon maître ne tolère pas les retards."

Il n'attendit pas qu'ils acceptent ou pas, hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Malfoy le regarda, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

"Pas très loquace." fit Blaise.

"Comment peut-il nous repousser comme ça ?" s'indigna Pansy. "Sait-il qui nous sommes ?"

Theodore se tourna vers Drago, ignorant Pansy. "Drago?"

Le jeune blond le regarda.

"Il est très intéressant ..."

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Le jour suivant, Julian fit son sac pour son séjour à Nightshades, n'oubliant pas son coffre avec ses robes rituelles et ses robes de combat ainsi que ses armes. Il devait rejoindre Evan à la limite des protections de l'école à huit heure du soir. Il passa la matinée dans ses quartiers, éclaircissant son esprit et renforçant les ancrages de son noyau magique.

A midi, il commença à se préparer. Comme tout ceux qui n'avaient pas pris part au rassemblement, il ne pouvait rien manger ou boire provenant d'un être vivant pendant les vingt-quatre heures précédent la Cérémonie. Il prit son temps en purifiant ses vêtements et ses armes ainsi que lui-même.

Cela fait, il attacha ses cheveux de la façon compliquée qui était enseignée à chaque diplômé. Même l'étudiant le plus maladroit, si une telle personne existait parmi les diplômés, était capable de le faire les yeux fermés.

S'installant devant son miroir, il sortit de petites fioles de son sac et prit un pinceau. Ouvrant une petite fiole blanche, il trempa le pinceau dans le liquide argenté.

Du sang de licorne, donné volontairement.

Chaque étudiant en recevait une fiole à utiliser pour le Samhain. Regardant dans le miroir, il traça lentement la rune Volo sur sa gorge, puis il déboucha une autre fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge sang.

Du sang de Nundu.

Attrapant un autre pinceau fait en fourrure de Nundu et de Griffon, il traça attentivement la rune Lingo au dessus de son cœur.

Puis vint la dernière, Suppleo.

Prenant un troisième pinceau, il le trempa dans la troisième fiole.

Du sang de Phenix.

Avec une application extrême, il la dessina sur son front, les mains tremblant en la sentant réagir avec sa propre magie.

Il attendit une minute pour être certain qu'elles avaient séché avant de mettre ses vêtements qui consistaient en son uniforme de diplômé de Nightshades : un pantalon gris foncé, puis les robes noires scintillantes. Il les referma avec sa baguette, vérifia qu'aucune des runes brodées dessus n'avaient été endommagées. Fixant des armes, il boucla ensuite sa ceinture. Allant prendre son épée du rangement contre le mur, il vérifia l'était parfait de la lame avant de l'accrocher.

Puis il se piqua un doigt et laissa une goutte de sang tomber sur le blason de l'école. Une ligne dorée apparut pour montrer son rang parmi ses pairs. Il poussa le pendentif d'Evan sous ses robes, mais laissa sorti son pendentif d'Ensorceleur.

S'approchant de son coffre marqué d'un Ouroboros, il en sortit une petite boite et prit le fin anneau d'or qui s'y trouvait. Il ne l'avait pas porté depuis sa création, n'ayant pas encore été diplômé de Nightshades et donc n'ayant pas encore acquis le droit de le porter. Il le mit dans le petit sac pendant à sa ceinture.

Il mit ses bottes noires, ses gants noirs et attacha sa cape. Jetant un dernier regard à son reflet et vérifiant que ses runes de sang étaient toujours intactes, il jeta ensuite un sort de glamour pour les dissimuler. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le point de transplanage.

Les mangemorts qu'il croisa s'écartèrent de son chemin.

Il croisa Zabini, Malfoy, Greengrass et Parkinson en chemin. Tous les quatre portaient des robes de chez un bon tailleur.

"Richards," fit Malfoy en le regardant de haut en bas. "Tu pars à ce que je vois ?"

"En effet."

"Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas assister au bal." déclara Greengrass, "tu aurais fait une grosse impression. Quelles sont ces robes, au fait?"

"Mes robes de diplômé."

"Dommage que Poudlard n'ait pas de choses comme ça ..."

Julian s'empêcha de rouler des yeux.

"Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit de Samhain. Je dois partir."

Il hocha la tête vers Malfoy et Zabini, embrassa les mains de Parkinson et de Greengrass, amusé quand les deux filles rougirent légèrement.

"Bon Samhain à toi aussi, Richards." Drago regarda l'apprenti de son parrain s'éloigner, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui comme un rappel du maître des potions.

Pansy et Daphné murmuraient toutes les deux, jetant des regards au dos du jeune homme.

"Très intéressant en effet, Drago," fit Blaise. "Avez-vous entendu parler de sa marque d'héritage ?"

Pansy hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est tout ce dont mes parents parlent depuis quelques jours."

"Les miens aussi et d'après ce que Julia m'a dit. Regis et elle ont ordre de garder un œil sur lui et de gérer la situation de manière appropriée." ajouta Daphne.

"Bellatrix doit être dans tous ses états." fit Blaise, en ricanant.

Drago sourit. "Ma chère tante est dans tous ses états à propos de Richards depuis ce rituel. Ma mère l'a exclue de nos quartiers."

"Elle veut que notre Seigneur nomme l'un de ses jumeaux héritier." Le ton de Daphné laissait peu de doute quant à son opinion.

Drago ricana. "Elle prépare certainement Regis pour ça. Julia a été élevée pour se marier et prendre le contrôle de quiconque le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisit à part Regis. Elle est insupportable."

Daphne haussa les épaules. "Julia a la langue pendue de temps en temps. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait se rapprocher de Richards et coucher avec lui si possible."

"Il est l'héritier le plus probable s'il ne se fait pas tuer ..." acquiesça Drago.

"Mais elle n'a aucune chance." coupa Blaise. "Il pourrait être amusant de la voir essayer de le charmer ..."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça? Julia peut être extrêmement convaincante ..." Les joues de Drago rougirent un peu en disant cela.

Blaise sourit alors qu'il prenait le bras de Daphné et commençait à la diriger vers la salle de bal.

"Les Nightshades ne s'engagent pas en dehors de leurs cercles ou rarement. De plus, dans ces cas les extérieurs sont testés avant de pouvoir rentrer."

"Tu n'exagères pas?" Pansy semblait douter.

Blaise secoua la tête. "Ils forment une communauté soudée et le meilleur c'est que personne ne semble le réaliser ..."

Drago ignora la pensée. "Hé bien, au moins, je me réjouirais à voir Julia se ridiculiser."

Les quatre amis rirent et mirent leurs masques. Il avait été décidé que le bal serait masqué et que les masques seraient enlevés à minuit.

Pendant ce temps, Julian transplana jusqu'à une petite rue, marcha dans quelques rues plus grandes et plus illuminées, croisant un groupe d'enfants moldus déguisés en vampires, sorcières, fantômes, fées et autres, avec des sacs remplis de bonbons dans leurs mains.

Atteignant une maison victorienne, il appuya sur la sonnette et hocha la tête à l'homme qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Il arriva facilement au jardin de derrière. Franchissant un cercle de pierres, il se concentra et disparut.

Il réapparut au bord d'un grand lac et lança rapidement un sort de réchauffement autour de lui. L'école avait été construite, au début, près du lac de Constance à la frontière entre l'Autriche, l'Allemagne et la Suisse. Cependant, ses fondateurs l'avaient rapidement jugée trop vulnérable.

Alors que les buchers des sorcières commençaient, ils commencèrent à bâtir une nouvelle école. Après trois ans, la nouvelle école fut ouverte et la vieille fut gardée comme façade. Une famille fut choisie pour habiter le grand manoir qui avait accueilli l'école, protégeant le véritable endroit où se trouvait l'école et le portail y menant, depuis lors, cette tâche s'était transmise de descendants en descendants.

Le manoir avait été agrandi avec le temps pour conserver l'apparence et il était protégé sous de nombreux sorts pour éloigner les gens, sorciers et moldus.

Julian augmenta son sort de réchauffement et regarda le lac. Il était presque gelé.

"Julian !"

Il se retourna pour voir Evan qui s'avançait vers lui.

"Evan, que c'est bon de te voir."

"Toi aussi. Comment vas-tu?"

Julian haussa les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'école.

"Ça va. Ça pourrait être pire."

"Ça signifie que ça ne va pas fort."

Julian soupira. "Ça va. Nos plans progressent comme prévus. Je peux gérer l'intérêt que me porte Voldemort pour l'instant."

Evan regarda attentivement son ami.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas le seul qui s'intéressait à toi."

Julian hocha la tête. "Dumbledore m'a approché à la première de Rigel et a essayé de regarder dans mon esprit."

Evan ricana. "Pas très subtil de sa part."

"Tu peux le dire."

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux devant un énorme arbre.

"Vraiment, pourquoi ont-ils relocalisé l'école en Sibérie ..."

Julian roula des yeux. "Hé bien, si tu connais un autre endroit avec un lac grand et profond qui n'est pas sur-peuplé de bateaux en tous genres, assure-toi de prévenir le Directeur ..."

Il passa sa main gantée sur le tronc de l'arbre, avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Retirant le gant de sa main gauche, il se piqua a majeur et mit un peu de sang sur une petite gravure. Alors que la lumière de la lune atteignait l'endroit ensanglanté, le tronc d'arbre disparut et un trou apparut, des escaliers en spirale s'enfonçant dans la terre.

Les deux jeunes avancèrent. L'entrée se referma sitôt qu'ils atteignirent la troisième marche et des torches s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'ils descendaient.

Trois-cent quatre-vingt sept marches en spirale.

Ils atteignirent finalement la fin de l'escalier et marchèrent dans un couloir d'un kilomètre de long. Passant près de groupes d'anciens diplômés sur le chemin, Julian retira son sort de glamour, autorisant les runes à apparaitre.

Ils sortirent finalement dans une grande pleine à l'orée d'une petite forêt. Julian se réjouit à la vue de son ancienne école. Son cœur manquant un battement comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Des spirales et des tours s'élevaient, reliées par des ponts et des tunnels de verre. Les lignes excentriques du bâtiment ne pouvaient être expliquées que par la magie, un énorme dôme central qui contenait l'arène de l'école et les chambres de rituel attirait le plus l'attention. C'était une structure folle qui semblait sortir de l'esprit d'un architecte fou ou d'un enfant.

Du verre, du cristal avaient été mixés avec du granite, de l'obsidienne, du fer et du bois noir. Des lignes magiques jaillissaient d'un endroit à l'autre, parcourant les murs. Trois dômes plus petits protégeaient les serres, un grand bâtiment logait les diverses créatures que les étudiants pouvaient étudier ou pouvaient travailler avec s'ils prévoyaient de dresser des animaux.

Mais le trait le plus admirable de l'école était le ciel ... ou plus précisément l'eau. Un énorme dôme recouvrait l'école, gardant éloignées les eaux froides du lac Baïkal. La lumière du ciel sibérien passait à travers la glace et l'eau, renforcée par magie pour illuminer tout l'endroit.

Des groupes de gens habillés des robes noires de l'école, s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour saluer certaines de leurs pairs.

Ils 'entrèrent par l'entrée principale et Julian se rappela de son arrivée à l'école six ans plus tôt ...

"Tu partages la plaisanterie, Julian?"

Le jeune aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux. "Je me rappelais juste de mes premiers jours ..."

Evan réprima un reniflement. "Pas tes meilleurs moments ..."

Avant qu'ils ne puissent en dire plus, ils furent accostés par un grand brun.

"Hé bien, qu'avons-nous là ... Si ce n'est pas notre cher Julian et son animal de compagnie vampire ?"

Julian se retourna pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants. "Comme il est plaisant de te revoir Ovou ... une pitié que tu n'aies pas acquis de neurones, bien que j'ai entendu dire que les mortels faisaient de gros progrès dans ce domaine ..." Il fit une pause, souriant. "Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Tu te rappelles d'Evan j'en suis sûr, le nouveau Haut Prince des vampires ?"

Ovou rougit et pâlit en même temps, rendant son visage intéressant à regarder.

Evan envoya un sourire de prédateur au loup garou, ses yeux étincelants. Ovou ravala visiblement ce qu'il allait dire, ayant assez de bon sens pour savoir quand se retirer.

"Il semblerait que ça me soit sorti de l'esprit, je te verrai à la Confrontation, Julian. Nous verrons ce que t'a fait la compagnie des mortels ..." déclara-t-il, le ton de sa voix suggérant suffisamment son opinion des mortels.

"Nous nous y verrons, en effet, je dois cependant m'en aller. Evan, Ovou."" Il hocha la tête à tous les deux et se dirigea vers la salle où tous ceux qui allaient être initiés devaient attendre.

Traversant plusieurs couloirs et une volée de marches, il hocha la tête et échangea quelques mots avec des gens sur son chemin. Il atteignit la salle d'Initiation et plaça sa main sur l'empreinte de main sur la porte, la regardant disparaître lui laissant l'entrée.

Entrant à l'intérieur, il ignora la porte qui se refermait derrière lui.

Il n'y avait que six personnes présentes pour l'instant. Deux vampires, un veela, un elfe des forêts et deux humains éparpillés dans la salle. Il les connaissait à peine, ne les ayant vus que dans les couloirs et les halls ou pendant les Tournois de Duel.

Il aurait dû être initié l'année dernière, mais à cause de son âge, il avait dû attendre sa Majorité, créant un chaos sans précédent dans son groupe d'âge qui avait dû être diplômés sans un Dux.

Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Que des étudiants soient diplômés avec un an d'avance n'était pas une extrême rareté, mais deux? Il y avait eu un grand débat sur le fait qu'il ait gagné son titre de Dux tandis qu'Evan était nommé son Second. Les Dux étaient choisis pour représenter leur groupe d'âge auprès du conseil de l'école. Si un diplômé rencontrait un problème ou se retrouvait face à un dilemme, il faisait appel à son Dux.

Plus important, un Dux pouvait faire appel à la magie de ses pairs et les rassembler si c'était nécessaire. Qu'il n'y ait pas eu de Dux pour les diplômés de son groupe d'âge signifiait que leur lien avec l'école n'avait pas été complet et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu bénéficier de leur rang de diplômés comme ils auraient dû.

Ce soir, il allait être initié comme Nightshades mais aussi comme Dux de son groupe, complétant ainsi leurs liens avec l'école.

Mais il n'était pas un imbécile.

Il savait que son autorité en tant que Dux allait être défiée. Un an était une longue période, suffisamment longue pour que les diplômés puissent penser qu'ils pouvaient le surpasser.

Un sourire d'anticipation se répandit sur son visage. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un adversaire de valeur, à part Evan pendant certains de leurs matchs d'entraînement.

La pièce en elle-même était assez grande et complètement vide à part les murs qui étaient couverts de marques;

Se rapprochant, il les étudia de plus près, réalisant que c'était les marques de tous les anciens étudiants de l'école, les murs étaient un Témoignage de leur séjour à l'école.

Petit à petit des gens remplirent la pièce se saluant les uns les autres, parlant en petits groupes, tous se tenant éloignés de Julian. Il semblait qu'ils se rappelaient tous de lui après tout.

Il y avait environ trente personne rassemblées dans la salle quand Karal et Zoar, son second, entrèrent, tous les deux habillés de leurs robes de diplômés.

"Bonsoir, Nightshades. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez prouvé que vous aviez la volonté et la puissance nécessaire pour sortir diplômés de cette école. Ce soir, vous serez libre d'explorer le monde et de trouver votre place et la façon d'exploiter vos talents. Ce soir vous vous joindrez à tous les diplômés qui sont passés par cette école et deviendrez une partie de Nightshades elle-même."

Karal fit une pause avant de poursuivre son discours.

"Votre puissance renforcera nos protections ; vos âmes seront liées à toutes celles de ceux qui ont suivis notre enseignement. Nous sommes une famille et ce soir nous vous y accueillons. Réjouissons-nous de ce moment.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard.

"Les ombres de la nuit ne se reconnaissent qu'entre elles. Rappelez-vous de notre devise et de votre allégeance."

Tous les jeunes peu importe leur race s'inclinèrent et se mirent sur un genou, la tête penchée en avant.

"Dans cette salle, votre enfance touche à sa fin et vous en sortirez en tant qu'adultes pour vous joindre à nous."

Il s'arrêta devant chaque diplômé, plaçant sa main sur la base de leur cou, marmonnant quelques mots à chaque fois.

Il s'arrêta devant Julian et fit une pause avant de placer sa main par dessus le blason de Serpentard tatoué à la base du cou de Julian.

Julian sentit un éclair de puissance le parcourir et sentit tous ses sens s'aiguiser alors que sa magie s'agitait à l'intérieur de lui, attendant d'être libérée.

Une fois que tous furent passés, Karal parla de nouveau.

"Levez-vous, Enfants de Nightshades et placez votre marque sur ce mur avec votre magie et votre sang."

Julian se releva et sortit sa bague de diplômé de son petit sac, la passant à son majeur droit, la sentant se réajuster.

Chaque étudiant devait dessiner et créer leur bague et leur marque qui seraient uniques à eux. Le choix de la marque et du matériaux leur était laissé. Il avait choisi de l'or infusé avec son sang et le sang de ses familiers. Sa marque avait été plus difficile à concevoir. Au final, il avait choisi une étoile à sept branches entourée d'un Ouroboros, un diamant noir heptagonal incrusté au milieu de l'étoile, cette pierre étant son matériel focal préféré.

Se piquant à l'annulaire droit, il mit de son sang sur la bague et alla l'appliquer sur une partie vide du mur. Il y eu un flash doré. Il retira sa bague du mur et il vit sa marque gravée dans le mur avec un cercle doré montrant son rang de Dux.

"Venez maintenant et faites face à vos pairs. Dux, tu feras face à tes compagnons et si tu te montres digne de ton titre, tu seras celui qui complètera le lien de tes pairs avec l'école."

Ils quittèrent la pièce derrière lui et Zoar et se dirigèrent vers l'Arène où la Cérémonie allait se dérouler.

En chemin vers l'Arène, Julian hocha la tête vers plusieurs peintures, statues ou fantômes.

Il leur était redevable après tout.

Il ricana alors qu'il repéra une peinture particulière qui retourna son ricanement ... les bons vieux jours ...

Il était arrivé à l'école depuis une journée et était complètement perdu sur la manière dont il devait se comporter. Il venait juste de découvrir que la magie n'était pas une simple illusion et que les loups garous, les vampires existaient ainsi que d'autres créatures étranges dont il ne savait pas le nom. Il avait vu des images bouger, crier, des plantes à forme humaine, une étrange bête qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un aigle et un cheval qu'un scientifique fou aurait pu inventer.

Il savait qu'il était supposé aller en cours, mais il ne pouvait pas dire où il était, perdu encore une fois. Il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et heurta une peinture suspendue au mur, s'attirant un cri de protestation de son occupante.

"Regarde où tu vas, mécréant!"

Il s'excusa, mais son attention fut attirée par le serpent bleu et vert enroulé autour des épaules de la femme. Il sifflait quelque chose à la femme mais la chose étrange était qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait.

_"Quel maladroit, maîtressse ... et malpoli en pluss ... Ne ssait-il pas que fixer quelqu'un est asssez malpoli !"_

_"Hey ! Cce n'est pas comme ssi des sserpents qui parlent étaient courants !"_

La femme et le serpent se turent et le regardèrent pendant un moment, rendant Julian mal à l'aise avant que la femme ne parle à nouveau.

"Qui es-tu, mon garçon ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

La femme roula des yeux. "Ce n'est pas souvent que je rencontre quelqu'un qui parle aux serpents, mon garçon. Donc je répète ma question, qui es-tu?"

"Julian Richards," claqua le jeune garçon, commençant à s'énerver après la peinture.

"Richards? Un né-de-moldu?"

"Mol- quoi?"

Elle roula des yeux.

"Définitivement un né-de-moldu. Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu le dont de Solizar, mon garçon, mais un tel don signifie que tu dois valoir plus que ce qu'il parait au premier regard ..."

Elle ne donna pas le temps de protester à Julian. "Je t'aiderai aussi longtemps que je t'en jugerai digne, mon garçon," fit-elle, son ton impliquant qu'elle lui faisait une grande faveur.

Sachant que s'attirer ses foudres en ce moment serait néfaste pour sa santé et son futur dans cet endroit, Julian hocha la tête et s'inclina maladroitement devant elle comme il avait vu un étudiant le faire la veille.

"Tu n'es apparemment pas un cas désespéré, mon garçon, je peux sentir la puissance autour de toi ... Oui, je vais t'aider ainsi que d'autres peintures. Tu me rejoindras dans la salle abandonnée en haut de la Tour Nord après le dîner, apporte ton matériel d'écriture. Cet exercice seul te sera utile ..."

Julian ne pouvait pas voir comment une peinture allait l'aider. Cependant c'était la première chose utile qui lui était arrivée depuis qu'il était arrivé, donc il n'allait pas faire l'impasse même si ça s'avérait inutile.

"Comment est-ce que je vais m'y rendre, j'arrive à peine à aller à la salle à manger depuis ma chambre sans me perdre!"

Edna lâcha un soupir de souffrance. "Je me demande vraiment ... Place ta main sur ma peinture."

Julian obéit et il sentit un flot d'informations le traverser.

"Cela devrait t'aider à trouver ton chemin dans l'école. Assures-toi de ne pas manquer tes leçons, même si tu ne les comprends pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Je t'expliquerais plus ce soir."

Julian hocha la tête, reconnaissant. "Merci ... Qui êtes-vous, au fait?"

"Edna ... Edna Serpentard."

Julian se fit une note de parler à Edna avant de partir. Elle avait été la femme de Solizar Serpentard, le grand-père de Salazar. Il lui devait sa survie après tout. Cette rencontre avait été la première d'une longue série. Petit à petit, elle lui avait appris les pièges et les règles pour survivre dans l'école sans être guidé par des étudiants plus âgés.

D'autres peintures étaient venus le rencontrer dans la Tour Nord le soir, lui enseignant les coutumes de l'école, l'histoire des races, la théorie derrière certains des cours ou les pré-requis pour en comprendre d'autres.

Au fil des mois, certaines des peintures avaient pris sur elles de le suivre dans les halls et de l'avertir de pièges tendus ou d'attaques. Ils lui rapportaient aussi des nouvelles intéressantes qu'ils collectait et enregistraient pour un usage futur, en venant à voir la valeur de connaissances sur ses pairs.

Suivant le conseil d'Edna, il avait commencé à se lier d'amitié avec les fantômes de l'école qui s'avérèrent pleins de connaissances et de conseils.

Il hanta la bibliothèque, absorbant les livres, utilisant un sort de mémorisation pratique qu'Edna lui avait enseigné à travers un focus qu'il avait trouvé dans l'une des salles.

La statue d'Hildegarde la Quatrième lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le parfait focus pour lui mais que la perle d'ambre suffirait pour l'instant ...

Si Julian avait appris à l'Orphelinat et dans les rues c'était la valeur des alliances, et les êtres non-vivants se prouvaient des alliés efficaces ...

Il décida aussi d'utiliser ses serpents et les avait__envoyés en recruter d'autres pour garder ses quartiers et ses possessions ... Gardant Salya et Sostris avec lui à tout moment.

Il prit grand soin de ne pas afficher beaucoup de progrès, gardant ses talents cachés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que de les révéler. Être sous-estimé était toujours une bonne tactique.

L'expression sur le visage de la plupart des étudiants quand il écrasa les deux idiots qui avaient pensé amusant de se moquer d'Evan à cause de l'incompétence de sa charge avait valu à elle seule__les deux ans passés à jouer les idiots.

Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur le présent alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée des vestiaires de l'Arène.

Zoar leur lança un regard.

"Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer avant de rentrer dans l'Arène. Servez-vous en au mieux."

Julian entra à l'intérieur et s'étira lentement, ignorant les autres diplômés, certains parlant en petits groupes, d'autres vérifiant leurs attirails et leurs armes. Seuls quelques uns parmi lesquels un jeune vampire aux cheveux roux qui était le Dux du groupe, s'étiraient aussi. Julian hocha la tête approbateur au jeune vampire, Quinn s'il se rappelait bien. Les challengers avaient très peu de chance de le battre en combat. Quinn avait une réputation bien méritée d'être un compétiteur féroce et Julian respectait ses talents.

Il utilisa les dernières minutes pour se re-centrer, les yeux fermés, aiguisant ses sens.

Quand Zoar revint les chercher, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ceux près de lui se reculèrent d'un pas en voyant la puissance s'agiter derrière les iris vertes.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et entrèrent dans l'Arène brillamment éclairée, des applaudissements assourdissants s'élevèrent dans les airs quand ils apparurent.

Que le spectacle commence ...

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ma trad, et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissés une review : un gros bisou donc à Luffynette (merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil), Maximilien (merci beaucoup de tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive pour continuer à traduire des ficts), Tsuh (effectivement, les chaps sont très longs mais malheureusement il n'en reste plus qu'un pour cette fict, quel dommage) Necromant70 (ravie que tu ais aimé, j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur), Vrit (Julian, créer son camp? Il préfère pour le moment faire soon chemin tranquillement et ne pas trop s'en mêler, même si c'est difficile ... à voir, une bonne idée en tout cas), Sampaas (effectivement tu n'as pas tort concernant les persos, il ne reste qu'un chapitre à traduire, on verra ce que ça donne à ce niveau là), Nana'-'Lea (j'espère que ce nouveau chap t'a plu), Iphitos (Plus qu'un chap à traduire, quel dommage), Yaga-Poplar (Moi aussi j'aime bcp Julian, reste à voir ce qu'il va devenir), lettibelly (Je n'ai pas de délai de parution fixe, je traduis un chap de cette fict, je l'envoie à ma bêta, au retour je le poste, ensuite je traduis un chap de Changements en temps de Guerre), Cap'taine Chaussette (Merci de tes reviews, c'est très sympa de ta part) Luunai (ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir une fict géniale, dommage que l'auteur l'ait arrêté et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chap à traduire), Rahkeshfan (j'adore ton pseudo, LOL, merci beaucoup de tes encourragements, ça me va droit au coeur)), maya31 (ravie que ça te plaise, la suite bientôt), Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko (Whoa un énorme merci pour ta review, je suis touchée et effectivement je me considère comme chanceuse de recevoir un tel compliment. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'arrêter de traduire, j'aime trop ça! En core merci) et The Daemon (Effectivement j'apprécie les histoires où Harry va s'entraîner quelque part et revient remettre de l'ordre, j'ai déjà la fict que je vais traduire ensuite Onyx Snow).


End file.
